I just want to hold you close
by Road1985J2
Summary: WINCEST, Limp!Sam, Limp!Dean. Sus problemas parecen haber terminado y por fin pueden disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad para ellos dos. pero ¿que sería la vida de los hermanos Winchester sin meterse en nuevos problemas?
1. Sigue luchando, Sam, hazlo por mi

**TITULO: I just want to hold you close**

**PERSONAJES: Dean, Sam, John, Gordon.**

**Este es un spin off de "Romático y resbaladizo", que me he decidido a empezar por que cuando pensé en incluir esta ficcion como un capitulo más de la otra, me di cuenta que iba a ser demasiado larga y que iba a necesitar varios capitulos. Así que aquí está, siguiendo el consejo de Rei Ayanami he comenzado un nuevo wincest, pero no voy a dejar el otro aparcado, no os preocupeis que continua.**

* * *

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, se giró de nuevo hacia Sam. Le encantaba contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto por la sábana y que las sombras de la noche, le daban un aspecto todavía más excitante. Dean pensó que era una pena que su hermano estuviera dormido. Suspiró un momento y cerró la puerta en silencio. 

La calle estaba completamente desangelada a esa hora de la madrugada, sólo un gato callejero, cruzó delante de él sin prestarle mucha atención y siguió su camino sin detenerse. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y una sombra recorrió el final de la calle, muy cerca de donde estaba su habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la esquina.

Aunque no le dio demasiada importancia a ese hecho, lo cierto era que algo dentro de Dean, le decía que algo no andaba del todo bien, que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no sabía de que se trataba. Su corazón estaba alterado, pero no tenía ninguna explicación para ello.

Dejó de andar y escuchó en silencio, pero la ciudad parecía haberse detenido por completo, ni un ruido, ni el sonido del viento se dejaban escuchar.

Un momento antes de escuchar la explosión, Dean ya sabía que algo malo iba a suceder en su propia habitación, pero no fue capaz de saber lo que era y por una vez, hubiera deseado tener una de las visiones de Sam. Sin embargo no fue así.

- o -

Sam despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Al no ver a su lado el cuerpo de su hermano, se incorporó levemente y miró a su alrededor. La habitación todavía estaba prácticamente a oscuras y apenas pudo ver nada, a excepción de una sombra junto a la pared, inmóvil y casi imperceptible.

"¿Dean, que haces ahí plantado, por qué no vuelves a la cama? Todavía es de madrugada"

"Vaya, vaya, veo que ahora compartís algo más que las cacerías." Aquel tono sarcástico, fue indiscutible para Sam, aunque había tenido la esperanza de no volver a escucharlo nunca más.

"¿Cómo has salido de la cárcel tan rápido?" La figura de Gordon salió de las sombras dando un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Sam.

"En realidad, me han ayudado, tengo amigos allí dentro." Gordon dio un paso más hacia delante, mientras Sam se movía con intención de levantarse. Se preguntó donde estaría Dean, si Gordon le habría hecho algo de nuevo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. "No intentes nada porque no vas a tener tiempo, aprovecha estos últimos instantes pensando en tu hermano y en lo que nunca vas poder decirle ya."

Gordon dejó a la vista su mano derecha y Sam vio que en ella llevaba un pequeño aparato que no supo definir en un primer momento. Cuando dedujo de qué se trataba, ya era demasiado tarde.

Durante los escasos segundos siguientes, justo antes de que una luz intensa lo cegara y un ruido ensordecedor se desplegaba por la habitación, lo único en lo que Sam pensó fue, en no saber donde estaba Dean, si Gordon lo había vuelto a retener o si ya lo había matado, en no volver a verle. Después ya no hubo nada más, ni luz, ni sonido, todo se había vuelto a quedar tranquilo a excepción de que la habitación parecía un antiguo campo de batalla.

- o -

Dean no tuvo que abrir la puerta de la habitación, porque esta estaba tirada en el suelo, rota en dos partes. Al principio no vio nada, un denso humo lo cubría todo. Apenas podía respirar y los ojos comenzaron a llorarle, pero no le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Sam donde quisiera que estuviera.

"¿Sam?" Como respuesta sólo escuchó caer unos pequeños cascotes del techo, pero nada proveniente de su hermano. Dean comenzó a ponerse en lo peor. Ahora que podía ver el desastre en el que se había convertido la habitación, empezó a preguntarse, si su hermano podía haber sobrevivido.

No le importaba nada más, ni quien había sido, ni porque, nada excepto la seguridad de Sam. Comenzó a moverse por el cuarto, evitando los trozos de pared caídos y los restos de los muebles. Volvió a llamar a su hermano, pero volvió a obtener la misma respuesta de antes.

"_Vamos Sam¿Dónde estás?, dime algo, hazme una señal por el amor de Dios"_ Dean casi podía escuchar el palpitar de su propio corazón que a cada segundo en el que no sabía nada de su hermano, estaba aumentando su velocidad.

Entonces escuchó un ruido a su espalda, alguien estaba en la puerta de la habitación. No queriendo pensar en lo que le había podido llegar a suceder a Sam, Dean pensó que se trataba de su hermano, que justo antes de la explosión había conseguido salir de allí, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió que no era así.

"Bienvenido a la fiesta Dean, ya pensaba que no ibas a aparecer." Dean odiaba aquella cara, aquella imagen que le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que los perseguía para matar a Sam.

"M_atar a Sam"_ Aquellas palabras, en las que no había pensado hasta el momento, fueron como una puñalada en el corazón, como si la realidad le hubiera caído encima de repente. ¿Y si esta vez lo había conseguido de verdad? No, no era posible. Apartó de nuevo ese pensamiento de su mente y se centró en la figura de Gordon.

"Bien Dean, te dije que iba a matar a tu hermano, porque Sam era un peligro para todos nosotros y ahora ya está hecho." ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su hermano? Dean quería matarlo allí mismo, acabar con lo que Sam no le había dejado hacer el año anterior. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba seguro que su hermano seguía con vida, o al menos eso era lo que él deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas, en algún lugar de aquel desastre y no podía perder ni un momento. "Nos volveremos a ver, pero de momento te dejo con tu búsqueda, inútil por otra parte, no creo que nadie pueda sobrevivir a eso."

Dean esperó un segundo, viendo como Gordon salía de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por si el mayor de los Winchester le quisiera atacar de repente, porque sabía tan bien como él, que no lo iba hacer, porque en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.

Cuando ya estaba sólo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta lo que quedaba de la cama, que casi era algo irreconocible y entonces lo vio. Bajo el colchó vio un brazo, que sobresalía inmóvil de aquella masa extraña.

Aunque los restos de la cama eran sumamente pesados, con un terrible esfuerzo, Dean consiguió apartarlos y por un segundo se quedó inmóvil, paralizado al ver el cuerpo de su hermano ahí tirado, como un muñeco de trapo con el que un niño ha dejado de jugar hace mucho tiempo, con los ojos cerrados y que por un momento, llegó a pensar que tal vez estaba muerto.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se agachó y sin perder más tiempo, comprobó el pulso de su hermano. Débil y sin apenas fuerzas, pero Sam seguía con vida. Dean cogió su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, luego se sentó en el suelo y abrazó el cuerpo magullado de su hermano. Este no reaccionó al contacto con su hermano.

"Vamos Sam, tienes que aguantar. Hazlo por mi, no puedes dejarme ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado." Dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sam y mecía su cuerpo lentamente, como había hecho cuando Sam era todavía un bebé. Nunca supo porque, pero cuando más alterado estaba su hermano en sus primeros meses de vida, tan sólo se calmaba en los brazos de Dean y ahora, este esperaba que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. "Estoy aquí contigo, nunca te voy a abandonar."

Dean se dio cuenta que estaba susurrando en el oído de su hermano, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara sus palabras, aunque sólo el dueño del hotel había aparecido en la puerta, palabras que realmente querían decir mucho más de lo que él había pronunciado, desesperación por poder perder a Sam, odio hacia Gordon y al que pensaba matar en cuanto tuviera de nuevo la ocasión, amor y ternura por Sam, demasiadas cosas como para decirlas con palabras

Mientras sostenía a su hermano y lo cubría con lo que quedaba de la sábana, Dean recordó el motivo por el que habían llegado allí. Como siempre Sam había terminado por convencerle con sus ojos verdes y sus sugerentes palabras.

"Vamos Dean¿Por qué no? Tenemos que tomarnos unas vacaciones, sólo una semana, pero imagínate, la playa, el Sol. Ya hemos acabado con el Demonio, ahora podemos estar… los dos solos…" Sam se acercó a él y todavía entonces, con el cuerpo de Sam entre sus brazos, pudo sentir el cálido y tierno beso, cómo sólo Sam sabía dárselos, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, jugando con su cinturón y el susurro en su oído. "Una semana de placer para nosotros dos." Sam se apretó más a su hermano y comenzó a besar su oreja y bajar hasta su cuello.

Ante eso, Dean no se había podido resistir, aunque nunca se resistía a los deseos de Sam. Pero ahora que temía por la vida de su hermano, casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Casi parecía un castigo por haber dejado el trabajo por la diversión. Como si se tratara de un castigo divino o algo parecido.

¿Era eso posible? Que más daba ya, Sam estaba al borde de la muerte y nada de lo que Dean hiciera ahora podía retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que se marcharan allí. Además, seguramente, Gordon los habría encontrado donde quiera que estuvieran.

Dean cogió una de las manos de Sam y la apretó. "Tranquilo Sammy, vamos a salir de esta, como siempre lo hemos hecho, pero tienes que darme algo, aprieta mi mano si me escuchas, si estás ahí." En realidad, Dean quería tranquilizarse a si mismo, saber que por muy mal que viera a Sam ahora, este estaba luchando.

Al principio no sintió nada, pero cuando un momento después un leve movimiento en su mano le dio a entender que Sam estaba aguantando, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo, ya no podía seguir siendo el fuerte, el que aguantaba todo, porque esto era demasiado para él. Ocultó el rostro entre el cabello de su hermano y trató de respirar con normalidad.

El aroma de Sam le recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma noche, unas pocas horas antes; los besos apasionados y las manos suaves de Sam sobre su propia piel, recorriendo su espalda y su pecho, su sonrisa casi infantil cuando lo había sujetado y había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas y sus gemidos de placer, que tanto excitaban a Dean.

Todo volvía a su mente porque no quería pensar en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Sam, en que ahora mismo podía estar muerto. "_¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?"_ Cada segundo se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, pero, al mismo tiempo, cada vez que veía el pecho de Sam y comprobaba que estaba respirando, una parte dentro de Dean mantenía la esperanza.

Se acercó al rostro de Sam y besó su frente mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedó ahí, pegado a Sam, como si quisiera transmitirle su fuerza, su energía y la esperanza que no se permitía perder por nada del mundo, porque una voz dentro de él, le decía que alguien había salvado a Sam, tal vez su madre, tal vez un ángel de la guarda. Dean no sabía de quien se trataba, pero desde luego, le debía la vida de su hermano.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que estais siguiendo mi otro wincest y que me dejais vuestros comentarios. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero si no es así, porque tengo otras ficciones que actualizar, los pido perdón por adelantado, pero no os comais las uñas que habrá más, lo prometo.**

**Con respecto al siguiente capítulo, Dean va descubrir como es que Sam ha sobrevivido, pero también, que todo no ha salido tan bien como esperaba, algo hará que tenga que ocuparse de Sam más de lo habitual.**


	2. La espera y el encuentro

**Siento mucho el retraso en la actualización pero durante muchos días he estado buscando la mejor forma de transmitir lo que quería contar y hasta esta vez no lo he conseguido. Espero que os guste**

* * *

Finalmente, no pudo más y terminó por tomar asiento. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y mientras dejaba de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un mundo que no le interesaba en absoluto y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera lo antes posible, abstrayéndose de la realidad por completo e intentó poner en orden, sus recuerdos de aquella noche tan convulsionada.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Sam, medio enterrado entre los restos de la habitación, inconsciente y totalmente indefenso. Sintió como su propio corazón se sobrecogía ante tan amargo recuerdo y sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que no deseaba derramar. Lo dejó a un lado; en ese momento de incertidumbre, necesitaba otra cosa mejor para recordar.

Entonces, creyó volver a escuchar la voz de su hermano susurrando un "no pares ahora" en su oído apenas dos horas antes de la explosión, su aliento húmedo, a lo largo de su cuello y sus grandes y dulces manos deslizándose despacio por su espalda empapada por el sudor.

La noche había sido larga e intensa. El calor del exterior les había llevado a refugiarse en el cuarto antes de lo normal y ambos se dejaron llevar por los deseos de cada uno.

Había dejado que Sam lo desnudara poco a poco, disfrutando de cada mirada de deseo en los ojos de su hermano, sin apenas decir nada, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, conforme le arrebataba cada prenda de ropa y la dejaba caer al suelo sin más.

Había tenido sus ojos frente a los suyos propios, vivos, intensos y capaces de mostrar en una sóla mirada, un mundo maravilloso y había visto en sus labios el amor que Sam sentía hacia él en su sonrisa casi infantil, que casi le obligaba a morder esos labios y besarle con una tremenda intensidad, mientras sus manos tocaban zonas de su cuerpo que sólo Sam conocía.

Había dejado que Sam lo guiara a través de susurros, gemidos y espasmos, a lo largo de interminables horas de pasión y sabía perfectamente, que su hermano había disfrutado como nunca bajo el vaiven de sus movimientos, aferrado con ambos manos a su cintura y apretado a su cuerpo, como si pudiera perderlo al soltarlo.

- o -

Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado, la felicidad se había convertido en interminable agonía, la pasión, había dejado paso a un deseo irrefrenable de llorar y la paz, era ahora una inmensa tempestad en su mente. ¿Por qué los buenos momentos no podían durar? Dean quería gritar, romper lo primero que cayera en sus manos y salir a buscar a Gordon de inmediato para poder matarlo de una vez. Pero no podía hacerlo y lo sabía, no iba a dejar a Sam, no hasta estar seguro de que se encontraba a salvo y fuera de peligro, no hasta que él mismo pudiera respirar tranquilo.

El contacto de una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto y lo devolvió a la realidad. Al elevar la mirada, la sorpresa le impidió reaccionar en un primer momento.

"Hola Dean"

"Bobby ¿Cómo…" Pero no terminó de hablar, porque realmente, cualquier respuesta, cualquier cosa que alguien le dijera en ese momento no le interesaba en absoluto. Sólo quería escuchar al médico de Sam, el resto daba igual.

"Las noticias vuelan entre los cazadores. He venido en cuanto me he enterado. ¿Cómo está?" Bobby no apartó su mano del hombro de Dean, hasta que este se levantó. Aunque no le dijera nada, Bobby conocía demasiado bien a los Winchester y su cara le decía que las cosas no iban nada bien.

"No lo se. Hace horas que estoy aquí y …" Dean apartó la mirada. Sintió que le temblaban las manos, pero trató de serenarse, no serviría de nada dejarse llevara por los nervios, eso no ayudaría en nada a Sam.

Bobby no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándole, esperando que fuera Dean el que hablara, el que se desahogara y sacara fuera todo lo que había acumulado en las últimas horas. Quería abrazarlo, igual que hubiera hecho con su propio hijo, pues en realidad, desde que habían perdido a John, Dean y Sam se asemejaban bastante a lo que habrían sido sus propios hijos, de haberlos tenido. Pero, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no se movió, porque Dean no era así, no expresaba sus sentimientos sin más, no abría su corazón ante el resto del mundo. Sólo frente a Sam.

- o -

Antes de que ninguno de los dos continuara hablando, la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió de golpe y Dean creyó sentir como si el resto del mundo se hubiera detenido en el mismo instante en el que el doctor que estaba atendiendo a su hermano apareció por ella.

Sin decirle nada a Bobby, Dean caminó hacia el médico y el otro cazador lo siguió.

"Familiares de Sam Bruckner." Sin abrir la boca, Dean se acercó al hombre que había nombrado a su hermano. Apenas podía respirar pensando en las múltiples posibles situaciones que le podía presentar el doctor, cada una peor que la anterior. "Su hermano ha sufrido mucho en esa explosión, pero tengo que decirle, que es un joven muy afortunado." De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, nunca hubiera imaginado que el médico, sereno, pero con un cierto tono optimista, le hubiera dicho algo parecido.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" El silencio y la espera, estaban acabando con su paciencia y si el médico no le decía ya cual era la situación de Sam, entraría en esa habitación sin más.

"Si le soy sincero, me sorprende muy gratamente que sólo tenga un tobillo roto y las costillas algo magulladas. Por el informe de la policía, otra persona en su situación, seguramente estaría…" Dean no necesitaba que el médico terminara de hablar, ya lo sabía y había temido esa posibilidad durante demasiadas horas. "muerta. Sin embargo…" Claro, siempre había un pero que estropeaba la alegría de los mejores momentos, pensó Dean sin decir nada. "Sin embargo, hay algo que su suerte no ha podido evitar. La explosión, produjo una tremenda luz que afectó de lleno a los ojos de su hermano, Sr. Bruckner."

"Creo que no le sigo." En realidad no era cierto, sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir a parar, porque había visto la luz, aunque fuera desde lejos y sabía de que típo de artefacto se trataba, pero necesitaba escuchar las palabras salir de la boca del hombre que tenía enfrente y que estaba cuidando a su hermano.

"Quiero decir, Sr. Bruckner, que el nervio óptico de su hermano se ha visto seriamente dañando y que deberá regenerarse y cicatrizar por si mismo. Pero llevara tiempo."

Dean sintió de nuevo la mano de Bobby sobre su hombro, sólo que esta vez le apretaba con fuerza. "Quiere decir que Sam…" Las palabras no salieron de su garganta y nunca llegaron a su boca, apenas podía creer lo que intentaba decir, era como si un nudo se hubiera puesto en sus cuerdas vocales.

"Por el momento." Comenzó a decir de la forma más delicada de la que fue capaz el médico. "Su hermano está ciego, aunque tendremos que esperar a que se despierte para saber cual es su auténtica condición."

Dean se apartó del médico y de donde se encontraba Bobby. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, se sentía sólo, incapaz de hacer nada, de decir nada y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, tuvo deseos de llamar a su padre, de gritar su nombre y de pedirle ayuda otra vez o simplemente de abrazarle.

Su cerebro le decía que, al fin y al cabo las noticias no habían sido tan malas, que podía haber ocurrido algo mucho peor y que con un poco de tiempo, terminarían por volver a la normalidad y todo terminaría bien, Gordon no conseguiría vencerles esa vez.

Sin embargo, su corazón le hablaba de una forma bien distinta. Había vuelto a fracasar, Sam había estado a punto de morir otra vez y él, no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Y si hubiera sucedido de verdad, y si Sam estuviera ahora muerto? Prefería no pensar en eso, porque el miedo a la soledad, a sentirse culpable por el resto de su vida y la tristeza que se iba acumulado en su corazón, ya eran demasiado fuertes como para pensar, de nuevo en la muerte de Sam.

Su cerebro volvió a conectar con la realidad, cuando escuchó de nuevo el nombre de su hermano. Bobby, continuaba hablando con el médico. Dean se lo quedó mirando. Hasta ese momento no se había dando cuenta de lo mucho que los quería el curtido cazador. Siempre estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaban, nunca les había fallado y nunca había pedido nada a cambio. Y ahora cuando más necesitaba Dean el apoyo de alguien en esos duros momentos, se encontró con la mejor persona posible para ello, en realidad la única, junto a Helen.

"Pero volverá a ver ¿verdad?"

"Si le dijera que si, estaría hablando demasiado pronto. Lo normal, en estos, casos, es que el paciente recupere la visión por completo y sin complicaciones. Pero el cuando o el cuanto le va a costar, es algo que no puedo decir porque cada caso es completamente distinto." La mirada del médico se cruzó con la de Dean que lo miraba desde detrás de Bobby y pareció dirigirse a él mientras continuaba hablando. "De todos modos, no se preocupen, por lo demás, Sam se pondrá bien pronto, pero tendrá que cuidar de él."

Esa frase hizo que una sonrisa triste se dibujara en sus labios. Quería decirle a ese hombre que llevaba veintidós años cuidando de su hermano, que todo lo que había hecho, había sido por el bien de su hermano y que nada el mundo le iba hacer actuar de otra manera. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente asintió. "¿Podemos entrar a verle?"

"Ahora mismo está descansando, por lo que les recomiendo que sea una visita rápida"

- o -

Al otro lado de la puerta, los ruidos desaparecieron por completo y una gran paz se apoderó de Dean, por primera vez en muchas horas. El silencio reinante era sobrecogedor y apenas la voz de la enfermera que se encontraba junto a la cama era audible.

"Su hermano ha preguntado por usted. Se nota que le quiere mucho." La enfermera, sonriente, los dejó solos en la habitación.

Dean apenas podía dar un paso, temía que las piernas no le respondieran, pero se obligó a caminar. Al otro lado de las cortinas, descubrió a Sam. Si no hubiera visto como estaba justo después de la explosión y el médico no hubiera hablado con él un momento antes, jamás hubiera imaginado, por lo que había pasado su hermano.

"¿Dean, eres tu?" su voz sonó lejana, diferente a la que Dean conocía y totalmente opuesta a la que la noche anterior le había susurrado en el oído cosas como sólo él sabía hacer.

Antes de contestar, Dean cogió la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y la sujetó con fuerza. "Si, Sammy soy yo, y Bobby también está aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Supongo que he estado mejor." Su tono era triste. Por mucho que trataba de ocultar lo que realmente sentía, Dean conocía de sobra la forma de hablar de Sam, sus tonos, sus expresiones y sus miradas... Sus ojos, Dean casi había olvidado lo que le había dicho el médico en el pasillo y no sabía si hablar de ello con Sam, no sabía si se trataba del mejor momento para ello. ¿Pero cuando habría un buen momento para hacerlo?

"¿Ha hablado el médico contigo?" Aunque no era capaz de verle, Sam giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de Dean, dulce y tranquila, demasiado para lo que era él normalmente, pero no podía reprocharle nada, sólo trataba de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

"Si, ya se lo de mis ojos, pero también ha dicho que me pondré bien." Su tono cambió de repente y su expresión dibujo una imagen de felicidad que cogió por sorpresa a Dean. "Dean, he visto a papá"

Dean acarició el pelo de su hermano y mientras sonreía le contestó. "Claro que si, es normal, mientras estabas inconsciente. Lo que me sorprende es que lo recuerdes."

"No Dean, no estaba soñando. He visto a papá, él me ha salvado. ¿No te parece extraño que haya salido casi intacto de la explosión?" Sam trató de incorporarse por la emoción, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió.

"Sam, no puedes estar hablando en serio y menos con nuestro trabajo. No vamos a volver al tema de los ángeles, porque hayas tenido mucha suerte esta vez. No te ha salvado tu ángel de la guarda ni papá. Sólo ha sido suerte."

"Dijo que dirías eso, que nunca habías creído en los guardianes y menos desde la muerte de mamá, pero me dio un mensaje para ti. Dijo que Claire se encontraba bien, que la había visto en el cielo y que no te había olvidado."

Dean notó que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y necesitó sentarse cuanto antes. Bobby lo vio tambalear y perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Soltó la mano de su hermano y apoyándose en Bobby, llegó hasta la silla más cercana en la que se desplomó y se dejó caer.

"¿Quién es Claire?, nunca me has hablado ella" Al dejar de notar el contacto con la mano de Dean, Sam se apoyó en los brazos y se incorporó con un gran esfuerzo y dolor.

"Es alguien a quien preferí olvidar, alguien a quien no pude salvar y por lo que me arrepiento cada día de mi vida. Claire fue…" los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, unos recuerdos, que se había prometido no volver a sacar a la luz por ser demasiado dolorosos. "Una de las víctimas de mi primera cacería de verdad con papá. Yo tenía diez y ocho y ella dieciséis. Un poltergeist había tomado posesión de su casa y trataba de acabar con su familia. El día que papá y yo exorcizamos la casa, Claire se empeñó en quedarse, dijo que quería estar conmigo, ver como lo hacíamos. Papá trató de convencerla de que era demasiado peligroso, pero…" Bobby vio los ojos del mayor de los Winchester empapados en lágrimas. "Nos habíamos besado el día anterior y no se si por inconsciencia o simple juventud, permití que se quedara. No pude salvarla."

"Dean, yo no, no tenía ni idea, tal vez no debía haber dicho eso, creo que no debía de haberla nombrado, si hubiera sabido lo importante que era para ti."

"No tanto como tu." Aquella frase fue un reflejo totalmente inconsciente, que en otra circunstancia, hubiera ido seguida de un beso, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bobby, Dean se ruborizó y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Sabía que el cambio de tema era algo demasiado forzado, pero no sabía que más podía hacer. "Entonces, es cierto que viste a papá"

"No es necesario que disimules Dean, ya lo se." La declaración de Bobby, lo tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. "Te vi besando a Sam un día, detrás de mi casa."

"¿Por qué no has dicho nunca nada?"

"¿Para qué? Es cosa vuestra, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí. Los dos sois adultos y si os queréis, sobre lo cual no me cabe ninguna duda ¿Qué voy a decir al respecto? Al contrario, me alegro por vosotros."

"Gracias." Dean se acercó de nuevo a la cama. "¿Papá está bien?, quiero decir, después de la muerte del Demonio ¿A dónde fue¿Está en el cielo?" Eran demasiadas preguntas y Sam estaba completamente agotado ya.

"Lo siento Dean, no lo se. Tan sólo recuerdo haberle visto, que me dijo algo que no logré escuchar y que estaba con Claire. No puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento."

Dean se acercó a su hermano y despacio, como si temiera hacerle daño, besó sus labios todavía pálidos. "No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien y para eso, tienes que descansar. Cierra los ojos y duerme; cuando despiertes, estará aquí."

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. Dean permaneció unos momentos en la puerta antes de cerrarla, mirando a su hermano. Los siguientes días iban a ser difíciles para todos, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir que las cosas fueran lo más sencillas para Sam, por mucho que le costara, tenía que conseguirlo.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo, la presión sobre Dean es demasiado fuerte, son demasiadas cosas para el cazador y deberá de salir por algún lado¿Por donde? Sam se siente culpable y cree ser una carga para su hermano. ¿Cómo solucionaran las cosas nuestros Winchesters?**

**Seguid leyendo y lo sabreis.**

**Dejad vuestras reviews please, quiero saber lo que os parece la ficción.**


	3. It's OK to feel broken

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Espero que este capítulo no resulte excesivamente drámatico, pero me lo he sentido así mientras lo iba escribiendo. Bueno, espero que de todas formas os guste y desearía ver muchos reviews, please, please, please...**

* * *

Dean estaba continuamente a su lado, la mayor parte del tiempo en completo silencio, apenas salía de la habitación, tan sólo para ir a buscar algo de comer, cuando lo hacía, porque Sam estaba seguro que apenas había tomado nada desde que había despertado. 

Dormía allí por las noches y por lo que Bobby le había contado, se lo imaginaba acurrucado en un sillón, cubierto por una manta que le había traído una de las enfermeras de Sam y cuando no podía dormir, se quedaría quieto, mirándolo en silencio y en la más completa oscuridad, mientras Sam dormía.

"Sin duda, tu hermano te quiere con locura." Había entablado una cordial relación con una de sus enfermeras, Claire, que le relataba todo lo referente a su hermano, todo lo que Sam no era capaz de ver.

Claire era simpática, eso no lo podía negar y estaba seguro de que intentaba ligar con él, pero Sam trataba de no darle esperanzas, de hacerlo creer que no se percataba de nada, que no escuchaba sus insinuaciones de que no tenía novio, de que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, incluso si necesitaba algo cuando saliera del hospital, estaba dispuesta a dejarle su número de teléfono.

La tercera noche, cuando ella hizo su ronda y entró en la habitación, Sam le pidió que le dijera exactamente como estaba Dean, quería imaginárselo, su postura, su ropa, incluso la expresión de su rostro, necesitaba saber si dormía tranquilo o si por el contrario se mantenía inquieto. "La verdad es que no se como puede dormir en esa posición" Empezó a decir ella en voz baja. "La cabeza ladeada, ligeramente apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, las piernas completamente estiradas y cruzadas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo."

Si, sin duda, ese era su hermano, lo había visto dormir en esa postura innumerables veces. Si, antes lo había vito, ahora se lo tenía que imaginar. Por un segundo le asustó la posibilidad de no poder ver nunca más el rostro de su hermano, de contemplar sus ojos verdes y de deleitarse con su amplia sonrisa. Pero al ver la imagen mental de Dean, una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar por completo sus temores.

Cuando Claire salió de la habitación. Sam cerró los ojos, tratando de volver a dormirse, pero la voz de Dean lo espabiló de nuevo, mientras escuchaba el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.

"Está colada por ti, tigre" La cama se hundió cuando Dean se sentó en ella, a su lado; su mano cálida sobre la suya, lo reconfortó. "Es una lástima que no vaya a conseguir nada."

"Dean¿Por qué no te vas a un hotel y descansas? Hace tres noches que no duermes bien y yo me puedo quedar sólo." Sam apretó la mano de su hermano y la acarició despreocupadamente con el pulgar. Dean apartó la suya rápidamente.

"Sam, hermanito, no voy a dejarte sólo cuando hay enfermeras solteras y peligrosas, que tratan de llevarte al lado oscuro." Sam sonrío, sabía que Dean trataba de parecer normal, de comportarse como siempre con él, gastaba sus bromas, se metía con él y si no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que volvía a ser el mismo, pero Sam estaba más convencido que nunca, de que algo era diferente en su hermano esos últimos días, algo le había hecho alejarse de él y no sabía todavía lo que era.

"De acuerdo, pero quiero un beso de buenas noches." Aquella sería una buena prueba de si tenía razón o no.

"Sam, alguien podría vernos." El tono de su voz era nervioso y él nunca no sonaba nervioso.

"¿Desde cuando te preocupa que alguien nos vea¿Cuándo te ha impedido que hubiera gente delante para…"

"Bueno pero ahora es diferente, además tienes que descansar."

"Muy bien, Dean, ya es suficiente. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" Aunque todavía tenía las costillas doloridas, Sam se incorporó. Notó las manos de su hermano, ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama, pero no lo tocaban como siempre, no sentía la intensidad de siempre, parecía como si en realidad no quisiera tocarlo. "Tal vez piensas que no me he dado cuenta, pero no eres el mismo últimamente."

"Vamos Sam, no digas tonterías, es sólo que estoy cansado, nada más. En cuanto volvamos a la normalidad, todo volverá a ser igual que antes." Por más que lo intentaba, no podía mentir a su hermano. A Sam, ni siquiera le hacía ver en su rostro la imagen de la mentira, su voz ligeramente temblorosa, lo estaba delatando.

"No estoy tan seguro de ello. Dean, en dos días apenas te has acercado a mi, parece como si fuera un extraño para ti. Dean¿me estás evitando?"

"Sam, yo no…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Claire apareció en la habitación de nuevo.

"Perdón, espero no interrumpir nada, es que me había dejado una bandeja."

"No, tranquila, no has interrumpido nada." Sam trató de que su tono sonara todo lo dolido que pudiera y al escuchar el fuerte suspiro proveniente de su hermano, supo que había dado en el clavo.

"Creo que tienes razón, iré a dormir a un hotel y volveré mañana por la mañana. Descansa que mañana nos vamos de aquí." Sam perdió el contacto con su hermano y lo escuchó salir de la habitación. Apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, parecía tan frío, tan distante, tan poco Dean. Sin duda él, no había sido el único que había terminado herido en la explosión, aunque no todas heridas fueran físicas.

- o -

A primera hora del día siguiente, el médico que atendía a Sam volvió a aparecer en la habitación. Dean había llegado pronto, por lo que Sam sabía que no había tenido apenas oportunidad de dormir unas pocas horas y Bobby también había aparecido para ayudarles a salir del hospital. Después de un último examen, el médico le dio el alta a Sam, diciéndole que debía volver para las revisiones.

Sam estaba terriblemente feliz de dejar por fin el hospital, y de volver, de alguna manera, a una vida normal. Sin embargo, la conversación de la noche anterior con su hermano, le hacía pesar que no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Dean le ayudó a levantarse, permitiéndole que se apoyara en él y que echara todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Bobby les dijo que podían quedarse en su casa. Al fin y al cabo, debían de quedarse, de forma temporal en algún sitio, y que mejor que la casa de un buen amigo.

Durante el camino, los hermanos apenas hablaron y la tensión entre ellos era acuciante.

"Chicos¿Qué pasa con vosotros?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Dean sentado junto al asiento del conductor, dijo esto mientras fijó su mirada en la imagen de su hermano del espejo retrovisor. Sam se mantuvo callado, porque no quería que lo que ocurrían entre ellos dos, se convirtiera en algo de dominio público, incluso cuando se trataba de Bobby, no quería que su discusión de la noche anterior se convirtiera en la típica discusión de pareja.

"No lo se, tal vez porque no habéis dicho una sola palabra o porque no te comportas con Sam como normalmente lo haces."

"Gracias." Sam se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, pero que incluso Bobby se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien con su hermano, le hizo sentir mucho mejor, porque ya no se trataba sólo de una impresión suya y Dean ya no podía empeñarse en decir que le ocurría nada raro.

Dean se volvió hacia él y si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado con la mirada. Aunque Sam no podía verlo, pero aún así, lo sabía, sentía sus ojos clavados en su rostro.

"¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en que me pasa algo?"

"Porque el Dean que yo conozco, estaría sentado en el asiento de atrás, junto a Sam, procurando que su hermano se sintiera cómodo, bromeando para hacerle sentir bien y por lo que he visto en los últimos meses, tal vez aprovecharía mientras yo estoy concentrado en la carretera para besar discretamente a Sam" Bobby detuvo el coche al llegar a su casa, mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor de los hermanos.

"¿Cuántas veces nos has visto…" Sam se sentía raro al hacer esta pregunta, porque sentía a Bobby como si se tratara de su propio padre, pero se sorprendió gratamente, cuando Bobby habló de su relación con total naturalidad.

"Digamos, que las suficientes para saber que no os comportáis como el modelo típico de dos hermanos y que ahora mismo, algo no marcha bien entre vosotros dos." Sin salir todavía del coche, Bobby se volvió hacia Dean, esperando su respuesta. "¿Y bien, Dean, qué es lo que te sucede?"

"Ya os lo he dicho, no es nada, supongo que estoy cansado, eso es todo." Dean quiso abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó el sonido del seguro al cerrarse. "¿Bobby?"

"Dean, no es bueno lo que estás haciendo y tampoco tiene ningún sentido. Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero Sam… Estamos hablando de tu hermano por dios santo, es toda la familia que tienes." Aquella última frase fue demasiado para Dean, que hasta ese momento, se había estado conteniendo.

"¿Te crees que no lo se de sobras! Sam es todo lo que tengo y si por mi culpa le hubiera ocurrido algo… Por favor déjame salir." Lo dijo casi como una súplica, un ruego, que Sam nunca había escuchado viniendo de su hermano. Necesitaba escapar de allí, salir del coche y respirar aire fresco, el reducido espacio del vehículo lo estaba matando y ya no podía más. Bobby no dijo más y le hizo caso.

Con fuerza, Dean abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió con gran velocidad. Comenzó a andar, sin saber hacia donde, simplemente andaba, respirando rápidamente y con dificultad. Cuando Bobby lo pilló, ya había llegado al desguace de coches, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en uno de ellos.

"¿Por qué lo haces? Te comportas igual que tu padre, cuando más ayuda necesitaba por parte de sus amigos, más alejaba a todo el mundo de su lado y se encerraba en si mismo." Bobby, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean. "Pero con Sam no puedes hacerlo. Te conoce demasiado bien y tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle lo que ocurre."

"Ya lo se, pero después de lo que ha pasado, no se como comportarme, no me atrevo a mirarlo y darme cuenta de lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa." Su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, mientras que su mirada, permanecía fija en el suelo, no podía levantar la vista, porque sabía que, al fondo de la imagen, se encontraría con Sam.

Bobby tenía razón y lo sabía muy bien, no podía hacerle eso a Sam, pero no conocía otra forma de actuar, no conocía otra forma de evitar hacerle daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo, de no sacar de dentro todo el dolor, porque creía que era lo que menos necesitaba Sam en ese momento.

"Nada de esto es por tu culpa, Dean"

"¡Claro que si¿es que no lo entiendes?, no claro que no, tu no estabas allí." Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando volvió a pensar de nuevo en aquel momento tan desagradable. "Tu no fuiste el que te marchaste de la habitación, el que dejó sólo a Sam, el que vio la luz y escuchó el estruendo." Se dio vuelta y apoyó ambas manos sobre el coche, antes de arremeter un fuerte golpe con el puño contra él. "Tu no lo viste entre el amasijo en el que se había convertido la habitación. ¡Tu no pensaste por un momento, que estaba muerto!" Aunque había tratado de impedirlo por todos los medios posibles, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla y cayeron sobre el capó del coche. "¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando le miro y me repito una y otra vez que fue todo por mi culpa?"

"Dean, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, y aunque lo sea ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu hermano? Sam no se merece que le hagas esto. Lo está pasando mal por ti, sabe que estás sufriendo mucho y quiere ayudarte, pero tu no le dejas."

"No tienes ni idea de las veces que me he llegado a repetir eso en los últimos días, pero por más que lo hago… si esa noche Sam y yo no hubiéramos… si no nos hubiésemos acostado, ahora no estaría pasando esto." Cuanto más hablaba, más difícil se le hacía respirar con normalidad. "Hasta he llegado a pensar que se trata de algún tipo de castigo por haber empezado todo esto entre nosotros dos."

Momentáneamente, Dean pensó en lo que sería su vida sin tener cerca por las noches el cuerpo de Sam, sin su aliento en el cuello, sin sus manos por su espalda y sin sus labios besando su boca y por mucho que trataba de convencerse de que todo aquello estaba mal, no fue capaz de quitarse la idea de lo mucho que adoraba y amaba a Sam de su cabeza.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, sintió que el aire dejaba de entrar en su cuerpo, que las piernas se volvían totalmente inútiles, como si fueran de goma y que todo el mundo a su alrededor, comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Por fin la presión había podido con él, por fin la opresión en su pecho de esos dos últimos días y la fuerte angustia que le impedían dormir más de una hora seguida sin ver en sus pesadillas, una y otra vez, de forma incisamente, la explosión; se apoderaron de él.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, se encontró de rodillas, tratando, inútilmente de respirar y de fondo escuchaba la voz de Bobby, muy lejana en ese momento, que le hablaba, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.

"Vamos, Dean, muchacho, respira." Se sentía como un pez al sacarlo del agua, que por mucho que se esfuerza por conseguir oxígeno, este nunca llega y acaba por morir asfixiado. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, cuanto más lo intentaba menos conseguía. Sin embargo, una voz todavía más lejana, llegó hasta él, volviendo de ese modo a la realidad y haciéndole comenzar a respirar con normalidad poco a poco.

"Bobby ¿Qué ocurre, que le pasa a Dean?" Su total impotencia, hizo que su pregunta sonara más dramática de lo que Sam esperaba. Pero era cierto, se sentía inútil al escuchar a Bobby, por no poder ayudar a su hermano, que obviamente estaba sufriendo desde hacía días, por no poder llegar hasta él como lo hacía antes, por haber descubierto una pared entre los dos que Dean había creado desde el incidente y que por mucho que Sam trataba de quitar, nunca desaparecía.

Su hermano se estaba alejando de él, el Dean que tanto quería, junto al que le gustaba dormir abrazado, el que le adoraba cuando se reía y se metía con él, el que le hacía rabiar para luego pedirle disculpas con un intenso beso, el que le hacía sentir emociones que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie; ese Dean estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, hundiéndose en silencio bajo un cúmulo de temores, miedos y un terrible dolor que no se atrevía a contarle.

Sam se sintió culpable por ello, por ser una carga emocional para Dean, por no poder entrar en su interior y liberarlo de la presión que ahora le hacía tanto daño, por ser el causante de todo su sufrimiento durante esos últimos días.

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, escuchó unos pasos que llegaban hasta la casa. Unos segundos después, una mano agarró la suya. "Vamos adentro" Bobby, estaba junto a él y dejando que se apoyara en su hombro, le ayudó a salir del coche, ayudándole a llegar hasta la silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" Dijo Sam en voz baja.

"Sam, no debería decirte esto, pero… tu hermano está mal, puede que no haya sufrido la explosión, pero, sinceramente le ha afectado mucho. Necesita tu ayuda, pero no te será nada fácil llegar hasta él, recuperar lo que teníais. Es como si sus cimientos se hubieran derrumbado."

"Conozco a Dean, se lo que hacer."

"No Sam." Bobby sonó rotundo. "Ahora se trata de algo distinto, como cuando murió vuestro padre, como cuando…" Le costaba decirlo, porque, aunque no explícitamente, le había prometido a Dean no decir ni una palabra de esto. "Como cuando estuvo a punto de perderte a ti. No era él mismo, se hundió en su interior y si no te hubiera recuperado, no se lo que hubiera hecho."

Sam no sabía hasta que punto había sufrido entonces Dean, pero si se parecía en algo a lo que estaba pasando ahora, no quería ni imaginarse lo que debió de sufrir. "Sam, debes tener paciencia y ayudarle a salir del agujero en el que ha caído, porque tu eres el único que de verdad puede hacerlo."

Sam no dijo nada más y por un momento, se sintió fatal por haberle gritado la noche anterior, por haberle presionado tanto porque no se acercaba a él. Decidió que debía de hacer las cosas de otra manera si quería recuperar a Dean, al mismo del que se había enamorado sin remedio y sin el que ya no podía vivir

* * *

**Bueno ya está, ya lo he dicho, nuestros chicos están enamorados perdidamente el uno del otro, pero como de costumbre, no son capaces de reconocerlo. Sam tiene que conseguir volver a acercarse a su hermano y hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo, pero no va a ser tarea fácil, cuando se trata de alguien que ha cerrado las puertas de su corazón antes de que se vuelva romper otra vez.**


	4. Quiero ser protagonista de tu vida

A pesar de ser verano, la mañana era fresca en casa de Bobby. Desde que habían llegado, dos días antes, Dean pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, limpiando el coche o haciéndole algún arreglo, todo por no tener que pensar en Sam y en la situación de ambos.

Apenas habían hablado en los dos días que llevaban allí y Dean no tenía demasiada intención en hacerlo, al menos por el momento. Sabía lo que Sam iba a decirle, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para escucharle, porque por mucho que lo intentaba, seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido y escuchar las palabras de ánimo y confort de su hermano, no era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Un sonido proveniente de su espalda, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no vio nada, seguramente habría sido algún animal solitario. Volvió al coche, pero una sombra se reflejó en el cristal de la ventanilla, alguien lo observaba, en silencio y casi parecía despreocupado. Dean se dio la vuelta, pero no reconoció al hombre que tenía delante.

"¿Dean Winchester? Te traigo un mensaje de Gordon"

Dean permaneció inmóvil, escuchar ese nombre le había paralizado un segundo, pero un momento más tarde, buscó un arma. No tenía ninguna cerca. Se encontraba a merced del desconocido. El hombre lo sabía mientras sonreía y sacaba de una cartuchera su arma con un movimiento extremadamente rápido. Dean sólo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y tratar de ocultarse detrás del coche.

Sin embargo, el disparó llegó antes de que pudiera llegar al otro lado y aunque sólo fue durante un segundo, pudo sentir el impacto de la bala en su cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo muerto.

- o -

Sam se despertó gritando el nombre de su hermano, empapado en sudor y dolorido por el movimiento brusco que había hecho al incorporarse en la cama.

La visión había sido tan real, la muerte de Dean… ¿Cuándo terminarían las horribles visiones? Sin embargo, cuando consiguió serenarse y pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta que había valido la pena tener la visión; si aquello iba a ocurrir de verdad, tendría la oportunidad de salvar la vida de su hermano.

"Sam ¿Qué ocurre?" Sam escuchó la voz de Bobby. Obviamente se había asustado al oírlo gritar de aquella forma. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ha sido una visión. ¿Dónde está Dean?" Esperaba que no le dijera que estaba arreglando el coche, esperaba oír que había salido o que estaba en la casa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la visión no se fuera a hacer realidad en ese momento.

"Fuera, con el coche. Ese chico es más tozudo que su padre. He tratado de hacer que hablara contigo de mil formas distintas, pero no hay manera, no quiere dejar salir toda la mierda que tiene dentro."

Sam se volvió a incorporar, agitado y con la respiración acelerada. "Bobby, van a matar a Dean, los chicos de Gordon."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Ahora, lo he visto en mi visión. Tienes que ayudarle" Sam estuvo a punto de tratar de levantarse, pero el intenso dolor en su pierna, lo retuvo en la cama.

Se odiaba por no poder ayudar a su hermano, por no ser él quien le salvara la vida, porque tal vez de esa manera, Dean podría pensar que estaban en paz. Pero no podía, se sentía completamente inútil, entre su ceguera y el tobillo roto, porque por más que trataba de mejorar, de decirse a si mismo que estaba haciendo progresos, lo cierto era, que sus ojos seguían igual de incapaces de distinguir la más leve luz y su pierna…

Escuchó los pasos de Bobby, corriendo escaleras abajo. Aunque lejano, le llegó el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa y una voz que le heló la sangre. "¿Dean Winchester? Te traigo un mensaje de Gordon"

En completo silencio, Sam trataba de escuchar todo lo que ocurría en la calle, pero los segundos de silencio se hacían interminables. De repente, sonó la voz de Bobby. "¡Dean, cuidado!" Al menos algo había cambiado.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó los dos disparos, Sam dejó de respirar y el silencio se hizo más intenso todavía. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué nadie decía nada? La ansiedad creció en el interior de Sam a cada momento que pasaba.

De repente, la imagen de la calle apareció en su mente. Parecía una visión, pero sentía algo distinto mientras más imágenes se formaban, era como si se hubiera transportado al mismo lugar, en el mismo momento en el que ocurrían los hechos. Vio a su hermano junto al coche, al otro hombre delante de él y a su espalda, se encontraba Bobby, apuntándolo con una recortada.

Dean vio al otro hombre sacar su arma y al no poder defenderse, trató de ocultarse tras el coche. Bobby se dio cuenta que hombre iba a disparar y decidió hacerlo primero, pero antes de morir, el hombre también lo hizo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba Dean.

El extraño cayó desplomado, soltando su arma al hacerlo. Bobby comprobó que realmente estaba muerto y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba el mayor de los hermanos. Lo vio en el suelo, apoyado en el coche y con una mano ensangrentada.

"Dean, ¿te ha herido?"

"No es nada importante. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Dean se apretaba un brazo con la otra mano.

"Sam me lo dijo, tuvo una visión" Dean se incorporó hacia él, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor.

"¿Y lo has dejado sólo en casa?, puede que haya más hombres de Gordon y vayan a por él. Tal vez esto sólo haya sido una treta para despistarnos e ir a por él, puede que sepan que está vivo. Tenemos que hacer algo…" Mientras trataba de levantarse, Bobby puso su mano en el brazo sano de Dean y le paró.

"Dean, Sam está bien, no hay nadie más en la casa, lo he comprobado. Lo primero es mirarte ese brazo." Bobby le ofreció su mano a Dean y le ayudó a levantarse. Al incorporarse, Bobby vio que el muchacho se resentía de un costado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, he caído mal, se pasará pronto." Dean levantó el rostro hacia el cuarto en el que debía de estar Sam. "¿Estás seguro que está bien?"

"Dean, te acaban de disparar, has estado a punto de morir, deja de preocuparte tanto por Sam, que está perfectamente y céntrate un poco más en ti mismo. Casi no has dormido, trabajas todo el día en el coche y ahora esto." Bobby, sabía lo que decir si realmente quería que Dean cambiara su actitud de los últimos días. "Si sigues así, no creo que puedas ayudar a tu hermano la próxima vez que vengan a por él. No creo que quieras poner en peligro la vida de tu hermano tanto como la tuya propia."

Dean se giró hacia él, con una mirada fría, sintiendo que aquello había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, su mirada se transformó en una triste, porque sabía que tenía toda la razón. Se esforzaba tanto por parecer estar bien, que se había olvidado de si mismo y eso podría llegar a perjudicar a Sam.

De repente, Sam volvió a ver la habitación. Se sentía raro, nunca había tenido una visión parecida. Era como si la falta de vista, le produjera tener visiones de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y de lo que el quisiera.

Escuchó a los dos hombres entrar en la casa. "Bobby, estoy bien, puedo andar. Deja que me siente en el sofá y estaré bien en cinco minutos."

"De eso nada, te has levantado a las seis de la mañana, así que vas a subir y te vas a tumbar a descansar. Pero antes, tengo que mirarte las heridas."

Los escuchó acercarse, subir las escaleras y andar por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sam esperó. "Túmbate" Bobby sonaba tan paternal, que Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Vamos, estoy bien, cura la herida y deja que siga trabajando."

"Vas a descansar, Dean." Sam escuchó a su hermano suspirar y esperó a que le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. "En seguida vuelvo."

Dean se dejó caer en la cama, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo dolorido se resintió. "Dean ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Por qué os empeñáis en preguntar lo mismo?, si, Sam, estoy perfectamente, no ha sido nada importante."

"Eso ya lo has dicho, pero te conozco demasiado bien y aunque no pueda verte, se que no es cierto, conozco los tonos de tu voz perfectamente."

Dean lo miró y agradeció que Sam no pudiera verle en ese momento, porque seguramente sería capaz de leer en sus ojos el dolor que sentía por la preocupación que Sam sentía por él. Incluso en su estado y después de lo que mal que Dean se estaba comportando esos días con él, Sam era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, de preocuparse abiertamente por su hermano y de estar dispuesto a ayudarle.

"Dean háblame. No entiendo lo que ha cambiado. Sigo siendo Sam y tu eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, Dean, eres… eres todo lo que tengo, en todos los sentidos y perderte es algo que no creo que nunca pueda llegar a asimilar. Pero tenerte a mi lado, escucharte respirar y sentirte tan lejos, como si estuvieras en otro mundo al que no me dejas llegar, es algo con que me duele más que nada."

Dean lo miró incapaz de decir nada, falto de las palabras precisas ante aquella declaración. Porque precisamente eso, era lo que Dean no quería escuchar, lo que trataba de evitar por todos los medios y por lo que se había mantenido alejado de Sam.

Tenía miedo de esas palabras, de esos sentimientos, de saber que Sam lo estaba pasando tan mal como él, de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, de lo que sufría por su culpa; por no poder ser completamente sincero y contarle todas sus emociones como él lo acababa de hacer. Estaba aterrorizado y no lo quería reconocer.

Sin embargo, lo peor, era que aquella situación había estado a punto de costarle la vida. Estaba tan concentrado en como evitar a Sam, que no había visto venir el peligro, y cuando lo había tenido delante, había dudado, un segundo apenas, pero había dudado y de no haber estado Bobby allí, seguramente lo habría matado, la bala que había rozado su hombro lo habría matado.

"Sam yo…" Bobby apareció de nuevo en la habitación y Dean se sintió aliviado de no tener que continuar hablando, al menos en ese momento.

La herida del brazo era más aparatosa de lo que realmente se trataba. Había sangrado mucho, pero no tenía ninguna importancia. "Túmbate y date la vuelta, voy a mirarte el golpe en el costado."

"Ya casi no duele, con que descanse un rato…"

"Dean…" Dean suspiró pero le hizo caso.

Al sentir las manos del hombre sobre la zona sobre la que había caído todo el peso de su cuerpo, un dolor agudo se apoderó de él, pero trato de no decir nada. Sin embargo, cuando Bobby mantuvo la presión, no pudo evitar quejarse y gemir de dolor.

"Con que no era nada. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte, necesitas reposo."

Sam se volvió hacia ellos. "Creo que puedo ayudar. Ayúdame a levantarme."

"Sam ¿qué haces?, el médico dijo que necesitabas descansar." Dean trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero ahora que su cuerpo se había relajado, sintió una punzada en el lateral izquierdo.

Ni Bobby ni Sam contestaron a su comentario.

Dean vio a su hermano sentarse a su lado y palpando su cuerpo, puso sus manos sobre su zona lumbar. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Sam masajeara la zona dolorida.

Aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, lo cierto era que el masaje le estaba sentando muy bien y el contacto con las manos de su hermano le ayudaba relajarse, mientras recordaba lo que era sentir como recorría su piel.

"Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, así que os dejo solos. Sam, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme."

"Bobby, ¿dónde…" antes de que Dean terminara de hablar, Bobby ya se había ido. "Sam ya puedes dejarlo, estoy mejor, de verdad."

"Claro por eso estás tan tenso y agarrotado." Sam continuó deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Dean.

Aunque su mayor deseo en ese momento era seguir recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, no lo hizo. "Dean." Sin poder evitarlo, Sam se acercó al oído de su hermano y con una mano comenzó a acariciar su pelo. "No tienes porque sentirte culpable, porque no fue culpa tuya."

"Sam, no lo entiendes." Dean aspiró el dulce aroma de su hermano y sin quererlo, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara poco a poco. "Si hubiera estado contigo."

"Gordon nos hubiera matado a los dos." Aunque con cierta dificultad, Sam se movió y se acercó hacia el rostro de Dean. "Si no lo hubiera conseguido con la bomba, hubiera vuelto, nos hubiera disparado y nos habría matado de todas formas. Dean tu me salvaste la vida, no tuviste la culpa de nada."

A pesar de no poder ver, Sam sabía que tenía el rostro de Dean muy cerca de su cara y si se acercaba un poco más, lo tocaría con el suyo. Ante de poder decidir si hacerlo o no, se sorprendió al sentir una mano alrededor de su cintura, que lo abrazaba poco a poco, muy tímidamente, casi con miedo. "Sam, se supone que estoy a tu lado para cuidar de ti y sin embargo, mira lo que he conseguido."

Sam acercó su mano al rostro de su hermano y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que su mano se humedecía, que las lágrimas de Dean discurrían por su cara.

"Dean… siempre has cuidado de mi y lo sigues haciendo, pero con nuestro trabajo, siempre habrá gente que trate de hacernos daño, a los dos. No puedes pretender que nunca ocurra nada malo, no vivimos en una burbuja. Pero mientras estés ahí, mientras te tenga a mi lado, no me importa afrontar los peligros."

La mano de su hermano que lo abrazaba apretó su cintura y luego subió por su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca. Sam no había olvidado lo que el contacto de las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo le hacían sentir, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar.

Dudó por un segundo, pero luego, se acercó definitivamente hasta el rostro de Dean y posó sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Esperó un segundo, al no saber cual iba a ser la reacción de Dean, pero al sentir como su boca se entreabría, continuo besándolo, despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, como si tuviera miedo de que un movimiento brusco fuera a hacer que se arrepintiera de lo estaba haciendo y volviera a alejarse de él de nuevo.

Dean se movió, dolorido y se echó hacia un lado, dejando un hueco en la cama. Sam se dio cuenta y se recostó a su lado, ayudado por su hermano. Se quedaron frente a frente y aunque Sam no pudiera verlo, sabía como era su mirada, como sus ojos verdes lo hubieran hipnotizado y le dirían todo lo que él no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Sam puso su mano sobre sus labios y descubrió una tímida sonrisa dibujada en ellos. Su otra mano, la colocó sobre su pecho; quería sentir el latir de su corazón, tranquilo y sereno, como seguramente no había estado en mucho tiempo. Notó la frente de su hermano apoyada sobre la suya, la mano que lo abrazaba, rodeando por completo su cintura y la otra atrapó una de sus manos, agarrándola con fuerza.

"Sam, lo siento tanto."

"Shhhh. Necesitas dormir." Sam alargó la mano que tenía libre, hasta su cama, cogió la manta que estaba sobre ella y cubrió el cuerpo de los dos.

Dean lo volvió a besar, dejando que el contacto de ambas bocas se hiciera lo más eterno posible, mientras poco a poco, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara completamente y sintiéndose seguro al ver y sentir la presencia de su hermano a su lado, Dean se quedó dormido.

Sam sabía lo que aquello y lo que no le había dejado decir un momento antes significaba. No necesitaba escuchar las palabras de Dean, para saber lo que realmente sentía. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, Sam sabía muy bien que Dean no se perdonaba lo sucedido, que de haber podido, se hubiera cambiado por el sin dudarlo, pero al menos, ahora, había conseguido que se liberara, que se atreviera a ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos y él.


	5. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir?

Al principio, Dean no supo donde se encontraba. Una calle vacía, una farola que apenas iluminaba nada y un coche que circulaba a toda velocidad por la carretera. Sin embargo, cuando una fuerte luz surgió a su espalda, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. _No por favor, otra vez no puede estar ocurriendo._

Corrió en la dirección de la luz, hasta llegar a una habitación que desgraciadamente reconocía demasiado bien. Se detuvo en la puerta, dudando de si debía entrar o no, porque no quería encontrar la misma escena otra vez. Finalmente lo hizo, entró en la habitación y se quedó sin respiración. _No puede estar ocurriendo otra vez, yo saqué a Sam de aquí y se encuentra bien, no puede ser. _Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa

Los muebles destrozados, la cama hecha polvo y la puerta prácticamente reventada. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que había estado allí. Sin pensar, volvió a correr hasta la cama, volcada de lado y al moverla, se volvió a encontrar en cuerpo de Sam._ ¿Sam? Vamos Sam, contéstame por favor_. Buscó el pulso en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado._ No puedes morirte, Sammy, no me puedes dejarme sólo ahora._ Trató de reanimarlo, una vez, dos, tres, pero todo fue imposible. Sam estaba muerto en sus brazos.

"¡Sam!" Al despertar de golpe, Dean se incorporó y sintió un terrible dolor en el costado.

"¿Dean estás bien?" Miró a su lado y se encontró con la mirada asustada Sam.

Se volvió a tumbar y se abrazó a él, comprobando que realmente se encontraba allí, que ahora no se trataba de un sueño, de la misma forma que hacía cada noche, desde aquel día. Cuando se despertaba después de repetir la misma pesadilla noche tras noche, se acercaba a la cama de su hermano y lo tocaba con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarle; mientras en silencio, daba las gracias a quien pudiera estar escuchándole por no dejar que aquello volviera a pasar.

"Dean, estás temblando" Sam tenía razón, desde que había encontrado a su hermano medio muerto, no podía evitar temblar cuando pensaba en ese momento.

Era como si las emociones más intimas se apoderaran de él, pero hasta esa misma noche, no había dejado que Sam lo supiera, no quería que llegara a saber el miedo que sentía por pensar en perderlo de verdad.

"¿Cuánto hace que te ocurre esto?" Sam sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Dean cuando lo abrazó con fuerza y como su hermano se acercaba a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que pudo.

"Un par de noches." Su voz sonó muy poco convincente pero quiso creer que Sam no se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que en realidad lo había notado.

Sam sabía perfectamente que su hermano no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero decidió que era mejor no presionarle. No le dijo nada más, sino que dejó que fuera él, el que siguiera hablando si decidía hacerlo. Dean lo miró en completo silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente. _Gracias Sammy._

Quería agradecerle que no le hubiera insistido, que no le hubiera obligado a seguir hablando de algo que le hacía demasiado daño recordarlo y mucho más hablar del tema.

Aún entonces, después de llevar dos años juntos, Dean todavía se sorprendía de lo bien que lo conocía su hermano, de como sabía a la perfección, cuando debía preguntarle y cuando era mejor callarse. Sabía cuando esperar a que Dean fuera a él o cuando había transcurrido demasiado tiempo y debía acercarse a su hermano.

Entonces y sin saber muy bien porque, su mente comenzó a recordar la muerte de su padre y lo mucho que le había costado poder hablar del tema con Sam, porque igual que ahora, Dean se había sentido culpable por ello y se resistía a aceptar que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Sin embargo, Sam había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, en silencio, apoyándolo cuando trataba de ocultarse del mundo, igual que ahora y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que explotar, también lo tuvo a su lado, dejando que llorara, que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera y que dejara salir todo lo que había aculado desde que su padre murió.

Ahora, Sam estaba haciendo otra vez lo mismo, tumbado junto a él en la misma cama, con sus brazos, rodeando con ternura su cintura y, a pesar de su ceguera, leyendo en su mente, a través de cada respiración, de cada movimiento y esperando a que Dean se sintiera preparado para hablar de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Entonces fue cuando supo que el momento había llegado por fin "Desde la bomba"

"¿Cómo?"

"Estos sueños, los tengo desde la noche de la bomba" La mano de Sam sobre su mejilla, acariciándole lentamente, lo cogió por sorpresa, porque Sam no parecía estar enojado con él porque se lo hubiera ocultado, sino que su expresión era relajada, estaba tranquilo.

Dean se colocó boca arriba, tratando de no mirar a su hermano, intentando que las ganas de llorar no se apoderaran de él una vez más.

No es que se avergonzara de llorar delante de Sam, porque en realidad, Sam era el único, que lo había visto llorar en esos dos últimos años y aparte de su padre, había sido la única persona por la que lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, no deseaba dejarse llevar por el momento. Su hermano estaba herido y sentía que debía de ser el fuerte, mantenerse sereno por lo que pudiera pasar, por si Gordon decidía volver de nuevo.

Ya había fallado cuando no pudo salvar a tiempo a Sam de la bomba y había estado a punto de morir ese mismo día por no poder dejar de pensar en su situación con Sam. Una vez más, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ocurriera

Sam notó el cuerpo de Dean de nuevo en tensión. Algo no andaba del todo bien, pero no sabía exactamente de que se trataba. Se acercó de nuevo a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Dean podía oler el dulce aroma de su pelo, que tanto le gustaba y que tanto daño le estaban haciendo en ese momento. Pero por mucho que trató evitarlo, terminó por besar el cabello de Sam, recordando cuando lo hacía para darle las buenas a noches a Sam cuando eran pequeños.

"Se repite una y otra vez lo mismo y no lo puedo evitar. Te veo morir todas las noches y ya no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo, quiero que desaparezcan estos malditos sueños de una vez por todas." Sam se incorporó y tomó su rostro con su mano.

"Tienes que dejarlo ir. Se trata de algo que ya pasó y no vas poder cambiarlo." A pesar de no poder ver, Sam sabía que Dean no lo estaba mirando, que había apartado su rostro del de Sam. "Dean, por favor mírame. Estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo?, estoy perfectamente… Me pondré bien. Tienes que dejarlo ya."

Aunque todavía le dolía el costado, Dean se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las manos ocultando su rostro. _Daría lo que fuera por hacerlo Sam, por dormir una noche sin despertarme creyendo que estás muerto y sentir que se me parte el alma en dos de sólo pensarlo._

Sam puso su mano sobre la pierna de su hermano y notó como se volvía a poner en tensión. _Si tan sólo fuera capaz de volver a tocarte. Quiero recuperar tus labios, tus manos y sentir que tu cuerpo como antes, notar como te estremeces debajo de mi cada noche cuando estoy contigo, pero no puedo Sam, no puedo._

En ese momento tomó la decisión de que nunca volvería a tocar a su hermano como lo hacía hasta entonces, que nunca más se acostaría con él y por supuesto que no volvería a apoderarse de sus labios como lo hacía todos los días hasta ese momento. Por mucho que le costara, no volvería a hacerlo.

Sam continuó moviendo su mano sobre la pierna de su hermano, hasta que comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Como si se tratara de un movimiento reflejo, Dean agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermano y la separó de su cuerpo, sin soltarle. El pulso le temblaba y la piel le ardía como nunca por el contacto con Sam, pero no soltó la mano que retenía con la suya, no podía dejarlo ir, por mucho que quería perder el contacto con el cuerpo de Sam, se sentía incapaz de soltarle, como si de esa forma lo fuera a perder como le ocurría en su sueño cada noche.

Sam se incorporó también y se colocó detrás de Dean, dejando que su boca susurrara en el oído de su hermano. "¿Qué ocurre Dean? Creía que después de lo esta noche…"

"Sam, no podemos hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo mientras el cálido aliento de Sam sobre su piel hacía que el vello de su nuca se le erizara.

"Dean, vamos, dime lo que te ocurre." Sam sentía la presión y la tremenda fuerza sobre la mano que retenía Dean y sintió que comenzaba a hacerle daño, pero no dijo nada. Con la mano que tenía libre, rodeó de nuevo su cintura e hizo que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama.

"Sam, por favor, esto está mal, ¿no lo entiendes? Nunca debimos de empezar a acostarnos. Es como, como si nos estuvieran castigando o algo así." Mientras sentía los movimientos de Sam y el contacto de su mano que todavía sostenía con la suya, no fue capaz de controlar su voz y escuchó como dejaba de sonar totalmente serena y parecía más una súplica. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

"Tal vez tengas razón." Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Dean escuchó la voz de su hermano de nuevo en su oído y notó como este se debía de haber colocado sobre su cuerpo, sentándose sobre su vientre. "Tal vez esté mal que nos acostemos. Pero no pienso dejar que nadie me diga que está mal quererte"

Los labios de Sam atraparon los suyos, sellados al principio, tratando de evitar que Sam se saliera con la suya, intentando evitar sentir su aliento cálido y como empezaba a besarle en la esquina de la boca, porque si dejaba que eso ocurriera, terminaría por ceder.

Alivió la presión que hasta un momento antes había estado ejerciendo sobre la mano de su hermano y dejó que su brazo cayera sobre la cama, dejando su cuerpo relajado, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Sam, por favor." Finalmente Sam introdujo su lengua en la boca de Dean y comprobó que este no se resistía ante su intromisión tan repentina.

Lo besó, lentamente al principio, esperando que fuera su hermano el que decidiera cuando parar si así lo quería, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que Dean no trataba de detenerlo, la intensidad fue aumentando hasta que terminó por morder el labio de su hermano.

Dean todavía no había abierto los ojos y por un momento, pensó que desearía no poder ver, como Sam para no sentirse tan vulnerable en el mismo momento en el que al abrirlos se encontrara con su rostro sobre el suyo y con sus ojos, aunque ahora ciegos, pero llenos de la misma emoción de siempre._ Sam, sabes que quiero esto más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedo, me he prometido no volver a tocarte. Quiero mantenerse a salvo y si así lo consigo…_

La mano de Sam comenzó a recorrer su rostro muy delicadamente. La notó sobre los labios que acababa de besar, luego subiendo por sus mejillas y finalmente se posó sobre sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me miras Dean?, ¿sabes lo que daría yo ahora mismo por poder verte? Abre los ojos por favor"

Dean terminó por hacerle caso y aunque reticente abrió los ojos. Delante de él y tal y como había temido, se encontró con la mirada de Sam, brillante y tan emotiva que parecía estar viéndole de verdad, como si atravesara sus ojos y llegara hasta su mente y supiera lo que estaba pensando en cada momento.

"Dime, Dean, ¿Qué es lo que ves?"

"¿Cómo?, no se a lo que te refieres."

"Dime que ves cuando me miras."

"Sam, ¿no podemos dejar esto para otro momento?" Dean se sentía incómodo. Necesitaba salir de la prisión que Sam había creado con su cuerpo, porque de seguir mucho tiempo así, no iba a poder resistirlo.

"¿Cuándo será un buen momento, cuando lleves un mes sin poder dormir porque se repite la misma escena en tus sueños una y otra vez? Se muy bien lo que es eso, lo he vivido durante mucho tiempo y no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo a ti. Así que vamos, dime que ves cuando me miras." La voz de Sam sonó en el tono más autoritario que Dean le había escuchado nunca e incluso le recordó a la voz de su padre.

Dean sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón, porque lo había visto despertarse sobresaltado noche tras noches gritando el nombre de Jessica, lo había visto despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, sin querer dormir por no ver la muerte de su novia una y otra vez. Ahora el estaba pasando por lo mismo y no sabía como salir de aquel agujero.

"Te veo a ti, a mi hermano."

"¿Y que hay de malo en mi para que te alejes ahora?"

"Sam, no es tan simple. No me alejo de ti, lo que ocurre es que…"

"Dean, cuando te quedaste dormido, hace unas pocas horas, apenas podías tocarme y te casi te resistías a darme un beso y ahora te pones tenso cuando te rozo , te tiembla el pulso por coger mi mano. Dean, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, esto está mal, no debemos seguir acostándonos, somos hermanos, debimos parar hace mucho y no llegar a este momento." Dean vio que Sam comenzaba a reír, aunque no sabía porque.

"Vamos, ¿qué hay de malo en que quiera dormir contigo, en que lo primero que quiera ver por la mañana al despertarme sea tu rostros, en que me guste besarte cuando sales de la ducha todo empapado? Dime, ¿qué hay de malo en esto?" Sam volvió a besar a su hermano, pero sólo por un momento. "¿Crees que iré al infierno por haberte besado?"

"¡Sam, por favor!" _¿Cómo puedes bromear con eso? Por cosas menos importantes puedes acabar en el infierno. _Dean trató de incorporarse, pero los brazos de su hermano no se lo permitieron y volvió a caer tumbado sobre la cama.

"Dime que no me quieres, que no deseas acariciar mi piel, que no te excitan mis besos y me quitaré de encima de ti y no volveré a ponerte una mano encima nunca más." La prueba parecía simple, al menos a primera vista, pensó Dean convencido de que si eso era todo lo que quería oír Sam para que lo dejara libre, así lo haría. "Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos."

_Lo siento Sammy, pero si es todo lo que necesitas para saber que no podemos hacerlo más, así será. _

Dean centró de nuevo su mirada sobre los ojos de Sam. "Sam," comenzó a decir, sintiéndose muy seguro de sus palabras. "Yo no, no…" Pero por motivo incontrolable, no pudo seguir hablando. Era como si una cadena estuviera sujetando las palabras y les impidiera salir de su garganta. _Joder, ¿porque tiene que ser tan difícil?_, _¿Por qué no puedo terminar con esto de una vez por todas?_ _¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto, que me duele tener que dejarte ir?_

Un movimiento totalmente involuntario, hizo que Dean se abrazara al cuello de Sam y lo atrajera hacia si mismo, que comenzara a besarle de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes Sam con él. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose más a él mismo y a Sam.

Desde luego, si alguien supiera lo que hacían por las noches en las distintas habitaciones en las que se hospedaban, diría que era algo equivocado.

Pero allí, solos en aquella habitación, tan sólo observados por el sol que comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, ¿Quién podía recriminarles que estuvieran actuando mal? Y lo que era más importante para Dean, quien se podía atrever a decir que su amor por Sam no fuera correcto, que estar dispuesto a dar la vida a cambio de la de su hermano, no fuera amor de verdad, que besar sus labios, lamer su cuello y acariciar su pelo, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, no era un sentimiento de amor verdadero.

"Sam creo que vamos a ir los dos al infierno por esto"

"Al menos estaremos juntos allí abajo." Comenzó a decir Sam mientras no podía para de reír de felicidad.


	6. Moriría por una mirada tuya

Cuando Sam se despertó por la mañana, sintió el cuerpo de su hermano a su lado, pegado a él, quieto, respirando con una paz total y absoluta. Parecía dormido.

Era la primera vez en varios días en que Sam se despertaba antes que Dean. Hasta ese momento, desde que se habían instalado en casa de Bobby, Dean siembre había amanecido mucho antes que él, incluso Sam siempre dudada de que hubiera dormido algo durante la noche, pero no se lo había preguntado ningún día, porque sabía lo mucho que le hubiera costado contestarle, a sabiendas de que le iba a preocupar.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, Dean dormía apoyado sobre él, abrazado a su cuerpo, como si temiera que al soltarlo, Sam fuera a desaparecer a la mañana siguiente.

Sam no podía ver a su hermano y aunque le entristecía, en realidad no le hacía falta hacerlo, con sólo sentir y escuchar su respiración sobre su propio pecho, estaba seguro de que Dean estaba tranquilo, que por fin había conseguido sacar de su cabeza los horribles fantasmas que le atormentaban desde la noche de la bomba y darse cuenta, al fin, de que Sam estaba por fin a salvo.

Deslizó su mano sobre el rostro de Dean, acariciando su mejilla y creyó incluso escucharle ronronear igual que un gato. Luego dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre el pelo de su hermano, que últimamente se lo había dejado crecer más de lo normal. Dean suspiró y se movió, acurrucándose todavía más contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pero siguió durmiendo. Sam no pudo más que sonreír aliviado al saber que Dean estaba comenzando a ser otra vez el mismo del que él se había enamorado y con el que había crecido.

El sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta lo distrajo. "¿Si?" Dijo con un tono suficientemente bajo como para que Dean no llegara a despertarse.

Bobby apareció al otro lado, entreabriendo la puerta. "¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?" Bobby había visto a Dean, durante los días anteriores, despertarse, prácticamente, antes de que saliera el sol y salir para arreglar el coche, lo había escuchado gritar el nombre de su hermano al despertar de las mismas pesadillas noche tras noche y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada, estaba preocupado por el chico.

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Sam escuchó como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse de nuevo. "¿Bobby?, ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar al baño, me gustaría darme una ducha."

Sam se movió con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Dean y lo cierto es que no le fue nada fácil, porque su hermano lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, sin querer soltarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Volvió a acariciar su mejilla y comenzó a susurrarle al oído delicadamente. "Dean, está bien, estoy aquí de acuerdo, pero tienes que soltarme, no te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?"

No sabía con exactitud si Dean le había llegado a escuchar de verdad o no, pero finalmente, sintió que la presión de los brazos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pequeña y le daba la oportunidad de moverse.

Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Bobby, vio a Dean moverse de nuevo, suspirar profundamente y cambiar de postura. Por lo que podía ver, Dean no había notado su ausencia y seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

- o -

Después de varias noches sin apenas poder pegar ojo y con horribles pesadillas que no hacían másque llenar su mente de mil y un temores, Dean se despertó por la mañana, cuando la luz del nuevo día inundaba toda la habitación. No sabía en que hora se encontraba, pero por lo relajado y descansado que se había despertado, estaba seguro de que había dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Tenía la sábana enrollada con las piernas, como era costumbre en él y por ello le costó darse la vuelta en la cama y quedar boca arriba. Al mirar a su lado, donde había estado Sam, durante toda la noche, se encontró con que no había nadie. Se incorporó con rapidez, buscando por toda la habitación a su hermano; pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. "¿Sam?"

No obtuvo respuesta, pero antes de volver a preguntar, escuchó el sonido de lo que parecía ser el agua de una bañera. Se incorporó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Se vistió con rapidez y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Al abrir la puerta, una enorme nube de vapor le impidió ver, al principio, el interior del baño, por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos. "¿Sam, Sammy?"

"Dean." El tono de Sam fue como el de un niño completamente ilusionado el día de Navidad con sus juguetes nuevos. "Veo que has dormido bien."

Cuando por fin pudo ver, Dean se encontró a su hermano tumbado en la bañera. Sonrió divertido al verlo y se dirigió hasta él, se sentó en el borde de la bañera e introdujo su mano en el agua caliente, jugando con la espuma. "¿Por qué no me has despertado? Te podría haber ayudado."

"Dean, se que sólo quieres ayudarme, pero de vez en cuando, tu también necesitas tomarte un respiro. Estabas agotado después de tantos días sin dormir apenas, y era preciso que durmieras todo el tiempo que tu cuerpo te pidiera." Palpó la mano de su hermano dentro del agua y comenzó a subir por su brazo deslizando sus dedos por él.

"Ya lo se, pero, de todas formas…" _"Eres incorregible." _ Pensó Sam mientras escuchaba como Dean empezaba a replicarle por enésima vez, sobre que debía cuidar de él y que quería ayudarle en todo. Por ello, sabiendo de sobras lo que le iba a decir, agarró su brazo con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia abajo, escuchando con Dean perdía el equilibrio y caía al agua.

Al sentir el tirón de su hermano, Dean no se había esperado que Sam lo fuera a tirar al agua, por eso no trató de detenerlo, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Con la ropa completamente empapada y todo el pelo mojado, Dean vio a su hermano comenzar a reír y entonces se sintió incapaz de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Sam pasárselo así de bien y disfrutar con él de una forma tan desenfadada.

Tras estar un primer momento descolocado, Dean también comenzó a reír y chapoteando en el agua, llegó hasta el rostro de Sam y comenzó a besarle lentamente, haciendo que cada movimiento de su lengua en el interior de la boca de Sam durara una eternidad. "Que sepas que esto que has hecho, no va a quedar sin castigo, ya me vengaré."

Sam rodeó en cuerpo de su hermano con ambas manos, sin decir nada, sonriendo mientras Dean continuaba besando el resto de su rostro y bajaba por su cuello. Se acercó al oído de su hermano y le dijo de una forma casi imperceptible. "Esperaré tu represalia con impaciencia."

Con auténtica decisión, Sam atrapó con su mano el rostro de su hermano y comenzó a besar sus labios como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, como si la noche anterior le hubiera devuelto una pasión que había estado completamente perdida durante demasiado tiempo.

- o -

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Dean se sentó en la cama, al lado de Sam y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, pues todo lo que se había puesto al levantarse estaba completamente empapado en ese momento.

Las manos de su hermano rodearon su cintura con suavidad, subiendo luego por su pecho todavía desnudo y algo mojado. Dean sintió el suave roce de los labios de Sam sobre su nuca y cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba. Al abrirlos de nuevo, todo se había oscurecido por completo y notó sobre su rostro lo que parecía ser una tela. Finalmente se dio cuenta que Sam estaba atándola.

"¿Sam, que haces?"

"Quiero que sientas lo que yo siento, quiero que te dejes llevar por el resto de tus sentidos cuando no puedes ver. Verás que el mundo es completamente distinto de esta forma."

Las manos de Sam se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y mientras él no se resistía, lo hicieron tumbarse sobre la cama lentamente.

Sam tenía razón, apenas llevaba unos pocos segundos sin poder ver nada y ya comenzaba a escuchar cosas de las que antes ni se hubiera percatado, el roce de las sábanas con el movimiento de Sam, su respiración tranquila y relajada, su propio corazón latiendo con mayor intensidad a cada momento.

Sus manos y su piel no sabían diferenciar con exactitud, lo que estaban tocando, pero cuando las manos de Sam volvieron a posarse sobre su piel desnuda, un estremecimiento, como nunca antes había sentido, se apoderó de él. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su pecho y su vientre y mechones de su pelo caer sobre su frente.

Ahora que tenía, seguramente, a Sam sobre él, comenzó también a llegar hasta él, su excitante aroma, mezclado con el olor que entraba por la ventana desde el exterior. Cuando Sam lo besó en esa ocasión, saboreó de una forma completamente distinta el sabor de su hermano esta vez. No sabía identificar los distintos sabores que llegaba a sentir en su boca, pero desde luego, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello anteriormente.

Sam hubiera dado lo que fuera en aquel momento por poder ver el rostro de su hermano, por saber si también él estaba sintiendo todas las sensaciones que Sam había descubierto desde que estaba en aquella situación y de repente, como si una linterna comenzara a iluminar toda la habitación, su visión comenzó a aclararse.

Primero pensó que se trataría de una de las nuevas visiones que estaba teniendo durante esos días, pero luego se dio cuenta que no le invadía la misma sensación de estar fuera de su cuerpo mientras veía lo que ocurría más allá.

No, ahora estaba viendo a Dean de verdad, delante de él su rostro muy cerca del suyo, con los ojos vendados. Vio sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de su hermano y al mirar alrededor, pudo ver el resto de la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando se fijó un poco más, se dio cuenta de que todo parecía desenfocado, como si hubiera hecho una foto en movimiento. Sus ojos todavía no estaban bien del todo, pero al menos, su vista comenzaba a aclararse, lo que ya era un paso.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, que permanecía tumbado en la cama, sin decir nada, escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tocándole a él, poco a poco, recorriendo sus muslos, como si no supiera lo que estaba tocando de verdad. Lo vio sonreír cuando una de sus manos llegó hasta su cintura y subió por su espalda.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento. Aunque no pudiera verlo perfectamente, nunca había estado tan feliz de poder apreciar el tono castaño claro del color de pelo de su hermano, su amplia sonrisa y sus cálidas manos que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo. Decidió no decirle nada todavía, no romper la magia del momento y esperar un rato más.

Dean se incorporó y buscó con sus manos el rostro de Sam. Realmente aquello costaba más de lo que él hubiera pensado, desde que Sam le había vendado los ojos, había perdido la noción del espacio y desconocía por completo la distancia que lo separaba del rostro de su hermano. Finalmente lo encontró y colocando su mano en la nuca de Sam, lo atrajo de nuevo hasta su boca.

Comenzó a besar al esquina de su boca y entonces se dio cuenta que Sam parecía estar algo ausente. "¿Qué ocurre, estás bien?" puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Sam y notó que estaba sonriendo.

"Absolutamente." Sam nunca se había sentido tan feliz de poder ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de su hermano y ya no pudo esperar más para decirle la noticia. "Dean, puedo verte."

"¿Qué?" Dean fue a quitarse la venda que le cubría los ojos, pero las manos de Sam sobre las suyas, lo detuvieron. "¿Cuándo ha pasado?" quería ver a su hermano, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y hacer que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar de nuevo. Sin embargo Sam tenía sus manos agarradas con fuerza y le impedía moverse.

"Hace un momento, de repente he visto una gran luz y al momento siguiente te he visto a ti, ahí, tumbado en la cama. Aún no veo bien del todo, pero al menos es un buen principio."

"Sam, eso es…" Se le atragantaron las palabras en su garganta. Apenas sabía que decir, había esperado que Sam le dijera eso durante tantos días, que ahora ya no sabía que decirle. Trató de volver a liberar sus manos de nuevo, pero Sam no se lo iba a permitir. "Vamos, Sam déjame verte, necesito…"

"No, espera un poco más, tan sólo un poco más." Dijo Sam mientras se acercaba de nuevo al rostro de su hermano y con una mano, comenzaba a acariciar su pelo, su mejilla y su cuello tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, cuando todavía no podía verle.

Aunque todavía lo veía borroso, Sam podía percibir perfectamente en el rostro de Dean y en la tensión de todo su cuerpo, el ansia que su hermano tenía por poder conseguir que sus miradas se volvieran a quedar enganchadas, la una a la otra, como tantas otras noches, encerrados en las distintas habitaciones de los moteles de carretera en los que dormían, leyendo en los ojos del otro, todo aquello que no se decían, pero que ambos sabían perfectamente, alimentándose del brillo de la mirada de su amante y sintiendo a golpe de respiración el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

"Sam, por favor" Aquello sonó más como una plegaria desesperada, que como una simple petición y ante los ruegos de su hermano, nunca podía resistirse Sam.

Volvió a atrapar los labios de Dean entre los suyos, mordiéndolos, lamiendo la esquina de su boca y finalmente entrando en ella y recorriendo su interior con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz. Al mismo tiempo, fue retirando el pañuelo de los ojos de su hermano, hasta que lo tiró sobre la cama.

Al levantar la mirada, Dean estaba con los ojos todavía cerrados, tenía miedo de que al abrirlos, todo se hubiera tratado de un sueño y en realidad Sam no le hubiera dicho aquello, que se volviera a despertar un rato antes y nada de aquello hubiese sucedido de verdad. Sin embargo, la voz de Sam le hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que no estaba soñando.

"Dean, Dean mírame." Sam se apartó de su hermano y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en él, mientras Dean permanecía con los ojos todavía cerrados. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelo de su hermano, tal y como había hecho antes y una vez más escuchó suspirar a Dean.

Sabía que aquello siempre le había relajado, había visto a su padre hacerlo cuando Dean, siendo todavía apenas un niño, había estado enfermo y quería que se durmiera por fin, después de haber pasado unas cuantas malas horas.

Lentamente y casi con miedo, Dean comenzó a abrir por fin los ojos y se volvió hacia Sam. Cuando vio que sus miradas se cruzaban, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se sintió completamente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Alargó su mano hacia el rostro de su hermano pero Sam la cogió antes y arrastrando con ella, todo el cuerpo de su hermano, lo impulso hacia él y lo atrapó con ambos brazos, rodeando de esta forma todo su cuerpo.

Dean se separó ligeramente de Sam y cogió su rostro con ambas manos, sabiendo que aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban brillantes y llenos de vida, realmente lo estaban viendo. Volvió a abrazar a Sam y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su hermano. "Gracias a dios, Sam."

Sam sintió que su camiseta se humedecía ligeramente y supo que Dean estaba llorando. Sin embargo prefirió no decir nada, porque sabía muy bien lo poco que a su hermano le gustaba que le viera llorar. Por ello, simplemente, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dejó que se desahogara.

Aquel momento pareció eterno, como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido de repente. Sam sintió que Dean descargaba toda la tensión acumulada durante los días anteriores, como sus hombros se relajaban, como su respiración se hacía más tranquila y como sus manos ya no lo sujetaban con la misma fuerza que cuando se había levantado, sino que se deslizaban por su espalda con dulzura.

Un momento después, Sam sintió los labios de Dean deslizándose por su cuello, lamiendo y besando su piel. Saboreaba y disfrutaba de los aromas y sabores que había descubierto un rato antes y de los que casi se había olvidado.

Quería recordarlos todos, guardarlos todos en su memoria para siempre, porque aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Sam, en su corazón, todavía existía el miedo a que algo terrible volviera a ocurrir y de ser así, quería tener en su memoria cada detalle que fuera posible de su hermano para siempre.

Sam suspiró de placer mientras le volvía a susurrar en el oído a su hermano. "No se como darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi estos días. Sin ti a mi lado, no se lo que hubiera hecho."

Dean lo volvió a mirar una vez más a los ojos, obligándose a creer una vez más que realmente Sam le estaba devolviendo la mirada con aquellos ojos oscuros e intensos que continuamente, le volvían loco. Sonrío ampliamente. "¿No sabes como darme las gracias? Pues yo conozco un par de cosas que no me importaría que hiciéramos."

"Dean, no me refiero a eso, lo que…" Antes de terminar la frase, Dean lo empujó y lo hizo caer sobre la cama, para luego volver a besarle y de esa forma, hacerle callar.

Obviamente sabía a lo que Sam se refería, pero nunca le iba a pedir que hiciera nada más aparte de lo que ya hacía por él, estar a su lado, comprenderle, ayudarle a seguir adelante en todo momento y hacerle llegar a las emociones más intensas y excitantes de toda su vida. ¿Acaso podía pedir más?


	7. Dejo que me puedas

"Bobby, por favor, podrías decirle al testarudo de mi hermano que no puede venir con nosotros" Dean miró a su hermano mientras hablaba, rezando porque alguien le hiciera caso en aquello que le parecía una absoluta locura. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía razón.

"Dean, ¿no crees que ya soy adulto como para tomar mis propias decisiones? Quiero ir con vosotros."

Dean se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a Sam, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de su hermano. "¿Y si te ocurre algo? Ayer apenas podías ver y además ni siquiera puedes andar. Algo puede salir mal en la cacería, lo sabes demasiado bien." Sam lo miró directamente a los ojos, en silencio.

"Dean, soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones." Dean le acarició el rostro sonriendo.

"No para mi. Sigues siendo Sammy, mi hermanito y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo. Ese espíritu puede ser más peligroso de lo que pensamos."

Acercándose a su hermano Sam le besó en la mejilla. "Y sabes perfectamente, lo mucho que aprecio lo que haces por mi, pero necesito hacer eso, necesito volver a la normalidad, aunque sólo sea acompañándoos en el coche." Rodeó el cuello de Dean con sus brazos y esperó su respuesta en silencio.

Dean suspiró con fuerza. _"Maldita sea Sam, ¿Por qué tienes que mirarme con esos ojos?" _ "¿Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me miras así, verdad?" Casi como si se tratara del mismo Sammy que disfrutaba jugando en las tardes junto a su hermano mayor cuando eran pequeños, sonriendo, Sam se acercó a Dean y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

"Gracias. Seré bueno y prometo quedarme en el coche." Su voz casi sonó infantil y eso hizo a Dean sonreír.

Una mirada, mezcla de burla e incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de Dean"¿Es que acaso habías pensado otra cosa?" Agarró la camiseta de su hermano y lo atrajo hasta él para besarlo de nuevo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y en sus mejillas se dejó ver una pequeña dosis de pudor, cuando escucharon hablar a Bobby, casi se habían olvidado de que seguían en la misma habitación que el viejo cazador, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sam. No puede quedarse aquí, ¿Qué pasa si Gordon o sus chicos vuelven a por él? Es mejor que se quede cerca de ti." Terminó diciendo mientras miraba a Dean, que de repente cambió su expresión por completo.

La verdad era que Dean, no había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad, pero Bobby tenía toda la razón. Tan obcecado había estado en mantener a Sam lejos de la acción y de las cacerías mientras no estuviera recuperado del todo, que ni siquiera había pensado en que Gordon pudiera atacar otra vez.

"Muy bien entonces. Nos iremos en una hora."

De todas formas, a pesar de la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios, Dean seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir con ese fantasma. Sabía demasiado bien que no se podía tener nada seguro cuando se enfrentaba a un espíritu y temía no estar al cien por cien concentrado en aquella ocasión por estar excesivamente pendiente de que no le sucediera nada a Sam.

Aunque no dijo nada entonces, Sam sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza de su hermano.

- o -

Mientras guardaba en la bolsa lo que pudieran necesitar durante la cacería, Dean parecía perdido en otro mundo. Un lugar en el que ya había pagado un precio demasiado alto por proteger al resto del mundo de aquellos males sobrenaturales y en el que había estado a punto de perder a la única persona que le hacía mantener la cordura y la serenidad incluso en los momentos más duros. ¿Estaría preparado para volver a la acción sin dejarse llevar por su miedo a que volviera a suceder de nuevo lo mismo otra vez?

Alguien se sentó a su lado en la cama, pero Dean no se volvió. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sam y en ese momento, lo que menos deseaba era hablar con su hermano del tema. Una mano se deslizó desde su hombro, bajando por el pecho y lo echó hacía atrás, sin que él hiciera nada para impedirlo, hasta que sintió el contacto con el cuerpo de Sam.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Es sólo un fantasma y además tienes a Bobby a tu lado." La otra mano de Sam rodeó su cintura lentamente.

La voz dulce de su hermano siempre había reconfortado a Dean, era como una melodía que le mantenía tranquilo incluso en los momentos más difíciles; pero después de lo que había pasado aquellos días, esa vez no funcionó

Finalmente, se dedició a hablar. "Sam no se si quiero seguir con esto." Aún no había mirado a su hermano, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo todavía.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"¿Por qué no nos retiramos de este trabajo? Que sigan otros, creo que nosotros ya nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso." Aunque no lo estaba mirado, Dean sabía que los ojos de Sam estaban clavados en su rostro, firmes pero al mismo tiempo tiernos y comprensivos.

Sam lo miraba sorprendido. "Dean ¿Qué te ocurre? Pensaba que ya estabas bien, ayer parecía que…"

Dean se liberó de los brazos de Sam y se volvió hacia él tomando su rostro con ambas manos. "Sam no estoy diciendo que hayan cambiado mis sentimientos por ti o que tenga miedo que te ocurra algo malo por MI culpa." Por un segundo apartó la mirada de él y tomó aire antes de poder continuar hablando. "De lo que tengo miedo es del resto del mundo, de los demonios, de los vampiros, de los fantasmas, de Gordon. He estado a punto de perderte una vez y no soportaría volver a experimentar eso."

Sam sonrió ligeramente entristecido, al darse cuenta lo poco que tomaba cuenta Dean su propia vida y las veces que él había estado en peligro; mientras vio que los ojos de Dean se rasgaban por las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar, como siempre.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Precisamente tu. ¿Cuántas veces has estado a punto de morir? Yo he estado siempre a tu lado y aún así tengo miedo de que al terminar el día te haya ocurrido algo y no estés conmigo en la cama. Pero piénsalo Dean, ¿Ha cuanta gente hemos salvado?, ¿no crees que se merecen seguir viviendo?"

"¿Y por que tenemos que hacerlo nosotros precisamente?" Después de tantos días, Dean ya no podía seguir comportándose con su hermano como antes de que explotara la bomba, Sam ya había visto su interior herido y le había ayudado a sanar. Pero todavía quedaba algo pendiente, algo que se había instalado dentro de él desde que su padre murió. El miedo a no poder volver atrás, a que si algo le sucedía a Sam, ya no habría marcha atrás y Dean tendría que seguir adelante completamente sólo y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Apartó la mirada de nuevo y cada segundo que pasaba parecía hacerse un ser cada vez más pequeño. "¿Por qué tenemos que perder siempre nosotros?"

"Todavía no te he perdido a ti." Sam puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Dean y le obligó a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos. Sam le sonreía con la mirada más tierna que Dean hubiera visto nunca y contra eso, por más que lo intento, no pudo luchar.

"¿Qué haría sin ti?" No esperaba ninguna respuesta proveniente de Sam y tampoco le permitió responder, se acercó a él y arrodilló frente a él, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de Sam, un simple contacto primero que sacó de su mente la mayor parte de los pensamientos que le rondaban hasta entonces y un beso tierno y apasionado que hizo suspirar a Sam mientras él sonreía.

- o -

"Hemos llegado" Dijo Bobby mientras Dean aparcaba el Impala frente a un casa como todas las demás del barrio. Sin embargo la familia que en ella habitaba, según habían podido comprobar vivía aterrada por la presencia de algún tipo de espíritu o poltergeist que no dejaba de atemorizarlos día y noche.

Por un momento, Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor a Sam, que también lo estaba observando a él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero tampoco fue necesario. Hacía mucho, desde que viajaban juntos, que Dean no había estado en una cacería sin Sam y se sentía raro, además de temeroso por dejarlo sólo, por dejarlo atrás.

Sam, por su parte, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, por lo que no hacía falta ningún tipo de conversación para que ambos supieran lo que sentía el otro en ese mimo momento y lo que cada uno debía hacer.

Esta cacería sería algo distinto para los dos, Sam no estaría a su lado para cubrirle las espaldas y eso casi le atemorizaba más que se hubiera quedado en casa de Bobby, vigilando que Gordon o cualquiera de sus amigos aparecieran para intentar matarlo.

Sam vislumbró en la mirada de Dean algo que también le atemorizaba a él. Estaba preocupado por su hermano. Sam no dijo nada, pero temía lo que pudiera ocurrir por no quitarse de la cabeza que su hermano pequeño estaba en el coche, sólo a merced de lo que pudiera ocurrir si la cacería salía mal por algún motivo.

"_Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea venir con ellos."_ Sin embargo, de haberse quedado atrás Dean no dejaría pensar en que Gordon podría atacar. Cualquier solución hubiera sido mala y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

Tanto Bobby como Dean salieron del coche y se dirigieron al maletero para coger lo necesario para enfrentarse al espíritu.

"¿Estás preparado?" Bobby miró a Dean sabiendo que por mucho que lo negara, Dean no estaba bien, una parte de su mente se iba a quedar en el coche, pensando en que no le sucediera nada a Sam. "Tienes que estar concentrado en esto."

"Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi hermano y no quiero dejarlo sólo."

"Si quieres puedo hacer esto yo sólo."

"No, estoy bien, de verdad." Después de tantos años de engañar a la gente haciéndose pasar por quien no era, Dean no había sido capaz de conseguir mentir a quienes mejor le conocían. Él podía decir que se encontraba bien, pero al leer en sus ojos Bobby, sabía que no era así. Pero no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la casa, dejando un momento a Dean con su hermano.

Dean se acercó ala lado del coche donde estaba sentado Sam y se arrodilló junto a él. "¿Estás seguro de quieres hacer esto?"

"¿Por qué no dejáis de preguntarme lo mismo?"

Sam sonrió mientras observaba a su hermano. "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo papá cuando me dio mi primer arma?" Dean lo miró extrañado, porque de todo lo que se había esperado que le podía decir Sam, un recuerdo de la infancia no era una de ellas. "Piensa dos veces antes de disparar, pero si has de hacerlo, no dudes."

"Sam, ¿De que va todo esto?"

Sam puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. "No quiero que dudes ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada."

"Sam…" la mano de Sam se posó sobre los labios de Dean y la otra rodeó lentamente su cuello atrayéndolo hacia él.

Al apartar la mano, Dean se mantuvo en silencio, sin apartar la vista de su hermano, perdiéndose en la intensa luz que sus ojos parecían emitir. Sintió la mano de Sam detenerse en su pecho. "Tu dirás lo que quieras, Dean" Dean parecía completamente hipnotizado por la voz y los brillantes ojos de su hermano. "Pero tienes alma de cazador y por mucho que dejes ahora esta vida, aunque sea por mi, estoy seguro de que algún día volverás a ella."

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean se encontró frente a frente con su Sam, sintiendo su aliento dulce y excitante sobre su propio rostro. Los labios de su hermano se posaron ligeramente sobre su mejilla y casi pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Sam, que ahora rodeaban su cintura, aprisionaron todo su cuerpo en un cálido y tierno abrazo y comenzó a notar como sus pulgares masajeaban lentamente el final de su espalda.

"Sam debería irme, Bobby me está esperando." Sin pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto, la boca de Sam comenzó un suave recorrido desde la mejilla hasta la boca de Dean, deslizándose como un cauce de agua por su piel suave, hasta llegar a encontrarse con los labios, algo entre abiertos, de su hermano.

Centímetro a centímetro, Sam hizo que sus bocas se encontraran finalmente, hasta quedar unidas y completamente selladas por un sensual e interminable beso. Cómo si de esa forma estuviera descargando todas sus frustraciones, Sam sintió la pasión con la que Dean le estaba besando, notando como su lenguas recorría su boca en un juego de desenfrenado amor, mientras con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Dean le estaba impidiendo alejarse de él.

Una vez sus labios se separaron por fin, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar una vez más, sólo que ahora la de Dean, había cambiado. "¿Sabes Sammy?, esto me ha recordado a una de esas pelís antiguas en las que la chica le daba un beso de buena suerte al héroe."

Sam comenzó a reír sin decir nada, sabiendo lo que Dean estaba pensando en realidad, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo tras su sarcasmo de siempre.

Realmente lo notaba distinto, como si aquel beso, hubiera sido una verdadera y secreta unión de sus espíritus y Dean se sintiera más seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Aquel beso había sido como si parte del alma del otro hubiera entrado en cada uno de ellos y les diera tranquilidad a ambos.

Después de besarle, Dean parecía más relajado sobre lo de dejar a su hermano en el coche y Sam sabía que todo iría bien en el interior de la casa, Dean había vuelto a ser el mismo y su confianza en su capacidad de cazar había regresado.

Sam se dio la vuelta y vio a Bobby a lo lejos, mirando hacia el coche. "Creo que deberías irte o sino Bobby hará el trabajo sólo."

"Espero que no se le ocurra." Dean se levantó sonriente y se dispuso para marcharse, pero un momento antes, la mano de Sam agarró la suya.

"Ten cuidado." Sin decir nada, Dean apretó la mano de su hermano y cuando le hubo soltado, siguió adelante, sólo girándose un momento para mirar a Sam. "Espero que luego me lo cuentes todo con pelos y señales."

Dean sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bobby.


	8. Gordon tenía razón, si tu te mueres

Dean y Bobby, esperaron a que toda la familia hubiera salido de la casa y los vieron alejarse, asegurándose que ya no corrían ningún peligro. Bobby, se internó en la casa y Dean miró durante un momento hacia el coche.

Aunque no podía ver a Sam desde aquella distancia, sabía que también le estaba viendo, que le estaba devolviendo la mirada y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. _"No te preocupes Sammy, estaré contigo antes de lo que piensas."_

Según la información que les había dado el dueño de la casa, el foco más intenso de acción del poltergeist se encontraba en el cuarto de estar. Por ello sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia allí.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo gran cosa mientras se preparaban para limpiar definitivamente la casa. Sin embargo, Bobby miró a Dean y lo vio aparentemente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que no dejaba de pensar en Sam.

"Estará bien, no te preocupes." Dijo con el tono más paternal del que fue capaz. Dean le devolvió la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, en agradecimiento por escuchar aquello que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

"Lo se, pero de todas formas no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, está sólo, e indefenso, si quieren atacarle, un simple arma no va a detenerles." Bobby puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y esperó a que este le devolviera de nuevo la mirada.

"Estás hablando de Sam, creo que sabe cuidar de si mismo."

"Precisamente, lo digo porque estoy hablando de Sammy; si le ocurriera algo mientras estamos aquí, no se si sería…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, las luces del techo comenzaron a parpadear insistentemente y un viento frío, proveniente de ninguna parte, paso a través de ellos y poco a poco fue dando vueltas a su alrededor de forma alternativa.

"Parece que empieza la fiesta." Aunque no sin dificultad, Dean consiguió apartar a un lado la imagen de Sam de su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse todo lo que pudiera en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la habitación.

Bobby, levantó su arma, esperando que el visiblemente malhumorado poltergeist hiciera su aparición, pero por un momento no sucedió nada. Todo pareció quedarse en calma, en completo silencio, excesivamente tranquilo.

Dean, que tenía en sus manos el libro de conjuros abierto por el que desintegraría al espíritu en cuanto se dejara ver, miró a su alrededor, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Bobby y aunque trató de avisarle, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la mesa que el fantasma había elevado golpeara al cazador, que cayó al suelo y dejó escapar de sus manos el arma cargada de sal.

Dean se mantuvo a la espera del siguiente ataque y afortunadamente fue capaz de escuchar como la lámpara se levantaba del suelo y pudo apartarse antes de que impactara contra su cabeza. Dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Bobby, comprobó que este se encontraba bien, pues ya estaba consciente de nuevo y comenzaba a levantarse.

"¡Dean, cuidado!" Dean se tiró al suelo, justo cuando entre ellos dos caía la gran lámpara del techo y respiró con cierta dificultad.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa a este tío para estar tan cabreado?" Dean se levantó y fue a recoger el libro de conjuros que había tenido que soltar un momento antes, pero este se movió sólo, como si alguien estuviera tirando de una cuerda y lo sacó de la habitación. "Maldita sea, ahora resulta que se hace el gracioso y quiere jugar."

Acercándose a la puerta, Dean vio que el pequeño libro se perdía en la semioscuridad de la entrada de la casa y se dirigió hacia allí. "Dean, no te fíes, ya has visto que es muy poderoso, no sabemos de lo que es capaz." Bobby ya se había levantado de nuevo y recogió también su arma cuando vio a Dean desaparecer de su vista.

- o -

Desde donde estaba sentado en el coche, Sam pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermano, parado, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia donde estaba él y aunque sabía que desde esa distancia no era capaz de verle a través de los cristales del coche, Sam no pudo evitar dirigirse a él. "Ten cuidado por favor y vuelve conmigo."

"Que conmovedor." La voz grave y profunda que llegó hasta Sam, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con fuerza, de forma involuntaria. No quería darse la vuelta porque sabía con quien se iba a encontrar y lo que eso significaba. Por eso mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean, que poco a poco, se fue perdiendo de vista en el interior de la casa, mientras permitió que sus labios se estremecieran en silencio.

"_Te quiero Dean."_ Deseaba pensar que no sería la última vez que pensaría eso, que tendría oportunidad de decírselo a su hermano al menos una vez más, pero sabiendo que Gordon estaba en el exterior, no le quedaban demasiadas esperanzas de que eso pudiera hacerse realidad.

"Te he estado buscando por todos sitios." Finalmente Sam se volvió hacia Gordon. Estaba de pie, frente a él, con un arma en cada mano. Su figura era imponente, aunque no sabía si era por estar mirándolo desde una posición tan baja o por el miedo que en ese mismo momento recorría todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. "Tengo que reconocer que no me ha sido fácil dar contigo. Pero cuando supe de la muerte de uno de mis hombres en casa de Singer, sólo tuve que seguiros el rastro."

"¿Por qué no acabas con todo esto de una vez? Si has venido a matarme, hazlo ya." Sam no temía lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación, porque desde la bomba, había esperado que ese momento llegara.

Pero no poder despedirse de su hermano, era demasiado para él. Si Dean hubiera estado cerca, tal vez hubieran tenido un momento antes de morir, incluso Dean podría haber matado a Gordon y vengar su muerte. Sin embargo, iba a morir completamente sólo, lejos de su hermano, sin poder sentir su mano, ni escuchar su dulce voz una vez más.

"Por supuesto, si quisiera matarte, lo haría ahora mismo. Pero no he venido para eso, porque en realidad, ahora ya no tengo ninguna prisa." Sam pudo ver una sonrisa absolutamente despiadada y perversa en el rostro del otro cazador.

"¿Entonces que haces aquí?" Mientras esperaba la respuesta, disimuladamente, Sam buscó el arma que había escondido detrás de él.

"Déjalo Sam, se que tienes un arma. Así que, o dejas de buscarla y pones las manos donde pueda verlas, o te disparo ahora mismo y no vuelves a ver a tu querido hermanito hasta que os encontréis en el infierno." Sam dejó a la vista ambas manos y suspiró en silencio. "En realidad he venido por tu hermano."

"¿Quieres matar a Dean?"

"Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero afortunadamente, no va a ser necesario. Dudo mucho salga de esa casa no vida." Sam se volvió hacia la casa. Vista desde fuera, parecía tranquila, pero estaba seguro de que en el interior las cosas debían de ser muy diferentes. _"Dean."_ "Por tu expresión, me atrevería a decir que no habéis hecho los deberes."

"¿De que estás hablando?" La carcajada de Gordon, resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.

En realidad, Gordon tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho. En cuanto les avisaron de que en aquella casa había un poltergeist, Bobby no dudo en ofrecerle a Dean el trabajo, estaba seguro, igual que Sam, que lo que su hermano más necesitaba para volver a la normalidad después de todo lo que había ocurrido, era una buena cacería.

Miraron por encima la historia de la casa, sus anteriores inquilinos, que no habían tenido ningún problema mientras habían vivido allí y escucharon atentamente los testimonios de los actuales propietarios. Pero no indagaron más, no buscaron antiguas edificaciones bajo sus cimientos.

"Esa casa está sobre una antigua mansión. En ella murió uno de los hijos de los propietarios por envenamiento. Un día sus pulmones comenzaron a fallarle y tras intensos dolores, murió. ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de toda esta historia? Aquel muchacho, tenía veintiocho años. ¿Y a que no sabes cuantos años cumplió el actual dueño de esta casa el día que comenzaron las manifestaciones? Veintiocho años. ¡Qué casualidad, igual que tu hermano!"

"Pero no le ha ocurrido nada al propietario actual, está bien." Sam sintió como si alguien apretara con fuerza su corazón. _"Es un farol, no está hablando en serio, tiene que ser un farol."_

"En realidad no, hoy ha sido ingresado en el hospital con un fuerte fallo respiratorio." Gordon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a internarse en la oscuridad de la que había salido. Un momento antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta y se volvió hacia Sam que todavía lo seguía mirando. "Por cierto, ¿sabes quien les dio la dirección de Singer a esa pobre familia a la que tratáis de ayudar?, si fui yo. Así que, ahora, dime "Sammy", ¿Qué necesidad tengo de matarte si cuando veas a tu hermano agonizar y morir entre intensos dolores, te quitarás la vida tu sólo?"

Aunque le costó unos segundos recuperarse, Sam sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Dean pero estaba desconectado y saltó el buzón de voz. "Maldita sea Dean, porque no enciendes el teléfono cuando más necesito hablar contigo."

Colgó y marcó el de Bobby, que si le contestó.

"¿Ocurre algo Sam?" mientras hablaba Bobby se dirigía hacia donde había ido Dean.

"Gordon ha estado aquí."

"¿Cómo dices?, ¿estás bien?"

"Bobby, escúchame, Dean está en peligro, tienes que sacarlo de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ese poltergeist va a matarlo."

Por segunda vez en pocos días, Sam esperaba que Bobby llegara a tiempo para poder salvar la vida de su hermano. Durante un segundo, mientras esperaba ver salir a los dos cazadores por la puerta o recibir una reconfortante llamada de Dean, Sam pensó en las últimas palabras que Gordon había dicho.

Muchas veces, había pasado por su mente, la posibilidad perder a Dean en una de las cacerías, pero en realidad, nunca la había tomado muy enserio hasta que hubo salido del hospital, apenas dos semanas antes.

Dean había dejado de ser él mismo y casi lo había matado uno de los chicos de Gordon y ahora... Prefirió no pensar en ello, pero si que intentó pensar en lo que haría de perder a su hermano. Un terrible silencio se adueñó de su mente, pues no fue capaz de encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta para eso; si perdía a Dean, ya no había nada más allá.

- o -

Bobby vio por fin a Dean, de pie, mirando hacia la enorme escalera que tenía frente a él. "Dean, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí." Dean pareció no escucharle, concentrado como estaba en dar con el espíritu. "¡Dean! Tu hermano ha llamado."

Dean lo miró alarmado. "¿Sam está bien?"

"Si, pero dice que tengo que sacarte de aquí, que ese fantasma te quiere matar."

"Cuéntame algo que no sepa."

"Dean, va en serio."

De nuevo, un fuerte vendaval se levantó en la entrada de la casa y como impulsado por una fuerte y enorme mano, Bobby fue lanzado contra la pared.

Un momento después, mientras el cazador se recuperaba del golpe, el viento, se convirtió en un extraño polvo que rodeó a Dean y le hizo caer al suelo. Bobby lo escuchó toser, como si no pudiera respirar, pero por mucho que intentaba ponerse en pie para socorrerle, una fuerza sobrehumana lo tenía retenido contra el suelo.

Dean no podía ver, sus ojos le dolían, por el polvo que había entrado en ellos, el pecho le ardía, incapaz como era de respirar y sintió que perdía las fuerzas por momentos. "¡Sammy!" Creyó que estaba gritando, pero apenas consiguió emitir un pequeño susurro. Sin embargo, cuando ya creía que no iba a poder aguantarlo más, el viento y el polvo, desparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Liberado por fin de las ataduras invisibles, Bobby llegó hasta él. "¿Dean, estás bien?" Este tosió con violencia y todo su cuerpo se agitó. "Vámonos de aquí."

Cuando Sam vio la puerta abrirse y comprobó que los dos cazadores salían por ella, creyó que por fin comenzaba a respirar de nuevo. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que Dean apenas podía andar y que estaba apoyándose en Bobby. _"No, Dean, dime que no te ha alcanzado."_

Bobby y Dean se detuvieron al bajar los dos escalones de la casa. A Dean todavía le costaba respirar, aún cuando trataba de tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire, pero poco a poco, su resuello iba volviendo la normalidad, el aire entraba de nuevo con fuerza en sus pulmones y los ojos volvían a ver de nuevo.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaban fuera de la casa. Buscó casi con desesperación a su hermano y por fin lo encontró, fuera del coche, apoyado en el capó. A pesar de la distancia, estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

Sam se apoyó en la puerta del coche y se sentó de nuevo en su interior, esperando a que los dos hombres regresaran. Quería abrazar a Dean y asegurarse, por mucho que él se lo dijera, que realmente estaba bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba gritarle y enojarse con él con toda la rabia posible, por no haber tenido todo el cuidado que debería, porque seguramente pensar en Sam le había distraído de lo que realmente tenía que pensar en ese momento. _"Me prometiste que no pasaría nada allí dentro."_

Un ruido entre los matorrales captó la atención de Sam. "Mierda, Gordon sigue ahí." Se dio la vuelta y no sin dificultad por su pierna todavía no recuperada del todo, consiguió llegar a la otra puerta del coche y salir por ella, hasta sentarse en el suelo, protegiéndose de esa manera de un posible ataque. "¡Dean, Bobby, corred, Gordon está entre esos árboles!"

Bobby ayudó a que Dean se levantara y aunque le costaba moverse y todavía respiraba con cierta dificultad, comenzaron a correr. El primer disparo llegó en seguida, en cuanto Gordon escuchó el aviso de Sam, pero consiguieron esquivarlo, dándose cuenta que impactaba en el suelo muy cerca de donde Dean había estado un momento antes. El segundo impacto en el maletero del coche, pues casi habían llegado hasta él.

Sam trataba, sin ningún resultado, averiguar donde se encontraba exactamente Gordon, pero la oscuridad era total y el otro cazador se escondía demasiado bien. Además Sam sólo era capaz de pensar en que Dean todavía no había llegado hasta donde estaba él y que si Gordon quería herirle, era un blanco muy fácil de alcanzar.

Sam pudo ver a Dean llegar hasta él, pero cuando apenas los separaban unos pocos metros, Sam vio el impacto de una tercera bala en el pecho de su hermano y como este caía al suelo.

"¡Dean, no!" Un ligero movimiento entre los arbustos, llamó la atención de Bobby, que cogiendo el arma de manos de Sam, apuntó y disparó sin dudar. Escuchó durante un momento y finalmente pudo oír un gemido de dolor y alguien que salía corriendo.

Sam llegó hasta donde estaba Dean, que yacía en el suelo todavía consciente. "Sammy, ¿estás bien?" Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca, mientras con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos miraban a Sam. Levantó la mano y la acercó al rostro de su hermano, acariciando su mejilla.

"Si, estoy bien y tu también lo vas a estar, ya lo verás." Dean emitió un sonido como si no pudiera respirar y su espalda se arqueó con violencia. "Dean, por favor, no me dejes ahora."

"¿Gordon se ha ido?" Sam atrapó la mano de Dean con la suya y la besó con total delicadeza, sintiendo como temblaba.

Entre lágrimas y tras intentar serenarse un momento, Sam consiguió llegar a contestar. "Bobby le ha disparado, creo que está herido."

"Eso está bien" murmuró Dean, que apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente y que cada palabra era una agonía para él.

Sam sintió como con sus últimas fuerzas le apretaba la mano. "Vamos Dean, tu me salvaste la vida y ahora me toca a mi. No puedes dejarme, Gordon no puede ganar." Posó sus dedos sobre los labios temblorosos de Dean. "¿Qué haría sin ti?, sabes que lo eres todo y que…"

La angustia, acumulada en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Como si de una lejana voz se tratara, Bobby le dijo que la ambulancia estaba en camino, que sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más y que todo acabaría bien.

Sam apenas le hizo caso. Deslizó su mano por el pelo de Dean, acariciándolo con dulzura, a la vez que las lágrimas caían veloces por su mejilla. Al mismo tiempo vio como Dean se relajaba un poco y cerraba sus ojos. "Dean, no por favor." Las lágrimas de Sam cayeron sobre el rostro de su hermano, mientras, lentamente, se acercó a él y besó sus labios pálidos y casi inexpresivos. Abrazó su cuerpo frío, intentando mantenerlo caliente, pero no separó su boca de la de Dean, que por un momento, le devolvió débilmente el beso.

Sam escuchó en silencio su respiración entrecortada. _"No puedes dejarme, porque Gordon tenía razón, si tu te mueres…"_


	9. Show him the way, Take him to life

Sentado en la silla del hospital, Sam miró su ropa una vez más, como si eso le hiciera recordar los últimos momentos que había pasado con su hermano antes de que los médicos se lo llevaran al quirófano.

La sangre de Dean estaba por toda su camisa, incluso sus manos seguían manchadas con ella, pero a Sam no le importó, de alguna forma, eso le hacía sentirse más cerca de Dean.

Un médico con la clara expresión de que la operación que acababa de llevar a cabo no había ido bien, apareció en la sala de espera y Sam se dio cuenta que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar al verlo _"No es Dean, no es Dean"_.

Sin embargo pasó de largo y la misma angustia volvió a apoderarse de él de nuevo. Al mirar un momento a su alrededor, vio que el lugar estaba lleno de gente. "¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Sus familiares pueden estar muriéndose en este preciso momento y parece no importarles"

Bobby estaba a su lado, también en silencio, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Dean. "No lo se Sam, no lo se."

Ninguno de los dos hombres había dicho apenas nada desde que se habían sentado allí. Al mirar el reloj, Sam se dio cuenta de que habían pasado ya las tres horas más largas de su vida. _"Supongo que eso al menos quiere decir que sigue vivo."_

Sam escondió el rostro entre las manos y dejó que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él de una vez por todas. El día estaba siendo demasiado largo, demasiado duro, demasiado difícil de creer.

"_¿Por qué no pudo matarme a mi sin más?, es lo que siempre ha querido, siempre ha dicho que yo soy el anticristo, que tengo que morir, ¿Por qué Dean?"_

- o -

**Tres horas antes**

Sam estaba escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo en el frío día. No sabía si lo hacía para mantenerlo caliente o porque pensaba que así podía impedir que muriera. Decidió no pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía, todos los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente no hacían más que repetirle que aquello era una batalla perdida, que tenía que comenzar a mentalizarse de que Dean iba a morir y que era algo inevitable.

Deslizó de nuevo sus dedos por la mejilla fría de Dean, estaba seguro de que aunque estaba inconsciente, podrían sentir su contacto y que eso le reconfortaría. "Vamos Dean, tienes que aguantar un poco más." Dijo acercando su boca al oído de su hermano, mientras recostaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio. "Hazlo por mi, sólo te pido que no me dejes ahora."

Dean trató de moverse y el dolor se hizo insoportable. "Shhh, no intentes moverte, estoy contigo, no tienes porque ir a ningún lado."

Sam notó que su voz comenzaba a temblar y que apenas podía ocultarle a su hermano el terror que crecía en su interior. _"¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?"_ Apoyó una mano sobre la hierba y comprobó que se había manchado de sangre. _"Está perdiendo demasiada sangre, si los médicos no aparecen pronto…" _Agitó casi con violencia su cabeza, tratando de sacar de su pensamiento aquella posibilidad en la que no quería pensar, no mientras hubiera una mínima esperanza para Dean.

Un suspiro agónico, proveniente de Dean, le devolvió a la realidad una vez más. Vió como su espalda se agarrotaba de nuevo. _"Se está muriendo, Dean se muere y no puedo hacer nada."_

"Sam" La voz de Dean era tan débil que sus palabras apenas fueron audibles, mientras respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil. "Lo siento."

"No, Dean." Sam puso su mano de nuevo sobre la mejilla de su hermano y este dejó de hablar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Es Gordon el que lo va sentir, porque te juro que lo mataremos por todo lo que nos está haciendo. Cuando te recuperes, iremos a por él."

Dean no dijo nada al respecto, aunque con dificultad, seguía estando de alguna manera consciente. _"Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarlo marchar así."_ La angustia estaba ganando terreno en su interior, al darse cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese preciso momento para impedir que su hermano muriera en sus brazos.

Le había salvado otras veces, había encontrado la forma de evitar que Dean muriera en otras ocasiones, pero ahora, siendo algo tan común como un disparo de bala, nada sobrenatural, Sam tenía que ver como Dean agonizaba entre sus brazos, como a cada momento que pasaba las opciones para que aquella pesadilla terminase bien, se hacían más pequeñas.

De repente, Sam escuchó un sonido que provenía de lejos y aunque tardó un momento en reconocerlo y otro en creer que realmente era cierto, se dio cuenta de que la ambulancia acababa de llegar por fin.

"Dean, es la ambulancia." Su hermano no contestó, ni siquiera pareció haberle escuchado. "Dean, ¿puedes oírme?" Tocó con suavidad su rostro de nuevo y luego buscó su pulso, que prácticamente había desaparecido. "No Dean, ahora no, la ambulancia está aquí, no puedes rendirte ahora."

Casi estaba gritando cuando unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros. No se dio la vuelta, no le importaba quien estuviera allí ni lo que quisiera de él, su hermano se estaba muriendo.

"Sam, tienes que dejar a los médicos trabajar." Bobby se colocó a su lado, obligándole a que liberara el cuerpo de Dean del abrazo en el que lo había envuelto. El curtido cazador, notó que las manos del pequeño de los Winchester estaban temblando cuando las tomó entre las suyas y mientras Dean era colocado sobre una camilla, abrazó a Sam, que no había quitado los ojos de encima de su hermano.

La camilla se alejó hacia la ambulancia. Entonces Sam por fin reaccionó. "¡Soy su hermano, quiero ir con él!" _"Tengo que ir con él" _

No miró atrás mientras corría hacia la ambulancia, pero sabía que Bobby les seguiría con el coche. Cuando cerraron las puertas, el silencio se apoderó del vehículo por un momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente, mientras Sam vio como habían colocado la mascarilla sobre el rostro de su hermano y como uno de los médicos trataba de detener la hemorragia.

Cuando Sam escuchó la sirena por fin y la ambulancia se puso en marcha casi se sobresaltó, concentrado como estaba en ver lo indefenso que estaba Dean y lo cerca que estaba de poder morir en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el médico se alejó de él y pudo hacerlo, se colocó al lado de Dean y cogió su mano con fuerza. "Estoy contigo ¿vale?"

Sabía que Dean no le estaba escuchando, pero quiso imaginar que si lo que estaba haciendo y que eso le quitaba el dolor que pudiera sentir, el miedo a morir o a dejarle sólo, que sólo por sentir el contacto con su mano todos los demonios que tuviera en su inconsciente desaparecieran sin más, igual que, aunque pensó que estaba siendo de lo más egoísta, también le reconfortaba a él, sentir el contacto con su hermano, saber que al menos por el momento seguía con vida y poder mantener la esperanza que aquello pudiera acabar bien el mayor tiempo posible.

- o -

"¿Familiares de Dean Winchester?" Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Sam levantó de nuevo la mirada y por un momento se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al dar su verdadero nombre al llegar al hospital. Sin embargo, cuando el médico se acercó a él, se olvido por completo de las posibles consecuencias con la policía o el FBI que eso pudiera acarrear.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

"Lo hemos conseguido estabilizar, aunque no ha sido fácil, había perdido mucha sangre antes de llegar aquí."

"¿Quiere decir que se pondrá bien?" Durante los dos segundos que transcurrieron hasta que aquel médico entrado en años le contestó, Sam creyó que las piernas le iban a fallar.

"No puedo hablar con seguridad sobre eso. De momento sólo puedo decirle que le hemos estabilizado y que le hemos extraído la bala, que había rozado el pulmón." Sam no sabía que decir, preguntarle si era posible que Dean muriera, estaba fuera de sus intenciones, porque no se atrevía a escuchar la respuesta; preguntarle si se iba a poner bien ya lo había hecho. Por ello se mantuvo en silencio. "Las próximas horas serán críticas. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar."

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Por supuesto, pero le aseguro que no será agradable, le hemos intubado para ayudarle a respirar con normalidad."

Sam mostró una minúscula sonrisa, para evitar decirle al médico que ya había visto a su hermano así, entre la vida y la muerte y que no le iba a sorprender nada.

"Por favor, necesito saber si mi hermano puede recurarse por completo." Al ver los ojos suplicantes de Sam, el médico se vio obligado a decirle la verdad, pues sabía que cualquier otra respuesta no sería suficiente para el muchacho.

"Su hermano está en coma, pero somos optimistas y creemos que saldrá adelante. Aunque como le he dicho, las próximas horas serán decisivas, si se mantiene estable, es muy probable, que salga de esta."

"Gracias."

- o -

Al llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Dean, todo se quedó en silencio. Caminando detrás del médico de su hermano, Sam no podía dejar de imaginarse como se encontraría a Dean, recordando los horribles momentos que había pasado en un hospital, creyendo que perdería a su hermano, para luego ser su padre el que los iba a dejar.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en tener que volver a repetir la misma escena otra vez y mientras se iban acercando a la habitación, la idea que tenía de estar ya acostumbrado a encontrarse a Dean en ese estado, desaparecía paso a paso.

Una vez delante de la puerta, el médico se detuvo y dejó que Sam entrara sólo en la habitación. "Si me necesitan estaré fuera." Cerró la puerta tras él.

Sam se quedó parado delante de la puerta, incapaz de dar un paso hacia delante, mirando la cama en la que yacía su hermano. Decididamente, el médico había tenido razón, no estaba preparado para ver a Dean así. No porque no supiera lo que se iba a encontrar al verlo, si no porque ahora las cosas habían cambiado desde le última vez que tenía que haber pasado por esa circunstancia.

Entonces había sido su hermano el que estaba luchando por sobrevivir. Dean era la persona más importante en su mundo, junto con su padre, el que le cuidaba, el que se preocupaba por él, que siempre estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, ahora no era sólo su hermano el que luchaba por recuperarse, ahora se trataba de todo su mundo, de la única persona por la que merecía la pena levantarse todos los días, la única con la que esperaba acostarse cada noche por el resto de su vida y poder dormir junto a su cuerpo, seducido por sus tiernas palabras, por sus cálidos besos de buenas noches y rodeado por sus fuertes brazos que lo aprisionaban hasta que apenas podía moverse, pero que le hacían sentir seguro de que nada malo podía llegar a sucederle nunca.

Sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, había llegado hasta la cama y se había sentado al lado de Dean. De forma inconsciente, había comenzado a acariciar su pelo como todos los días cuando se levantaba antes que su hermano y le escuchaba suspirar al sentir sus dedos.

Su otra mano se deslizó por el brazo de Dean y llegó hasta su mano, que a diferencia de la suya propia, se veía tremendamente pálida y estaba fría. Colocó la suya sobre la de su hermano y la cerró, agarrando la de Dean con suma suavidad, por miedo a poder hacerle daño.

"¿Crees que si vuelvo a usar el tablero Ouija, podré comunicarme contigo?" Limpió de su cara las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer antes de continuar, pues apenas era capaz de continuar hablando. "Necesito contarte tantas cosas que nunca he sido capaz de decirte. No es que me diera vergüenza hablar contigo, pero sabía que te aprovecharías de mi y luego no harías más que gastarme bromas al respecto."

Por un momento, levantó la mirada y se fijó en las constantes vitales de Dean, con la esperanza de que su voz le hiciera recordar el camino de vuelta a la vida. Sin embargo no fue así y sin más, continuó hablando.

"Me gusta verte dormir, no como ahora claro, sino cuando me despierto por las mañanas, antes que tu, me quedó muy quieto, para no despertarte, porque se lo poco que te gusta madrugar y te observo dormir tranquilo, en uno de los pocos momentos, en el que dejas de ser el tipo duro que quieres parecer y simplemente eres Dean, sin bromas de macho-todo-seguro-de-si-mismo, sin recordarme lo mucho que te gusta verme fruncir el ceño por tus bromas; sólo siendo tu."

La mano que un momento antes jugueteaba con el pelo de Dean bajó hasta su frente y se posó finalmente sobre su mejilla. "¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? Que siempre tengas la palabra precisa para hacerme sentir bien, incluso cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo, no se cuantos años teníamos, que solías cantarme, no las típicas canciones infantiles, porque entonces no hubieras sido tu, sino canciones de Metallica y de ACDC."

Sam sonrió un momento. "Vamos como ahora, pero misteriosamente, eso me calmaba, lo recuerdo bien, cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad, cuando no quería dormir sólo, siempre estabas cantando." Se acercó al oído de su hermano como si alguien, en la solitaria habitación, pudiera escucharle. "Tu dirás que no lo haces, pero cuando crees que estoy dormido, sigues haciéndolo. Se que si supieras que sigo despierto te callarías, pero me gusta demasiado escucharte, tanto que al final termino por dormirme antes de que termines, entre el sonido de tu voz y el constante latir de tu corazón que parece llevar el ritmo, mientras estoy apoyado sobre ti."

Sam se cayó de repente, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención, pero sólo se trataba de sus propios pensamientos. _"No puede oírme, ni siquiera se si realmente está ahí."_

"No debes de dejar de hablar con él, algunos especialistas dicen que pueden oírnos." Al levantar la cabeza Sam se encontró con la pequeña figura de una enfermera. Era joven y su sonrisa dulce y sincera, le daba un aspecto más infantil todavía. "Siento haber oído lo que decías, pero no quería molestarte y que te callaras."

"No te preocupes, no molestabas." Dijo Sam mientras vio que la enfermera se movía con decisión por la habitación, comprobando las constantes de Dean, cambiando la bolsa de suero y colocando las sábanas lo mejor que pudo. "Por lo que veo eres su enfermera, creo que nos vamos a ver mucho por aquí."

"Si, aunque en realidad, me gustaría que os pudierais ir de aquí cuanto antes, porque se recupera pronto." La chica, que no debía de superar los veinticinco años le sonrió y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

Sam trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero apenas fue capaz hacer un amago de ello. "¿Crees que se pondrá bien?"

"No soy quien para decirte eso, pero sabiendo que le espera alguien como tu a este lado, estoy segura de que luchará contra viento y marea por volver."

"¿El otro lado?" Sam sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no esperaba escuchar a una enfermera hablar así.

"Si, ya sabes, el mundo intermedio entre la vida y la muerte. Necesita a alguien que le ayude a encontrar el camino de vuelta hasta nuestro mundo y creo que tu eres el más indicado tal y como le hablas, le debes de querer mucho."

"Si, más que a nadie en el mundo, sin él…" Sam no sabía porque estaba contando eso a una completa desconocida de la que no sabía ni su nombre, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello si no quería explotar.

"Nunca he perdido a nadie cercano, no tanto como para saber lo que tu estás sintiendo ahora mismo, pero no debes de dejar de hablar con él, tiene que saber que el ser amado le espera aquí." Sam miró de nuevo a Dean, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

"Gracias, por cierto soy Sam." Levantó la mirada de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba de nuevo vacía, excepto por Bobby, que acababa de entrar.

"¿Con quien estabas hablando?"

"Con una enfermera, se debe de haber marchado hace un momento."

"Sam, llevo en el pasillo un buen rato y no ha pasado nadie por aquí."

Sam no contestó, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente, pensó que pocas veces le habían dado un consejo tan acertado, quienquiera que fuera esa chica y que tenía que seguirlo a toda costa.

"¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche con él?"

Bobby se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "No tienes que pedirlo, se que lo vas a hacer de todas formas y estoy seguro de que Dean te lo agradecerá. Pero prométeme que vas a dormir aunque sólo sean un par de horas."

"Claro." Sam vio como Bobby se acercaba a la puerta, sabiendo que Sam querría estar a solas con su hermano, pero un momento antes de salir por la puerta, Sam volvió a hablarle. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo lo que haces por nosotros, si no fuera por ti, estoy seguro de que Dean estaría ahora muerto, bien por el fantasma de esa casa o porque Gordon lo habría matado. Tu eres quien le has salvado la vida."

"Pero tu eres quien te vas a quedar a su lado, quien le va ayudar a volver." Sam reconoció aquellas palabras como las que había dicho antes la extraña desconocida y antes de que pudiera decirle nada más a Bobby este se despidió de él. "Descansa."

Una vez más, Sam se volvió hacia Dean y lo miró un momento en silencio. "¿Sabes donde quiero ir cuando salgamos de este hospital? Las Vegas, como siempre has dicho, gastaremos nuestro dinero, beberemos los cócteles con nombres más raros y veremos amanecer en la habitación más cara del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. ¿Qué de dices a eso?"


	10. Quiero que tu piel sea mi esperanza

Acercándose a Sam, Bobby le dio un vaso humeante. "Tómate el café, te hará bien." Sam lo miró, pero ni siquiera hizo mención alguna de cogerlo. "Vamos Sam, no puedes seguir así, hace tres días que no comes bien y que no duermes en una cama de verdad, la espalda te tiene que estar matando, por no hablar de la mala cara que tienes."

"Bobby, no puedo marcharme, ¿y si Dean despierta y no estoy a su lado?" Se volvió hacia la cama de su hermano, esperaba que en ese momento Dean despertara por fin al escuchar sus palabras, como si de algún tipo de sortilegio o encantamiento se tratara, pero no fue así.

Bobby quería decirle que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo, que hundirse como lo estaba haciendo no iba a ayudar a Dean. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque le comprendía. "¿Crees que Dean querrá verte así?" Bobby no pudo evitar decir aquello, a pesar de que sabía que le haría daño a Sam, porque se sentía fatal por ver al chico con las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, acurrucado en un pequeño sillón de hospital, con una manta que le habían traído las enfermeras la primera noche y con la única esperanza de ver a su hermano abrir por fin los ojos.

"Se que no, pero no puedo marcharme, no hasta que vea que se encuentra bien, que me mira otra vez y que el médico me diga que se recuperará. No puedo irme y dejarlo sólo."

"Yo me quedaré con él." Bobby estaba intentándolo todo, pero sabía que nada iba a funcionar, nada le iba a convencer.

Sam sonrió al veterano cazador, pero no dijo nada, su expresión fue una respuesta definitiva.

Se encogió todo lo que pudo en el sillón, aunque su cuerpo era demasiado grande para estar allí. Se arropó todo lo que pudo con la manta, la noche se preparaba muy fría, pero nada le iba a hacer salir de aquella habitación.

Como había dicho, nada le movería hasta que su mirada se encontrara con los ojos verdes de Dean, que lo mirara, que lo reconociera, que sintiera el contacto con su mano y que le escuchara pronunciar su nombre de nuevo, como todos los días. Lo demás, el resto del mundo fuera de esa habitación, no importaba lo más mínimo para Sam Winchester.

Bobby se despidió y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Miró un momento al chico, sabiendo que apenas dormiría, aunque tal vez el cansancio terminaría por vencerle después de tres noches de mal dormir.

- o -

El tiempo parecía hacerse más lento cuando entraba la noche, cuando todo parecía quedarse en silencio y los ruidos típicos del hospital se iban apagando. La gente desaparecía, los pasillos se quedaban vacíos y los pensamientos de Sam parecían retumbar en todo el edificio.

"Otra noches más Dean. A veces creo que esto lo haces por fastidiarme, por verme sufrir, que en realidad estás despierto pero quieres que te cuide, que me preocupe por ti, porque estás cansado de hacerlo siempre tu." Sam fijó su mirada en su hermano. Cada vez que le decía algo, esperaba ver como este abría los ojos y le daba la razón o se metía con él. _"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o al menos eso dicen."_ "Pero ¿Cuándo se pierde?"

Se quedó callado, observando la constante respiración Dean, sin saber si era él el que respiraba o era una máquina la que lo hacía por él. Como si le hubiera caído una losa sobre los ojos, sintió que los párpados se le iban cerrando por momentos, que no podría estar mucho más tiempo despierto.

Volvió a abrir los ojos; debía de haberse quedado dormido unos momentos. _"¿Y si se despierta mientras estoy dormido?" _Se repetía continuamente, tratando de permanecer despierto el mayor tiempo posible, aunque al final siempre le era imposible. Sin embargo, nunca era capaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin volver a despertarse, sin mirar a su hermano nada más abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo seguía exactamente igual.

Se acercó a Dean y cogió su mano, ahora estaba más caliente. Pensó que eso era una buena señal. Deslizó su mano por el brazo de su hermano, con cuidado, como si en realidad fuera una fina pieza de porcelana.

De estar despierto, Dean le diría que le estaba haciendo cosquillas. "De estar despierto…" Tantas veces había repetido la misma frase en los últimos días, que a veces se llegaba a creer que en realidad sólo estaba dormido y que si le acariciaba la mejilla o jugueteaba con su pelo, tal vez abriría los ojos y le sonreiría, diciendo algo del tipo. "No sabes lo gay que pareces haciendo eso."

Acercando más el sillón, se apoyó con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de Dean, quería escuchar su corazón latir, estar seguro de que seguía vivo, porque sólo con mirarlo, tumbado en aquella cama, no era suficiente para él, tenía que asegurarse de que seguía respirando.

De nuevo, sintió que los ojos se le cerraban, pero apoyado sobre Dean, dejó que por fin, el sueño le venciera, que lo arrastrara donde quisiera, porque si Dean despertaba al fin, él lo sentiría.

- o -

No sabía si se trataba exactamente de un sueño, porque más bien creía estar reviviendo un recuerdo, uno que tenía grabado en su mente y que estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría.

Vio a Dean, delante de él y por un momento, hubiera deseado abrazarlo, besarle con todas sus fuerzas por verlo caminar de nuevo, porque le estaba mirando, porque estaba hablando con él. Pero no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera, si no porque sólo estaba viendo el sueño, nada de lo que quisiera que sucediera podía hacerlo.

Dean se acercó a él, observándolo con una mirada intensa, mezcla de pasión y amor, que casi había olvidado de ello mientras estaba en el hospital.

Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado sobre el coche, mirando como Dean se acercaba a él, quieto, sólo observando, con las manos apoyadas en el vehículo.

Su hermano, lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, con un movimiento rápido, sin que Sam opusiera resistencia. Atrapó sus labios y los besó con decisión, escuchando como su hermanito gemía al notar su lengua recorrer su boca una tremenda energía.

Sam cerró los ojos, degustando el dulce sabor de los labios de Dean. Sus manos, hasta ese momento quietas, se pusieron sobre la espalda de Dean y se agarraron a su cazadora, estaba deseando deshacerse de ella, quitársela, al igual que la camisa, y poder notar el contacto con su piel.

"¿Por qué no entramos en la habitación? Comienza a hacer frío aquí fuera." Susurró en el oído Dean, mientras notaba la lengua de este deslizándose por su cuello. "Además estaremos más cómodos en la cama."

Dean se apartó un poco de él y lo miró, pero sus ojos habían cambiado de repente. "Sam, ¿quieres que…?"

"¿Qué ocurre, pensaba que después de besarme de esa manera en la puerta del bar, en el coche y ahora aquí, querrías algo más, que lo querrías todo?" Sam acercó el cuerpo de su hermano al suyo, evitando que pudiera moverse. "Porque yo si que lo quiero todo de ti."

"Sam, una cosa es que nos enrollemos y que nos guste y otra muy distinta es acostarme contigo." Sam lo miró sorprendido, ¿de verdad era su hermano el que hablaba?, el que le había mordido el labio en su primer beso, el que le había susurrado al oído las muchas veces que había imaginado ese beso, el que había deslizado sus dedos por su espalda y le había hecho gemir con tal sólo bajar el dedo por su espina dorsal.

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que no quieres acostarte conmigo?" Sam dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras miraba a su hermano y ahora era él el que se separaba de Dean.

"No, pero no está bien que lo hagamos." Dean desvió la mirada. Desde luego Sam sabía muy bien, que Dean estaba deseando hacer el amor con él, después de aquella noche, no podía negarlo por mucho que quisiera; pero no lograba entender lo que le estaba deteniendo ahora.

"¿Es algo peor que meterme la lengua hasta la garganta? ¿o es te que sientes más cómodo si sólo me manoseas la entrepierna con el pantalón puesto?"

Sam ya no podía más, Dean no le podía estar diciendo eso. No el mismo que se podía acostar cada noche con dos o tres tías sin remordimiento alguno, no el que, aunque lo negara entonces, llevaba días mirándole cuando salía de la ducha con pasión en los ojos. Sam le veía morderse el labio cuando le veía vestirse y ahora le decía que acostarse con él estaba mal.

"No es eso Sam, me da igual lo que diga la gente, pero cuando pienso en lo que papá diría si nos viera…"

Sam se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera había pensado en ello ni por un solo momento mientras había besado a Dean, mientras aspiraba su aroma, mientras se agarraba a su cinturón, mientras le tocaba.

"¿Entonces por qué me has besado? Si a papá le pudiera parecer mal que te acostaras conmigo, no creo que viera con buenos ojos como me hayas metido mano antes." Dean dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en el coche, con la mirada baja, como si se avergonzara de algo.

"Lo se, pero no he podido evitarlo, no por más tiempo. Te he visto flirteando con esa chica y me he puesto demasiado celoso. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, pero se que de todas formas está mal y ahora que lo pienso, no creo que debiera volver a pasar más."

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sam, Dean se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, con pasos lentos y los hombros caídos, como si estuviera derrotado. Su hermano lo vio, quieto donde estaba, observando como se separaba de él poco a poco.

Dean llegó a la puerta he insertó la llave en la cerradura. Sin embargo, la mano de su hermano se puso sobre la suya y no le dejó girar la llave. "Sam, hace frío aquí fuera, deja que abra la puerta."

Con la otra mano, Sam rodeó su cintura e hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran. "Podemos calentarnos juntos." Volvió a susurrar en el oído de su hermano, sabiendo que eso siempre le había gustado.

"Sam, por favor, no podemos hacer esto, te he dicho que está mal." Dean trató de moverse, de girar la llave. Intentó separarse de su hermano, pero sin mucho éxito, pues en realidad, tampoco es que estuviera usando todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Peor que ser fugitivos de la ley?" Se agarró al cinturón de Dean y bajo hasta su entrepierna, escuchando como este suspiraba al notar el contacto. "¿Peor que vivir defraudando a los bancos?" La mano que tenía sobre la de su hermano la cerró, atrapando completamente la de Dean. "¿Peor que haber tenido rehenes en un banco o haber escapado de la cárcel? Dime Dean, ¿Estás seguro que se trata de algo tan malo que no podemos hacerlo?"

Sam escuchó como la respiración de su hermano se aceleraba, como su cuerpo se pegaba completamente al suyo y como su otra mano, llegaba hasta su espalda y bajaba hasta su trasero.

"Sam, por mucho que digas, no me vas a convencer de que esto no está mal." Apretó su mano con fuerza sobre una de las nalgas de Sam y lo escuchó suspirar. "Pero tengo que darte la razón en que no es nada peor que todo lo que has dicho y que si a papá no le ha importado lo que hacemos cada día..."

Con un movimiento rápido de la mano que le sostenía Sam, Dean abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta, cogiendo con su mano libre el rostro de Sam y besándolo con fuerza. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, entrando en la habitación, sabiendo que Sam le seguiría donde él quisiera. Su hermano todavía tenía cogida su mano y por el momento, no tenía ninguna intención de soltársela.

Dean se acercó al escritorio, en el que dejó la bolsa y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Sam casi lo empotró contra él. Inmovilizó la mano que tenía aprisionada tras su espalda y ahora fuera él el comenzó a besarle, colocando su boca sobre su mejilla, en su oreja, llegando a su cuello y comenzando a lamer su piel.

Dean intentó que le soltara la mano, no podía tocarle bien sólo con una mano libre, pero no pudo, cuando quería, Sam era demasiado fuerte para él. Conformándose con lo que tenía, volvió a palpar la espalda de Sam y volvió a poner su mano sobre su trasero, apretándolo cuando sintió la lengua de su hermano lamiendo sus labios.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza, Sam consiguió que Dean separara las piernas y puso las suyas entre medio, notando como esté lo aprisionaba con las suyas. Dean estaba sentado en el escritorio, sin apenas movimiento posible con el cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo, una mano reteniendo la suya, la otra jugueteando con su pelo y su lengua, internándose de nuevo en su boca, casi luchando con la suya por el territorio a conquistar.

Fue un beso intenso, como ninguno lo había sido esa noche, porque ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, ambos deseaban que ocurriera y por mucho que pensaran que había algo malo en ello, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Pasando los dedos por la cadera de Sam, Dean puso su mano sobre la entrepierna de su hermano y notó el considerable bulto que había en ella. Él también estaba muy excitado. Decidió que era el momento de pasar a la acción. Por ello, tiró de la mano que le sujetaba y se consiguió liberar por fin.

Con una mano, cogió el rostro de su hermano y lo separó del suyo. "Sabes Sammy, creo que tenías razón cuando has dicho que estaremos más cómodos en la cama."

"A mi me gusta estar aquí." Sam sonrió. Tal y como estaban, él tenía el poder, él dominaba la situación y podía hacer con su hermano lo que quisiera y eso precisamente, era lo que Dean no estaba dispuesto a permitirle, no al menos en su primera noche juntos.

Dean no contestó, pero con un pequeño empujón, hizo que Sam se retirara y con otro, lo sentó en la cama. Éste le siguió el juego, sabía perfectamente que Dean quería ser el que llevara la iniciativa y no se lo iba a impedir.

Dean se acercó a él, de pie, mientras iba desabrochándose el cinturón. Se quedó junto a Sam, hasta que consiguió deshacerse de la cazadora y comenzó a soltar los botones de su camisa. Quería que Sam lo mirara, que lo deseara, quería ver la pasión en sus ojos, la necesidad de poseerlo, quería leer ellos, "Eres sólo mío."

Cogiendolo del pantalón, Sam lo acercó y con un pequeño manotazo, comenzó a ser él quien el quitara la camisa. Dean se sentó sobre sus piernas y le dejó hacer, mirándolo mientras iba besando su piel desnuda.

El mayor, deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Sam y comenzó a oler su aroma, siempre lo había querido hacer, cada vez que le veía salir de la ducha quería acercarse a él y aspirar el gratificante ahora de pelo. Pero hasta ese momento no había podido hacerlo sin temer que Sam se escandalizara por ello.

Puso su mano en la nuca de Sam y bajo por su espalda, como si estuviera descubriendo un terreno hasta ese momento inexpugnable para el resto del mundo, que ahora, se abría por primera vez sólo para él. Al llegar abajo, metió su mano bajo su camiseta y comenzó a quitársela.

Cuando Sam hubo terminado con la camisa de Dean y viendo que este le había quitado la camiseta a él, lo miró, se mordió el labio y sin querer se lamió los labios, sabiendo que ese gesto tan aparentemente inocente excitaría como nunca a su hermano, porque en realidad, no era la primera vez que veía el deseo en los ojos de Dean y no era la primera que se lamía los labios despreocupadamente para que su hermano lo viera hacerlo.

Dean no pudo soportarlo más. Empujó a su hermano contra la cama y se puso sobre él, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado, como si temiera que se pudiera intentar escapar. Sam sintió su respiración acelerada sobre él y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, quería notar su corazón y saber si bombeaba tan rápido como el suyo propio.

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio, sabedores de que, tan sólo un segundo más tarde, todo habría cambiado definitivamente entre ellos, ya no volverían a ser simplemente los hermanos Winchester, los cazadores, los fugitivos, si no que algo mucho más fuerte los uniría para siempre, un secreto que sólo conocerían ellos dos y por el que mucha gente les reprendería si se enterara.

Pero ya les daba igual, nada de eso importaba ahora, porque aquellos besos, aquellas miradas, aquellas dulces, tiernas y apasionadas caricias, les habían convertido en dos personas con una sola alma, un solo ser con dos mentes y un único corazón.

- o -

Como si alguien le hubiera llamado de repente, Sam se despertó. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en la habitación, a excepción de su hermano y de él. No sabía lo que había sido, pero una alarma se había encendido en su interior.

En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de que se tratara de una alarma que le indicara un posible peligro, si no, más bien que algo estaba ocurriendo.

De repente, aquello que le había despertado, volvió a ocurrir, Dean le había apretado la mano, se estaba movimiento, después de casi cuatro días, inmóvil en aquella cama, le estaba apretando la mano.

Por un momento, Sam se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer, llamar al médico, buscar a una enfermera, o simplemente esperar. Pensó que tendría que avisar a alguien, por lo que apretó el botón de llamada de las enfermeras, por nada del mundo iba ahora a separarse del lado de Dean.

Se acercó más a su hermano y le acarició el pelo como siempre y como repetidamente había hecho esos días. "Dean." Le llamó, temeroso de que todo fuera un simple espasmo de su cuerpo y que en realidad no estuviera despertando. "Dean, ¿puedes oirme? Si me oyes, aprieta mi mano dos veces."

Sam esperó, aunque en un primer momento, no ocurrió nada. La puerta se abrió y apareció una enfermera. Justo en ese momento, Sam sintió el tímido movimiento de la mano de Dean, dos veces seguidas, tal y como él le había pedido.

"Ha despertado, se está moviendo." Pero ya no hacía falta que lo dijera, al volverse de nuevo hacia el rostro de Dean, vio que este tenía los ojos abiertos y que lo miraba directamente.

"Voy a avisar al doctor." La enfermera desapareció de la habitación y de nuevo, los dos se quedaron solos.

"Sam." Aunque hacía dos días que le habían quitado la respiración asistida, le dolía horrores la garganta y apenas podía hablar.

"No trates de hablar." Sam sonrió, aunque se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, pero no le importó, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, porque nada podía estropear ese momento, después de los difíciles días que había pasado, no le importaba que le viera llorar.

"Gordon…"

"No lo se, Bobby le disparó, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, tienes que descansar y recuperarte." Dean apretó de nuevo su mano. Sentía el resto de cuerpo entumecido y apenas podía moverlo. Sam volvió a sonreír, feliz de ver que Dean estaba allí con él de nuevo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo?"

Sam lo miró un momento sin saber si debía decirle la verdad, porque tal vez no se esperaba que le dijera que llevaba más de tres días en coma, pero al ver la mirada profunda y brillante en aquellos ojos verdes, que tan insistentemente había rezado por volver a ver, no pudo mentirle.

"Has estado tres días en coma, pero ahora que estás despierto, lo peor ya ha pasado."

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Rozó con mucha suavidad el lugar en el que Gordon le había disparado y se acercó a él, mientras le miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Puso su mano sobre los labios de Dean, la deslizó hasta su mejilla, que de repente se sonrojó y acercando su rostro, le deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, hasta un momento antes inertes y de nuevo, llenos de vida, pensó Sam, notando como Dean sonreía.

"No sabes cuando te he echado de menos Dean, pero no voy a permitir que esto vuelva a pasar nunca más. Te lo prometo."


	11. Ningún secreto entre nosotros

Una vez que hubo llamado a Bobby, para decirle que Dean había despertado por fin y que se había pasado por la cafetería del restaurante para comer algo mientras su hermano dormía un rato; Sam regresó a la habitación de nuevo.

Se paró un momento en la puerta, observando la figura que yacía en la cama, mientras el silencio que los rodeaba, le hacía sentirse en paz. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque Sam sabía muy bien, que su hermano no estaba dormido, si no que sólo descansaba.

Sólo quería mirarlo y repetirse mentalmente que no se trataba de un sueño, que su hermano había salido del coma y que con algunos días de descanso y reposo absoluto, volvería a ser el mismo, se levantaría de esa cama y juntos otra vez, se marcharían del hospital.

Había temido tanto que eso no sucediera nunca, pensando, que un día, al despertarse, Dean hubiera muerto, que su cuerpo hubiera dejado de luchar, que casi no se podía creer que realmente las cosas iban a salir bien.

Dean abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando en silencio, embriagado por la serenidad que ahora manaba de su hermano que casi le hacía olvidarse del dolor que sentía el pecho con sólo respirar.

Sam parecía ausente, _"pero tan tranquilo por fin"_. Aunque estaba un poco borroso en su mente, Dean recordaba el momento en el que se había despertado por fin, cuando había visto el rostro de su hermano y había leído el miedo en sus ojos, la angustia que debía de haber sufrido por su culpa. Por eso, ahora, se quedó como estaba, sin decir nada, tan sólo mirándolo.

Un médico cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa, gritando algo hacia alguien que se encontraba al fondo y eso devolvió a Sam a la realidad y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Como si hubiera estado durmiendo un año entero." Sam se sentó en la cama, igual que llevaba haciendo las últimas horas, desde que Dean había salido del coma. "¿Y tu?, veo que ya andas bien, ¿cómo está tu pierna?"

"Dean, por favor, acabas de salir de un coma de casi cuatro días, no te preocupes tanto por mi, ahora el que importas eres tu." Inconscientemente comenzó a deslizar los dedos por el brazo de Dean, no podía evitar mantener, aunque tan sólo fuera el más mínimo contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Ya lo se, Sam, pero dime al menos que tu ya estás bien." Sam ya no recordaba si Dean siempre le ponía esa expresión de cachorrillo abandonado o en realidad la había aprendido de él, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, que no podía evitar decirle lo que quería.

Sam se acercó al cabecero, ayudando a su hermano a incorporarse con sumo cuidado y quedar apoyado sobre él. "Si, Dean, estoy bien, después de estar cuatro días sin moverme de esta habitación, el médico ha dicho que mi pierna está perfectamente."

"¿Y tus ojos?"

"_Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo ¿verdad? Primero tienes que saber como estoy yo, para luego preocuparte por ti."_

Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Sam deposito un tierno beso sobre la frente de su hermano y le susurró al oído. "Estoy bien, de verdad, ¿por qué no duermes un rato?, tienes que descansar, ya lo ha dicho el médico."

"¿Te quedarás aquí?" Igual que haría un gato para encontrar la mejor posición, Dean se removió, acomodándose sobre el pecho de su hermano y dejó caer una mano sobre su estómago.

"¿Adonde te crees que iba a ir?" Dean no le contestó, seguramente le había hecho caso por fin y se había quedado de nuevo dormido. Sam se quedó en silencio, quería escucharlo respirar, con tranquilidad y comprobar que dormía relajado.

Él también cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos poder dormir por fin, si no podía ser en una cama de verdad, cosa que no iba a hacer si eso implicaba tener que dejar la habitación de su hermano; al menos si relajarse un poco allí donde estaba. No tuvo más remedio que dejarlo estar y acabar por caer definitivamente en los brazos del sueño.

- o -

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse despertó a Sam. Volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y sintió que su cuello se resentía por la mala postura en la que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

Al mirar a la puerta, vio de nuevo a la misma enfermera con la que había hablado el primer día. Le hacía gracia lo pequeñita que era, parecía frágil y débil, pero al verla moverse sin parar por la habitación, entrando en el baño, comprobando el vial de Dean y sus constantes, supo que debía de ser alguien con mucha vitalidad.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando, sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una alegre mirada en los ojos.

"¿No te habré despertado, verdad?" Dijo mientras ponía bien la sábana del lado de la cama en el que estaba ella.

"No, no te preocupes."

Entonces, desconociendo de donde venía, una voz, en el interior de su mente, le repetía incesantemente un nombre. _"Claire."_

"Me alegra ver que tu hermano va recuperándose, ya te dije que teniendo alguien como tu a su lado, no tardaría en volver con nosotros y saldría por fin del coma."

Sam se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando con los ojos de par en par a la chica que tenía delante. Ahora que la miraba bien, se dio cuenta que no era pequeñita para su edad, si no que era mucho más joven, de unos diez y seis años y que su vitalidad y su sonrisa tan amplia y bonita, era propia de su edad.

"¿Eres Claire verdad?" La chica no dijo nada, pero dejó de moverse de un sitio para el otro, para observar tan sólo a Sam, esperando a que continuara hablando. "Te envía papá, para proteger a mi hermano y ayudarme en estos días."

La chica no dejó de sonreír mientras se acercaba a él, con un brillo diferente pero enormemente tierno en los ojos. Movió el sillón en el que había pasado esas noches Sam y se sentó en él.

"Si, no quería decírtelo pero si, soy Claire y vengo de parte de vuestro padre." Sentada en aquel sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos puestos sobre ellas, Claire, parecía más diminuta todavía de lo que era.

"¿Por qué no ha venido papá? No me entiendas mal, me ayudó mucho la conversación contigo el otro día, pero si papá hubiera estado aquí…"

Claire sonrió y por un momento, bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. "Yo le dije lo mismo, que le necesitabais a él y no a mi." Se detuvo para mirar a Sam. "Pero me dijo que si venía ahora, nunca se iría de vuestro lado, no si estabais en peligro y eso no es posible, las reglas no lo permiten."

Sam asintió en silencio, sabía que ese hubiera sido el comportamiento propio de su padre, cuidar de sus hijos siempre que lo necesitaran y hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque lo hubiera hecho.

"Dime como está. Después de que matáramos a Azazel, lo vimos desaparecer y cuando estuve a punto de morir lo vi, pero después… ¿Dónde está?"

Sam tenía tantas preguntas, que decidió detenerse y dejar que la chica se explicara y le contara algo. Despacio, intentando apartar de su mente la crispación que el no poder estar hablando como su padre le suponía, comenzó a masajear con cuidado el costado de su hermano, lo escuchó suspirar en sueños y mientras esperaba a que Claire continuara hablando, lo miró un momento, consiguiendo de esa forma calmarse un poco.

"No puedo decírtelo Sam, eso sería romper las reglas, por lo mismo que John no podría quedarse con vosotros por mucho que quisiera, pero si te puedo decir que está bien y que os ve todos los días, desde el mismo en el que os dejó en aquel cementerio de Wyoming, no os quita ojo de encima."

De nuevo, la misma voz que le había dicho que la enfermera que cuidaba de su hermano, en realidad era Claire, volvió a resonar con fuerza en su cabeza una vez más.

"_Si papá se enterara de lo que estás haciendo con Dean, de cómo pasáis las noches y de lo que habeís hecho en tantas habitaciones de hotel..."_

Le recordaba a la voz de su hermano, cuando le había dicho que no podía acostarse con él por lo que diría su padre si los viera. Entonces no le había importado, creía que su padre no lo sabría, que no podría verlos, pero ahora que Claire le estaba diciendo que no les quitaba ojo de encima, las cosas habían cambiado.

Claire miró al chico y vio que su expresión había cambiado, su mirada ya no se mantenía fija y serena sobre ella, si no que no se levantaba del suelo. "Se lo que estás pensando Sam." El joven cazador la miró de repente.

"¿Lo sabes?" Ahora era Sam el que parecía que se iba haciendo más pequeño por momentos, esperando oír lo que Claire le tenía que decir, rezando porque no fuera lo que realmente el creía.

"John sabe lo vuestro." Claire sonrió con dulzura al ver como le cambiaba el color de repente a Sam, quería acercarse a él y reconfortarle, pero creyó que era mejor seguir hablando y que escuchara toda la historia.

"¿Por eso no ha venido él mismo?" El tono de Sam fue casi infantil, parecía el mismo Sam que había hablado con su padre, cuando este le había contado lo que le había sucedido en verdad a su madre y a lo que se dedicaba él.

"¡No Sam!" Sin quererlo, Claire casi había gritado. Se cayó antes de continuar, asegurándose que no había despertado a Dean. Sam también miró a su hermano, no había dejado de tocarle, de acariciarle en ningún momento, ni siquiera después de lo que acababa de contar Claire. "Claro que hubiera venido. No puedo decir que estuviera muy complacido cuando os vio en aquel bar, la primera vez."

Sam notó como se sonrojaba al recordar la primera vez que Dean le había besado, la primera vez que había notado sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo suyo en la puerta de aquel bar de carretera. ¿Su padre los había visto entonces?

"Me dijo que si no hubiera estado en el infierno en ese momento, hubiera venido a la tierra y os hubiera separado." A pesar de lo que Claire le estaba diciendo, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, al imaginar lo que su padre habría dicho al verlos besarse y acariciarse de aquel modo. "Me dijo que, de haber podido se hubiera plantado allí y os hubiera dado una paliza a los dos." Claire puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Sam, al ver el rostro afligido del chico.

"Dean tenía razón, no debimos de acostarnos esa noche, debimos de haber terminado con aquello antes de comenzar. Papá debe de estar furioso con nosotros."

"Al principio si, no voy a negártelo, pero cuando os fue viendo, lo unidos que estabais, lo mucho que os queríais y como cada día crecía la intensidad de vuestros sentimientos por el otro, se dio cuenta de que lo vuestro era más que simple atracción sexual, que no sólo se trataba de noches de sexo sin más, si no que os queréis de verdad. Dijo que le recordaba a lo que sentía él por vuestra madre cuando estaba con vida." Claire se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, cruzándose de piernas.

"¿No estarás diciendo eso por bien quedar verdad?" Por mucho que la chica se lo estaba diciendo, a Sam le costaba creer que realmente su padre hubiera aceptado su situación con Dean.

"Te aseguro que no. Es cierto que le costó aceptarlo, que no fue fácil para él veros…" Sam volvió a ruborizarse al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir ella. "Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y os iba viendo, como Dean cuidaba de ti, mucho más que nunca, como se preocupaba de que Azazel no se acercara a ti y como tu, aunque no le dijeras nada a tu hermano, le cuidabas él. Cuando estuvo enfermo, John sufrió casi más por ti, igual que estos días, porque no dormías, porque no comías, por ver como te desvivías por tu hermano."

Sam volvió a levantar la mirada de nuevo. Recordaba muy bien aquellos días. Lo había pasado realmente mal, no tanto porque su hermano estuviera enfermo, sino porque lo estaba por su culpa, por haber estado cuidándole a él los días anteriores y al final había caído enfermo. Tal y como Claire le decía, no había dormido, apenas unas pocas horas en tres días y no recordaba haber comido hasta que Dean se despertó. Si, era lo mismo que esos días en el hospital.

"Ante eso no pudo decir nada, si no todo lo contrario, se siente orgulloso de ver como os protegéis, de cómo dais todo por el otro, sin preocuparos de nada más. ¿Cómo no iba a querer venir ahora a cuidar de vosotros? Pero no puede, le duele mucho, pero está convencido de que si viene ahora, no se marchará nunca de vuestro lado y eso es algo completamente imposible."

"¿Me aseguras entonces que papá está bien y que aprueba lo nuestro?" Sam se dijo a si mismo, que si Claire le decía que no, que por mucho que lo había intentado y por mucho que adoraba a sus hijos, no podía soportar lo que estaban haciendo, no volvería a acercarse a Dean, no volvería a tocarle como lo hacía, ni probaría más sus labios y mucho menos se insinuaría por las noches.

"Si Sam, John está bien y más desde que vio que Dean despertó anoche. En cuanto a lo vuestro," Sam contuvo el aliento y detuvo el masaje que hasta ese momento no había dejado de hacerse a su hermano. "No es que le guste saber que no es muy probable que vaya a tener nietos, pero ha terminado por aceptarlo, viendo lo felices que estais juntos."

Sam sonrió. En realidad, en otra circunstancia, hubiera saltado de alegría, se hubiera abrazado a su hermano con fuerza y le hubiera besado como nunca, aún cuando Claire estuviera delante. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que sólo sonrió, mirando de nuevo a Dean mientras lo hacía, retirando un mechón de su frente, mientras continuó masajeando con los pulgares el costado y la cadera de su hermano.

Dean se movió, pareció decir algo entre sueños, incluso Sam hubiera dicho que estaba sonriendo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Lo siento Sam, pero debo marcharme." Claire se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Volverás?"

"Siempre que John me lo pida estaré aquí." Sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y desapreció por el pasillo.

- o -

Un momento después de que Claire se marchara, Dean abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Sam. "¿Me he quedado dormido?"

"Si, pero ¿sabes que?" Quería contarle toda la conversación con Claire, que su padre estaba bien, que los quería a pesar de saber lo suyo y que no le importaba que estuvieran juntos. Pero no pudo, no era el momento, esperaría a que Dean estuviera bien y entonces, más tranquilamente, se lo diría todo. "Tienes mejor cara y te ha vuelto el color." Dijo en su lugar.

Pasó sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla de Dean, comprobando que también había vuelto a su temperatura normal.

"¿Has estado hablando con alguien? Me ha parecido que decías algo antes."

"Una enfermera ha venido, ya me conoce, después de estar todos estos días aquí, nos hemos hecho amigos." En realidad, no le estaba mintiendo.

"¿Con que amigos, eh?, ¿cómo es esa enfermera?, porque por lo que vi la última vez," Dean se detuvo y tomó aire antes de continuar, todavía tenían que pasar unos días para que estuviera recuperado del todo y pudiera decir una frase entera sin tener que pararse. "En este hospital hay enfermeras que están muy buenas."

"¿Se puede saber para que quiero yo tanta enfermera?" Sam sonrió con felicidad, por fin después de demasiado estrés, preocupación y ansiedad.

No sin mucha dificultad, Dean consiguió separarse ligeramente de su hermano y se aupó hasta su rostro, mientras Sam se recostaba un poco en la cama. Con ambas manos, Sam consiguió que su hermano se volviera a tumbar en la cama y se inclinó sobre él, asegurándose primero que no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

"Como te he dicho, sólo somos amigos." Dijo Sam mientras comenzó a besuquear despreocupadamente los tiernos labios de Dean. "Estando tu aquí, no creas que tengo ojos para nadie más." Mientras iba besando la piel de su hermano, Sam llegó, por fin a su oído. "Además, desde que has despertado, llevo esperando para poder hacer esto contigo."

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por ambos costados de Dean, llegando hasta sus caderas. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro proveniente de su hermano, mientras volvía a hacerse con los labios de Dean, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca, igual que la primera vez, notando el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su hermano, que apenas se había movido, aunque de haberlo hecho, le hubiera detenido, para que descansara.

Mientras lo hacía, por un momento, pensó en su padre, acordándose de las palabras de Claire. Seguramente, en ese mismo momento, les estaría viendo y a lo mejor, no aprobaba del todo que tocara así a Dean o que fuera incapaz de apartarse de él y sacar su lengua del interior de la boca de su hermano; pero al menos lo había aceptado y comprendía que el amor que los dos hermanos sentían el uno por el otro, era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento contrario que él pudiera tener en un principio.

Porque sus hijos se querían, después de toda una vida de sufrimiento, de perder a sus seres queridos y de no poder tener una vida normal, habían encontrado a su alma gemela, a alguien junto al que poder luchar contra los demonios que se encontraran a su paso y luego, tras las batallas alguien que pudiera curar sus heridas y hacerlo con cariño, con amor y porque no, con toda la pasión posible. Ante eso, Sam estaba seguro que ni su padre podía haber luchado.


	12. Dame un beso

Lejos de los difíciles de días que había pasado mientras Dean había permanecido en coma, ahora Sam conseguía dormir sin problemas, aunque ninguna noche se había separado de la cama de su hermano, no se había ido a dormir a ningún hotel, si no que seguía utilizando el sillón, que, no estaba seguro y por la costumbre o porque, pero ya no parecía tan incomodo como antes.

Al menos ahora, conseguía dormir la mayor parte de la noche de un tirón; mientras Dean no se despertara, porque parecía que Sam disponía de una alarma interna que le avisaba del momento exacto en el que se despertaba su hermano.

Entonces ya no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño, tampoco es que quisiera, se sentaba en la cama, junto a Dean, aunque fuera en silencio, observando los tranquilos ojos de su hermano, que tanto le decían con una simple mirada, más de lo que nunca le diría con palabras. Al final solían empezar a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que Dean se volvía a dormir otra vez, a causa de las medicinas.

Cuando volvía a quedarse dormido, Sam continuaba a su lado, escuchando su respiración, que ya nunca sonaba agitada y que le permitía dormir unas cuantas horas más.

El médico de Dean, le había dicho a su hermano que se estaba recuperando muy rápido, que le parecía increíble.

"De haber sido otro paciente en su situación, después de tres días en coma sin cambios, no le hubiera sido tan fácil recuperarse. Pero en el caso de su hermano, tal vez en un par de días pueda marcharse a casa, siempre y cuando disponga de reposo absoluto." Sam nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír las palabras de un médico; pensar que en dos días podrían salir del hospital, era la mejor noticia que había tenido en los últimos días.

Mientras lo veía dormir, Sam se preguntó si debía decirle a su hermano que su padre los veía muy a menudo, _"tal vez demasiado." _Pero prefirió no hacerlo, después de cómo había reaccionado la primera vez que se habían acostado con eso de que "si papá supiera lo que estamos haciendo…" No quería ni pensar lo que diría de saber que su padre tenía pleno conocimiento de su relación. _"No, creo que será mejor esperar a que esté completamente recuperado."_

"Hola Sam." Claire había aparecido a su lado sin hacer ruido y por poco no había conseguido asustarlo.

"¿Qué ocurre? Dean está casi recuperado. ¿Sabes que vaya a ocurrir algo?" Sam se levantó de la cama con rapidez, no quería despertar a su hermano mientras hablaba con Claire.

"No, al menos de momento."

"¿Cómo que de momento? Sabes algo ¿verdad? Algo que no me quieres decir." Sam se fijó en la tierna y dulce mirada de la chica. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de porque su hermano se había enamorado de ella.

"No te lo puedo decir Sam, lo siento." Claire agachó la cabeza, sabía que si Sam seguía mirándola a los ojos, terminaría por decirle lo que había visto, aunque no le estaba permitido, terminaría por hacerlo.

Sam comprendió la incomodad en la que estaba inmersa Claire y se dio cuenta que era mejor no preguntar más, no meterla en mayores problemas de los que ya debía tener por hablar con él tan a menudo.

"Lo entiendo, pero nos han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente y sólo de pensar que no hayan acabado…" La chica puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sam.

"Tu cuida de Dean ¿de acuerdo? Te necesita más de lo que dice, pero el muy orgulloso no quiere que pienses que es demasiado débil. Hazme caso, sólo tu has de estar con él ahora." Claire se volvió hacia la cama y se quedó mirando a Dean.

"Todavía le quieres ¿verdad?" Hasta es momento, Sam no se había dado cuenta, pero Claire estaba profundamente enamorada de Dean, después de tantos años, no había dejado de quererle.

"¿Cómo…? Si, por eso no quiero que me vea ahora, no sería justo para él. Además, le quiero y no estoy dispuesta a que le suceda nada malo mientras pueda evitarlo." Como si Sam hubiera dejado de existir, Claire se acercó a la cama y tocó con suavidad el brazo del muchacho. "Dean hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerme en mi casa y no fue su culpa que yo muriera."

"Nunca se lo ha perdonado y su papá no me hubiera hablado de ti…"

"Lo se. Cuando mueres puedes conseguir lee la mente de la gente si practicas y la suya es un libro abierto para mi, también la tuya."

"¿Y papá, también sabe lo que pensamos?" Claire se volvió a levantar, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo crees que ha llegado a comprender lo vuestro? Es muy sencillo una vez que se leen vuestros pensamientos. Dean está todo el rato pensando en ti, en que no quiere que te preocupes por él, en que es lo que puede hacer para que seas feliz, y bueno otras cosas de las que prefiero no hablar." Claire pareció sonrojarse mientras hablaba. "Vamos, lo mismo que tu."

Claire fue hacia la puerta. "Entonces ¿eso es todo?" Sam se dio cuenta que eso había sido demasiado duro. "Quiero decir, no has venido para protegernos de ningún peligro nuevo."

"No, sólo quería verle, una vez más." Al llegar a la puerta, Claire se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia Sam, que sorprendido al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, no supo que decir. "Adiós Sam, cuida de él."

"¿Cómo que adiós?"

"Me he pasado, no debería de haberos protegido tanto, John me lo ha dicho muchas veces, que sabías cuidaros, que no pasaría nada. Pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No podía no hacer nada. Ya no me dejan volver, pero, eh, dentro de muchos años, nos veremos y podréis estar con vuestro padre."

Claire volvió a darse la vuelta, no quería seguir viendo los suplicantes ojos de Sam, que sin decir nada, le rogaban que no se marchara, que necesitaba alguien _de allí_ para que no le ocurriera nada a su hermano, que le contara cosas de su padre, no podía, ya le habían avisado que no le permitirían volver más y la decisión era irrevocable. Por ello, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás, despareció.

Sam se quedó donde estaba, vio a la chica marcharse, con la cabeza gacha y hombros caídos. Sabía muy bien que no la volvería a ver, no al menos, como le había dicho ella, hasta que se encontraran en el otro lado y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

- o -

Los dos días siguientes, se pasaron tan rápido, que casi no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos, aunque los aprovecharon bien, hablando y disfrutando de aquellos momentos de tranquilidad. Finalmente cuando apareció aquel médico cincuentón el tercer día, los dos se miraron, esperando escuchar las noticias que les traía.

"Muy bien señor Winchester, puede marcharse a casa, pero le prohíbo hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos, tiene que hacer reposo absoluto, nada de deportes, ni de trabajo, ni ningún tipo de actividad estresante." Mientras lo escuchaban hablar, los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron. No iba a ser fácil eso de "nada de actividades estresantes", pero harían lo que pudieran.

A la salida del hospital, les esperaba Bobby, dispuesto a llevarlos de nuevo a su casa. Sam ayudó a su hermano a llegar hasta la puerta, una mano alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo con fuerza y la otra sosteniendo su mano.

"Sam, puedo andar sólo, no soy un crío." Al principio, Dean intentó liberarse del férreo abrazó de su hermano, pero con un poco de fuerza, Sam se lo impidió.

"Ya se que puedes andar sólo, pero en cuanto a lo de ser un crío… si realmente pensaras como un adulto, me dejarías ayudarte, porque acabas de salir del coma, porque han estado a punto de matarte y porque las balas que rozan el pulmón, no son nada buenas para caminar sólo por ahí."

Por mucho que le dijera su hermano, Sam no pensaba dejarse ni un segundo sólo, no después de lo que Claire le había dicho, no después de que tenía que cuidarle porque por si mismo no se lo iba a pedir.

Una vez en el coche y cuando hubo acomodado a su hermano, Sam se sentó a su lado y vio que el curtido cazador sonreía a través del espejo retrovisor; ver a los hermanos Winchester reunidos de nuevo, fuera de un hospital, era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Sam, recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera noche." Le dijo a Sam mientras se coche arrancó. Su hermano se volvió hacia él.

"Dicho así, no."

Dean se acercó a su oído, a pesar de sentir el dolor en el pecho, prefería que Bobby no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle a Sam, podía ser uno de sus mejores amigos y compartían todo lo relacionado con la caza, pero había cosas, que era mejor que no supiera.

"Cuando estabas a punto de quedarte dormido, apoyado sobre mi, me miraste, con esos ojos que sabes que no puedo evitar adorar tanto." Mientras hablaba Dean fue rozando el brazo de Sam con sus dedos y lo vio sonreír. "Me dijiste "Dean, no quiero que nunca nos separemos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo hasta ahora y quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado. Quiero que duermas siempre conmigo ¿lo harás?" Yo no dije nada entonces, tampoco te hizo falta escucharlo, lo se, pero ahora es distinto y creo que soy yo el que quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Querrás dormir conmigo esta noche y todas las demás?"

Al separarse de él, mientras todavía podía inspirar el dulce aroma de su pelo, Dean vio un débil rubor en las mejillas de su hermano, que no le había dicho nada mientras le había escuchado y sonrió también él.

Esperó a que Sam dijera algo. Entonces notó su mano rodear sus hombros y bajar hasta su cintura, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Sam atrajo su cuerpo, muy débilmente, pues le parecía demasiado frágil todavía, hacia él y depositando un inocente beso en sus labios, se acercó esta vez él al oído de su hermano.

"Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, porque no me voy a separar ni un segundo de ti." La mano cálida de Dean acarició con dulzura su mejilla. "Ya has oído al médico, reposo absoluto y nada emociones fuertes. Todo lo que necesites, me lo tienes que pedir a mi." Dean no estaba seguro de si había escuchado las palabras de su hermano con toda la sensualidad que el creía, pero prefería no averiguarlo, le gustaba escucharle sin más. "Cualquier cosa." Dijo finalmente Sam.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Dean miraba los profundos y sinceros ojos de su hermano, que ya no mostraban bajo ellos las prominentes ojeras que se habían dibujado a lo largo de los últimos días. Sam tan sólo asintió, con una mirada tierna, infantil incluso, a la que, como siempre le ocurría, Dean no podía resistirse. "Dame un beso entonces."

Sam se mordió el labio, mientras miraba levemente a Bobby. El hombre parecía no prestarle atención a su conversación, o tal vez simplemente les estaba dejando intimidad, pero para Sam fue suficiente.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, y le abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, sólo que ahora rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que Dean no pudiera moverse, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar nunca, que fuera suyo para siempre y acercando sus labios, muy lentamente a los de su hermano, disfrutando de cada expresión, de cada mirada, de cada aroma provenientes de Dean, Sam finalmente, atrapó la boca de Dean.

Parecía no haberlo hecho nunca, que se tratara de su primer beso, de la primera vez en la que tenía aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, que lo tocaba, que deslizaba sus manos por su anatomía, que le escuchaba respirar junto a su oído, que notaba las manos de Dean recorriendo su espalda, mientras, poco a poco Dean se dejaba caer sobre él, haciendo que Sam se recostara en el asiento y casi desapareciendo de la vista de los asientos delanteros.

Todo el resto del mundo había desaparecido en un segundo, todo lo que le había dicho Claire, rondaba en su cabeza mientras sentía las manos de Dean, fuertes, sujetando su cintura. _"Cuida de él, es demasiado orgulloso como para decirte nada, pero te necesita." _

Tantas veces se había repetido eso mismo a lo largo de los dos últimos años, que ya parecía ser su mantra personal, el que nunca le diría a Dean mientras vigilaba que durmiera tranquilo, el que se repetía mientras esperaba que una cacería saliera bien y que Dean no terminara herido, el mismo que aparecía en su cabeza en momentos como ese, en los que besando con pasión los tiernos labios de Dean, trataba de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se separó un segundo de Dean y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Estos lo miraban con pasión, con amor, como sólo le había visto mirándole a él y su boca, algo entre abierta, le sonreía como sólo Dean sabía hacer para conseguir un beso de Sam.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Nada, por mucho que lo intentó, Sam no consiguió averiguar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano, pero al volver a notar sus manos rozando suavemente su cintura y sus dedos jugueteando con su ropa, creyó comprender lo que sus pensamientos escondían.

"Yo también te quiero." Sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas durante un pequeño momento.

Dean no esperaba escuchar aquello; aunque Sam ya le había dicho "te quiero" muchas veces, aquella sonó distinta, tan sólo sincera, nada más que llena de amor, no le pedía nada con ello, no quería una respuesta, no necesitaba nada más para sentirse bien, Dean lo sabía, los ojos dulces de su hermano se lo estaban diciendo.

Ahora fue Dean el que, con algo de esfuerzo alcanzó los labios de Sam, creyó que su hermano temblaba, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda de Sam, mientras con la otra atrapó una de las de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo la fuerza de su hermano al hacer lo mismo.

Dejó que Sam le guiara por el interior de su boca y que fuera él quien lo volviera a sostener con fuerza entre sus brazos, porque en los siguientes días iba a tener que dejar que Sam le ayudara en todo y si había un buen momento para empezar era ese.

Desde el asiento del conductor, Bobby echó una miraba furtiva a los dos hermanos mirando por el espejo retrovisor y mientras, durante un pequeño segundo los vio inmersos en un sincero beso de amor, sonrió despreocupadamente, para un segundo más tarde volver a centrarse en la carretera.


	13. Sabes que te quiero, ahora y siempre

Sam bebió un largo trago de cerveza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bobby, que sentado frente a él continuaba hablando con seriedad. "Lo han visto rondando a otros cazadores, insistiendo en que le digan lo que saben de vosotros y quien os tiene escondidos. Gordon está convencido de que los dos seguís con vida y no se detendrá hasta acabar lo que empezó."

"No es que eso sea una novedad tampoco." Dijo Sam bajando el tono de voz; aunque Dean estaba durmiendo, no quería que escuchara y se pudiera enterar de esa conversación, no si eso iba a hacer que dejara su recuperación y quisiera enfrentarse a Gordon.

"Pero ahora está decidido a acabar con esto pronto. Ya ha fallado dos veces, habéis escapado en dos ocasiones y eso le ha puesto muy furioso. No creo que haya nada que pueda detenerlo ahora por las buenas." El curtido cazador miró al chico, que bebiendo de nuevo de la cerveza que tenía en la mano, se mantuvo en silencio. "Sólo nos queda matarlo o de lo contrario os encontrará y no creo que falle la próxima vez Sam."

Sam escuchaba en silencio, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Conocía demasiado bien a Gordon, se había enfrentado a él suficientes veces, como para saber que no le gustaba perder y menos contra ellos y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para obtener la información que necesitara para llegar hasta ellos.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos Bobby?" Sam miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia la habitación en la que seguía durmiendo Dean.

Por mucho que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al ocultarle aquella conversación, una parte dentro de él, no hacía más que repetirle, que no era justo, que tenía que contarle a su hermano lo que sabía, se lo merecía después de lo ocurrido, después de que casi lo hubiera matado.

Sin embargo, no pudo, porque sabía muy bien como iba reaccionar Dean, se esforzaría más de lo debido, dejaría el reposo que le había ordenado el médico y querría enfrentarse a Gordon. Entonces seguro que lo mataría, con su hermano todavía herido, no tendrían muchas posibilidades de ganar esa guerra.

Tenían que esperar, ocultarse unos días más hasta que Dean estuviera completamente recuperado y luego atacar y terminar de una vez con la amenaza que suponía Gordon y que había estado demasiado cerca de matarlos.

Bobby, tan sólo mirando en el interior de los ojos de Sam, pudo saber lo que el joven cazador estaba pensando, como la preocupación porque Gordon llegara hasta ellos demasiado pronto y que su hermano pudiera sufrir las consecuencias, se estaban adueñando de su cabeza.

"Ya lo pensaremos, pero no ahora." Sam se lo quedó mirando en completo silencio. "Todavía no estamos preparados, Dean tiene que descansar sin enterarse de esto, no creo que saber que Gordon está cerca le ayude y tu también necesitas dormir."

Sam bajó la mirada y sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. Bobby tenía razón, se había preocupado tanto por Dean esos días y más desde que había salido del hospital, que su cuerpo estaba agotado y necesitaba un respiro. "quedaros aquí, no hay mucha gente que sepa lo que os ha ocurrido y que os habéis quedado conmigo. Creo que eso le detendrá unos días."

Sam asintió en silencio. _"Gordon nos busca y tarde o temprano dará con nosotros. Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que Dean se recupere si no…"_

"Dean estará bien, ya lo verás, ya lo dijo el médico, se está recuperando muy deprisa y mientras estés con él, no creo que nada salga mal." Sin decir nada más Bobby se levantó y desapareció en la cocina, sabiendo que tenía que dejar al chico un rato a solas.

"_Eso espero"_

Sam también se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio en el que estaría durmiendo su hermano.

- o -

Inmerso en sus sueños, Dean se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero el movimiento, excesivamente brusco le produjo un intenso dolor en la herida. Abrió los ojos y se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, mirando un momento al techo, mientras esperaba que las punzadas en el pecho terminaran cuanto antes.

Se volvió hacia donde unas horas antes había estado Sam, acostado a su lado, jugando con mechones de su cabello rubio y algo despeinado. Habían estado hablando hasta que finalmente, Dean se había quedado dormido.

CINCO HORAS ANTES

"No estaba seguro de contarte esto, pero creo que mereces saberlo." Dijo Sam, mientras Dean permanecía tumbado en la cama, vigilado de cerca por su hermano para que no se moviera. Sam en cambio, sentado y con las piernas cruzadas entrelazaba sus dedos con las sábanas mientras intentaba no mirar directamente a su hermano si realmente quería contarle lo que había ocurrido en el hospital. "Se trata de los días que estuviste en el hospital."

"¿Te dijo algo el médico que no me hayas contado todavía?"

"No tranquilo, no se trata de eso. Es más bien que tuviste una visita." Mientras hablaba, Dean lo miraba extrañado.

"Sam, vamos dime de que se trata de una vez". Dean intentó incorporarse levemente, pero la mano de Sam sobre su hombro le hizo volver a tumbarse de nuevo.

Sam respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. "Claire estuvo allí, casi todos los días, estuve hablando con ella."

"¿Claire, de quien estás hablando? No conocemos a ninguna…" Dean dejó de hablar y sus ojos se ampliaron mirando a su hermano. "No es posible, no puede ser ella, está muerta, está…" Dean comenzó a balbucear y las palabras dejaron de formar frases lógicas en su cabeza.

"Ya lo se, al principio yo tampoco me lo creía, pero conforme hablamos las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido y cuando hablamos de papá..." De nuevo y al escuchar que su hermano empezaba a hablar de su padre, Dean trató de levantarse sin conseguirlo, pues al notar que el dolor volvía a aparecer a causa de haber tratado de moverse excesivamente rápido, volvió a caer sobre la cama. "Dean, cálmate por favor, se que no es fácil de aceptar lo que te estoy contando, pero se que te mereces saberlo."

Dean suspiró, intentando controlar su cuerpo. "¿Papá está bien, lo viste?"

"No, Claire me dijo que no puede venir, que ya ha incumplido demasiado las reglas salvándonos la vida a los dos. Por eso la mandó a ella para ayudarme a pasar esos días y la verdad es que fue un gran apoyo."

Sam se cayó un momento, sabiendo que lo venía a continuación no iba a ser fácil de decir, ni de asimilar. "Ella dice que papá nos ve continuamente y que está feliz por nosotros." Sam esperó que aquello fuera suficiente, que Dean supiera de lo que estaba hablando y que no tuviera que dar más explicaciones.

"¿Cómo que nos ve todo el tiempo? ¿No querrá eso decir que sabe _todo_ lo que hacemos?" Sam tan sólo asintió con seriedad. "Oh, dios mío, no puede ser verdad. ¿Entonces papá sabe que tu y yo, vamos que sabe lo nuestro?"

Dean se removió en la cama, no podía ni imaginarse lo que su padre le haría de estar vivo y supiera lo que hacían cada noche. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en ello. Sam lo miró, sabía que iba a reaccionar así, pero también sabía que se lo tenía que decir, no podía guardárselo por más tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cabecera, junto a Dean, donde se volvió a sentar otra vez. "Si lo sabe y aunque al principio, no es que lo tomara del todo bien, ha terminado por entenderlo."

"¿Entenderlo? Sam, vamos, estamos hablando de que sus dos hijos están… No puedo ni decirlo." Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos un momento y trató de volver a respirar con normalidad, pues su cuerpo, todavía algo débil por la herida se estaba resintiendo. "A esto me refería cuando te dije que no podía estar contigo como me pedías, pensando que papá pudiera saberlo. Y ahora me dices que lo sabe."

"Te comprendo, pero también nos entiende, que hay algo mucho más fuerte entre nosotros que simple atracción, algo que nos hace mucho más fuertes unidos." Sam atrapó la mano de su hermano que se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. "No te negaré que al principio se puso hecho una furia cuando nos… vio aquella noche." Dean suspiró con intensidad. "Pero ahora es distinto, no ha dejado de querernos, se sigue preocupando por nosotros y sabe que nos queremos."

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, tan sólo se quedó mirando a Sam, a sus ojos intensos y profundos, que sin dudar le estaba diciendo la verdad, que no le estaba mintiendo acerca de su padre para hacerle sentir mejor.

En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, en todo ese tiempo, desde que su padre había muerto, de algún modo, Dean siempre había sabido que estaba con ellos, que les protegía, que velaba por su seguridad.

Más aún, al ocurrir la explosión, Dean sabía y así se lo había dicho el médico, que Sam tendría que haber muerto o al menos que había tenido excesiva suerte; como si alguien le hubiera protegido y guiado de vuelta a la vida y en su caso, también su médico les dijo que se había recuperado muy deprisa, en esa ocasión, también alguien había estado allí para velar por él.

Dean volvió a inspirar con fuerza. "¿Dices entonces que no le molesta lo que hacemos?"

Sam sonrió, acariciando al mismo tiempo la mejilla de su hermano, mientras se recostaba en la cama a su lado. "Digamos que no es lo que esperaba de unos hijos modelos, pero después tanto tiempo, de vernos y de saber que se trata de algo más que sexo, digamos que no se queja."

Dean se acercó a él, sonriendo ahora con picardía en los ojos y se apoyo sobre el pecho de Sam. "Dime una cosa, ¿qué es eso exactamente de _algo más que sexo_ para ti?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, yo..." Dean elevó la mirada hasta encontrar la de su hermano. Ya le había dicho en otras ocasiones un _te quiero_, pero pocas veces tan directamente con aquella. "Te quiero."

Con movimientos lentos, pero seguros, Dean se incorporó un poco, acercándose, muy despacio a los labios entre abiertos de Sam, que lo miraba fijamente. "Sabes muy bien que yo también te quiero, ahora y siempre."

Sin dejar que pudiera responder, le cerró la boca con un beso, lento al principio, incluso tierno, mientras notaba las manos de Sam abrazarle y recorrer su espalda. Poco a poco, el beso fue siendo más intenso, con más pasión y lleno de sentimientos, que aunque no le gustaba expresar, pudo compartir con su hermano gracias a aquel beso, aquella dulce respiración tranquila y sosegada y gracias aquellas manos que le abrazaban con fuerza y cariño.

Unos momentos más tarde, sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de su hermano, cansado después de aquella conversación tan intensa, Dean terminó por quedarse dormido, mientras Sam lo miraba desde arriba, notando que se había quitado un peso de encima al decirle aquello y saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo en mantener las cosas como estaban, ahora que sabían que su padre, donde quiera que estuviera.

- o -

Dean permaneció unos momentos más tumbado en la cama, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Sam, como había visto en sus ojos y en sus manos casi temblorosas mientras le había contado lo que sabía. Le debido de costar mucho llegar a contarle aquello, sabiendo perfectamente, lo que Dean le diría al respecto al enterarse.

Ahora, mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó la voz lejana y muy baja de su hermano, hablando en el salón. Concentró toda su atención en ello, intentando saber lo que estaban tratando de ocultarle esa vez, y entonces escuchó el nombre, Gordon, seguía detrás de ellos, quería terminar de una vez con los hermanos y todos sabían muy bien que no descansaría hasta que lo hiciera. Tenían que acabar con él primero.

Mientras escuchaba en silencio, notó algo diferente en la voz de Sam, le conocía perfectamente como para saber que ese tono sólo lo usaba cuando estaba realmente asustado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Si, su hermano estaba asustado, obviamente por él, por lo que podía ocurrirle si Gordon llegaba a encontrarles antes que estuviera recuperado del todo.

De la misma forma que había evitado contar lo de su padre hasta el momento que creyó más propicio, ahora no le iba contar que Gordon iba a volver a la carga.

En un primer momento, quiso decirle a su hermano que lo había escuchado todo, que no tenía porque seguir escondiéndole lo que ya sabía y que juntos buscarían la forma de solucionar aquello cuanto antes.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, su hermano le estaba protegiendo, igual que había hecho hasta ese mismo día no diciéndole lo de su padre. No podía decirle que ya lo sabía, no podía obligarle a hablar con él si no estaba preparado; tenía que esperar a que él quisiera hacerlo.

"_No quiere preocuparme, no quiere que me esfuerce demasiado y que me ocurra nada malo. Me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que me enfrentaría a Gordon, aunque con ello pusiera en peligro mi vida. Porque por él haría cualquier cosa, todo con tal de mantenerlo seguro."_

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió con cuidado, Dean cerró los ojos, escuchando las débiles pisadas de su hermano que se acercaba a la cama con cuidado y se sentaba en ella.

Haciéndole creer que acababa de despertarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando a Sam que se acercó a él y depositó y tierno beso en sus labios.

"¿Te he despertado?" Dijo Sam, mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente y como sólo él sabía hacerlo, su mejilla.

"No te preocupes, llevo dormitando un rato, dando cabezadas." No iba a decirle la verdad, no era el momento y los ojos de Sam se lo dijeron claramente, cuando, al descubrir que no había oído nada comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"Claro, me muero de hambre."

"Un momento, vuelvo en seguida." Después de volver a besarle, Sam se volvió a levantar y desapareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dean lo miró hasta que desapareció. _"Gracias por cuidar de mi y por protegerme de todos los peligros. Se que nunca me atreveré a decir esto, pero te debo la vida y te debo todo lo que tengo, el estar aquí ahora, el que te preocupes tanto por mi. Te lo debo todo tan sólo a ti. Gracias Sammy."_


	14. Quiereme aunque te duela

Al escuchar su nombre, Sam se despertó. Todavía era de noche, por lo que al principio no reconoció quien estaba al lado de la cama, observándolo, pero un momento después vio la figura de Bobby; que lo miraba en silencio, esperando a que el chico se despertara del todo.

"Bobby, ¿ocurre algo?" Sam apenas levantó la voz para hablar, no quería que su hermano se despertara; no se habían dormido hasta bastante entrada la madrugada y quería dejarle descansar.

"Gordon está aquí." De haber estado sólo, Sam se abría incorporado tan rápido como un resorte, pero el cuerpo de Dean apoyado sobre él y que lo abrazaba con fuerza, se lo impidió. "Lo he visto por los alrededores, lleva unos minutos inspeccionado la casa y no creo que tarde mucho más tiempo en decidirse a atacar."

"Dijiste que pensaba que Dean estaba muerto." Dijo Sam mientras se vestía. "¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?"

Bobby fue hasta la puerta seguido de Sam, que ya había cogido un arma y la había escondido en el pantalón. "No lo se, supongo que preguntando. Ya sabes que entre los cazadores, las cosas se saben pronto."

Sam se volvió un momento hacia Dean que parecía no haberse enterado de nada y seguía durmiendo, sin haber notado la ausencia del cuerpo de Sam a su lado. Sam tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, pues sólo había una forma de acabar con toda aquella locura de Gordon. Tenía que matarlo.

"_Si no lo consigo y me mata él a mi, al menos Dean podrá seguir con su vida, Gordon habrá conseguido lo que quería y le dejará en paz."_

Bobby se quedó mirando un momento al chico, no le hacía falta tener ningún poder mental para saber lo que estaba pensando mientras miraba a su hermano. Conocía demasiado bien a los Winchester como para saber que a Sam no le costaría demasiado, llegado el caso, llegar a sacrificarse por Dean.

"_Siempre te querré, Dean, lo sabes muy bien y si no nos volvemos a ver, espero verte en el otro lado."_ Bobby se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sam se habían humedecido momentáneamente, pero vio que se recomponía rápidamente, por lo que no dijo nada.

No dijeron nada más, mientras desaparecieron escaleras abajo, pues las palabras no hacían falta llegados aquel momento.

Cuando todo se quedó por fin en silencio, Dean abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde un momento antes había estado su hermano. Había escuchado todo lo que Bobby y Sam acababan de decir y sabía lo que Sam había preparado.

"_Cada vez te pareces más a mi, Sammy, pero no te voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mi. Yo soy quien te protege a ti, quien se preocupaba de que no te ocurra nada malo y no voy a permitir que esta guerra la gane Gordon."_

Todavía le dolía el pecho, aunque ya podía moverse casi con total normalidad. No podía hacer movimientos muy rápidos, pero al menos podía respirar sin sentir que le ardían los pulmones. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa si quería hacer algo antes de que ocurriera lo peor.

- o -

Sam salió a la calle y le pareció muy extraño la absoluta tranquilidad que rodeaba el lugar, como si ningún ser viviente quisiera acercarse allí por miedo a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sabía que Gordon le estaba observando, jugando con él, esperando el mejor momento para atacarle. El otro cazador estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para cogerle por sorpresa cuando quisiera hacerlo.

Sam miró por todas partes. Sin mirar, sabía que Bobby, ocultó en el desguace de coches, le estaba protegiendo, pero no se sentía del todo seguro, no cuando se trataba de Gordon.

Una sombra se movió enfrente de él y un segundo después vio la figura completa de Gordon. Empuñaba un rifle y le apuntaba a él. Estaba sonriendo, creía que tenía la victoria en sus manos.

"Vaya Sam, nos volvemos a encontrar y me alegra ver que te has recuperado por completo. No me gustaría hacer esto sabiendo que tengo demasiada ventaja sobre ti."

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya Gordon? No soy lo que crees, no soy el Anticristo ni nada parecido, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?."

"Porque me has dado muchos problemas y quiero estar seguro de lo que dices, no quiero pensar que el día de mañana, tomes el control sobre los demonios y saber que ha sido por no pararte a tiempo." Gordon dio un paso adelante, pero Sam se quedó donde estaba, tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y apenas podía respirar con normalidad, pero no quería demostrárselo a Gordon.

"Muy bien entonces, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, quieres matarme, pues hazlo." Sam se preparó para sacar su arma, pero al volver a escuchar a Gordon, se dio cuenta que su plan estaba haciendo aguas.

"Te crees muy seguro Sam, pero si piensas que Bobby te va salvar esta vez, piensa otro plan mejor." Sin dejar de apuntar el rifle hacia Sam, Gordon extrajo de su bolsillo un arma que al caer al suelo, delante de Sam, este reconoció en seguida. "Llevo demasiadas horas vigilando el lugar, como para llegar a saber donde se podía haber escondido Bobby." Gordon se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Sam, que no pudo decir nada, estaba indefenso, Gordon sería mucho más rápido que él llegado el caso de disparar. "Así que Sam, dime cual es el gran plan para salvar el pellejo."

Gordon se concentró en el disparo que iba a hacer. "Dispárame si es lo que quieres, si al menos así dejas a mi hermano tranquilo."

Sam no estaba del todo seguro de por que había dicho aquello, de porque le había dicho a Gordon lo que sentía en su interior y que ni siquiera le había dicho a Bobby, pero entonces se dio cuenta, sabía que estaba a punto de morir y tenía que decirle a su asesino que no le importaba, que no iba a ganar nada haciéndolo, que tarde o temprano, Dean le encontraría y acabaría con él por lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Matarte? No tan rápido Sammy, si, se muy bien que tu hermano está vivo y si te mato ahora, no dejará de perseguirme hasta que acabe conmigo. No Sam, voy a llevarte conmigo y tu hermano vendrá a por ti."

Gordon comenzó a reír, mirando la cara de sorpresa y odio que apareció en Sam de repente. "Dean no razonará sabiendo lo que te estaré haciendo y entonces, cuando más despistado esté pensando en su punto más débil, pensando en ti, os mataré a los dos."

Sam abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz detrás de él no le dejó hacerlo. "No tan deprisa Gordon, no vas matar a nadie, hoy no vas a ganar."

Sam se volvió hacia su hermano y se fijó en su semblante pálido. No estaba muy seguro de si era por estar todavía débil o por lo que había escuchado, pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo podía pensar en el rifle que Gordon tenía en la mano y que le seguía apuntando y en el arma que Dean mostraba en la mano, apuntando a Gordon.

"Dean, bienvenido a la fiesta."

"Suelta el rifle Gordon, esto ha terminado." Sam se sorprendió al escuchar el tono tan firme de Dean. Pocas veces le había escuchado hablar así y de no tratarse de su hermano, le daría miedo imaginarse lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Sam acarició el arma que todavía tenía escondida. "No, no Sam, suelta ese arma, no querrás que tu o tu hermano os hagáis daño con ella." Sam respiró con fuerza, pero le hizo casi, sacó el arma y la tiró al suelo.

"Gordon, he dicho que tires el rifle. Eres un buen cazador, aunque tengamos ciertas diferencias y por ello no quiero matarte." Dean se puso al lado de su hermano, pero ni siquiera lo miró, pues no quería ver la preocupación en sus ojos por él, no quería, tal y omo había dicho Gordon, que su punto más débil se apoderar de él en se momento. Por ello, su vista estaba totalmente concentrada en Gordon.

"¿Y si no lo hago?" Gordon volvió a sonreír, pues sabía que Sam, a pesar de no demostrarlo, estaba asustado, no tanto porque pudiera matarlo a él, si no por lo que pudiera sucederle a su hermano, eso le daba ventaja, pues el pequeño de los hermanos no estaba pensando frialdad.

Sin embargo, aquel juego ya le estaba cansando. Quería conseguir su propósito antes de que Bobby volviera en si y le molestara.

Aunque estaba mirando a Sam, vio que Dean se disponía a disparar. Ambos, empuñando sus armas se dieron cuenta que el otro iba a disparar, por lo que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

Sam también lo vio y pensó que todo se terminaba allí, que Gordon ya no querría hacerse con él y prefería matarlos directamente allí, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el disparo y el gemido de su hermano y lo vio desplomarse, casi al mismo tiempo que el otro cazador, se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Casi no prestó atención a Gordon que yacía en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre que no hacía más que crecer a cada momento.

"¡Dean! No me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor." Su mente se llenó con los recuerdos de ver a Dean tumbado en el suelo, muriéndose entre sus brazos, y él totalmente impotente, viendo como la vida de su hermano se escapaba delante de él. "Vamos Dean, Gordon no puede ganar esta vez."

Apenas podía hablar cuando se acercó a Dean, cuando le tomó el pulso y se dio cuenta que respiraba casi normalidad. Buscó el agujero de bala, pero en lugar de ello, encontró un pequeño dardo que se había clavado en su cuerpo.

"Se trata de un tranquilizante." Al volverse Sam, se encontró con Bobby, que aunque todavía respiraba entrecortadamente parecía estar bien. "No quería matarte, sólo dejarte KO hasta que pudiera llevar a cabo su propósito."

"¿Entonces se pondrá bien?" Sam abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza y lo escuchó gemir levemente cuando le sacó el dardo del cuerpo.

"Si, pero es posible que tenga algo de fiebre mañana. Si hubieras sido tu, no creo que te hubiera afectado más allá de dejarte inconsciente un par de horas, pero Dean todavía esta algo débil y no tiene las defensas al cien por cien." Bobby puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y le ayudó a coger a Dean y meterlo en la casa. "Lo siento Sam, si Gordon no me hubiera cogido por sorpresa, esto no habría pasado."

"No tienes de que disculparte, tu has hecho más por nosotros que la mayoría de la gente, te debemos la vida."

Con un poco de esfuerzo, llevaron a Dean hasta el dormitorio otra vez y lo dejaron en la cama. "Voy a ocuparme del cuerpo de Gordon." Dijo Bobby mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Sam con su hermano.

"¿Entonces está muerto, todo ha terminado?" Sam, que se había sentado en la cama junto a Dean y no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo no sabía si creerse realmente que Gordon estuviera muerto, que hubiera terminado con él de una vez por todas.

"Si Sam, Gordon ya no volverá a molestaros más. Ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte de tu hermano y conseguir que se quede en cama, al menos un día entero." Antes de salir del cuarto Bobby vio que había conseguido hacer sonreír a Sam pensando en mantener a Dean en la cama, sin hacer nada, tanto tiempo.

- o -

Algo más de una hora después, Dean abrió los ojos. Notaba que la frente le estaba ardiendo y por un momento no supo por qué. Sam estaba sentado junto a él, rodeando su cuerpo y masajeando tranquilamente su costado, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un momento.

Sin saber cuando había terminado apoyado sobre el pecho de Sam, que lo miraba y le sonrió cuando lo vio despertar y cuando dirigió sus ojos verdes hasta encontrarse con los de Sam, Dean se acercó a su rostro y le beso, notando que sus labios temblaba con el contacto con los suyos

"Sam ¿Qué pasa?"

"Siempre tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad?" Aunque el tono de la voz de Sam era serio, su expresión y el brillo de sus ojos no lo demostraban.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventaba le molestaba.

"Sacrificarte por mi. Prefieres morir antes que me ocurra nada malo a mi."

Dean tosió levemente antes de contestar con una media sonrisa en los labios y suspiró al notar la mano de su hermano deslizándose sobre su espalda. "¿Y lo dices tu?, no me dirás ahora que no habías pensado que Gordon te podía matar."

Sam no contestó, pues Dean le conocía demasiado bien y tenía razón. Simplemente lo miró, en silencio, como se volvía a dormir otra vez. Le palpó la frente, la fiebre todavía era muy alta y había terminado por vencerle.

Mientras Dean permanecía apoyado sobre él, Sam se tumbó en la cama y dejó que Dean, en sueños, se acercara él, rodeando otra vez su cuerpo y lo abrazara con fuerza. Desde luego, Dean había sabido en todo momento lo que Sam había estado a punto de hacer y aún a sabiendas de que se trataba casi de un suicidio, se había interpuesto y había preferido morir por él.

Sam sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con cierta tristeza en la mirada. Estaba seguro que no hacían más que tener suerte una y otra vez, que llegaría un momento en el que no habría nada que pudiera salvar a su hermano y que alguna vez tendría que enterrarle y vivir con el conocimiento de que había muerto por él.

Dean le abrazó con mayor intensidad, parecía saber lo que Sam estaba pensando y quería demostrarle que haría todo lo necesario por él, que la muerte no le importaba con tal de estar cerca y protegerle. Sam le besó la frente y le acarició mejilla con dulzura.

No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria cayera sobre su mejilla. Adoraba y quería demasiado a su hermano, como para hacerse una idea de lo que la vida sin el podía llegar a significar.

Podía decir que le dolía el corazón de pensar en eso, pero cuando recordó como la noche anterior, estando sobre Dean, viéndolo sonreír, como sus ojos brillaban, mientras le abrazaba y como el sudor caía sobre su frente, le dijo al oído, "Quiéreme aunque te duela", Sam no puedo más que besarle una y otra vez, pues sabía perfectamente, que no había dolor tan fuerte que le pudiera llegar a separar de él y hacer que dejara de amarle.


	15. Descubriendo al verdedadero Dean

Hacía un buen rato ya que Sam había salido de la habitación, al ver que su hermano se había dormido. Quería dejarlo descansar, pues estaba convencido que mientras estuvieran juntos, Dean podía hacer muchas cosas, pero descansar no era una de ellas.

Al bajar a la cocina, se encontró con Bobby. Se estaba lavando las manos y no se dio cuenta que el chico había entrado.

"¿Qué has hecho con el cuerpo de Gordon?" Bobby casi dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del menor de los hermanos.

"Lo he quemado, prefiero evitarnos sorpresas y que alguien pueda identificarle." Dijo mientras se secaba las manos. Sam tan sólo sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y le agradecía al veterano cazador la cerveza fría que le ofrecía. "¿Cómo está tu hermano?"

"Se ha quedado dormido, pero no te preocupes, la fiebre ya ha comenzado a bajar. En un par de días estará como nuevo." Sam dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la mesa, mientras intentaba no pensar en las veces en las que había pensado que Dean podía morir a manos de Gordon. Pero afortunadamente, todo eso había terminado.

"¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?" Bobby se sentó enfrente del chico.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, ahora que Azazel está muerto, que Gordon ya no os persigue y si queréis que el FBI deje de buscaros, tal vez sea hora de tomarse las cosas con más calma."

Sam comenzó a reír. "¿Te refieres a comportarnos como dos personas normales, como si fuéramos una pareja cualquiera? Espero que no estés hablando de Dean." 

Sam desvió la mirada hacia la botella de cerveza, porque durante los últimos meses, había pensado muchas veces en eso, en como sería hacer una vida normal, sin criaturas sobrenaturales, pudiendo comportarse con su hermano, como si fueran… si como si fueran una pareja. 

Pero no, Dean no era de esos, sabía que su hermano nunca había pensado siquiera en lo que podía significar tener su propia casa con jardín, establecerse y buscarse un trabajo de ocho horas y sobretodo no quería ni pensar en preguntarle si estaría dispuesto a vivir con él, en un barrio residencial, donde nadie supiera que eran hermanos y donde pudieran comportarse como una típica pareja de enamorados.

Demasiadas veces se le había pasado aquello por la cabeza, pero jamás se atrevería a decírselo en la realidad.

- o -

Una pequeña brizna cálida de aire acarició el rostro de Dean y le despertó. Se dio cuenta que Sam no estaba a su lado e intentó incorporarse. La fiebre todavía era algo alta, por lo que le costó fijar la mirada, sin que la habitación girara a su alrededor.

Por ello, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una figura que estaba justo a su lado de la cama, de pie, aparentemente impasible y que lo miraba con determinación, pensó que se trataba de una visión que no debía de estar allí. 

Cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, aquella persona o el ser que fuera, continuaba estando en el mismo sitio y seguía mirándolo con total pasividad.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Dean consiguió sentarse en la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Al notar el frío recorrer su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Levantó la mirada, algo más clara ahora, hacia la otra persona y entonces se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¿Papá?" Dean creía que al hacer esa pregunta, aquella figura se desvanecería en el aire, que desaparecería como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño, por lo que dudó un momento sobre si debía hacerla, pero al final tuvo que preguntar. "¿Eres tu de verdad?" 

"Si Dean." John Winchester se acercó hacia su hijo y tocó la frente algo húmeda de Dean, que al notar el contacto cerró los ojos y a punto estuvo de ronronear como un cachorro de gato. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" 

Había echado tanto de menos escuchar aquella voz, que una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla en completo silencio. John se agachó y se puso frente a él, colocando ambas manos sobre las rodillas de su hijo, esperando a que este se recuperara para contestarle.

"Supongo que he estado mejor, pero después de todo lo sucedido no puedo quejarme." Dijo por fin con la voz todavía algo temblorosa. "¿Qué haces aquí papá? Tu, se supone que… estás muerto papá y Sam me dijo que no podías venir, que eso rompía a las reglas."

"Eso es cierto, pero tenía que venir, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos que estabas bien, que te estabas recuperando." John pasó de nuevo su mano por la frente de su hijo. "Veo que casi no tienes fiebre ya. Sam está cuidado muy bien de ti."

Dean sonrió, quería decirle lo mucho que quería a Sam y todo lo que había hecho por él, las noches que su hermano había pasado sin dormir por estar a su lado en el hospital, como le cuidaba, evitando que hiciera ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Le recordaba mucho a él cuando había cuidado de Sam cuando era pequeño. 

Sin embargo no lo hizo, no quería comenzar a hablar, para terminar por decirle a su propio padre que quería a su hermano de una manera muy diferente a como se quiere a cualquier hermano.

Dean sabía muy bien que su padre estaba al corriente de todo, pero de todos modos, no se sentía cómodo hablando de aquellas cosas con él como si se tratara de una novia que quisiera presentarle.

"Si, Sam ha aprendido muy bien sobre como cuidar de la familia, en eso se parece a ti." Dijo finalmente.

"Vamos Dean, ya lo se todo y se perfectamente que tu hermano te cuida y te trata diferente de cómo debería tratar a su hermano." John se sentó junto a él en la cama, sin quitarle la vista encima a su hijo.

"Papá yo… no se como hemos llegado a esto y se que no debería haber dejado que ocurriera, pero no se…" La mano igual de firme que lo había sido siempre, sobre su hombro, le hizo dejar de hablar.

"¿No irás a decirme ahora que sientes que lo que hay entre Sam y tu, que no has perdido completamente la cabeza por él, que no darías tu vida por él y que no le quieres más que a tu propia vida?" Dijo John sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Los chicos ya sabían que le había costado algún tiempo asimilar que hubiera algo más que simple amor fraternal entre ellos; pero al final lo había tenido que hacer, si los quería ver felices, si quería que tuvieran a alguien a su lado que les diera el amor y el cariño que ambos necesitaban y que nunca se atreverían a pedir a otra persona, tenía que aceptar que aquella situación estuviera ocurriendo, porque al fin y al cabo se trataba del bienestar de sus hijos.

Por eso, ahora que veía a su hijo mayor tan incómodo, delante de él, intentando evitar hablar del tema que tan bien habían estado escondiendo del resto del mundo, tenía que hacer algo para hacerle sentir mejor.

"No se trata de eso, pero eres tu, eres nuestro padre y estoy seguro que no ves con muy buenos ojos lo nuestro. No te culpo por ello." Dean bajó la mirada al suelo.

"No te voy a negar que esa no era exactamente el futuro que tenía pensado para vosotros dos, pero lo cierto es, hijo, que por mucho que me hubiera gustado veros casados con las mujeres más guapas e inteligentes del mundo y poder ver crecer a mis nietos, prefiero que seáis felices a vuestra manera." Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Dean alzó automáticamente la cabeza y fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de su padre.

"¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?" Necesitaba volver a escucharlo, saber que no había sido cuestión de la fiebre, que le hubiera hecho escuchar cosas extrañas.

"Pocas veces he estado tan convencido de algo en toda mi vida." John revolvió el cabello de Dean, igual que cuando los chicos habían sido pequeños.

Los dos se quedaron callados en silencio. Dean cerró un momento los ojos, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos a causa de la fiebre, pero tenía que seguir despierto para no perder ni un solo momento con su padre, no quería que se fuera sin poder despedirse esa vez.

John se dio cuenta de la expresión de agotamiento en el rostro de su hijo, por lo que se levantó de la cama y apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Dean le ayudó a tumbarse nuevo en la cama, sin que el chico dijera nada en contra. 

Dean había anhelado tanto que su padre le cuidara, sentir el cariño que había perdido cuando se había sacrificado por él, que no puso pegas a que le arropara en completo silencio y a que se volviera a sentar en la cama, a su lado, volviendo a poner un momento después la mano sobre su frente.

"Te ha subido un poco la fiebre. Te conviene descansar." Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos y agradeció que su padre siguiera ahí y que no se hubiera marchado todavía, que siguiera a su lado. "Tienes que dejar que Sam cuide de ti. Ya se que te dije que cuidaras de él, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, el demonio está muerto y Sam no será el capitán de sus ejércitos." Dijo mientras acariciaba, de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante tantos años, el cabello de su hijo. "Ahora es hora de que tu también dejes que te cuiden, Sam está deseando hacerlo, ya no tienes porque ser siempre el fuerte, tu hermano ha crecido y ha aprendido de ti. Deja que te cuide y que te quiera." 

Escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, provenientes de su padre, podrían haberle desconcertado unos días antes, pero ahora sabía que su padre era totalmente sincero, que no estaba hablando por hacerle sentir mejor, si no que le estaba pidiendo de verdad que le permitiera a Sam, ver en su interior, como nadie había hecho nunca.

Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos, pues a penas podía mantenerse despierto por mucho más tiempo, notó que su padre besaba su frente y por un momento vino a su mente la última vez en la que había hecho algo así. Había sido una noche fría de invierno y su padre acababa de volver de una cacería de tres días, estaba cubierto de barro, y había algo de sangre en su ropa. 

Dean y Sam ya estaban en al cama, pues eran más de las tres de la mañana. John creía que los dos estarían durmiendo, pero Dean continuaba despierto, como todos los días, esperando el regreso de su padre. John se acercó a las dos camas y tras darle las buenas noches a Sam se acercó a la cama del mayor. Dejó un beso en su frente. "Buenas noches hijo." Dean no se movió, no abrió los ojos y continuó con su falso sueño, John siempre lo había querido así, antes que le preguntaran, que había estado haciendo de quien era la sangre en su ropa y todo aquello para lo que no quería preparar todavía a sus hijos.

Dean se quedó dormido entre aquellos recuerdos felices y John, muy lentamente, se levantó de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo mayor y se colocó donde estaba cuando había aparecido antes. 

"¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?" Preguntó como si hubiera alguien más a su lado y fuera a responderle. "Son mis hijos y merecen saber el peligro que se cierne sobre ellos. ¿No han sufrido ya suficiente?"

Esperó unos momentos en silencio, como si estuviera escuchando la respuesta y un segundo después, volvió a mirar a su hijo que se había acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama. "Lo siento mucho Dean, espero que puedas perdonarme si algún día llegas a saber que no te dije nada." Quería acercarse otra vez hasta él. 

En realidad, no quería volver a separarse de sus hijos, pero las reglas no las había puesto él y tenía que marcharse. Ya le habían concedido demasiada manga ancha permitiéndole hablar con él y era hora de dejarlo estar.

"Dile a Sam que le quiero." Tras decir aquello, su figura se desvaneció en el aire y un momento después fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

- o -

Al volver a la habitación, Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano todavía estaba durmiendo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que por fin Dean le estaba permitiendo ocuparse de él y cuidarle sin protestar.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Dean, posando su mano sobre la frente de su hermano. Sonrió al descubrir, que la fiebre había desaparecido casi por completo.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó Dean algo atontado, después de todas aquellas horas durmiendo.

"Soy Sam." Dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras se tumbaba a su lado en la cama. 

Dean abrió los ojos y vio la gran figura de su hermano tumbada junto a él y sonriéndole como un niño, como su pequeño Sammy. Alargó la mano para tocarle, después del encuentro con su padre, tenía que comprobar que Sam también fuera totalmente real. Le acarició el pecho, mientras Sam se fue acercando a él, hasta que, apenas los separaban un par de centímetros.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" Tan sólo un día antes, Dean le hubiera dicho que se encontraba bien, que no le dolía nada y que estaba deseando volver a estar en pie a comenzar otra cacería, pero cuando las palabras de su padre retumbaron con fuerza en su cabeza, cambió de parecer y decidió ser completamente sincero con Sam.

"Bien, aunque todavía me duele un poco el pecho al moverme, espero que no sea nada." Sam lo miró algo confundido, apenas podía creer que eso se lo estuviera diciendo Dean, el que siempre estaba bien, el que nunca se ponía enfermo ni cogía el más leve catarro.

Dean se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano tanto, que por un momento Sam sintió que dejaba de respirar, pero no dijo nada, no cuando Dean se abrazaba de una forma tan inocente, tan necesitaba de cariño, como nunca lo había hecho, no cuando podía oler el aroma de su cabello sin que le dijera que eso era de chicas, no cuando Dean levantó la mirada, sin la picardía acostumbrada en él.

"Te quedarás aunque me duerma ¿verdad?" Sam pareció quedar paralizado al escuchar aquello. "No quiero volver a despertarme sólo, ahora que todo ha terminado no tienes porque irte a mirar nada en el ordenador." Dean le abrazó todavía con mayor fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano.

Sam estaba totalmente perplejo, Dean parecía tan débil entre sus brazos. Estaba dejando que le cuidara, que le protegiera de cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazarles sin importarle mostrarse desvalido frente Sam.

"Claro, estaré aquí todo el rato. No me voy a mover." Sam sonrió feliz al terminar de hablar y observó como su hermano se movía, elevaba el rostro hasta el suyo y atrapaba sus labios lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, mientras dejaba que Sam rodeara su cuerpo hasta atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Dean volvió a quedar tumbado en la cama, mientras Sam se colocaba sobre, con sus dos brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean, que lo miraba sonriendo, absolutamente feliz y tranquilo, después de mucho tiempo. 

Sam le estaba protegiendo y no se sentía más débil por ello, le gustaba que su hermano se preocupara por él y en ese momento le encantaba que le tocara la mejilla y notar que se sonrojaba. No le preocupó pensar en si debía o no mostrar todos sus sentimientos a su hermano.

No cuando le estaba besando con tanto cariño, no cuando en cada caricia proveniente de Sam sentía todo el amor que su hermano guardaba por él, no cuando al cerrar su boca con un tierno beso, Dean suspiró como nunca lo había hecho y al notar la lengua de Sam corretear y moverse con libertad en el interior de su boca, mientras su mano se perdió bajo su ropa, Dean arqueó levemente su cuerpo para poder tener todo su cuerpo en contacto con el de su hermano.

No le importaba saber que algún día Sam le recordaría lo que estaba haciendo y tal vez se burlaría de él, porque tal y como le había dicho su padre, tenía que ser tal cual era frente a Sam, su hermano se lo merecía más que nadie y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.


	16. Dean, creo que tenemos que hablar

Durante varios días, Sam había conseguido retener a su hermano en la cama, tranquilo y sin que hiciera nada, tan sólo descansar. Sin embargo, Dean ya había tenido demasiado y quería levantarse, salir de aquella habitación de una vez y volver a su vida normal.

Al despertarse, Dean se dio cuenta de que había dormido mejor que casi ningún día y al abrir los ojos, los brazos de Sam todavía rodeaban su cuerpo, todavía le estaba abrazando como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Incluso todavía podía escuchar las palabras de su hermano cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido enroscado en su cuerpo. "Yo cuidaré de ti."

Dean no había dicho nada entonces, pues un momento después, se dio cuenta que su hermano ya se había dormido. De todas formas, decir algo al respecto habría sido muy difícil para Dean, pues todo aquello que quería decir, todo lo que sentía por su hermano, nunca había sido capaz de decirlo. Siempre había guardado sus sentimientos tan dentro de si mismo, que ahora, aunque le había dicho su propio padre que tenía que dejar a Sam cuidar de él, que tenía que abrir sus sentimientos a Sam; le era muy difícil conseguirlo sin más.

Por esa misma razón, dio gracias porque Sam estuviera tan rendido y se hubiera dormido sin esperar una respuesta. Sin embargo él, se quedó despierto un rato, pensando en todo lo que se acumulaba en su cabeza desde hacía días.

Todo parecía haber terminado, las cosas parecían estar quedando arregladas para ellos y por mucho que se negara a pensar en ello, tenían que decidir lo que iban a hacer en el futuro. Aunque todavía no había sacado el tema, sabía que tarde o temprano, Sam le diría aquello de que quería volver a la universidad, lo que la vida normal que quería tener, pero sobretodo lo que más aterraba a Dean, desde que había recuperado a su hermano, volver a perderlo.

Finalmente, agotado al igual que Sam, se había quedado también dormido y en ningún momento de la noche, Sam llegó a separar su cuerpo del de Dean, no se movió, no dejó que este se alejara de él, pues tenía miedo de perderlo otra vez después de haber estado en coma y de haber estado a punto te morir a manos de Gordon.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que ocurriera, no si podía protegerlo, no después de cómo había visto a su hermano comportarse la noche anterior, tan diferente al Dean que siempre se mostraba ante él, pero que al mirarlo, al escucharlo, al verlo acurrucarse contra él, sabía que estaba frente al verdadero a Dean, al que su hermano nunca había querido mostrar, por miedo, por pudor o simplemente, por querer ser alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era.

A Sam aquello no le importó, sino mas bien al contrario, pues desde que su hermano había estado en coma, Sam se había propuesto que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, quería conseguir que Dean descargara parte del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros, que le dejara ayudarle, pues aunque era su hermano mayor, los dos eran adultos y los dos podían hacer eso. Porque Sam estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ayudar a Dean, incluso a dar su vida por él si fuera necesario.

- o -

Dean se despertó a la mañana siguiente, totalmente relajado pero agobiado por estar metido en aquellas cuatro paredes durante tantos días. Sin hacer ningún ruido y evitando despertar a Sam, se movió y consiguió sentarse en la cama. Todavía le costaba un poco respirar, pero podía aguantarlo con tal de poder estirar las piernas.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventaba, hacia el desguace de Bobby. Se volvió un momento hacia Sam, que todavía continuaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Sam abrió los ojos y se quedó observando a Dean, que le sonreía. Sam se deslizó por la cama, hasta llegar a donde estaba su hermano. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y volvió a contemplarlo, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

"¿Qué haces levantado? Hasta mañana no deberías hacerlo." Dean acarició el cabello revuelto de Sam y lo escuchó suspirar, igual que haría un gato.

"Estoy harto de estar todo el día tumbado, quiero volver a la vida normal." Sam se echó a reír. "Ya se que nosotros no tenemos una vida normal, pero me gustaría volver a lo que hacíamos antes de que toda esta locura de Gordon comenzara." Sam volvió a suspirar, aunque en esta ocasión desvió la mirada hacia la pared. "¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado."

Sam se incorporó por fin y se sentó en la cama, frente a Dean, entrelazando una mano con la de su hermano. "Dean, creo que tendríamos que hablar." La mirada de su hermano cambió de repente. Parecía que Sam le hubiera leído la mente la noche anterior, cuando había estado pensando sobre su futuro y había tratado de evitar el tema, al menos un par de días.

"Sam, ¿no podemos hacer esto mañana?" Dean se movió y se acercó a Sam, puso las dos manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que su hermano nunca había podido resistirse a esa mirada.

Sam se había quedado callado, sabiendo lo que quería decir y sabiendo que era el momento apropiado para hacerlo, pero sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada, mientras Dean le mirara de esa forma, pudiendo ver el reflejo del sol en sus ojos verdes.

Quería concentrarse, pero no pudo, no cuando todo en lo que podía concentrarse en ese momento eran los labios tan apetecibles de Dean, los mismos que desde hacía un año se moría por besar todo el tiempo, los mismos que ahora, que algo entreabiertos, formaban una sonrisa adorable, en las manos que se habían acercado tanto a sus caderas, que ambos pulgares ya le tocaban y le hacían cosquillas. Desde luego, Dean le conocía demasiado bien y sabía como hacerle perder el control cuando no quería tratar un tema.

"Dean, creo que es mejor…" Dean le besó como no había hecho en demasiado tiempo, colocó su mano en la nuca de Sam y acercó su cabeza a la de él. Sam esperó un segundo observando como su hermano se acercaba a él y al sentir el contacto de sus labios, un suspiro surgió de su garganta.

Desde luego le gustaba haber tocado y acariciado a Dean con todo el cariño y el cuidado que pudo la noche anterior, cuando lo había sentido tan desvalido que casi no se había atrevido a tocarle. Pero ahora que volvía a sentir la misma energía en Dean, la misma fuerza con la que siempre le besaba, su mismo ímpetu para tocar su espalda y hacer que su piel se erizara como nunca, Sam supo que su hermano había vuelto por fin.

Dean también se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechó el momento, la debilidad que Sam sentía por él, por sus manos, por su boca sobre la suya, sobre su mejilla y sobre su cuello. Acarició la piel de su espalda, hasta que Sam comenzó a arquearse, puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Sam y casi sin esfuerzo consiguió que este se tumbara y él, encima de su hermano, sintiendo que tenía todo el poder sobre aquella situación, sonrió.

Se acercó al rostro de Sam, que lo miraba y parecía respirar de una forma muy acelerada. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar. "No quiero que hables de ello ahora." Bajó la boca, de nuevo, hasta la boca de Sam, que sólo había podido hacer un pequeño ruidito de asentimiento y mordió su labio inferior, hasta que Sam se quejó por fin.

Se sentó sobre Sam y lo miró desde su posición. Tan sólo unos meses antes, habría disfrutado dominando la situación, sabiendo que Sam haría todo lo que él dijera y que no se resistiría a él.

Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiando demasiado, que ya no podía hacerse el tipo duro que sólo quiere sexo, que se divierte un rato y luego sigue como si nada. Ahora todo era distinto.

Miraba a su hermano que acariciaba sus muslos mientras le sonreía de aquella forma tan inocente, que la sonrisa de la que tanto se había reído cuando la había visto aparecer en el rostro de Sam al mirar a alguna chica, fue inevitable.

Podría no reconocerlo, no querer decírselo a Sam, pero por mucho que tratara de esconderlo todo el mundo, Dean estaba enamorado, como nunca lo había estado; el corazón le latía a cien por hora, estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por primera vez en su vida y las manos que habían comenzaba sudar, estaban temblándole como nunca.

Sam se dio cuenta del cambio en Dean, en lo poco seguro que estaba de todo lo que ocurría. Cogió sus manos e hizo que todo su cuerpo se acercara a él, hasta que pudo besarlo y acariciar su rostro ruborizado.

"Dean, quiero volver a la universidad." Dean quiso separarse de él, pero Sam todavía sujetaba su rostro. "Dean escúchame por favor."

Dean desvió la mirada de Sam, estaba demasiado alterado por todo lo que estaba descubriendo en su interior durante los últimos minutos, que no podía permitir que sus emociones se apoderaran de nuevo de él. Respiró profundamente y esperó a que su cuerpo se calmara aunque sólo fuera lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora Sam." Sam sujetó ahora sus manos con fuerza, por lo que cuando quiso levantarse, Sam no le dejó y tuvo que quedarse donde estaba. "Sam suéltame, haz el favor."

"Dean no lo entiendes." Dean consiguió liberar una de sus manos y la puso sobre el pecho de su hermano.

"Sam, ya se que quieres volver a estudiar, ya suponía que me dirías eso no tardando mucho. ¿No podías esperar para hacer eso mañana?" Dean terminó levantando la voz y al terminar de hablar notó un pinchazo en el pecho, cerró los ojos y esperó a que eso pasara.

Sam se incorporó al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermano y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. "Dean ¿estás bien?"

"Perfectamente." Sam trató de abrazarle, pero Dean no le dejó.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para Sam, si su hermano no le dejaba hablar, no iba a poder decirle lo que tan concienzudamente había estado pensando durante el día anterior. Dean se dispuso a levantarse, quería evitar esa conversación a costa, mientras fuera posible. Pero las manos de Sam sobre su cintura lo arrastraron con fuerza de nuevo a la cama y terminó tumbado, con su hermano sobre él impidiéndole moverse.

"Quieres dejarme." Intentó empujar el cuerpo de Sam, pero este estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza y Dean que no se había recuperado por completo todavía, no pudo hacer nada con él.

"No hasta que me escuches." Dean suspiró con fuerza y se quedó tumbado en la cama, mirando a su hermano, esperando que le dijera aquello que tan empeñado estaba en decirle. "Es cierto, quiero volver a la universidad." Acarició con dulzura su mejilla y sonrió al ver que su aparente enfado de un momento antes, comenzaba a desaparecer con sus caricias. "Pero quiero que vengas conmigo."

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin Dean le había dejado pedirle que fueran una pareja normal donde no los conocieran como hermanos y pudieran vivir tranquilamente, como cualquier persona normal, con la persona a la que querían.

Dean se dispuso a decir algo un momento antes de escuchar a Sam decir aquello. Esperaba que le dijera que quería algo más, que no quería seguir toda la vida como cazador y que quería comenzar a llevar una vida completamente normal, sin acostarse con su hermano, casándose y formando una familia.

Sin embargo, cuando Sam le soltó aquella bomba, lo había cogido completamente desprevenido y no supo que decir, aunque sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, no supo como hacerlo.

"Dean, ¿no vas a decir nada?" jugueteó con unos mechones del cabello rubio de su hermano y esperó.

"Sam, la verdad es que no se que decir. Bueno si lo se, pero me ha cogido tan de improvisto, que no se por donde empezar."

Sam se incorporó un poco y consiguió llegar hasta el rostro de Dean, que todavía permanecía tumbado, mientras sus manos se movían tranquilas sobre su torso desnudo. "¿Qué tal si empiezas por algo así como "Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo" o "Iría al fin del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado.?"

Dean comenzó a reír. "Espero que no haga falta que sea algo tan cursi." Al escuchar aquello, Sam se puso a hacerle cosquillas y Dean se contorsionó mientras se reía. "Vale, vale, lo siento. El caso es que lo que quería decirte y que por cierto no sonaba tanto a algo sacado de Oprah, es que iremos donde quieras, que durante demasiado tiempo te he estado arrastrando por el país de cacería en cacería y ahora es el momento de que elijas tu."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Aunque si no quieres y prefieres que sigamos con las cacerías…" Dean no llegó a terminar de hablar, pues los labios de Sam atraparon los suyos tan rápido que no lo esperó. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se relajó en la cama, disfrutando de las manos de Sam sobre todo su cuerpo, moviéndose tan frenéticamente que nunca se había se había sentido tan excitado.

No estaba muy seguro si se trataba de lo que Sam estaba haciendo con su lengua, primero en el interior de su boca y después a lo largo de su cuello y sus manos que ahora se movían bajo las sábanas que todavía le cubrían y que le obligaban a pedir más o simplemente se trataba de saber que Sam no le iba a abandonar nunca, que todo su miedo a quedarse sin su hermano, a perderlo de nuevo, había desaparecido. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía más relajado que nunca, más tranquilo entre las brazos fuertes y seguros de Sam y mucho más feliz por saber que mañanas como aquella no iban a terminar ese mismo día.


	17. El comienzo de una nueva vida

No sabía exactamente cuando, pero Dean se había quedado otra vez dormido y al despertarse unas cuantas horas más tarde, se dio cuenta que Sam ya no estaba en la cama, a su lado.

Recordó la última conversación que habían tenido y como sin haberlo esperado, su futuro había cambiado de repente; como de ser cazadores, sin destino fijo, iban a tener una casa de verdad, un lugar en el que tener una vida y un futuro que crear.

Sam volvería a la universidad y él… se detuvo un momento a pensar, ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida? Había sido educado por su padre para cazar y siempre había tenido por seguro que moriría en alguna cacería y que desde luego no llegaría a la vejez. Ahora todo parecía haber cambiado, tenía alguien que le protegía y que quería vivir con el resto de su vida, alguien de quien él también estaba profundamente enamorado y por el que haría cualquier cosa si Sam se lo pidiera, como dejar su vida de cazador.

Bajó las escaleras, siguiendo el olor a comida recién hecha y llegó hasta la cocina, donde ya se encontraban Bobby y Sam. "¿Entonces lo dices en serio, Dean ha aceptado irse contigo?" Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Dean, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

"Imagino que le costará un poco adaptarse, después de tantos años con la caza, pero se que lo conseguiremos." Dean sonrió al ver por primera vez a su hermano cocinando, ni siquiera sabía que Sam supiera cocinar. "Tengo tantas ganas de volver a estudiar y de llevar una vida normal."

"¿Cocinarás todos los días?" Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Dean ahora que acababa de hablar. "Porque eso le daría muchos puntos a nuestra relación." Dean se sentó a la mesa en la que ya había dos platos.

"No pensaba que te fueras a levantar tan pronto." Sam dejó un plato delante de él y el aroma de las especias llegó hasta Dean. No recordaba haber olido algo tan delicioso en mucho tiempo. "Espero que te guste, es un plato que me enseñó Jessica."

Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano. Nunca le había escuchado hablar de Jessica sin ver la tristeza en la mirada o sin que Sam comenzara a recordar cosas que había hecho con ella. Sin embargo, ahora no, acababa de nombrarla, mirándole a los ojos y en ellos, tan sólo había visto felicidad. Estaba seguro que Sam nunca olvidaría a Jessica, tampoco quería que lo hiciera, pero verle feliz era mucho más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

"Ya me ha dicho tu hermano que os marcháis a California." Bobby se sentó a la mesa, igual que hizo Sam.

"Acerca de eso." Dean se detuvo un momento al ver como la expresión de su hermano cambiaba de repente, como la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios y su mirada se perdía en el plato que había delante de él. "Estaba pensando en salir mañana por la mañana, ya que hoy es un poco tarde."

Sam levantó la mirada rápidamente, había pensado que Dean se estaba arrepintiendo de lo hablado, que lo de la noche anterior sólo había sido un momento de sentimentalismo y que ahora había cambiado de idea. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido así y consiguió relajarse otra vez.

"Claro, yo estaré bien y si os necesito ya os daré un toque. Vosotros marcharos cuando queráis, que os merecéis tomaros las cosas con calma." Bobby lo había pasado muy mal cuando los dos hermanos habían estado a punto de morir, delante de él y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, pero aquellos chicos, eran como sus propios hijos y por mucho que disfrutara cazando a su lado, no dejaba de pensar que podía ocurrirles cualquier desgracia, que podían morir por cualquier descuido y que no que no quería que eso ocurriera.

Por eso, en el mismo momento, en el que Sam le había dicho que Dean había aceptado dejar la caza por él, se sintió terriblemente aliviado de saber que al menos ellos, podían llegar a llevar una vida normal, sin sobresaltos, sin acabar en el hospital cada dos por tres y pudiendo ser felices.

"¿Por cierto, ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer tu en California?" Los dos hermanos se mantuvieron callados cuando Bobby hizo esa pregunta, pues ambos se habían preguntado lo mismo, sin decirle nada al otro, demasiadas veces. Sam bajó la mirada hacia su plato, dejando que fuera Dean quien respondiera a esa pregunta.

"No lo había pensado."

"_Vamos Dean, no digas tonterías, se perfectamente que ya se te ha pasado por la cabeza lo que vas a hacer si dejas la caza y eso te está comiendo por dentro."_ Sin embargo, Sam no dijo nada, continuó mirando y escuchándolo mientras hablaba.

"Supongo que me buscaré un trabajo, alguien tiene que trabajar mientras Sam se prepara para ser el mejor abogado del mundo." Dean también bajo la mirada hasta su plato, para darse cuenta que no había probado todavía bocado.

"Dean, no hace falta, puedo trabajar mientras estudio, no es como si tuvieras que mantenerme."

"No se trata de eso, Sammy, es cuestión de que papá me educó para protegerte y eso significa ahora, que termines la carrera y consigas los mejores casos. De la cuestión del dinero, ya me encargo yo."

Bobby miró a los dos chicos. Le hacía gracia escucharlos hablar así, como si de una pareja cualquiera de enamorados se tratara, pues en el fondo eso eran. Le había costado comprender completamente la relación de los dos hermanos, pero ahora se daba cuenta, por fin, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y que no habría nada que pudiera separarlos.

- o -

Aquella noche, todos se fueron a dormir pronto. Dean no quería, había dicho que quería hacerle un par de arreglos al coche y que luego se acostaría, pero Sam no se lo permitió. "Dean, ¿Por qué no te tomas las cosas con un poco más de calma? Descansa esta noche, mañana el viaje va a ser largo."

Sam sabía perfectamente, que Dean no estaba del todo bien. Desde luego que se había recuperado sin problemas de la herida de bala o del narcótico que le había disparado Gordon, pero aún así, cuando Dean creía que su hermano no podía verle, lo había visto detenerse, apoyarse en algo, cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era agobiarse y cansarse más arreglando un automóvil que estaba en perfecto estado.

Consiguió llevárselo a la cama, con la excusa de que quería estar con él a solas un rato, pues en el fondo era verdad, quería estar con Dean y aunque no fuera a decirle nada, quería protegerle y cuidarle como su hermano había hecho siempre con él.

"Con respecto a lo de esta tarde, se muy bien que no has pensado nada sobre encontrar un trabajo." Los dos se habían tumbado en la cama y se observaban uno a otro.

"Vamos Sam, no creo que sea tan difícil." Dean apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de su hermano, mientras le sonreía.

"No me refiero a eso. Tu vida es la caza, lo que llevas haciendo los últimos años, nunca te has planteado dejarla y ahora resulta que te da igual. Sabes Dean, te conozco de sobras y no me lo trago. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente piensas de todo esto, y te dejas de cuentos de una vez?"

Antes de decir nada, Dean se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, observando a través de la ventana la luna que brillaba al fondo como si los estuviera espiando por los cristales. Su hermano lo miró, sin haberse movido todavía.

"No se trata de eso. Cazar o no me da igual, en realidad, no me desagrada la idea de dejarlo." Dean se tumbó en la cama sobre su estómago y apoyó la cara sobre sus brazos sin mirar en ningún momento a su hermano.

Por su parte, Sam comenzó a acercarse a él. "¿Dean de que hablas? No te entiendo." Se tumbó junto a Dean y se fijó en la mirad perdida de su hermano.

"Desde que te besé por primera vez, desde que me atreví a reconocer lo que sentía por ti, rogué para poder dejar para siempre la caza, antes de que te ocurriera nada malo." Dean se volvió hacia Sam, cuando notó la mano de este acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. "Luego ocurrió lo de la bomba, te encontré ahí, medio muerto y pensando que podía perderte…" Dean tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando. "Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dejar la caza mucho antes, si así no te hubiera ocurrido aquello."

Sam lo escuchó en silencio, observando la tristeza en sus ojos al recordar los que debieron ser los peores momentos de su vida. Entonces se dio cuenta que una lágrima brillaba en el ojo de Dean, que estaba a punto de correr por su mejilla. Acercó su mano al rostro de su hermano y se hizo con ella. Dean sonrió al sentir el contacto.

"¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho esto?" Dean se apoyó sobre el brazo y agarrando a su hermano por la cintura, hizo que se acercara a él. Sam se tumbó a su lado, mirándole desde abajo.

"¿Decirte que, que tu hermano, el que había dado todo por la felicidad de su familia y que no le importaba su futuro, lleva tiempo soñando con tener un vida a tu lado?, ¿Qué me hubiera muerto si te hubiera ocurrido algo, si hubieras muerto en aquella habitación de hotel?" Dean comenzó a reírse nada más terminar de hablar, pero se detuvo en seguida.

"Si, tal vez entonces te lo hubiera pedido mucho antes y no me hubiera preocupado por que no quisieras, porque me mandaras a la mierda o porque comenzaras a burlarte de mi por ser excesivamente sentimental."

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Dean se acercó a su rostro y le besó mientras sonreía. Sam cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado bien ahora que por fin le había dicho todo aquello a Dean y ahora que sabía lo que Dean realmente sentía al respecto.

Dejó que su hermano le abrazara con fuerza mientras besaba sus labios. Notó como Dean se quedaba medio tumbado encima de él y como agarraba sus manos con fuerza mientras lo hacía.

"Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería con tus compañeras de clase." Dean lo miró desde arriba, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sam trató de liberar las manos pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Dean apretó con más fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Pues yo espero que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir mientras yo no esté delante." Dean sonrió todavía más.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que pueda arrepentirme de hacerlo?" Con un fuerte impulso, Sam consiguió quitarse de encima a su hermano y fue él quien lo sujetó ahora, mientras lo escuchaba reírse. "¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo que te ha molestado?"

"Dean te lo digo en serio, no quiero verte tontear con nadie." Sam se había puesto serio de repente, tanto que hasta Dean había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad al verlo.

"¿Sam, no creerás que lo estaba hablando en serio verdad? Sólo se trataba de tomarte el pelo." Sam se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pero no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en carcajadas.

"Me encanta lo fácil que me resulta tomarte el pelo." Dean le empujó con fuerza pero no consiguió quitarse a Sam de encima.

"¡Serás imbécil!" Dean se aupó, tratando de nuevo de deshacerse de Sam pero de nuevo, le fue completamente imposible. Volvió a caer sobre la cama y durante un momento creyó que se quedaba sin aire; aunque no le había dicho nada a su hermano, todavía había momentos en los que le costaba respirar con normalidad, sobretodo cuando se excitaba demasiado.

Sam vio que el aspecto de su hermano cambiaba de repente y soltó sus manos, poniendo las suyas sobre el rostro de Dean. "¿Dean, te encuentras bien?" Dean había cerrado los ojos y tan sólo asintió. Por fin, Sam vio los ojos verdes de su hermano y se relajó.

Dean se incorporó un poco, con la ayuda de Sam y de forma totalmente inconsciente, se abrazó a él, sin decir nada, sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, simplemente se abrazó a Sam con fuerza y cerró de nuevos los ojos al sentir como este le devolvía el abrazo.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Mañana será un día muy ajetreado y tenemos que estar descansados." Dean asintió de nuevo y dejó que Sam lo llevara hasta el cabecero de la cama.

Antes de tumbarse, miró los ojos castaños de Sam y le sonrío mientras se mordía el labio. Se acercó a él y le besó. Nunca lo reconocería, por mucho que su hermano se empeñara, pero le gustaba demasiado que Sam se preocupara por él, que cuidara de él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y que además le besara con la misma dulzura que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- o -

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, los chicos fueron a despedirse de Bobby, después de hacerles prometer que se mantendrían en contacto y que si necesitaban cualquier cosa, le llamarían de inmediato.

Dean fue a coger la bolsa para llevarla al coche, pero Sam se le adelantó. No iba a decir nada, pero no quería que se esforzara demasiado después de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

"Vamos Sam, tenemos que marcharnos y no quiero tener mucho tráfico." Dean sacó las llaves del coche, sin percatarse de la mirada que Bobby y Sam intercambiaron.

"Una cosa Dean, ya que vamos a dejar esto de la caza y que vamos a llevar una vida completamente diferente, ¿por qué no me dejas conducir a mi hoy?" Sam esperaba que su hermano no discutiera demasiado con él, pues no iba a dejarle conducir.

Sin decir nada y casi sin pensárselo, Dean le lanzó las llaves del coche. Si Sam creía que era tonto y que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, iba listo. Por ello no dijo, nada, le dio un abrazo a Bobby y fue hacia el coche.

- o -

Ya llevaban dos horas de viaje, cuando Sam detuvo el que coche para descansar, se volvió hacia Dean y se percató de que se había quedado dormido en el asiento de al lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla y algo acurrucado.

Sam se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió un poco a su hermano. Lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero no supo lo que era. Pero le daba igual, verlo dormir tranquilamente, era más que suficiente para él, saber que no le importaba dejar la caza, porque quería ir con él y saber que podrían ser felices, era mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera pedido.


	18. Stanford, Fifh Avenue y papá

Cuando sonó el despertador de Sam, Dean ni siquiera se inmutó. Su hermano, se desperezó lentamente, como si fuera un gato y sin querer hacerlo, por lo a gusto que se encotraba, se separó de él. Sam había perdido la costumbre de saber lo que era un horario y ahora se le hacía difícil volver a aquella rutina.

Por fin, se sentó en la cama y se volvió hacia Dean, este continuaba durmiendo, de medio lado, con la sábana tapándole tan sólo medio cuerpo y como siempre, entrelazada con sus propias piernas. Sam hubiera dado lo que fuera, en ese preciso momento por poder quedarse con él, volverse a meter en la cama y acurrucarse a su lado hasta el mediodía, sin tener que preocuparse por ningún tipo de obligación.

Sin embargo, tenía que acudir a clase, no podía faltar en su primer día de vuelta en la universidad, aunque ya le había hecho poca gracia tener que mentir en cuanto a su identidad para evitar que el FBI los encontrara. En realidad estaba muy emocionado por poder volver a clase y terminar su carrera de derecho y más teniendo a Dean a su lado, apoyándole en todo momento.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, que poco a poco comenzó a moverse y se dio la vuelta hacia él. "Buenos días." Le dijo Dean con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Le parecía increíble que su hermano estuviera, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento, completamente recuperado, después de lo mal que lo había pasado, después de haber estado en coma y después del último enfrentamiento con Gordon. Ahora Dean, parecía el mismo de siempre.

Dean se deslizó por la cama, hasta llegar a donde estaba Sam, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y tiró de él hasta que quedó también tumbado otra vez. "Voy a llegar tarde a clase."

"Bueno, seguro que no te pierdes nada interesante." Dean se apretó más contra él y con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de lo a gusto que se encontraba Sam allí con él.

"Dean por favor, vamos a hacer las cosas bien, quiero ir a clase, por si no te acuerdas, sigo siendo un chico responsable, aunque te hayas encargado de inculcarme lo contrario este tiempo."

Dean se echó a reír, pues Sam tenía toda la razón, durante toda su vida, siempre que Sam había estado estudiando, siempre había sido de los que hacían los trabajos el primer día, de los que estudiaban dos meses antes de los exámenes finales y de los que podían pasar sin ir a una fiesta por estudiar de forma responsable.

"Además tu entrarás a trabajar en un par de horas ¿no?"

"A las once, aún me quedan casi tres horas más para poder dormir." Dean se dio la vuelta, como si Sam le hubiera roto el encanto al momento.

Sin embargo, cuando notó que su hermano se arrodillaba sobre la cama, iba hacia él y le besaba en la mejilla, no pudo evitar sonreír de la forma más tonta y romanticona que nunca iba a reconocer. Moviéndose con rapidez, Dean se abalanzó sobre Sam y lo tiró contra la cama.

"Ya veo que te has recuperado por completo." Dean no contestó, pues estaba más ocupado besándole con intensidad por el cuello y los hombros. "¿Si te prometo que luego me paso por el restaurante, dejarás que me vaya?" Dean levantó la mirada y se paró a pensar durante un momento.

"Vale, pero a ver lo que intentan "tus nuevas compañeras", que conozco bien a las tías y no creo que puedan resistirse a alguien tan tierno y sensible como tu. Eso si no te ven muy gay, claro." Dean se separó por fin de él y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza.

"Lo mismo digo, que no quiero ver a ninguna de tus compañeras de trabajo tonteando contigo."

"¿Te pones celoso hermanito?"

"No es cuestión de celos, Dean, sino que también conozco a las mujeres y los efectos que causas estando cerca de ellas." Dijo Sam mientras se vestía con rapidez, moviéndose frenéticamente de un sitio para otro.

Dean lo observaba, mientras le escuchaba hablar. El hermano que se había ido a Stanford a estudiar era el mismo que tenía delante. La misma ilusión por ser el mejor abogado del mundo, la misma sonrisa impaciente y los mismos movimientos nerviosos por el nuevo curso.

Su pequeño Sammy estaba delante de él como siempre, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado desde que habían comenzado a cazar juntos. La vida para los dos podía haber cambiado mucho, totalmente incluso, pero la esencia de su hermano no había podido quitársela nadie, pues Sam, siempre sería el pequeño Sammy Winchester para Dean; aunque ahora, en lugar de ver con él la televisión o jugar a la videoconsola, jugaban juntos a otras cosas mucho más divertidas.

Sam desapareció un momento por la puerta, volviendo con una tostada en la boca. "Ahora si que llego tarde. Nos vemos luego ¿vale?" Se apoyó en la cama y besó a Dean dulcemente, dejando en sus labios el sabor de la naranja amarga. Dean se relamió mientras lo vio desaparecer.

Casi no había salido todavía por la puerta, que ya lo echaba de menos, sobretodo cuando, durante los últimos tres años, lo habían hecho absolutamente todo juntos y ahora, aunque sólo se trataran de algunas horas, iban a llegar sus propias vidas.

Dean se dispuso a dormirse otra vez, tal y como le había dicho a Sam, todavía le quedaban más de dos horas para tener que entrar a trabajar. La mañana se preparaba fría, por lo que se volvió a acurrucar entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y sintió que volvía a quedarse adormecido.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos momentos, cuando Dean tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba mirando, que una presencia en el cuarto lo observaba desde la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la mañana.

Con rapidez, sin haber perdido su olfato de cazador se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Al echar el primer vistazo, Dean se encontró completamente sólo en el cuarto, pensando que tan sólo se trataba de sus ganas por volver a cazar. Por ello, se volvió a tumbar y decidió volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior no hacía más que decirle que se levantara, que reaccionara y que hiciera caso a su instinto de cazador, que no hacía más que gritarle. Se volvió a incorporar, pero esta vez no le hizo falta mirar muy lejos, para darse cuenta de la sombra que lo miraba desde la esquina de la habitación.

"Dean." El chico se quedó bloqueado, desde que su hermano y él habían dejado definitivamente la caza, no hubiera creído posible volver a escuchar aquella voz, tan cercana como perdida para siempre para ellos.

"¿Papá?" Dean se incorporó, quería acercarse a la figura de su padre y asegurarse que realmente estaba allí con él.

"Dean no tengo tiempo, así escúchame bien y por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tu hermano. Creo que estáis en peligro."

- o -

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejado de la universidad o que aquel día había sido realmente agotador, pero cuando Sam terminó su primer día de clase, estaba hecho polvo.

Quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir, sin más, hasta el día siguiente. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba deseando poder ver a Dean en su trabajo, donde nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible llegara verlo algún día.

Delante de él tenía la puerta del restaurante "Fifth Avenue", un sitio bonito y que siempre estaba lleno de gente. Cuando habían llegado a la ciudad, Dean había estado mirando trabajos por todos sitios, pero por unos motivos o por otros, ninguno le había llegado a gustar de verdad.

Sin embargo, un día vio el anuncio en la puerta del local. El restaurante, necesitaba camarero para la barra, para preparar y servir cócteles y atender a los clientes. Dean lo miró sonriendo y aunque Sam nunca hubiera esperado su respuesta, antes de decir nada, Dean ya había entrado para solicitar el empleo.

Nunca llegaría a saber, si su hermano había conseguido el puesto porque era realmente bueno, en algo que no había hecho nunca o si tenía algo que ver la despampanante mujer, de cabello rubio rizado que le había hecho la entrevista y con la que había estado riendo su hermano durante un rato.

Sam no dijo nada, aunque no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su hermano flirteara con ella para conseguir el trabajo, por miedo a que la mujer quisiera que pasara algo más, aunque Sam confiaba en su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que no haría nada.

De la noche a la mañana, Dean tenía trabajo, un trabajo que realmente le gustaba y que le permitía estar rodeado de bellas mujeres, a las que tan sólo les daba vanas esperanzas para poder servirles las bebidas más caras y poder experimentar con algunos brebajes que finalmente serían prácticamente venenosos.

Por ello, aquella tarde, cuando Sam entró en el local y se encontró en la barra con cuatro chicas, de menos de treinta años, con faldas que apenas cubrían ninguno de sus encantos y escotes que mostraban todo lo que humanamente decente, Sam buscó con la mirada a su hermano.

No le iba decir que estuviera celoso, pero una parte de él, la que más enamorado lo hacía estar, la que le volvía loco cada vez que Dean volvía tarde al apartamento por quedarse en el trabajo y la que le hacía besarle con locura y pasión cuando por fin entraba en el piso, salió a la luz cuando no lo encontró al primer vistazo.

"Has venido pronto." Dean apareció a su lado, con un par de botellas en la mano.

Debía de venir del almacén. Sin que Dean llegara a darse cuenta, Sam suspiró y llevado por esa parte que le pedía exclusividad total a Dean, de forma implicita; cuando las cuatro chicas de la barra se percataron que su camarero favorito había vuelto, Sam lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y le besó, con pasión y durante unos largos segundos, dejando bien claro a todas las espectadoras de la escena, quien era la única persona que podía tontear y llegar a hacer otras cosas con él.

"Vaya, veo que tu primer día en clase no te ha cansado mucho, pues vienes con muchas ganas de fiesta." Dijo Dean, una vez que su hermano se había separado de él.

"No es cuestión de fiesta Dean, sino de territorialidad." Sam miró de refilón hacia las cuatro mujeres que les observaban desde la barra, sin quitarles ojo de encima en ningún momento.

"¿No me irás a decir ahora que estás celoso?" Dean mostró la más sexy de sus sonrisas, a la que ninguna de las cuatro clientas, pudo resistirse sin suspirar tontamente.

"No son celos por ti, sino por lo que alguna de ellas pueda querer intentar contigo. Tan sólo les dejo claro que no estás libre para ninguna." Dean dejó las botellas sobre la mesa que tenía más cercana y con las dos manos libres, rodeó el cuello de su hermano.

Igual que había hecho Sam, miró disimuladamente a las chicas, que no hacían más que intentar atraer la atención de él, sin conseguir nada.

"Mira Sammy, si quisiera, podría conseguir a cualquiera de esas cuatro sin que tu te dieras cuenta. ¿Pero sabes qué?" Se aupó, aunque nunca le había hecho gracia que su hermano fuera más alto que él desde que finalmente había dado el estirón, hasta poder colocar su boca contra el oído de Sam. "Que no me interesan, no son más que simples clones y nada más, yo quiero algo más, te quiero a ti."

Sam se había propuesto mantenerse serio, pero al escuchar aquello, no pudo hacerlo y comenzó a sonreír. Dean se separó un poco de él, hasta poder tener su rostro delante y su boca ligeramente entreabierta que le sonreía. Puso su mano bajo la barbilla de su hermano y esta vez fue él quien le besó, al principio tan sólo juntó sus labios con los de Sam, pero un momento más tarde, se dejó llevar por las horas que había pasado alejado de él y comenzó a besarle con mayor intensidad, con una pasión acumulada que ya no podía esconder por más tiempo.

Sam se abrazó a él, agradecido por las palabras y las caricias de su hermano, sabiendo que por mucho que su parte más celosa se pudiera molestar por las mujeres que se acercaran a Dean, aquel hombre al que abrazaba, el mismo que lo besaba, lo besaría esa noche mientras hacían el amor y que sería por siempre, tan sólo suyo.

- o -

Una hora más tarde, Sam salió del restaurante, pues a Dean todavía le quedaban un par de horas de trabajo. Lo vio marcharse, pareciéndole increíble haber podido ocultarle lo que su padre le había dicho aquella misma mañana, como había conseguido mantenerse tranquilo y no expresar con gestos lo que se moría por contarle.

Sin embargo, su padre, había sido muy claro, no debía involucrar a Sam ahora que estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Padre e hijo sabían perfectamente, que no era justo hacerle abandonar otra vez la carrera, por algo que ellos dos podían solucionar solos.

Cuando terminara el trabajo, Dean llamaría a Sam y le diría que tenía que quedarse un rato más para terminar de recoger unas cajas que habían llegado ese mismo día. De esa forma tendría tiempo suficiente para investigar las pistas que le había dado su padre, sin que Sam se enterara de nada, pues si el fantasma de Gordon quería buscarle las cosquillas, molestando a su hermano, Dean no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente, sin presentar batalla.


	19. no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi

Dean entró lentamente en el dormitorio, no había esperado llegar tan tarde y ahora no quería despertar a Sam, aunque le hacía gracia que le preguntara como una chica eso de "¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?".

Sin embargo, después de la visita de su padre, de lo que le había contado, se había quedado demasiado preocupado con el posible ataque de Gordon y desde luego estaba decidido a solucionarlo él, sin que Sam tuviera que enterarse de nada.

Al llegar al apartamento que habían alquilado al llegar a Stanford, guardó la bolsa en uno de los armarios, en el mejor escondite posible para los libros que había comprado, para que su hermano no los encontrara. Colocó un par de cajas delante y un momento después esos libros habían desaparecido en la oscuridad el fondo del armario.

Todo el apartamento estaba a oscuras, pues ya era muy tarde, miró su reloj, las tres y media, no desde luego, no había esperado llegar tan tarde, caminó lentamente por el piso y llegó al dormitorio. Se paró un momento en el marco de la puerta y observó la figura de su hermano, que dormía boca arriba, como siempre lo había visto él, medio destapado después de haber dado seguramente varias vueltas en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado; fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Sam.

Este se removió en la cama, se puso de medio lado y con los ojos todavía cerrados y abrazó a su hermano por la cintura. Dean sonrió, todos los días solía llegar bastante tarde del restaurante, aunque no tanto y siempre le gustaba que su hermano le recibiera de esa forma. Aunque no se lo fuera a reconocer a Sam nunca, le gustaba que se comportara de una forma tan romántico con él.

Si a él, a ese Dean que siempre había querido demostrar lo poco que le gustaba mantener una relación estable, cambiar de mujer cada noche si era posible, lo que venía a ser muy frío y impersonal, sin nada de arrumacos, nada de algo muy parecido a ronroneos provenientes de la otra persona; nunca le habían gustado los de nadie tanto como los ruiditos de Sam y esa sonrisilla que aparecía en el rostro de Sam cuando por fin veía a su hermano. Todo eso le volvía loco y aunque todavía no se lo hubiera dicho, Sam lo sabía muy bien.

"Cada vez vienes más tarde, no quiero empezar a ponerme celoso." Dijo Sam casi en un suspiro apenas inaudible.

Dean sonrió "Lo siento, ya sabes lo que pasa a final de mes con el inventario y todo esto." Dean miró un momento a la pared. Desde que habían dejado la caza, se había prometido a si mismo, no mentir más a su hermano y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Por ello, llevado por los remordimientos que trató de ocultar por todos los medios posibles; se recostó en la cama, sobre el vientre de Sam, mientras este jugueteaba con su pelo. Sam movió su otra mano sobre el pecho de Dean y al hacerlo lo escuchó suspirar.

"Pareces cansado, ¿Por qué no te acuestas y duermes?"Sam se movió un poco para dejar espacio a Dean y trató de llevar el cuerpo de su hermano con él, pero este se quedó donde estaba. Había rodeado las caderas de su hermano con fuerza y no quiso soltarle. "Dean ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?"

Al principio no contestó, porque no sabía como decir aquello. Volver otra vez a las andadas de guardarle secretos, de hacer cosas a sus espaldas, no era lo que había esperado para el futuro de los dos ahora que habían dejado la caza. Pero no sabía como decírselo sin que se enfadara con él.

"Dean, vamos, ¿Qué pasa?" Dean se incorporó por fin, se sentó en la cama y con la cabeza todavía gacha se cruzó de piernas. Al mirarlo, a Sam le recordó a un niño que hubiera cometido una travesura.

Sam se lo quedó mirando, todavía tumbado, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre sus brazos. Su hermano estaba realmente raro y Sam no sabía porque exactamente. "Dean…"

"¿Sam podrás perdonarme si te digo que he estado haciendo algo a tus espaldas, algo que te prometí que no volvería a hacer?"

"Dean, no se de lo que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea que te ha pasado o has hecho, me lo puedes decir, lo sabes muy bien." Sam se incorporó por fin, mientras su hermano sacaba un papel del bolsillo y se lo mostraba.

"Ayer vino papá." Dean se detuvo, esperando que Sam asimilara sus palabras. Al ver que se quedaba callado, continuó hablando por fin. "Me dijo que íbamos a tener problemas."

"¿Qué tipo de problemas? Porque Claire me dijo que papá no podía venir a vernos. Tiene que ser algo grave." Sam no apartó la mirada de su hermano ni un segundo, no podía creerse que hubiera algo tan grave como para mantenerlo tan serio, sin hacer ninguna broma, sin ser apenas capaz de decirle nada.

"Gordon."

Sam abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella. De todo lo que se había imaginado que Dean le pudiera decir, eso era lo que menos hubiera pensado escuchar. Después de la muerte de Gordon, nunca hubiera esperado volver a escuchar su nombre y mucho menos cuando le decían que volvía a darles problemas.

"Dean ¿de que estás hablando? Gordon está muerto, incineramos su cuerpo para que su espíritu no volviera a por nosotros. Eso nunca falla."

"A menos que Gordon llevara un amuleto para retener su alma aquí pasase lo que pasase. Su espíritu ha quedado agarrado a este plano de existencia, le ha costado adaptarse y por eso hasta ahora no nos ha hecho nada, pero papá dice que no tardará en atacar y que tenemos que estar preparados."

Sam observó a su hermano. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de lo mucho que disfrutaba Dean cuando hablaba de cualquier cosa relacionado con lo sobrenatural, parecía convertirse en el mismo hombre que era antes y por un momento se preguntó si realmente habían hecho bien dejando la caza definitivamente.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" Dean sonrió y aunque todo estaba a oscuras, pareció sonrojarse al ver lo bien que Sam lo conocía. "Imagino que por eso has llegado tarde. Papá te habrá nombrado algún libro, o sortilegio para usar contra él y por eso has llegado a las tres de la mañana.

Sin decir nada, Dean le indicó con la mirada que la respuesta la tenía en el papel que ahora tenía en las manos. Sam lo abrió y mientras su hermano encendía la luz comenzó a leer. Sam elevó la cabeza rápidamente y abriendo mucho los ojos, miró a su hermano por fin.

"Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? No puedes hablar en serio." El papel que tenía en la mano le estaba quemando pues lo que había leído le parecía una completa locura.

"Es la única forma Sam, papá lo dijo, ha estado mirando mucho y esa es la mejor solución para acabar definitivamente con Gordon." Sam negó con la cabeza, demasiadas veces habían tenido una conversación tan similar a esa, que no se podía creer que su hermano volviera otra vez a las andadas. "Sam, escúchame por favor."

Sam no quería escuchar lo que Dean tuviera que decirle, su padre muerto, le había visitado de repente y sin más, le había dicho que la única forma de acabar con la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, fuera deshacerse de Gordon en su mismo plano de existencia.

"No, Dean, no voy a dejar que tu fe ciega en papá te ciegue a ti ahora. De acuerdo, el plan de papá es definitivo, pero ¿lo va hacer él, va romper él las dichosas reglas por las que no venía a vernos y a enfrentarse a Gordon él mismo?"

Sam ya sabía muy bien la respuesta incluso antes de que Dean le contestara. "No puede, ya ha hecho mucho avisándonos." Dean trató de acercarse a su hermano, no soportaba ver la decepción en su mirada de aquella forma; sin embargo Sam se retiró un poco, con aquel odiado papel todavía en la mano. "Sam escúchame un momento por favor."

"No quiero escuchar nada, Dean. No quiero que me digas que todo lo que podemos hacer es lo que papá nos dice. ¿Y luego que, vas a decirme la magnífica razón por la que tengo que dejar que lo hagas tu, que te sacrifiques por mi y por algún ridículo contratiempo te pierda?"

Un ruido sonó en la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos les dio importancia, estaban demasiado alterados como para prestarle atención. "Vas a escucharme Sam, porque papá dijo que es la única forma, porque Gordon va a venir a atacarnos."

"Ya basta Dean. Ahora estamos tú y yo, papá nos dejó y somos solamente tú y yo, Dean, nada más . ¿Por qué en vez de dar las cosas por hechas no pensamos juntos la mejor solución posible?" El nuevo ruido se repitió otra vez, por lo que durante un segundo los dos se callaron y miraron a su alrededor, pero no vieron nada. Por ello, continuaron con su discusión.

"¡Por qué Gordon te quiere muerto!" Desde que había llegado a casa, Dean se había prometido no contarle aquello a su hermano, no decirle que el espíritu vengativo y atormentado de su peor enemigo iba a venir a matarlo. Sam lo miró en silencio al ver como había levantado la voz. "Sam, es verdad, Gordon quiere matarte y no voy a permitir que te enfrentes a él, de ninguna forma, cuando eso sería la mejor forma de dejarle ganar."

"¿Por qué no me dejas elegir a mi?, ¿crees que prefiero vivir, sabiendo que, otra vez, te sacrificas por mi?, ¿No sabes que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte hacer eso por mi?"

Dean no llegó a decir nada, pues el ruido que ante habían oído, se convirtió en un fuerte estruendo, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, sin ser movida por el viento que no entraba por ningún lado en la habitación. Los dos se volvieron hacia allí y luego se miraron. _"Gordon." _Fue lo que pensaron los dos sin decir nada.

Mientras miraba a su hermano, Dean vio que el rostro de Sam comenzaba a cambiar, que parecía palidecer poco a poco y que además le comenzaba a costar respirar. "Sam ¿te encuentras bien?" Sam tan sólo negó con la cabeza; se incorporó hasta arrodillarse sobre la cama y Dean le siguió.

Dean le sostuvo el rostro mientras veía que a cada momento a Sam costaba respirar un poco más. "Sam mírame. ¡Sam!"

En ese momento, Dean vio que una sombra se comenzaba a hacer visible detrás de Sam y aunque apenas le era posible verlo, Dean ya sabía de quien se trataba. "Hey Dean, mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿no?"

Gordon sonrió con aquella maldad tan característica en él. En ese momento ya se había hecho completamente visible y para sorpresa de Dean, vio que el hombre parecía tener una mano introducida en la espalda de su hermano y que parecía llegar hasta su pecho. Si Sam no podía respirar, era por culpa de Gordon.

"Deja a mi hermano." Dijo Dean con furia, sin embargo, Gordon no se movió.

Dean miró a su hermano. Ahora si que estaba completamente pálido y Dean estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho así, pues apenas podía respirar ya. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Dean lo había abrazado y Sam se había dejado caer sobre él, pues apenas podía mantener su propio cuerpo.

"Claro Dean, ahora que estoy a punto de conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había estado anhelando, voy a dejar a tu hermano con vida." Gordon habló con sorna y finalmente soltó una fuerte carcajada y Dean notó que se le erizaba la piel.

Sam tosió y todo su cuerpo se desplomó sobre Dean, ahora si que definitivamente estaba dejando de respirar. "¡Sam, Sam, vamos no me hagas esto!" Dean dejó que Sam se tumbara en la cama y trató de pensar con rapidez, pues a su hermano no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Cogió el papel que Sam todavía llevaba en mano y se apartó un poco de él, aunque no le quitó la mirada de encima ni por un momento. "Papá se que estás aquí." Durante un momento no ocurrió nada y Dean temió que realmente su padre les hubiera dejado solos. _"Papá, ¿Dónde demonios estás, no ves que Sam te necesita más que nunca?"_

"¿Qué, tu querido padre ha decidido que ya es hora de dejar de salvaros el culo?" Gordon dejó ver una media sonrisa, que desapareció en seguida, al ver la figura que había aparecido junto a él. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar que tus hijos se solucionaran sus propios problemas?"

"Cuando tu dejes de ser uno de los míos." Gordon no contestó cuando John Winchester fue totalmente visible y un segundo más tarde el hombre desapareció, todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado a moverse como un espíritu, por lo que no creía ser capaz de competir con un padre y cazador furioso.

El momento siguiente a la desaparición de Gordon todo pareció paralizarse, pero al darse cuenta que, al menos por el momento, todo había terminado, Dean fue hasta la cama y se hizo con su hermano, le dio la vuelta y dejó que se recostara sobre él. Todavía seguía estando demasiado pálido y la respiración era excesivamente entrecortada. Dean esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Gracias." Dijo Dean sin haber levantado todavía la vista.

"No deberías haberme llamado." Dean levantó por fin la mirada al escuchar la fría contestación de su padre. No podía negar que continuaba siendo el mismo John Winchester. "Te dije que no podía hacer nada, casi no me he podido librar de ellos."

"¿Ellos? Maldita sea, Gordon ha estado a punto de matar a tu hijo. Se trata de Sam, si no hubieras venido… no estábamos preparados, le hubiera matado." Dean abrazó el cuerpo de Sam cuando notó que este comenzaba a moverse por fin. Sin que su padre se diera cuenta, suspiró aliviado.

"Dean, ya lo se pero…" Ahora John ya no estaba hablando con la misma autoridad a la que Dean estaba acostumbrado, pero teniendo a su hermano, que había estado a punto de morir, entre sus brazos, respirando todavía con dificultad, sin haber despertado, mientras su padre le hablaba de unas reglas que no podía infligir; Dean no podía soportar todo aquello.

"Gracias, papá, de verdad, pero ya puedes volver con tus jefes. No te preocupes no volveremos a molestarte más." Dean dijo aquello, sin mirar a su padre, con la mirada clavada en el rostro de Sam, que por fin comenzaba a recobrar su color normal.

Notó que Sam también se abrazaba a él, por fin estaba volviendo a él. Dean sonrió, por un momento se había olvidado de que su padre estaba allí y que le había dicho que se fuera. Levantó por fin la mirada, pero su padre se había ido y por un momento se sorprendió de haber tenido que elegir entre Sam y su padre, aunque desde luego, nunca hubiera dudado de lo que iba a elegir. Estaban solos en la habitación, pero en ese momento no le importó lo más mínimo.

Sam abrió por fin los ojos y se lo quedó mirando. Dean le sonrió, viendo un pequeño brillo en los ojos pardos de su hermano, mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. "¿Gordon?" Le costó decir un poco a Sam.

"Se ha ido." Sam se comenzó a mover y Dean le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama; él se recostó a su lado.

"¿Cómo que se ha ido?" Dean no contestó no quería decirle todo lo que había ocurrido, no quería tener que decirle que su padre le había dicho que la próxima vez tal vez no les ayudaría. Ahora no quería hablar de ello.

Por eso, le acarició lentamente la mejilla y un momento después le besó, no quería pensar lo que podía haber pasado o lo que podría ocurrir la próxima vez que Gordon fuera en busca de su hermano.

Ahora sólo le importaba que Sam estaba bien o al menos se pondría bien, que estaba allí con él, consciente, abrazándole, casi clavándole las uñas en la espalda, lo que significaba que lo había pasado realmente mal y que todavía estaba asustado; que le estaba besando con la misma pasión que lo estaba haciendo él y que le estaba escuchando gemir y suspirar debajo de su cuerpo. Sam estaba con él esa noche, lo que sucediera al día siguiente, sería cosa de mañana.


	20. Quiero una vida normal a tu lado

Las primeras luces de la mañana penetraron en la habitación, para finalmente llegar hasta los ojos de Dean. Este se removió ligeramente. Se había dormido muy entrada la madrugada, pues había permanecido observando a Sam dormir, asegurándose que estuviera bien, que el ataque de Gordon no le hubiera afectado.

Al final, el cansancio había podido con él y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido, abrazando a su hermano con fuerza, con su mano alrededor de su cintura. No iba a soltarle en ningún momento de la noche, después de lo sucedido unas horas antes, no estaba dispuesto a llevarse ningún susto más.

Dean alargó el brazo, nada más despertarse y sin haber abierto todavía los ojos, comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de su hermano junto al suyo, pero Sam no estaba allí, no estaba en la misma cama que él y Dean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había despertado, aunque en ese momento, cuando se percató que Sam había desaparecido, su cerebro comenzó a ponerse en lo peor, en lo que le podía haber ocurrido, en que Gordon podía haber vuelto a por él, en que cualquier otra criatura podía haberle hecho algo.

De golpe, su cerebro se despertó también, absolutamente alterado y de golpe se incorporó. "¡Sammy!" Aunque la habitación todavía estaba en penumbra, Dean pudo ver que alguien estaba sentado en un sillón, frente a la cama y que delante de él había un ordenador encendido, que iluminaba el rostro de su hermano. Dean escuchó el teclear de los dedos sobre las letras del ordenador.

Un momento después la otra persona levantó la cabeza del ordenador al escuchar el grito de Dean. "¿Dean estás bien?" Dean se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, lanzando un fuerte suspiro. "¿Dean?"

"Mierda Sam, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado?" Dean se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todavía sentía el corazón latiendo con demasiado fuerza, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Después de lo ocurrido por la noche, no tener a Sam cerca, hizo que por un momento no saber donde estaba o si le había ocurrido algo, fuera lo peor para Dean. "Podías haberme avisado cuando te has levantado."

"No quería despertarte, parecías cansado." Dean se lamentó al escuchar el tono apenado de su hermano. Dean no quería parecer tan irritado con su hermano, al fin y al cabo no había ocurrido nada, pero Dean todavía estaba asustado.

Al escuchar como su hermano dejaba el ordenador sobre el sillón, se levantaba y caminaba despacio, sin hacer ruido con los pies descalzos, hasta la cama, Dean se incorporó ligeramente, para darse cuenta que ya tenía a su hermano a su lado, sentado en la cama.

"Dean, vamos ¿Qué pasa? Sólo me he levantado para estudiar un poco y preparar un trabajo que lo llevaba un poco retrasado." Al escuchar aquello, Dean se incorporó por completo.

"¿Después de lo que pasó anoche, te has levantado pronto para estudiar?". Dean volvió a suspirar, casi con más fuerza que antes. Un momento después alargó la mano hasta poder acariciar el rostro de su hermano. "Gordon ha estado a punto de matarte esta noche. ¿Vas a seguir comportándote como si nada hubiera ocurrido?"

Sam sonrió, mientras su hermano continuaba acariciándole la mejilla. "Dijimos que llevaríamos una vida normal y corriente a partir de ahora. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, volvemos a lo mismo de antes y cazamos al fantasmas de Gordon?"

Dean se separó de Sam, ¿realmente era su hermano el que decía eso?, ¿podía ser verdad que no quisiera acabar con Gordon antes de que tratara de matarlos de nuevo? Dean no lo pudo soportar. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana sin decir todavía una sola palabra.

"Dean tienes que entenderlo, tiene que haber otra forma de hacer esto sin volver a la caza." Su hermano se volvió de repente y con un movimiento brusco hacia él, clavando su mirada en los ojos pardos de Sam.

"Claro, podemos llamar a los cazafantasmas, o podemos preguntarle al padre Carras si ha dejado los exorcismos por los espíritus vengativos." La sonrisa, completamente llena de sorna, se clavo en el corazón de Sam como un afilado cuchillo. "Si no terminamos con Gordon ahora, puede que la próxima vez no podamos hacerlo porque nos haya matado." De nuevo, Dean se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, fijando la vista en el horizonte limpio, que los otros edificios no lograban ocultar.

Lentamente Sam fue hasta su hermano, sin decir nada, esperando que Dean se diera la vuelta, sin embargo este no lo hizo, sino que se quedó completamente quieto. Por ello, Sam, muy despacio fue rodeando la cintura de su hermano, hasta que sus cuerpos parecieron convertirse en uno sólo.

Sam apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean, sin que este se moviera. "Dean, podemos pedir ayuda, Bobby nos puede echar una mano, tal vez él conozca algunos cazadores que quieran ayudarnos, como si fuéramos civiles."

"Sammy, te entiendo muy bien, pero…"

"No Dean, si ahora hacemos esto, luego vendrá algún demonio, cualquier criatura y nunca dejaremos de dedicarnos a esto y yo no quiero, quiero que llevemos una vida normal, quiero…"

Por fin, Dean se dio la vuelta hacia Sam. "Quieres ser el mejor abogado, siempre me lo has dicho, quieres tener una familia, quieres ser un tío normal, pero sabes muy bien que si estás conmigo no lo vas a poder ser."

"Claro que quiero una vida normal, sin criaturas sobrenaturales, sin sobresaltos, sin miedos." Dean apartó un momento la mirada de su hermano, pues temía lo que Sam pudiera decir a continuación y no quería que sus ojos delataran sus sentimientos. "Pero sin ti a mi lado me da igual. ¿No de das cuenta? Si estoy aquí, ahora, es gracias a ti. ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida?, ¿Cuántas veces has estado ahí por y para mi?, ¿no te das cuenta que tener una vida normal para mi, es que tu estés a mi lado, que duermas a mi lado y que nunca me dejes."

Mientras escuchaba aquello, Dean levantó los ojos hacia Sam. Le costaba contener las lágrimas. Pocas veces la gente le había visto llorar, pocas veces le había permitido a Sam que supiera lo que realmente sentía y por mucho que le estuviera costando, Dean pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

"No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad Sam?" Al fin Dean, sonrió. Sabía que Sam había dado su última palabra, conocía de sobras a su hermano, como para intentar convencerle de enfrentarse a Gordon como siembre lo habían hecho durante los últimos años.

Como toda respuesta, Sam se abrazó a él con fuerza, casi sin dejarle respirar. _"Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, que te encantaría patearle el culo a Gordon y mandarle directamente al infierno. Gracias Dean." _

Sam quería decirle aquello, pero no se sintió capaz. A Dean no le hacía falta, no necesitó palabras para comprender los sentimientos de Sam, lo que le costaba perdirle aquello. Por ello, Dean también le abrazó.

"¿Sabes que podemos estar cometiendo un terrible error verdad?" Le dijo al oído, tan sólo en un susurro.

"¿Acaso no lo hacemos siempre?" Sam escuchó reír a Dean. "Somos Winchester y estoy seguro que tendremos complicaciones." Dean comenzó caminar hacia la cama, sin soltarse de su hermano, llevándolo consigo. "Pero se que podemos hacerlo, saldremos adelante, como siempre lo hemos hecho."

Dejando a Sam completamente sorprendido, Dean se separó de él de repente y empujándolo sobre la cama, se lo quedó mirando desde arriba, de pie, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada completamente seria.

"Sólo creo que tenemos que cambiar una casa." Sam esperó a que su hermano continuara hablando, viéndolo serio, imperturbable. "¿Qué es eso de levantarte a las ocho de la mañana para estudiar?"

Desde la cama, Sam se echó a reír. De todo lo que hubiera esperado que Dean le dijera, eso era lo último que hubiera dicho. "Dean, tengo que estudiar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y lo sabes bien."

Dean había dejado casi de escuchar, se arrodilló sobre Sam, le sujetó las piernas con fuerza, impidiéndole levantarse y poco a poco, fue deslizándose por su cuerpo. Sam tan sólo lo miró, sin moverse, sin tratar de tocarle, sin intentar detenerle. Su hermano llegó hasta su rostro, subiendo sus manos por los brazos de Sam, llevándoselos con ellas, hasta colocarlos sobre la cabeza de Sam.

"Acepto eso de dejar la caza, acepto que me gusta el trabajo en el restaurante y acepto que quieras convertirte en un gran abogado, a pesar de que ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ellos." Antes de seguir hablando, Dean besó el cuello de su hermano con ternura, mientras sus dedos hacían cosquillas sobre los brazos de Sam. "Pero no voy a permitir que me abandones por los apuntes. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver que prefieres estar con tu ordenador que conmigo a las ocho de la mañana?"

Sam continuó riendo, Dean parecía tan ofendido, sonaba tan celoso, que su hermano podía mantenerse la seriedad que Dean pretendía buscar. A cada segundo que Sam pasaba riéndose, Dean iba recorriendo una pequeña porción de su cuello, de sus mejillas, de todo su rostro con sus labios y su lengua, en completo silencio, escuchando atentamente cada carcajada, cada suspiro, incluso los gemidos que se le escapaban a su hermano de vez en cuado, cada vez que la boca de Dean tocaba ciertas partes que tan bien sabía que excitaban tremendamente a su hermano pequeño.

"Dean, te quiero." Sam había dicho aquella frase muchas veces, todas y cada una de ellas habían sido completamente sinceras, aunque cada una había tenido un significado completamente distinto de las demás.

Cuando eran pequeños, Sam siempre le decía a su hermano que le quería, por lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, porque siempre cuidaba de su hermano pequeño cuando su padre se iba de cacería, porque al fin y al cabo, Dean había dejado de lado su infancia para cuidar a Sam.

Cuando fueron algo mayores, Sam dejó de decirle a su hermano que le quería, no porque ya no lo sintiera, si no porque Dean se sentía incómodo compartiendo ese tipo de intimidades con Sam, siempre le decía que los sentimentalismos era lo que les hacía débiles frente a los demonios.

Por ello, Sam dejó de decirlo durante mucho tiempo, aunque en su corazón, en su interior lo estuviera gritando con fuerza, no volvería a decírselo a su hermano hasta que Dean se había decidido a lanzarse a por él, hasta que le hubo besado por primera vez; hasta que Dean se atrevió a dejar salir, aunque sólo fuera por una rendija de su corazón, una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos.

Entonces todo cambio, para Sam era mucho más sencillo decirle un sincero "te quiero" a Dean, sin que este saltara con alguna gracia o con algún sarcasmo estúpido. A partir de entonces, todo comenzó a tener sentido, ya no se trataba de un "te quiero porque eres mi hermano y cuidas de mi". No, ahora era un "te quiero, porque no puedo vivir sin ti", un "te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y sabes muy bien que daría mi vida por ti."

"Te quiero." Repitió de nuevo Sam, aunque su hermano ni siquiera había contestado a la primera vez que él lo había dicho. No al menos con palabras porque en realidad, sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos recorriendo dulcemente sus brazos, eran mucho más que palabras para él.

Sin embargo, cuando Sam ya pensaba que Dean iba a volver a hacer lo mismo; este levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando. Sonrió, como pocas veces lo había visto Sam. Se trataba de una sonrisa completamente limpia, sincera, sin temor, sin miedo y preocupación, ahí estaba él Dean, que Sam siempre había estado buscando.

"Si le hablas así al jurado de cualquiera de tus futuros casos, estoy seguro que ganarás siempre."

El beso que le dio a continuación fue intenso, pasional y apasionado, sincero y verdadero, pero sobre todo, fue un beso absolutamente lleno de complicidad y de palabras nunca dichas, fue un beso que resumía años de cacerías, de noches a la intemperie, pero siempre juntos, de secretos compartidos y de dolor fuertemente escondido. Fue un auténtico beso de amor.

"Si Gordon vuelve estaremos preparados, ahora somos civiles y podemos pedir ayuda, Bobby está ahí cuando le necesitemos y si Gordon quiere matarme no voy a jugar a su juego, no lo haré nunca más." Los ojos de Dean se clavaron en su hermano. No estaba muy seguro que lo que su hermano estaba proponiendo fuera a salir bien, pero Sam parecía tan seguro de sus palabras, que decirle lo contrario no tendría sentido en ese momento. "No quiero que ninguno de los dos pongamos nuestra vida en peligro nunca más y siendo cazadores…"

Dean ya no quería escuchar nada más. No sabía si aguantaría eternamente sin volver a la caza, si no Gordon les atacaría o no por la espalda, si podría proteger, de nuevo a su hermano de este nuevo peligro, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que lucharía hasta el final, como lo había hecho siempre, tal vez no con armas y sortilegios, pero estaría ahí por Sam siempre.


	21. Gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo, Dean

Aquella noche, el restaurante estaba abarrotado, como si toda la ciudad hubiera decidido pasarse a tomar algo. La chica se sentó en el taburete, intentó hacerlo de la forma más improvisada que pudo, pero en cuanto vio aparecer a su camarero favorito, se le iluminó el rostro de inmediato y se inclinó sobre la barra, esperando que "su" camarero le hiciera caso por fin.

"¿Lo mismo de siempre?" Le dijo él en cuanto la vio. La chica trató de fingir una risilla de sorpresa, pero él se dio cuenta de su maniobra.

"Veo que ya me conoces bien." Ella se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo observó, manejando las botellas, mezclando los líquidos en el vaso de tuvo y poniéndoselo delante, con una pequeña sombrilla roja acompañándolo. "Me llamó Silvie ¿y tu?"

El sonrió, le parecía tan típica la forma en la que ella estaba actuando, que podría predecir todos sus siguientes movimientos. "Dean."

"¿Dean? Me encanta, te pega." La chica se mordió el labio y volvió a sonreírle. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. Ese día estaba de buen humor y le apetecía jugar al ratón y al gato con ella, aunque tenía muy claro que no iba a ocurrí nada.

"Silvie ¿verdad? Últimamente te veo mucho por aquí, si quisiera pensar mal, diría que me estás espiando." De nuevo aquella risa tonta. Si lo que pretendía era provocarle para que se acercara a ella, estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario, pues desde luego esa no era la mejor forma de intentar ligarse a Dean Winchester.

"No te espío, tan sólo te observo. Me gusta fijarme en lo que hace la gente a mi alrededor, sobretodo cuando se trata de hombres tan atractivos como tu." Ella rozó su mano con la de Dean, pero la retiró rápido.

"_Que original, casi no lo había visto venir." _Pensó Dean mientras la observaba, apoyada en la barra, dejando que ella desplegara todas sus inútiles armas de seducción con él.

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento, tan puntual como todas los días. Dean lo vio aparecer entre los grupos de gente que se movían por ahí. La chica ni se había dado cuenta que "su" camarero había perdido todo el interés en ella, pues alguien mucho más interesante y a quien esperaba casi con ansías, como Sam Winchester, acababa de parecer.

El otro hombre, se acercó a la barra, sorteando a los que aparecían delante de él y a las mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, sin ningún éxito, pues él tenía la mirada clavada en aquel camarero de pelo castaño que le sonreía, que lo miraba sin apartar los ojos de él.

Mientras se acercaba, Sam se percató de la chica y aunque todavía no podía escuchar la conversación que llevaba con su hermano, no le hacía falta para saber que trataba de terminar la noche con él.

Por fin, llegó a su destino. Dean le estaba le estaba esperando y la chica continuaba sentada frente a él, mientras bebía un pequeño trago del vaso que Dean le había servido.

Dean volvió a clavar su mirada en su hermano, fijándose en su ropa. Lo cierto era que nunca lo había hecho, incluso cuando ligaba con mujeres, lo que menos le importaba era la ropa que llevaran, al fin y al cabo, pensaba quitársela en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Lo que había debajo era lo más importante.

Sin embargo, con Sam, las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, aunque Dean no fuera a reconocerlo nunca. Adoraba esos pantalones vaqueros que tanto le gustaba verle puestos; la camisa que él mismo le había regalado la semana anterior, alegando que tenía que renovar su vestuario, cuando realmente, nada más verla, había pensado en lo bien que le quedaría a Sam, pero sobretodo Dean estaba enamorado del pelo de su hermano, poder enredar allí sus dedos y poder quedarse dormido con su fragancia, que pocos días antes había insinuado que iba a cortarse, pero Dean había conseguido disuadirle de hacerlo.

Sam estaba tan perfecto como todos los días y contra eso, la recién conocida Silvie, no tenía nada que hacer. Sin embargo, ella todavía intentó quemar sus últimos cargadores antes de darse por vencida.

"Un amigo da esta noche una fiesta en su casa; te podrías venir después del trabajo seguro que nos lo pasamos bien." Sam miró a la chica sorprendido, todavía le parecía increíble la facilidad que tenía su hermano para ligar incluso cuando no lo estaba haciendo aposta.

Dean le sonrió; después de tanto tiempo juntos, no les hacía falta decirse nada, si los ojos comunicaban todos sus pensamientos. "Vamos, seguro que podemos encontrar algo para divertirnos." Insistió de nuevo la chica.

Con un ligero movimiento, Sam se aupó sobre la barra y pasando su mano sobre la nunca de su hermano, sin decir nada, ni observar la reacción de la chica, atrajo el cuerpo de Dean y le besó apasionadamente, casi sin dejarle respirar, apretando sus labio contra los de Dean, permitiéndole tan sólo emitir un pequeño suspiro que sólo pudo escuchar él, pues la música de su alrededor estaba demasiado alta.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos, escuchando una leve exclamación proveniente de la chica, antes de que se marchara. Cuando finalmente se separaron, tras unos intensos y eternos momentos, Silvie ya no estaba allí.

"Veo que no te puedo dejar sólo ni un momento." Con un pequeño golpe, Sam apartó a su hermano.

"No ha sido mi culpa, ella no dejaba de coquetear conmigo." La sonrisa pícara en los labios de Dean, hacía aquella afirmación perdiera toda su veracidad. "Yo apenas he flirteado con ella."

"Ya, claro." Sam se levantó, observando de cerca de su hermano. Por suerte para Sam, el encargado lo conocía perfectamente, ya se había presentado como el novio de Dean, a pesar de las reticencias de este y ya se movía con total libertad por el local, sin que nadie le dijera nada. "En cinco minutos, te espero en el almacén. No te retrases." Le dijo, cambiando visiblemente la voz, hasta recordarle a Dean aquellos días en los que Sam había estado poseído por Meg y desde luego no podía negar que le excitaba mucho imaginar a su hermano en aquella faceta casi demoníaca y lo que podía hacer con él en esos momentos. Por un momento se volvió hacia donde estaba Dean y mirándole con aquellos ojos pardos, le sonrió. Definitivamente, sabía que Dean no faltaría a su cita.

Desde que habían comenzado su relación, como algo mucho más grande que hermanos, a los dos les encantaba jugar con el otro; como buenos cazadores que eran y habían sido, sentían especial predilección por los momentos en los que podían coger a su hermano desprevenido, atacarle como si no de un ser sobrenatural se tratara y sobretodo, disfrutaban al meter a su hermano en situaciones comprometidas o como la posibilidad de se descubiertos, como en esa misma ocasión.

Dean vio desaparecer a su hermano entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia el almacén tal y como le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta Dean se mordió el labio, desde luego Sam sabía muy bien como volverle el animal más dócil del mundo; su voz, su mirada, sus manos cerca de él y sus simples movimientos para andar, en los que antes sólo se había fijado si se trataba de una chica, le volvían completamente loco y le ponían al servicio de Sam para todo lo que este le pidiera.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, casi le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones e hizo que el ruido a su alrededor desapareciera por completo. Dean sabían que algo iba mal, muy mal en realidad; su olfato de cazador, por mucho que ya no actuara como tal, así se lo estaba diciendo a gritos.

Miró a ambos lados, pero en ese momento, no había absolutamente nadie junto a él, ni siquiera se veía a ningún otro camarero por allí. Pensó que tan sólo se trataría de una paranoia, tal vez estar tanto tiempo sin cazar le estaba afectando y su cerebro le estaba pidiendo volver a hacerlo. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Sam había desparecido de allí.

Uno de sus compañeros apareció en ese momento. "Quédate aquí quince minutos y enseguida vuelvo." Dean se lo pensó mejor. "Que se media hora." El chico asintió y Dean desapareció como alma que llevara el diablo. El simple hecho de pensar que Sam le estaba esperando en el almacén para acostarse con él allí mismo, era algo que le nublaba cualquier otro pensamiento.

Se metió en la cocina, que a esas horas de la noche ya estaba cerrada y completamente vacía. De nuevo la misma sensación, como si alguien lo estuviera observando de cerca, corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Se detuvo en seco, notando como la adrenalina de cazador volvía a inundar su cuerpo como si una gran ola pasara por encima de él en ese momento. se dio la vuelta, sabía que allí estaba su acosador y no se equivocaba, por mucho que ahora fuera un simple civil, continuaba teniendo alma de cazador.

"Dean… "Winchester." Después de tanto tiempo detrás de Gordon Walter, Dean no podía creer como temía tanto a aquel hombre, incluso después de muerto.

Dean lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera servir de defensa frente a ese espíritu vengativo y que seguramente tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él, pero nada le pareció realmente útil.

No disponía de tiempo par pensar en una posible defensa, Gordon siempre había sido demasiado listo y demasiado buen cazador como para sorprenderle. Por ello, simplemente se puso en posición defensiva y espero a ver lo que su enemigo pretendía hacer.

"No te preocupes, no he venido a matarte, eso no me serviría de nada para acabar con tu hermano."

"¿Es que ni siquiera vas a dejar a Sam tranquilo después de muerto? No vas a conseguir matarle, mi padre y yo no te vamos a permitir hacerlo." La vieja y desagradable risa de Gordon, inundó toda la cocina, rompiendo de esa forma la tranquilidad y el silencio reinantes.

"Yo no voy a hacerle nada a tu hermano, Dean; eso te lo voy a dejar a ti." Dean no comprendía lo que aquel psicópata pretendía, después de todos los intentos para deshacerse de Sam y que ninguno hubiera funcionado, Dena había llegado a pensar que tal vez pudiera dejarles tranquilos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocado que había estado al creer eso.

Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar, un frío intenso se adueñó de la cocina, como si de repente, se hubieran metido en un enorme congelador. Gordon se acercó a Dean, aunque sus pies no se movían y parecían flotar sobre el suelo.

Dean sabía que intentar escapar no serviría de nada, tal vez si se mezclaba entre la gente perdería al cazador muerto por un rato, pero ahora que sabía que Gordon podía perseguirle donde él quisiera, se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano conseguiría encontrarle. Por ello, se quedó quieto, intentando ver lo que su enemigo quería hacer y viendo como se iba a acercando a él, muy sosegadamente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Durante un momento, Dean pensó en su hermano, en que juntos, podrían enfrentarse a Gordon, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió aliviado de que no estuviera allí, de que Gordon no pudiera hacerle nada, pues seguramente, sería un blanco fácil para el otro cazador.

Finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, incluso si hubiera echado a correr, la velocidad a la que se movía Gordon, hubiera sido excesivamente rápida como para hacer nada contra él y cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, el cazador estaba delante de él.

"Sam nunca sabrá que soy yo, porque no pensara que su hermano mayor, al que tanto quiere y al que tanto adora, pueda querer hacerle daño." Gordon sonrió y acercó a mano a Dean.

En lugar de tocarle, lo atravesó y la mano se perdió en el interior del pecho del mayor de los Winchester. Este exhaló con fuerza al notar la desagradable sensación de notar que alguien apretaba su corazón fuerza. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas de corazón y el susto ya había sido bastante grande entonces como para volver a repetirlo ahora.

Dean trató de dar un paso para atrás pero el otro cazador no se lo permitió. "Tu viste tu oportunidad de acabar conmigo y salvar a tu hermano, pero tu estúpido amor por él, no te lo permitió, te volvió débil y dejaste que Sam te volviera una presa fácil para mi." Dean estaba de rodillas, apenas podía respirar y sentía que su corazón cada vez le dolía más. Miró la mano a Gordon y se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de su brazo derecho ya estaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, lo comprendió por fin todo. "Ahora es mi turno y no vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, porque al fin y al cabo va ser tu mano la que acabe con tu querido hermanito." Dean abrió la boca, pero no consiguió que ningún sonido saliera de ella, quería llamar a su hermano, quería pedirle ayuda a Sam, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Lo último que vio fue el horrible rostro de Gordon, tan cerca del suyo, que su aquel espíritu respirara podría notar su respiración sobre su rostro. "Gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo Dean, intentaré cuidarlo lo mejor posible para que puedas lamentar el resto de tu vida la pérdida de Sam."

Un momento después Gordon ya no estaba ahí delante, pero seguía estando. Dean se levantó, aunque no lo hizo él, no controlaba su cuerpo, no podía evitar que sus piernas se movieran, que su boca formara una sonrisa como menos que diabólica y que su cerebro le mostrara horribles imágenes de lo que podría ocurrirle a Sam.

Dean ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, Gordon era más fuerte que él, le estaba dominando y no podía hacer nada. Estaba allí, pero tan sólo era un simple espectador de su propia vida, que ahora ya no era suya.


	22. Dean, me estás dando miedo

Cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe, Sam dio un respingo, sobresaltado por el ruido. Ya había empezado a pensar que su hermano no iba a aparecer por allí, que algo o, lo que menos le gustaba, alguien, le hubiera retenido por el camino.

Sin embargo allí, estaba delante de la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco; pero con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, nada propia de Dean Winchester. No se trataba de esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba a Sam, esa amplia sonrisa que le había visto desde que tenía memoria. Ahora se trataba de algo diferente, algo que tenía muy poco que ver con su hermano, era una sonrisa llena de malicia. Sam se preguntó que sería lo que pretendía Dean.

Dean dio un paso adelante. "Dean ¿Estás bien?, pareces, no se diferente." Dean continuó andando, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Sam, simplemente caminaba hacia él, con la misma expresión de maldad que le estaba dando muy mala espina a su hermano. "Dean, de verdad, si te ocurre algo…"

"Cállate." La rotundidad con la que dijo aquello Dean, dejó totalmente descolocado a su hermano. Nunca, ni siquiera en las peores broncas que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, le había dicho de esa forma que se callara. Realmente, algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo a su hermano.

"Dean, ya es suficiente, no se que bicho te ha picado, pero esto no me gusta nada, de verdad." Sin que pudiera evitarlo, por el rápido movimiento que hizo, Dean aprisionó su cuello con fuerza, no la suficiente como para llegar a asfixiarle, pero si la necesaria para darle un buen susto.

"He dicho que te calles, maldita sea." Entonces le besó, con rabia, con furia desatada, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras su mano todavía le apretaba el cuello. Sam se quedó totalmente paralizado, nunca había visto a su hermano así, nunca lo había visto comportarse de una forma tan… violenta con él.

El beso duró tanto que le pareció eterno a Sam, intenso e incluso doloroso, dejándole totalmente incapaz de decir nada. Lo volvió a mirar, ahora que Dean se había separado de él. Lo vio recorrer sus labios con su lengua y luego volver a sonreír de aquella forma tan aterradora.

"Sammy, mi pequeño Sammy." Acarició lentamente el cabello de Sam, internando sus dedos entre algunos mechones revueltos. "Todo este tiempo he dejado que hicieras conmigo lo que tu querías." La otra mano la fue bajando desde el pecho, hasta le vientre de su hermano. "Pero ¿Sabes una cosa hermanito?" Sam tragó saliva, nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a decir aquello, pero realmente su hermano le empezaba a dar miedo en ese momento. "Ya he tenido suficiente de tus estúpidos juegos de chico enamorado."

"Dean, vamos…" Cuando Dean lo agarró por el pelo, haciendo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, Sam tuvo que callarse, pues le costaba hablar en esa posición y por mucho que intentó evitarlo, gimió con fuerza, sin estar muy seguro si era por el dolor o porque, de alguna forma le gustaba.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?" Aunque más grande que él, Dean consiguió empotrar el cuerpo de su hermano contra la pared y le hizo sentarse en una de las cajas que allí había apiladas, sin soltar en ningún momento su pelo.

Gordon estaba allí, había tomado el control por fin del cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos, pero había algo ahí algo tan intenso, tan grande, que tuvo que satisfacer su curiosidad.

Se había propuesto hacer que el propio Dean acabara con su hermano, nadie sabría nunca que en realidad había sido él, pero el deseo de un hermano por el otro era tan excitante, que Gordon ansiaba probarlo a cada momento que pasaba. Primero saciaría los instintos que el chico le estaba provocando, cuando hubiera terminado, lo mataría.

Se acercó a Sam, de nuevo iba a besarle, o al menos así lo esperaba su hermano, que aunque asustado por el extraño comportamiento de Dean, también sentía que aquello le estaba empezando a gustar. Pero no lo hizo, al menos no a la primera, no le besó sin más, si no que con su lengua recorrió la línea de sus labios, lentamente, saboreando cada espacio, cada rincón.

Finalmente cerró su propia boca sobre la de Sam, pero en lugar de besarle, le mordió, con tanta violencia, que la sangre no tardó en manar. De no haber tenido la boca de su hermano sobre la suya, propia, Sam hubiera gritado por el dolor. Intentó separarse, aquello estaba dejando de tener gracia, pero Dean estaba sobre él, todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse y por mucho que intentaba empujarle, le resultaba imposible.

Entonces gimió, no se dio cuenta pero gimió, cuando Dean comenzó a manosear su entrepierna. No quería demostrar que aquello le estaba excitando tanto, porque en realidad, la forma tan ruda en la que lo estaba haciendo, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La boca de su hermano se deslizó por su cuello, lo que le dejó la boca libre, para hablar, mientras saboreaba su propia sangre. "Dean, déjalo, no se lo que pretendes y no creía que diría nunca esto…" Sentir la lengua de su hermano recorrer su cuello, sentir su aliento sobre su piel y notar sus labios, pegados a su cuerpo, le hizo detenerse y suspirar. "Nunca creí decir esto, pero estoy empezando a asustarme con todo esto."

Dean subió hasta su oído. "Bien, porque deberías." Escuchar aquello, le puso el vello de punta, porque entonces descubrió que ese no era Dean, que aquel horrible tono de voz no era el de su hermano, sino que era el de alguien demasiado conocido por ellos.

"¿Gordon?" Intentó reaccionar, al fin y al cabo todavía seguía siendo un cazador, por mucho que ya no ejerciera como tal. Sin embargo no pudo, los dientes de Dean se clavaron sobre su cuello, pese a no disponer de verdaderos colmillos de vampiro.

Nunca había sido mordido por una de esas criaturas, pero cuando Dean, Gordon o quien quisiera que fuera lo hizo, sintió una terrible corriente de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Quiso gritar pero no lo hizo, simplemente se agarró a la espalda del cuerpo de su hermano, aunque sabía que Dean no tenía el control.

Gordon continuó ahí, desgarrando su piel hasta hacerle sangrar; le costó mucho más de lo que le hubiera costado a cualquier vampiro, por no tener los colmillos preparados, pero lo hizo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por el cuello de su víctima.

Por fin, soltó el cabello de Sam y atrapó con su mano su rostro con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle. "Cuando estaba vivo, siempre me he preguntado lo que se sentiría la probar la sangre de otro ser vivo." La mano que tenía libre, la llevó hasta la herida en el cuello de su víctima y con un dedo recogió la sangre que caía y se la llevó a los labios succionándola con cuidado. "De haber descubierto antes su sabor, te hubiera mordido mucho antes."

La cara le dolía a Sam y pese a tratarse de Gordon la excitación estaba creciendo dentro de él. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su hermano Dean era el que le estaba tocando, el que estaba probando su sangre. Eso le dio una idea, Dean tenía que estar ahí realmente. Tenía que llegar a él.

Sam se puso a pensar por fin como actuar para sacar a su hermano a la luz de una vez. Por mucho que Gordon fuera fuerte, Dean nunca había podido con él, desde que Sam había crecido, la altura siempre le había dado ventaja y ahora no tenía porque ser distinto.

Sacando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar dentro de él, agarró la mano que sujetaba su rostro y la separó de él Gordon, a través de su hermano se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del chico. Con la otra mano, agarró el cuello de la camisa de Dean y lo atrajo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le besó, juntó sus labios con los de su hermano, con esos labios que tanto adoraba besar, con los que tanto le gustaba jugar y que ahora ansiaba recuperar y que no fuera otro quien los manchara de esa forma.

Al principio Gordon intentó resistirse, no iba a permitir que Sam se acercara al espíritu de Dean, que permanecía en el cuerpo y que no había hecho más que gritarle desde el primer momento en el que había entrado él. Pero no pudo hacerlo, un momento después de que Sam apretara los labios con los suyos, Gordon notó que el alma de Dean comenzaba a cobrar fuerza otra vez, que empezaba a salir del agujero negro al que la había mandado.

Sam notó la tensión en el otro cuerpo y pudo imaginarse la batalla que se estaba librando en el cuerpo de su hermano. Por ese mismo motivo, no se separó, sino que además abrazó el cuerpo de Dean, hizo que los cuerpos de los dos se tocaran, que hasta el último rincón de su hermano pudiera tocarle y supiera que estaba allí para ayudarle.

Finalmente, Dean abrió la boca, su plan estaba teniendo éxito, su hermano estaba ganando la batalla contra Gordon. Si, Dean abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Sam penetrara en su interior, que recorriera los mismos rincones que mil veces ante había degustado.

Lo sentía, sentía el profundo beso de Sam, lo que antes había sido oscuridad y la presión que Gordon ejercía sobre él para mantenerle alejado, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación placentera.

Sam continuó besándole, ahora con mayor intensidad, pues aunque no sabía muy bien como, notaba que el alma de su hermano estaba ganando, que las manos que ahora acariciaban su espalda, lo hacían lentamente, casi con miedo, nada que ver con la violencia que lo habían hecho antes, ahora las uñas no se clavaban a través de la ropa en su piel, sino que esas manos le tocaban con cariño, con el que siempre quería de su hermano.

Dean cerró los ojos y se convulsionó, si Sam no hubiera estado sujetándolo en ese momento, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, igual que le había ocurrido en los momentos previos a haber sido poseído.

"No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente Sam Winchester." De nuevo había vuelto la misma mirada. Sam intentó retroceder, pero Gordon lo atrapó fácilmente, sujetando ambos brazos, con unas manos que parecían cien veces más fuertes de lo que lo habían sido antes. "Tu hermano es fuerte, pero no ha estado tanto tiempo muerto como yo, como para controlar la fuerza de su espíritu."

Gordon ya se había cansado de jugar. Sabía que no tendría demasiado tiempo para terminar lo que había empezado, porque se estaba debilitando, lentamente, eso era cierto, pero tarde o temprano Dean lograría echarlo de su cuerpo y volver a dominarlo. Por ello tenía que terminar con Sam antes que eso ocurriera.

Por ello propinando un fuerte golpe con la rodilla a Sam en el estómago, le hizo caer indefenso al suelo, acurrucado intentando respirar de nuevo. Gordon se levantó, colocándose justo sobre Sam. Este lo miró aterrorizado, sin saber que hacer. No podía hacerle daño, sabiendo que su hermano estaba ahí, pero si se quedaba sin hacer nada, Gordon terminaría por matarle.

"Dean, se que estás ahí, puedes ganar." Un nuevo golpe le hizo callar, pero no evitó que volviera a intentarlo, tenía que recuperar a su hermano, era suyo, Gordon no tomaría el control del amor de su vida, no iba a destruirles después de muerto, no lo iba a permitir.

El siguiente golpe lo esquivó y logro ponerse de rodillas, sujetó el puño que le iba a golpear y sin pesarlo, logró tirar al suelo a Dean, quería pensar que era él para no hacerle demasiado daño. Se colocó sobre él, cerró las piernas para que no pudiera levantarse y le sujetó las manos con fuerza, ahora si que no lograría hacerle nada.

"Te conozco demasiado bien hermano." Se acercó a él, con su boca sobre su oreja. "Se lo que te gusta y puedo imaginar lo que no le hará ninguna gracia a Gordon." Lamió el lóbulo y siguió bajando por el cuello. Con una mano sujetó las dos de Dean sobre su cabeza y con la que había dejado libre le acarició el pecho.

Gordon protestó y se revolvió. Sam tenía razón, por un lado, no le gustaba nada aquello y por otro, Dean estaba volviendo a crecer, lo escuchaba suspirar en el interior y entonces lo vio, proveniente de la oscuridad donde dos veces lo había mandado, Dean Winchester apareció.

Sam continuó besando el cuello y el rostro de Dean, manoseándolo lentamente, tal y como sabía muy bien que le volvía completamente loco. Lo escuchó gruñir, sabía que la batalla por el cuerpo de su hermano había vuelto a comenzar otra vez.

"Dean, se que puedes oírme y se que puedes ganarle." De nuevo fue a besarle, pero se encontró los labios sellados, Gordon había tomado fuerza desde la última vez. Igual que había hecho él, lamió los labios lentamente y deslizó su mano hasta el pantalón.

"Sammy." Sam levantó la cabeza, esa si era la voz de su hermano, la misma que le pedía por las noches que le tocara, que le mirara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y sobretodo, "bésame." Dicho y hecho, Sam le besó, notando como los labios de Dean volvían a abrirse para él, como si se tratara de la cueva del tesoro.

La presión de los brazos de Dean había disminuido, por lo que Sam le dejó libre y rodeó su espalda. Dean hizo lo mismo y se dejó levantar por Sam, que apenas tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para cargar con el cuerpo de su hermano. Dean se abrazó con fuerza y suspiró. Un grito sonó en su interior, aunque no fue un grito de dolor ni nada parecido, sino un grito de frustración, de odio y de venganza. Entonces todo terminó, sentía que podía respirar, que dominaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que era realmente él quien estaba quitando la camisa a Sam, quien le estaba lamiendo los restos de sangre que había en su cuello.

"Me has salvado." Sam se echó a reír, ocultando la cara sobre el hombro de su hermano, en parte soltando toda la tensión acumulada, en parte por la imagen que se había dibujado en su mente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me has recordado a la princesita del cuento, cuando la salva su príncipe azul de la malvada bruja." Con un golpe, Dean hizo que separara de él, viendo unas pocas lágrimas de risa corriendo por su mejilla. "Eso sin contar que la bruja de este cuento quería… tirarse al príncipe antes de matarlo." Sam comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Sabes lo que te digo hermanito." Teniendo a Sam apoyado contra las cajas, Dean se sentó sobre sus piernas. "En este cuento, la princesa se puede convertir en el cazador y el príncipe en la presa." Entonces su sonrisa apareció.

La pesadilla tan sólo había durado unos pocos minutos, pero ahora Sam daba cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos esa sonrisa. Dean se apoderó de su boca, igual que si estuviera cazando y su presa, en lugar de tratar de escapar, se abrazó a él con fuerza; Sam quería ser cazado, quería ser devorado por el cazador y quería sentir su poder sobre él.


	23. Dos días

"Gordon, eh Gordon." La voz provenía de tan cerca que Dean se resistió a abrir los ojos. Ya había tenido bastante estando poseído por ese maldito cazador muerto, como para que ahora alguien apareciera buscándole en sus sueños. "Vamos, Gordon, se que es lo que quieres." Unas manos grandes y fuertes, se colocaron a ambos lados de su cintura y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

Entonces, Den reconoció la voz, el olor de su hermano contra su cuerpo, su aroma dulce y el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos de golpe y allí se lo encontró, medio recostado sobre él, impidiéndole que se moviera.

"¿Sam?" Aquellos dos dedos posados sobre sus labios le hicieron dejar de hablar. Se quedó mirando la figura grande, el pecho desnudo de su hermano sobre él. Pero había algo raro en Sam, algo que no sabía reconocer, pero que no encajaba con el verdadero Sam.

"No me hagas creer que eres mi hermano, porque se que sigues estando ahí y después de lo que pasó en el almacén, se que quieres algo más que matarme. ¿No me digas que repente te has vuelto un chico tímido?" Las manos de Sam apretaron con mayor fuerza sus caderas, hasta que casi lo clavaron sobre la cama.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te ocurre? Gordon se ha ido ¿vale?" Sam sonrió con maldad en sus ojos, esa mirada oscura que tanto terror le había dado a Dean volver a ver alguna vez, estaba otra vez allí, delante de él, sobre su cuerpo.

Sam se acercó a Dean nuevo, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano y entonces Dean gimió, notando la lengua de Sam recorriendo su piel y sus dientes, de vez en cuando mordiéndole. Se dobló, levantando con fuerza a Sam, aquello siempre había sido demasiado para él, no podía evitar excitarse como nunca cuando Sam le besaba así.

Entonces algo cambió en su interior, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no sólo Sam había cambiado, algo dentro de él era diferente, algo que estaba creciendo a cada momento que Sam recorría su piel con sus labios, a cada momento que las manos de su hermano se movían con libertad por su cuerpo, acariciándolo con aquella sensualidad que le hacía estremecerse, algo que no podía controlar y que se había que un momento después saldría y tomaría el control como si se tratara de un Alien.

"Sam, déjalo, no puedo…" Volvió a contorsionarse con fuerza y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Como si una fuerza tremenda se hubiera apoderado de él, agarró con fuerza el cabello de su hermano, haciendo que separara su cabeza de su cuello y lo mirara a los ojos, sonriendo, con la misma mirada oscura y tenebrosa de un momento antes.

Dean respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando aquella expresión de placer y odio a partes iguales. "Eso es Gordon, quieres saber lo que se siente al acostarte conmigo, al…"

Cuando Dean se apoderó de la boca de Sam, este gimió con fuerza al notar la violencia de sus movimientos, la lengua frenética en el interior de su boca y sus manos, una estirando cada vez más fuerte de su pelo, la otra deslizándose con gran velocidad por su espalda, hasta introducirse en su pantalón y desaparecer.

"Maldito seas Sam Winchester, ¿Cuál es el sortilegio que has usado para convertirme en esto?" La voz de Dean había cambiado, al igual que la fiereza que ahora mostraban sus ojos.

"Ninguno Gordon, todo lo que sientes siempre ha estado dentro de mi hermano y ahora tienes que compartirlo con él. Vamos Gordon, haz lo que estás pensando, deja que tu instinto se apodere de ti." Sam continuaba sonriendo, quieto, sin intentar liberarse del abrazo de Dean.

Dean respiró con fuerza y con un movimiento violento, lanzó a Sam sobre la cama, haciendo que quedara boca abajo. Lo escuchó reír, mientras lo miraba con la cabeza vuelta hacia él. Sin saber de donde venía esa fuerza, Dean golpeó a su hermano en la mejilla hasta verlo sangrar.

No podía soportarlo más, no era él quien se movía, no era él quien hablaba, quien controlaba su cuerpo, quien sentía esa necesidad de desnudar a Sam y penetrarlo sin más. ¿Desde cuando Gordon sentía algo así por su hermano y por que Sam no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse para impedir que Gordon, a través de su hermano llegara a…?

Su mente dejó de pensar cuando de nuevo a gran velocidad, se colocó sobre Sam, con una mano alrededor de su nuca, apretando su cabeza sobre la cama y la otra desabrochando el pantalón de Sam.

"No… puedo hacerlo… Sammy." Dean luchaba con tanta fuerza contra si mismo, que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. "Tienes… que ayudarme… Sammy. No puedo… hacerlo… sin ti."

Deslizó su mano sobre la espalda de Sam y apretó los dedos con fuerza. No quería hacerle daño, pero tal vez eso demostrara a su hermano que estaba allí, que Gordon no había ganado la batalla.

"¿No lo entiendes Dean?" Dean se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermano que por primera vez desde que se había despertado en aquella horrible pesadilla.

De pronto, el gesto de Sam había cambiado, la oscuridad que antes había en sus ojos no estaba en ese momento. Dean bajó su mano hasta comenzar a quitar el pantalón a Sam. No quería hacerlo, no quería hacerle eso a su hermano, no cuando lo quería tanto, pero Gordon era fuerte, demasiado para poder detenerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

"Sólo pudiste detenerlo cuando más distraído estaba conmigo, cuando estaba convencido de que podría llegar hasta el final, pensando que tu no podrías dentenerlo jamás."

Dean se deshizo por completo del pantalón, pero ya no era él mismo, ya no sentía suyas las manos que se movían con desesperación por las piernas de Sam, ni su boca, lamiendo la base de su cuello y mordiendo con fuerza sus hombros, ya no eran sus oídos los que escuchaban gemir a Sam, él ya no sentía placer con eso, si no que la rabia y ganas de vomitar se estaban apoderando de él.

"Dean, escúchame, deja que haga lo que quiera, deja que llegue donde quiera y cuando no sea capaz de controlarte, podrás acabar con él."

- o -

Dean se despertó con un fuerte grito, se quedó sentando en la cama, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba y que día de la semana era. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante varios días, pero estaba tan desorientado que no estaba seguro.

"Dean, tranquilo." La mano de Sam sobre su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara. Se quedó mirando a su hermano, con los ojos vidriosos y durante un momento, no fue capaz de enfocar la imagen de su hermano correctamente. "Dean vamos, has estado durmiendo casi dos días, tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sam… no se… ¿dos días?" Tomó en su mano la de su hermano y la sujetó con fuerza, necesitaba algo con lo que aferrarse al mundo real. ¿Sammy que ha pasado?"

Sam se sentó a su lado, pasando su mano sobre sus hombros y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre él. Con la otra mano le acarició el cabello, pasándola sobre su frente para ver si todavía tenía fiebre.

"Has estado bastante mal estos días, después de lo de Gordon." Sam dio gracias porque su hermano no pudiera verle el rostro en ese momento, apenas había dormido durante esos dos días, estudiar para los exámenes y cuidar de Dean casi habían terminado con él.

"Acabamos con Gordon, de eso me acuerdo, lo expulsé de mi cuerpo. Gordon es historia." Cuando Sam no contestó, Dean levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, unos ojos cansados y agotados.

Le acarició el rostro con su mano y levantándose con cierta dificultad, rozó sus labios pálidos con los suyos. Finalmente, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam, el cual rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza.

"¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?" Sam besó su frente, libre ya de todo rastro de fiebre. Tardó unos momentos en separar su boca de la piel de su hermano.

Había estado tan asustado por él; pero había hecho todo cuanto había podido para no llevarle al hospital, no podría haber soportado verle de nuevo en una de esas habitaciones, pensando que podría perderle y esa vez de verdad.

"Sam, por favor, estás empezando a asustarme, dime de una vez…" Le costó terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues por un segundo le había faltado el aire. Dean no recordaba nunca haber tenido nunca ningún problema respiratorio, pero ahora parecía que realmente le costaba respirar. "que es lo que ha pasado estos días y porque me siento como una mierda ahora mismo."

"Dean yo, lo siento, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente." Dean se volvió a incorporar y separándose del fuerte abrazo de Sam a duras penas, con ambas manos sujetó su rostro y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"Vale ya Sam. Lo último que recuerdo es haber venido a casa después del ataque de Gordon." Respiró profundamente distribuyendo el aire de sus pulmones para no volver a quedarse sin él. "Le vencimos y cuando vinimos lo celebramos, en esta cama, lo recuerdo bien, no sabía que supieras hacer eso con la lengua."

Sam sonrió ruborizándose a la vez que Dean le acariciaba las mejillas. Dean besó su nariz, apoyando su frente sobre la de su hermano durante un momento que pareció ser eterno y luego deslizó su boca sobre la de Sam. Le besó, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de su hermano notando como sus labios temblaban, aunque Dean no sabía porque.

"Luego, simplemente me quedé dormido y supongo que tu también. Hace un momento me he despertado. Ya está no hay más." Continuó hablando una vez que volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam. No dijo nada más, pues era cierto que no recordaba nada más, pero no esperaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo como decía su hermano.

Escuchó reír a Sam con tristeza y notó que poco a poco volvía a abrazarle, con tanta fuerza que cualquier tipo de esfuerzo por liberarse, hubiera sido imposible para él hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

"No es tan fácil Dean, ya te lo he dicho antes, han pasado dos días enteros y todos lo hemos pasado bastante mal."

"Pero no es posible, yo estaba bien cuando llegamos, no me sentía mal por nada, no he pude coger nada en tan poco tiempo." Los labios de Sam, de nuevo sobre su frente, le hicieron dejar de hablar, pues si contacto le hacía sentir demasiado bien. Por mucho que tratara de convencerle de lo contrario, Sam sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido esos días. "Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son "todos"?"

"¿No lo entiendes? No cogiste nada, ya estaba en tu interior, porque no te había dejado del todo."

"¿Gordon?" Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido, incluso el sueño que le había despertado tan asustado. Se había tratado de su subconsciente avisándole de que tenía que despertarse.

"Claro, nos hizo creer que se había ido. Pero no fue así. Lo siento, tenía que haberlo visto venir, igual que en el almacén, allí supe que no eras tu, pero me relaje."

"Vale, vale. Sam, cuéntamelo todo, no te estoy echando la culpa de nada y no quiero que lo hagas tu. Por lo que me estás contando has estado cuidando de mi estos dos últimos días y no se como te lo voy a poder agradecer."

Tenía que conseguir calmar a su hermano, pues se estaba dando cuenta que ya lo había pasado demasiado mal esos días como para que ahora siguiera igual.

"No dejando de luchar no estaría mal."

Dean se volvió a incorporar, aquello no tenía mucho sentido para él, pero al ver aparecer a Bobby en el dormitorio con un libro en la mano, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse. Sam no tuvo que decir nada para que Dean lo comprendiera solo.

"Gordon no se ha ido ¿verdad?" Tanto el viejo cazador como su hermano negaron con la cabeza. "Entonces creo que vais a tener que contarme toda la historia de lo sucedido estos días para poder estar preparado."


	24. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

Sam estaba sentado al lado de la cama, en silencio. Llevaba dos días sin ir a clase, pero no le importaba, podría recuperar las horas perdidas en cuanto se pusiera a estudiar un poco, cuando su cabeza estuviera preparada para hacerlo. No se lo había dicho a su hermano, Dean ya tenía bastante con lo que acababa de descubrir, saber que Gordon todavía estaba vivo, de alguna manera, en su cuerpo, era suficiente como para preocuparse por su hermano pequeño.

Bobby había llegado un día antes, en cuanto Sam le había llamado, escuchar la voz del chico pidiéndole ayuda de aquella forma tan desgarradora, había sido suficiente como para salir disparado a su encuentro.

La cosa parecía simple, un exorcismo como otro cualquiera, sacar el espíritu del cuerpo de Dean y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. Normalmente, ese tipo de cosas eran fáciles, la víctima siempre sobrevivía y el espíritu se desvanecía en pocas horas. Pero este no era un caso como los demás.

Gordon siempre sabía lo que hacía, era un experto cazador y como espíritu no estaba siendo menos. Sam estaba seguro que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil y mucho menos para su hermano, Gordon haría cualquier cosa para hacerle sufrir, para que lo pasara realmente mal y destrozarle a él también, los odiaba lo suficiente como para infligir el mayor daño posible.

"Si pretendes que me sienta mejor con la cara que tienes, lo estás haciendo muy mal hermanito." Sam se volvió hacia la cama. Dean de se había despertado otra vez. Estaba pálido, desde luego, Gordon se lo estaba habiendo pasar mal y bajo sus ojos había unas enormes ojeras que poco tenían que ver con todas las horas de sueño.

"Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando." Sam intentó sonreír, pero le fue difícil. Él, que había pensado que podrían por fin tener una vida normal, que las cacerías y las persecuciones se habían terminado, pero comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de una auténtica maldición, que estaban destinados a estar siempre con lo mismo, una y otra vez y si no lo hacían, tenían que sufrir las consecuencias de eludir su propio destino.

Dean se incorporó, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama, se estremeció al notar la corriente de aire que entraba en el cuarto. Se sentía igual que si tuviera la gripe, sólo que en este caso, el dolor de cabeza era mucho peor, Gordon se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

"Espero que no estés pensando ya en como vas a tener que matarme cuando Gordon se niegue a salir de mi cuerpo." Aquella sonrisa que intentaba ser igual de sexy que de costumbre, terminó por convertirse en una mirada triste, pensando en que eso pudiera ocurrir de verdad.

Sam le golpeó en el hombro. "¿Te importaría no hacer bromas tan macabras?" Dean le sujetó la mano con fuerza, no tanta como la que podría utilizar normalmente, pero la suficiente como para que Sam no se separara de él. "Bobby está aquí, seguro que pronto encontramos la forma de sacar a Gordon de tu cuerpo y podremos volver a nuestra vida normal. Así que por favor, Dean, deja de hablar como si no hubiera ninguna esperanza."

Mientras tenía la mano de su hermano aferrada, notó que temblaba, aunque Dean no estaba seguro quien de los dos era el que realmente estaba temblando. Tenía miedo, eso no iba a negarlo y no podía ocultárselo a Sam porque le conocía demasiado bien, pero seguía siendo el hermano mayor, después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, Dean todavía estaba convencido de que su prioridad era mantener a salvo a Sam y sobretodo feliz, lo suficiente como para no saber nada de su miedo a morir y dejarlo solo en el mundo.

Sam se sentó en la cama y comportándose como el hermano pequeño que Dean siempre había visto en él, se dejó caer sobre su hermano, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y cogiendo su mano con fuerza. No quería que Dean le viera la cara, no quería que viera su tristeza y su falta de seguridad en lo que se refería a salvarle.

"Lo siento vale, no quería hacerte sentir mal, sólo era un broma." Sam levantó la cabeza y lo miró. "Muy bien, una broma de mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y a cabo." Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Dean puso dos dedos sobre sus labios y no le dejó continuar. "Vamos a olvidarlo ¿quieres?" Poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla, acercó el rostro de su hermano hacia él y le besó.

Ninguno de los dos se enteró de la aparición de Bobby en la habitación y pese a que el hombre no quería molestarles, había encontrado en uno de sus libros algo demasiado importante como para perder más tiempo.

Sam no se movió, Bobby ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos y él no quería alejarse de su hermano ni un momento. "¿Has encontrado algo?" Le daba miedo lo que pudiera contestarle su amigo, que le dijera que no había nada seguro y que cualquier cosa que intentaran podría en peligro la vida de Dean, podía ser demasiado para él.

"Si, he encontrado un exorcismo para espíritus." Bobby abrió el libro y les mostró la página. "Pero no será fácil, para ninguno de los dos." Los hermanos se miraron, no comprendían ni una palabra de lo que su amigo esta diciendo.

Confundido por las palabras de Bobby, Sam comenzó a leer y un momento más tarde, se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, sin dejar que Dean pudiera leer nada de lo que ponía en las páginas del antiguo libro.

"¿Te has vuelto loco! No voy a permitir que haga eso es demasiado peligroso." Sam sostuvo con fuerza el libro, aunque parecía quemarle en los dedos. Por nada del mundo se separaría de él, no quería que Dean decidiera seguir con aquella locura. "No lo vamos a hacer Bobby, busca otra forma, porque eso no lo vamos a hacer."

"Sam…" Dean se levantó, llevaba todo el día descansando y aún así estaba cansado, seguramente era culpa de Gordon. Atrapó el cuerpo de su hermano por la cintura y le obligó a mirarle. "¿Qué es?"Sam negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que en cuanto Dean se enterara, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, por muy arriesgado que fuera. "Sam por favor, si hay una posibilidad de deshacernos de Gordon, tenemos que intentarlo."

"No si eso conlleva matarte a ti." Ya lo había dicho, se había estado conteniendo, pero al final lo había dicho. Dean se lo quedó mirando, los ojos abiertos de par en par de Sam no podía estar mintiendo y su mano aferrada con fuerza al brazo de su hermano tampoco.

Dean se volvió hacia Bobby. "¿Es eso cierto, el ritual conlleva mi muerte?" La expresión triste del viejo cazador no dejó lugar a dudas, todo aquello iba totalmente en serio. "Déjame el libro." Alargó la mano hacia el viejo volumen, pero Sam lo ocultó con su cuerpo.

"Dean, no vamos a hacer esto, tiene que haber otra manera, puede que nos lleve unos días encontrarla, pero tiene que haberla." Dean tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, pero no le iba permitir mirar el libro, tenía que quitarle la idea de la cabeza antes de que quisiera llevarla a cabo. "Hagamos como esto no ha ocurrido, por favor."

Dean no supo como lo logró, pero por primera vez, consiguió hacer caso omiso a los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de su hermano y a la pequeña sonrisa con la que tan fácilmente conseguía siempre las cosas y a la mano de Sam sobre su pecho. "Sam, déjame el libro, es mi vida y tengo que decidir yo si lo hago o no."

"Sam, no hay otra manera, al menos no a corto plazo y a cada momento que pasa, Gordon se va haciendo más fuerte en el cuerpo de tu hermano. Si lo retrasamos más, es posible que al final no podamos sacarlo de allí, sin que la muerte de tu hermano tenga que ser permanente."

"¡Estamos hablando de Dean por el amor de dios!" Gritó Sam volviéndose hacia su amigo. "Parece que no te des cuenta y tu tampoco Dean, de las dos manera tienes que morir y si hacemos esto ahora, no es seguro que podamos traerte de vuelta." Cuando quiso darse cuenta Dean ya le había quitado el libro de las manos, tan concentrado había estado, intentando convencer a los dos de no seguir con aquello, que casi se había olvidado del libro. "Dean, no."

"El espíritu, ya unido al cuerpo de su anfitrión, sólo se marchara cuando el anfitrión muera. En ese momento, el fantasma quedará expuesto y será mucho más sencillo acabar con él. Es posible devolver la vida al anfitrión, siempre y cuando se use el conjuro adecuado y con la unión necesaria al mundo de los vivos."

Cada una de las palabras estaba destrozando a Sam. Ahora ya sabía lo que iba hacer su hermano, ya no había nada que pudiera decirle para convencerle de no hacerlo. Tan sólo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poder despedirse de él, por si acaso.

"¿Cuál es la unión al mundo de los vivos?" Dean conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como par saber lo mal que lo estaba pasando en ese momento. Lo abrazó, pasando una mano por su cintura y del mismo modo que antes, dulce y cariñoso le besó. "Sabes tan bien como yo, que las cosas fáciles no van con nuestra familia." Sonrió, ahora estaba más tranquilo, saber que tenía una oportunidad de deshacerse de Gordon para siempre, le daba una nueva esperanza de ser feliz con su hermano para siempre. "Bobby, ¿Cuál es la unión con el mundo de los vivos?"

"Tu hermano, si está dispuesto a hacerlo claro." Sam levantó de nuevo la mirada. Aquello le había cogido por sorpresa. "Si me hubieras dejado contártelo antes, hubieras sabido que tu eres quien realmente lo puede traer de vuelta. Antes de… matar al anfitrión, hay que hacer un ritual para unir su alma al alma de un vivo, así cuando su cuerpo muera, su espíritu quedará unido a este mundo y se le podrá traer de vuelta. Contra más fuerte sea la unión entre el anfitrión y el vivo, más sencillo será traerlo de vuelta."

La mano de Dean se aferró con mayor fuerza a la cintura de su hermano, sabía que no había nadie más adecuado para hacer eso, que su hermano. "Por eso te he mostrado el ritual, porque se que nunca dejarías marchar a tu hermano sin pelear. Como ya os he dicho antes, es peligroso, pero confío en los dos para acabar con Gordon y salir los dos con vida."

"¿Y si no se puede traer de vuelta al anfitrión que pasa con su espíritu, se convierte en fantasma errante, sufriendo por toda la eternidad? Si esto sale mal, no quiero ir detrás de ti para cazarte y destruirte." Sam se abrazó a Dean con fuerza, aquello le daba tanto miedo, nunca habían hecho nada parecido y pensar en poder perderlo por no hacer correctamente un conjuro, no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo con eso a su espalda.

"Estaré bien Sammy, confió en ti más que en mi mismo, tu eres el experto en los conjuros y se que lo harás perfectamente. No quiero saber que puede pasar si algo sale mal, porque nada va a salir mal."

"¿Pero que pasa si…" Dean no quería escuchar aquello, sabía perfectamente lo que Sam iba a decirle, pero no quería escucharle, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, escuchaba en su interior la voz de Gordon reclamando salir y matar a Sam y estaba a punto de explotar, pero todavía podía contenerse.

Tenían que acabar con ello y no quería saber los peligros que había, los posibles desastrosos finales que aquello podía tener. Por eso volvió a besarle, con fuerza esa vez, sintiendo las manos de Sam sobre su espalda, apretándole tan fuerte que casi le estaba dejando sin respiración. Le besaba con intensidad y pasión, sin querer reconocer que pudiera ser el último beso entre los dos.

"Bobby, prepara lo que necesites para el primer ritual, Sam y yo estamos preparados." Sam apretó su mano contra su espalda. "Lo se, yo también, pero tenemos que hacerlo, por ti, por mi, por nuestra vida juntos." Sus labios se juntaron una vez más, un beso cálido más intenso que cualquier despedida.


	25. Media hora será suficiente

"No voy a hacerlo, me niego a seguir ese estúpido plan." Dean se apoyó contra la pared. Sabía que cada momento que pasaba su cuerpo estaba más agotado de luchar contra el espíritu de Gordon que habitaba en su interior.

"Dean, es la única forma y lo sabes, lo viste en el restaurante, si Gordon no hubiera estado ocupado _conmigo_ no habrías podido tomar el control de tu cuerpo a tiempo." Sam se puso delante de él, con las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y la mirada de cachorrillo abandonado en sus ojos.

"Precisamente por eso, Sammy, apenas pude controlarlo y entonces estaba más fuerte que ahora." Dean bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. No le hacía ninguna gracia reconocerlo pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse fuere y evitar que Gordon se apoderara del control de nuevo. "Si Gordon vuelve a aparecer, puede que no tenga las fuerzas necesarias para evitar que te haga daño."

Le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Ya había tenido que ver los horribles pensamientos que Gordon tenía hacia su hermano cuando habían estado en el restaurante y de no haberle detenido a tiempo, podría haber ocurrido lo peor.

"Por eso Bobby estará aquí, el me protegerá en caso de que ocurra algo."

"¿De mi?" Dean suspiró con fuerza, nunca hubiera esperado llegar a pensar eso, que Sam tuviera que protegerse de él, de quien siempre lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé, de quien daría su vida por él.

"No de ti, lo sabes muy bien. Gordon es la amenaza y mientras esté dentro de tu cuerpo…" Dean se alejó un poco de su hermano, moviéndose con lentitud y la mano apoyada en la pared, como si de ese modo tuviera un mejor apoyo para caminar con seguridad. "Dean, por favor."

Su hermano no contestó, por eso, Sam se acercó a él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos, lo apresó con fuerza, sin dejar que pudiera separarse de él, por mucha fuerza que intentaba hacer. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean. "Te quiero, lo sabes muy bien y por eso estoy haciendo esto, para protegerte y ayudarte. Quiero que todo esto termine cuanto antes y sabes tan bien como yo, que dejando a Gordon salir, es la única forma de hacerlo."

"¿Y para eso tienes que ser tu el cebo? ¿Por qué no puede haber elegido a otra víctima para querer…" Dean se hechó a reír con tristeza, apoyándose por completo en el cuerpo de Sam. Notaba su respiración, tranquila, aunque tras su fachada de tipo seguro, sabía que su pequeño Sammy estaba tan aterrado como él mismo en ese momento. "No quiero ver como lo hace. ¿Qué pasa si Bobby tarda más tiempo del necesario en llevar a cabo el conjuro, dejarás que ese desgraciado llegue hasta el final sólo por mi?"

Haciendo un poco de presión en el cuerpo de su hermano, Sam consiguió que Dean se diera la vuelta y levantando con lentitud su cabeza con una mano, hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

"_¿Sólo por ti?_ ¿Por qué te infravaloras tanto Dean? Claro que lo hago por ti, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, la única por la que sería capaz de morir e ir al mismo infierno. Por su puesto que es sólo por ti, porque _sólo_ quiero hacerlo por alguien como tu."

Sam empujó con cuidado a su hermano contra la pared, sujetando unas manos que trataban de tocarle y lentamente le besó en la comisura de los labios. Dean sonrió, aquello siempre le había encantado y Sam le conocía mejor que nadie.

"Sammy, estás loco ¿lo sabías?"

Sam acercó la boca al oído de su hermano y tras suspirar con fuerza le dijo. "Claro que si, Dean, estoy loco por ti y es todo culpa tuya." Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano y lo escuchó suspirar.

Se detuvo un momento, admirando ese rostro perfecto que tanto adoraba, en pocos minutos aquellos ojos que ahora le miraban con devoción, dejarían de ser los de su hermano, esa boca que le estaba diciendo que le quería, comenzaría a decir cosas horribles que desearía olvidar, proviniendo de su hermano y esas manos que ahora le acariciaban el rostro con ternura, desearía tenerlas alejadas de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, continuó lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que conseguir sacar a Gordon de su escondite, que volviera a tomar el control del cuerpo de su hermano el tiempo suficiente para poder conjurar el hechizo que acabaría con él para siempre, mandándolo muy lejos de ellos dos.

Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y su boca paso a su mejilla, a su mandíbula y a su cuello, donde comenzó a rozar con su lengua cada centímetro de piel de su hermano.

Entonces, Dean lo notó, sabía que Gordon estaba cerca que aquello que Sam le estaba haciendo, que tanto le gustaba siempre, con lo que tantas noches de pasión desenfrenada había disfrutado, estaba despertando a Gordon y eso le daba miedo, le aterrorizaba pensar en poder detenerlo si llegaba excesivamente lejos.

"Sam, para por favor, detente, todavía podemos evitar esto." Dijo Dean entre suspiros, sin saber si realmente lo estaba diciendo en voz alta o tan sólo se trataba de pensamientos que ya no dominaban en su cerebro. "Sam."

"Shhhhh…" La boca de Sam estaba tan próxima a la suya que podía notar el cálido aliento y el dulce ahora de su hermano sobre su piel. "Todo está bien, se que esto es lo que quieres, siempre me lo dices."

Una de las manos de Sam estaba apoyada sobre la cadera de Dean y atrajo su cuerpo hasta que apenas había separación entre ellos, la otra continuó bajando por el vientre de Dean, hasta hacerle volver a suspirar con fuerza.

"No, Sam este plan está mal, lo se, puedo sentirlo, porque Gordon es demasiado fuerte esta vez. No quiero que salga, no voy a poder dominarlo cuando llegue el momento." Sam estaba tan asustado como él, pero recuperar a Dean para él sólo y deshacerse de Gordon, era su única prioridad en ese momento.

Por eso para hacer callas las protestas de Dean, le besó con intensidad mientras se acercaba hasta la cama. Sus labios apenas se separaron de los de su hermano, su lengua recorría el borde de sus labios y todo su interior, hasta que Sam pudo escuchar un fuerte gemido proveniente de Dean.

Se sentó en la cama, dejando que Dean se sentara sobre sus piernas, acariciando su cabello alborotado, tirando ligeramente de él, intentando en un último esfuerzo que Sam se separara de él y poder frenar aquello que ya estaba tan cerca de salir a la luz.

"Sam por favor." Los labios de su hermano estaban perdidos en su cuello, recorriendo un espacio que tantas veces había disfrutado besando y lamiendo, mientras que sus manos ya habían desabrochado su pantalón.

Entonces sonrió. Si Sam hubiera visto su horrible expresión en ese momento, sabría que para bien o para mal, el final estaba cerca. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo algo que siempre les había encantado a los dos y no pudo avisar a Bobby para que comenzara el hechizo.

Con un fuerte empujón, Dean, derribó a su hermano contra la cama, sujetando sus brazos con una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Sam se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, observando la terrible sonrisa y los ojos que lo miraban como si lo estuvieran devorando en ese mismo momento.

"Sam Winchester." Dean se recostó sobre él, sosteniendo todavía con gran fuerza sus manos, impidiéndole moverse. "Ha sido un buen truco, excitarme, darme lo que llevo queriendo probar desde hace tanto tiempo, para despistarme. Muy bien, jugaremos a tu juego si es lo que quieres."

Sam abrió la boca para gritar y avisar a Bobby, pero Gordon le besó con furia, tapó sus labios con su boca y entre mordiscos y besos desenfrenados, Sam no pudo decir nada. Las manos que lo aprisionaban, lo hacían con demasiada fuerza, Dean nunca había tenido tanta, si Sam no le dejaba, Dean no nunca podía con él.

Pero ahora era distinto, ahora era excesivamente fuerte para él. "¿Por donde íbamos? Así ya me acuerdo…" elevó las manos de Sam sobre su cabeza y las cogió con una sola mano, con la otra tapó la boca de Sam para impedirle que pudiera llegar a gritar.

Se deslizó con cuidado por el enorme cuerpo de su hermano. Cada centímetro que veía lo excitaba más, cada vez que Sam se retorcía para intentar soltarse le gustaba más, cada vez que le escuchaba murmurar y gemir, quería más.

"Bobby." Consiguió pronunciar Sam, liberándose ligeramente de la mano de Dean que Gordon controlaba.

Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, con un movimiento veloz retornó a donde estaba antes, sujetó con más fuerza todavía las manos de Sam y con la mano que tenía libre le golpeó dos veces en el rostro hasta que el labio de Sam comenzó a sangrar.

"Así me gusta. Si te portas mal pagarás por lo que hagas." Volvió a sonreír y Sam odió tener que ver la deliciosa boca de su hermano tratada de esa forma por un sádico como Gordon.

"Dean, vamos se que estás ahí. Ya has conseguido controlarlo una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo." Murmuró Sam todavía dolorido por los fuertes golpes.

"Dean no puede ponerse ahora, estamos tu y yo solos. Por cierto." Gordon levantó un momento la cabeza, tapando de nuevo la boca de Sam y levantando la voz dijo. "Bobby, podrías ir a buscarnos algo de comer antes de empezar con toda esta locura que se le ha ocurrido a mi hermano, hay un bar aquí cerca y tienes unas tartas muy buenas."

"Claro, volveré en media hora." Gordon se quedó en silencio, hasta que escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del apartamento y entonces se volvió hacia Sam, con los ojos brillantes por el odio que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento.

"Creo que será suficiente."


	26. Nunca recuperarás a Dean

El miedo se apoderaba de Sam a cada segundo que pasaba. No temía a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que Dean no era el que estaba atacándole, pero aún así, ver a Gordon actuando bajo la figura de Dean, ya era suficiente para paralizarle todo el cuerpo.

No sabía lo que podía hacer, Gordon era demasiado fuerte para él. Por mucho que intentaba moverse, quitárselo de encima, le resultaba completamente imposible. "Vamos Dean se que puedes luchar contra él."

La terrible fuerza con la que el otro presionó sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo todavía más le hizo dejar de hablar. Gordon, a través de Dean se echó a reír con fuerza. Se acercó al cuello de Sam y le mordió igual que si se tratara de un vampiro.

Sam gritó con fuerza, con un poco de suerte, tal vez Bobby no estaría demasiado lejos y podría escucharle y ayudarle. Pero nada ocurrió, su viejo amigo no apareció en la habitación y de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse con los hermosos ojos verdes, que Gordon había convertido en despiadados.

"Nadie te va a salvar esta vez Sam. Dean está aquí, pero está muy débil, evitar que yo saliera durante todos estos días lo ha dejado echo polvo y ahora no puede hacer nada para salvarte."

Gordon se acercó al oído de Sam y comenzó a susurrarle, con una voz que un rato antes podría haber sido totalmente sensual para Sam, pero que ahora le daba ganas de vomitar.

"Pero lo está viendo todo, no te preocupes que cuando haya terminado contigo, si decido no matarte, Dean podrá cuidar de ti, si es que todavía quiere tocarte claro." Sam volvió a intentar removerse. Aquello le hacía tanta gracia a Gordon, tanto tiempo esperando tener a mano a Sam Winchester para poder matarlo y ahora lo tenía ahí, a su merced para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Sus manos se movieron con rapidez por la anatomía de Sam, se deslizaron por sus brazos, se posaron sobre su pecho y bajaron hasta su vientre. De vez en cuando le besaba, pero nada tenían que ver esos besos con los que Dean solía darle, la ternura se había convertido en rabia y el amor en pura violencia.

Sentir esos besos en sus labios, invadiendo su boca, penetrando hasta el fondo con su lengua hasta dejarle sin respiración; todo aquello, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba paralizando a Sam.

Entonces notó las manos del otro, una de ellas volvió a sujetarle las manos con una fuerza sobrehumana sobre su cabeza, pero la otra, esa mano que tanto placer le había dado cuando había sido su hermano quien le había tocado, le repugnaba ahora, tocando lo que tan sólo estaba reservado para Dean. Bajó hasta su entrepierna apretando con fuerza la mano hasta hacer gemir a Sam.

"Parece que no te molesta tanto que te toque."

"Vete a la mierda Gordon." Intentó escupirle pero no pudo, de nuevo, la boca de Dean, bajo el influjo de Gordon capturó sus labios, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerle sangrar. "Puede que consigas lo que quieres, pero nunca me tendrás."

"Demasiado peliculero, yo prefiero ir al grano." De un tirón, Gordon destrozó la camisa de Sam, dejando a la vista su pecho, deslizó la lengua por él, mientras Sam cerraba los ojos, intentando no pensar lo que estaba a punto de pasar y lo que eso cambiaría su vida y su futura relación con Dean, si es que conseguía sobrevivir a aquello.

"Se que me estás escuchando Dean y se que no eres tu el que está haciendo esto, no te culpes por lo que ocurra hoy." De repente la presión que Gordon estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, desapareció de repente, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había conseguido atar una de sus muñecas al cabecero de la cama. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!"

Gordon se movía con rapidez, cada vez le era más fácil dominar el cuerpo de Dean, por ello antes de que Sam pudiera intentar atacarle, consiguió atar su otra muñeca. Entonces, Sam se dio cuenta que lo tenía todo perdido. Bobby no volvería hasta media hora más tarde y mientras lo tuviera atado, Gordon podía hacerlo que le viniera en gana y desde luego no sería nada placentero para él.

Tal y como estaba haciendo antes de atarle, Gordon comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sam. Parecía hacerlo con desesperación, como si cada momento que pasara necesitara llevar sus planes a cabo con más urgencia.

"Dean te quiero." Sollozó Sam, sabiendo que eso era todo lo que podía hacer ante lo que se le venía encima.

"_Yo también te quiero, pero puedes acabar con esto." _La voz llegó a su propia mente con fuerza; la reconocía perfectamente, sabía que era Dean quien le estaba hablando, aunque sonaba muy lejano, débil incluso. _"Puedes usar tus poderes, ya lo has hecho para salvarme la vida, sálvanos a los dos ahora."_

Sam tragó saliva, tal vez se estuviera volviendo totalmente loco al escuchar la voz de su hermano en su cabeza, pero no tenía mucho que perder por hacerle caso en lo que le sugería. Gordon apareció de nuevo sobre él, sonriéndole con aquella expresión maligna que Sam nunca hubiera esperado ver en su hermano. En la mano llevaba un cuchillo, que deslizó por el pecho desnudo de Sam. "¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco Sammy?"

Intentando sacar de su cabeza lo que Gordon debía estar ideando, Sam se concentró en lo que su hermano le había dicho. Tenía poderes, Gordon creía que eso le hacía en anticristo o algo parecido; así por una vez, el difunto cazador, vería de lo que era capaz con sus habilidades.

Calmarse no fue nada fácil con el frío metal recorriendo su cuerpo, pero cuando notó el primer corte, que apenas le hizo sangrar, las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza por fin, aquello había llegado demasiado lejos y tenía que encontrar la forma de parar aquello, aunque tuviera que lastimar a su hermano en el intento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras los diminutos cortes se repetían. Un momento más tarde los abrió por fin y enfocando toda su fuerza en el cuerpo de su hermano, notó una gran energía partiendo se su cuerpo hasta impactar en Dean y lanzarlo volando contra la pared.

Dean se quejó y quedó allí tendido. _"Espero no haber sido demasiado duro."_ Sin embargo no pudo moverse, Gordon le había atado bien y no podía soltarse, no hasta que Bobby apareciera de nuevo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Gordon se volvió a levantar, tambaleante pero se levantó, apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibro. "Eso no ha estado nada bien hermanito. Te mereces un castigo para que aprendas." El cuchillo que antes había estado utilizando había caído a su lado, por lo que se agachó a cogerlo.

Pese a estar completamente agotado por la energía gastada antes, Sam volvió a concentrarse; odiaba tener que hacerle eso a Dean, sabiendo que a quien luego le iba a doler todo el cuerpo, si no tenía alguna contusión más fuerte de lo debido era su hermano y no a Gordon.

Esperó para ver lo que hacía Gordon, pero al darse cuenta que este volvía a ir a por él, con mucha más rabia en la mirada, Sam se dio cuenta que era el momento de volver actuar por mucho que le pesara.

Concentró de nuevo la mente en el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras este caminaba lentamente hacia él. la presión que Gordon estaba ejerciendo era muy grande, podía notarlo en su cabeza y esta cada momento que pasaba le dolía más y le era más difícil mantener la concentración.

"¿Qué ocurre Sammy, no puedes hacer lo mismo que antes? ¿A ver si va a resultar que no eras una amenaza tan poderosa como yo creía?"

"_No le escuches, yo se que puede hacerlo, te visto hacerlo antes y se que lo puedes volver a hacer. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, acaba con Gordon, lo demás no importa."_

Sam intentó hacerle caso a la voz de Dean y de nuevo se concentró en el cuerpo que andaba hacia él y que ya había llegado a la cama. La cabeza le iba a estallar, había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Gordon no estaba caminando hacia él.

Se concentró con mayor intensidad y por fin, volvió a lanzarlo hasta el otro lado de cuerpo, donde se golpeó con el canto de una mesa. Entonces fue cuando Sam se dio cuenta que si importaba lo que le ocurriera a su hermano.

Lo escuchó gemir por el dolor, pero vio que se había quedado en el suelo, como si fuera incapaz de moverse. Sam se revolvió pero las ataduras en sus muñecas eran demasiado duras como para liberarse.

"¡Dean!"

Pero su hermano no le contestó. "Nunca podrás conmigo Sam, ya quemasteis mi cuerpo, no hay restos que convertir en cenizas, estaré en el cuerpo de tu adorado Dean hasta que yo quiera o hasta que lo mates. Tu decides Sam, pero tu hermano no volverá a ti, nunca."

"¡No! Maldito bastardo, sal de mi hermano, déjanos en paz."

"¿O si no qué?"

Sam no llegó a contestar, no pudo, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente a causa del desgaste por usar sus poderes en exceso, pero si lo hacía Gordon conseguiría lo que quería. Por eso, mientras Dean estuviera en problemas, mientras estuviera luchando por recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo, Sam también lucharía.

De repente, un extraño humo rodeado una intensa luz blanca apareció en habitación, hasta llegar a forma una figura humana. Sam sabía sin problemas de quien se trataba y porque estaba allí. Parecía que en los peores momentos, la caballería siempre estaba allí.

John se acercó a Dean. Gordon intentó moverse pero la espalda le dolía demasiado. "Tienes razón Gordon, los chicos no pueden contra ti, pero yo si, puedo llevarte conmigo porque no deberías estar aquí."

John echó un rápido vistazo a Sam y sonrió, que le devolvió una débil sonrisa. "¿Y que hay de las normas que tanto se habla? No puedes interferir."

"No estaría tan seguro de ello. Usaste un conjuro prohibido para apoderarte de mi hijo y pensabas que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. En realidad son ellos los que me mandan para llevarte de vuelta y no creas que podrás huir una próxima vez, porque no habrá próxima vez."

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, John vio que el cuerpo de Dean se contorsionaba y finalmente con un grito volvía a caer al suelo.

"¡Dean!" Gritó sin muchas energías Sam.

John anduvo dos pasos hacia Dean. "Está bien, agotado y un poco magullado por tus golpes, pero en cuanto descanse estará bien." Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Sam y con otro movimiento, las ataduras de su hijo desaparecieron. "Tened más cuidado hijo; llevar una vida normal no será fácil, Gordon no será el último que quiera haceros daño por todo lo que habéis hecho."

"Papá, espera."

"Lo siento Sam, tengo que irme, tan sólo me han permitido venir para poner las cosas en su sitio con Gordon. Al menos veo que cuidáis el uno del otro, eso me gusta."

"No es cierto, ya ves lo que ha pasado."

John se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo y sonrió orgulloso. "Os he estado observando y no veo a nadie mejor que tu para cuidar de Dean, no creo que mucha gente se hubiera ofrecido a sacrificarse como tu lo has hecho. Sigue a su lado, no dejes que vuelva a ocultarse en si mismo después de esto."

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo pero para entonces John ya había desaparecido. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y fue hasta su hermano, colocó la cabeza de este sobre sus rodillas y esperó, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello.

"Vamos Dean, papá ha dicho que estás bien, tienes que abrir los ojos."

"Lo siento mucho Sammy." Murmuró Dean con apenas un hilo de voz. "Yo debería…" Cuando los labios de Sam se posaron sobre los suyos para hacerle callar, Dean se sintió bien por primera vez en varios días.

"Papá tenía razón, tengo que cuidar de ti." Dijo Sam un momento antes de volver a besarle, sabiendo que esos labios eran los de su hermano, que esa sonrisa era la dulce sonrisa que tan sólo le mostraba a él y que esas manos que se abrazaban a su cuerpo, eran las de su único y adorado amante.


	27. Dean, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

Todo estaba oscuro, podía escuchar la voz de su hermano, Sam parecía suplicarle, era tan doloroso para él escucharlo hablar así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. No veía nada, no sabía que era lo que le causaba esa angustia a Sam, pero no hacía más que repetirle, una y otra vez, "No lo hagas Dean, por favor no lo hagas."

No sabía a lo que Sam se refería, pero deseaba ayudarle, se sentía atrapado en un sueño real, en un sueño que le controlaba, que le mantenía atado y que no le dejaba escapar, despertarse.

La voz de su hermano seguía ahí, las suplicas, el dolor, la sensación de que él era el único que podía parar el desasosiego de su hermano y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Entonces escuchó la voz dentro de su cabeza, era Gordon, de eso no tenía ninguna duda y estaba hablando con su hermano.

Poco a poco, la visión se fue haciendo más clara y finalmente, pudo ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se a si mismo sobre Sam, atando sus manos para que no pudiera moverse. Miró un momento los ojos absolutamente aterrados de Sam, la tensión de su cuerpo, la fuerza que estaba haciendo por soltarse y como no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Quería gritar, ordenarle a Gordon que saliera de su cuerpo, que terminara con aquello de una vez por todas, pero no ocurrió nada, no pudo decir nada, no tenía control sobre ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Estaba encerrado, otra vez, dentro de si mismo, sólo que ahora Gordon era mucho más fuerte y no podía hacer nada contra él.

Entonces notó la fuerza invisible con la que Sam lo empujó fuera de la cama, cayó al suelo de golpe y aunque no supo contra que se había golpeado, sintió el dolor en el hombro y en la cabeza. Quiso mantenerse consciente, ver todo lo que pasaba y aprovechar a la menor oportunidad para atacar a Gordon y recuperar el control sobre si mismo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba agotado, desde que Gordon se había instalado en su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más cansado, se agotaba antes y ahora estaba gastando sus últimos cartuchos de energía, entre el dolor y la desesperación por no estar seguro si podría volver a despertarse o si definitivamente, el despiadado cazador se quedaría en posesión de su cuerpo. Por ello, finalmente, quedó inconsciente, notando como el resto de su cuerpo también se iba a apagando. El resto, se volvió completamente negro.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, Dean recuperó el conocimiento. Seguía sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, pero la fuerte presión que Gordon ejercía sobre él, había desaparecido por completo, el cazado se había esfumado de su interior.

Sam estaba allí, junto a Dean, y él con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su hermano, sonrió débilmente al ver que Sam estaba bien, que al final no le había hecho ninguna de las terribles cosas que Gordon tenía en mente.

"Cuidaré de ti." Creyó que su hermano le decía, pero volvió a quedar inconsciente, intentando recuperarse definitivamente, mucho más tranquilo y seguro ahora, notando los labios de Sam sobre los suyos, besándole tiernamente, como siempre y los brazos de su hermano, alrededor de su cuerpo, casi le daba sensación de que lo estaba acunando.

- o -

Dean volvió en si unas horas más tarde y Sam seguía estando allí. Lo había llevado a la cama y lo había arropado, como siempre hacía. El hermano mayor no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a Sam y sonrió. Su hermano se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

"Todavía necesitas descansar más, Bobby dice que lo que te ha ocurrido estos días necesita tiempo." Le besó la frente y cuando se apartó, Dean se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Así pasaron un día más. de vez en cuando, Dean se despertaba, hablaba un poco con Sam, que siempre aparecía a su lado, comía algo de lo que alguno de los dos cazadores le había preparado y se volvía a quedar dormido, bien apoyado contra Sam, bien mirándolo mientras estudiaba, pero siempre siendo Sam la última escena que veía antes de caer dormido.

Por fin, a las veinticuatro horas, Dean se sentía mucho más fuerte, capaz de estar despierto todo el día, con sus ganas habituales de comer y con la necesidad de hablar sobre lo sucedido con Gordon. Sam se sentó en la cama a su lado, estaba cansado, aunque intentara no demostrarlo, pero estar pendiente de Dean, lo mantenía, al menos distraído.

"Cuando empezó todo esto, llamé al restaurante, les dije que estabas con gripe. Hoy h vuelto a llamar y les he dicho que mañana o pasado estarías bien para volver a trabajar otra vez." Dean sonrió en silencio, tapándose mejor con la sábana. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No me acordaba que estuvimos a punto de llevar una vida normal."

"¿Cómo que estuvimos a punto? ¿No me dirás ahora que te has rendido con lo de Gordon?"

"Sam, tenías razón cuando dijiste que somos cazadores, que no podemos cambiar porque los fenómenos sobrenaturales no nos van a dejar. Ahora ha sido Gordon y mañana sería un vampiro, pero siempre hay algo Sammy."

Sam se arrodilló en la cama, poniéndose sobre su hermano y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes. "No me vengas con esas Dean, tu eres el optimista, tu me convenciste para intentar ser una pajera normal, no me puedes decir ahora que estabas equivocado, porque al final, me he creído que esa vida puede ser posible."

"Sammy, todavía siento lo que Gordon quería hacerte." Dean cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Aquellos recuerdos eran horribles, sólo pensar que pudiera haber ocurrido, que Gordon a través de él hubiera llegado a su hermano, le estaba destrozando por dentro.

Entonces, notó los labios de Sam sobre los suyos. Se trataba de un ligero roce, el simple contacto de la boca de su hermano con la suya, pero al menos, le hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

"Hay otros monstruos así por el mundo y nuestro deber es acabar con ellos papá nos entrenó para eso y la vida nos está demostrando una y otra vez, que es lo que nos toca hacer."

"Si estuviéramos siguiendo los pasos de papá, te puedo asegurar que no podría hacer esto." Volvió a besarle, pero lo hizo mucho más lentamente, el mismo roce primero, su lengua alrededor de la boca de Dean después y por último, cuando su hermano entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que Sam se internara allí, lo besó con pasión, como tantas veces había hecho.

"Sabes muy bien que papá se volvió loco cuando se enteró de lo nuestro, por mucho que ahora lo haya terminado por aceptar y no creo que si hubiera estado vivo, nosotros estuviéramos haciendo esto."

"¿Y que hay de los inocentes como tu lo eras ayer, vamos a dejarlos tirados y hacer como si no los viéramos? ¿Podrías hacer eso Sammy?"

La forma en la que Sam le acariciaba siempre la mejilla, le hacía sentir bien, incluso cuando más estresado estuviera, cuando peor se sintiera, el tierno contacto con la piel de su hermano, le hacía ver que no todo estaba perdido.

Así lo hizo Sam una vez más. "¿Por qué no pueden hacer eso los demás cazadores? Ellos son felices con este trabajo, algunos no tienen nada que peder y no les importa sacrificarse por el resto del mundo."

Sam se sentó junto a su hermano y como si de un pequeño gatito en busca de cariño se tratara, Dean se acurrucó contra él, incluso Sam creyó escuchar que comenzaba a ronronear mientras se abrazaba a él.

"Nuestro caso hermano, no es ninguno de esos. Recuerda como te sentías cuando éramos, civiles, me dijiste que te encantaba el bar y se que ansías poder volver. En cuanto a no tener nada que perder," Sam abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz el cuerpo de su hermano, ahora que sabía que lo había recuperado por completo, no podía permitir tenerlo ni un momento alejado de él. "No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de perderte, eres mi vida y si no estás conmigo."

Como un resorte, Dean se incorporó, aplastando a su hermano contra el cabecero de la cama y comenzó a besarle. Recordaba como Gordon lo había hecho y ahora quería demostrarle como lo hacía él; porque seguía con él, estaba al lado de su hermano y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo nunca.

Sam se sintió poseído por el cuerpo de Dean, pero mientras dos días antes había temido, horrorizado por lo que pudiera hacerle siendo Gordon, ahora se movía, suspira y lanzaba pequeños gemidos, para que continuara besándole, para que sus manos se perdieran a lo largo de toda su anatomía.

Adoraba aquella boca que se apoderaba de él por encima de todas las cosas, amaba esas manos, ese corazón que latía tan fuerte como el suyo, esa voz que pronunciaba su nombre con pasión, amaba todo de su hermano más que a su propia vida.

"Podemos hacerlo, podemos llevar una vida normal." Consiguió decir Sam.

"La vida normal de dos hermanos enamorados el uno del otro, que conviven como pareja y que han dejado de cazar seres sobrenaturales." Le susurró Dean junto a él oído mientras se reía.

Sam se quedó sin respiración cuando Dean desabrochó su pantalón y se quitó el suyo propio. Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento, respirando entrecortadamente, sonriendo.

"Te echaba de menos." Dean no contestó, pues decidió besarle apasionadamente, mientras dejaba que su mano se internara bajo la ropa interior de Sam. Lo escuchó suspirar con intensidad, cada vez que le tocaba, que sus dedos recorrían se miembro. "Dean." Murmuró Sam, tras lo cual agarró con fuerza el pelo de Dean y se incorporó en la cama, llevando consigo el cuerpo de su hermano.

"Te quiero Sam." Volvió a tocar su entrepierna, notando que Sam estaba cada vez más excitado. Su hermano le sonreía, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y lo dejaba completamente desnudo.

Sam contempló un instante un cuerpo que para él significaba la absoluta perfección sin más y mientras Dean continuó tocándole, cada vez con mayor intensidad, se lanzó contra su pecho, besándolo, lamiendo cada trozo de su piel, degustando sus pezones, hasta hacerle gemir. Con sus manos comenzó a masajear el miembro de Dean, hasta conseguir excitarlo todo lo que pudo.

De repente, a punto de reventar por la excitación, Dean lo lanzó contra la cama y con una mano sujetó las dos de su hermano, que en ningún momento trató de poner la más mínima resistencia.

Por fin le quitó el boxer, dejando a la vista el miembro de su hermano. Se colocó sobre él, le mordió el labio y cuando Sam abrió la boca para protestar, introdujo de golpe su lengua, estando a punto de ahogarle.

Pero a Sam le encantaba eso, adoraba las dos facetas de su hermano, la dulce y sincera, que no le mostraba a nadie más que a él y aquella más dominante y sedienta de sexo.

Cuando había sido Gordon el que lo había atado contra la cama, le había tenido miedo porque no se trataba de su hermano, pero ahora que sabía que era Dean, el que estaba jugando con su lengua hasta sentirla en su garganta, el que había comenzado a torturarle masturbándole o el que le había amarrado con una mano, Sam sabía que aquello le iba a gustar.

"Nuestra vida nunca será normal y corriente, Sammy, porque somos dos hermanos que tenemos sexo continuo y nos queremos y porque sabemos como es el mundo que nos rodea, las criaturas que hay ahí fuera. Pero podemos intentarlo otra vez, yo lo intentaré por ti, porque te quiero."

Sam consiguió evitar gritar cuando Dean le penetró con fuerza agarrotando su cuerpo, mientras con ambas manos, de nuevo libres, se sujetaba a su espalda, pero comenzó a gemir en cuanto comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Los movimientos de su cadera se acompasaron a los de su hermano y la intensidad de sus besos, también comenzó a aumentar ante las acometidas de Dean.

"Dean, te quiero, te quiero, te… quiero." Repetía una y otra vez Sam entre dientes, mientras notaba los dientes de su hermano en su cuello, mientras sentía que estaba a punto de explotar si Dean no dejaba de masturbarle y sabía que Dean estaba a punto de descargar dentro de él, mientras sus dos cuerpos se agitaban con mayor fuerza cada vez.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó mientras agarraba a Sam por los brazos. Dejó de respirar, mientras sentía que estaba inundando el cuerpo de su hermano. Respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba feliz.

"Mañana quiero que me vengas a buscar al trabajo, dejamos una cita pendiente en el almacén del restaurante." Sam se echó a reír. Casi lo había olvidado. Pero a él todavía le quedaba una cuenta pendiente en esa cama, algo que no había terminado. Dándole un empujón a su hermano, lo tiró contra la cama y se colocó, todo lo largo que era sobre Dean. "Creía que…"

La boca de Sam sobre la suya y el todavía tremendamente abultado miembro de Sam sobre su trasero, le hicieron dejar de hablar. Las manos de su hermano se pusieron sobre las suyas y apretaron con fuerza cuando le penetró, muy lentamente al principio. Entonces todo volvió a comenzar, los gemidos, los suspiros y los "te quiero." Por fin estaban siendo ellos mismos los que se hacían disfrutar y los que poseían a la persona amada, después de tantos días de pensar que pudiera ser el fin.


	28. Teneis que volver

Aquello parecía un deja-vu para Sam. Cerró el libro en el que podía concentrarse desde hacía veinte minutos. No se podía quitar de la cabeza lo que el día anterior había ocurrido los días anteriores y todavía se preguntaba como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de aquello por lo que había pasado su hermano.

Gordon, a través de Dean, había estado a punto de matarlo, además de estar a punto de hacerle demasiadas cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Aquella mañana, se había ido a trabajar pronto, sin decir nada, excepto las típicas bromas tan naturales para él.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo que le hacía pensar a Sam que algo no andaba bien, que su hermano le estaba escondiendo algo. No sabía lo que era pero algo en el comportamiento de Dean era diferente, extraño, fuera de lo normal.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberías descanar un par de días más antes de volver al trabajo."

"No es como si hubiera tenido una gripe Sammy. Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me posee un espíritu." Le dio un beso y salió por la puerta, dejando a su hermano allí de pie, preguntándose si finalmente habían terminado con la estela de Gordon.

Sam miró su reloj, eran las siete y media de la tarde, todavía quedaban un par de horas para ir a buscar a su hermano al trabajo, pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo encerrado en casa, mirando unos libros que en ese momento, con los exámenes muy lejos, no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Salió del apartamento y cogió el coche, Dean nunca lo cogía para ir a trabajar. "No voy a dejar a esa preciosidad en la puerta del restaurante durante toda la tarde para que puedan hacerle cualquier cosa." Le había dicho el primer día.

Se metió en el Impala, puso la radio, aprovechando para cambiar la emisora que siempre tenía sintonizada su hermano por algo más de su agrado, algo menos "ruidoso", aunque nunca le diría a Dean lo que pensaba de la música que escuchaba.

En menos de veinte minutos llegó al local, apenas había tráfico los domingos a esas horas de la tarde y no tuvo problemas para aparcar, lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante para que su hermano no se molestara.

Sin embargo, en lugar de entrar en el local, se quedó observando el interior a través de la gran cristalera. No había mucha gente en ese momento, por lo que Dean estaba hablando tranquilamente con una de sus compañeras. La chica se acercó a Dean y se echó a reír, por un comentario que él le había hecho.

"_Dean, siempre igual." _ Pensó Sam al ver a su hermano flirteando con la chica. Sam estaba seguro que su hermano no pretendía conseguir nada con ella, lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba enamorado de él y con eso le bastaba, tan sólo estaba jugando, divirtiéndose después de los horribles días que había pasado. _"Pero ella no lo sabe, le estás dando esperanzas."_

Era cierto, ella no lo sabía, la chica, estaba jugando sus cartas para intentar ligar con el chico nuevo, pues Dean penas llevaba tres meses trabajando allí. Se acercó más a él y como quien no cosa, le rozó el brazo con una mano.

"Es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona." Sam se volvió hacia el desconocido que estaba hablando con él, parado frente a la cristalera como él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Perdón, no le he escuchado."

"Ya lo se hijo, pero tranquilo, tu novio está demasiado enamorado de ti como para ligar con ella." Sam abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar al hombre decir aquello. Se preguntó si tanto se le notaba lo poco que le gustaba que Dean se comportara así con todas las chicas. "No te preocupes, tu hermano te quiere."

Aquello fue demasiado para Sam. Ahora si que estaba seguro que aquel hombre sabía más de lo que parecía. "¿Quién es usted?"

"No te alteres tan pronto Sam."

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Sam se puso tenso, esperando la respuesta de un hombre que tenía demasiada información sobre ellos. "Hable de una vez."

"¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?" Sam no dijo nada a eso. "Si quieres podemos hablar tranquilamente un rato."

"Estoy esperando a mi hermano, saldrá dentro de veinte minutos." Sam se volvió otra vez hacia la cristalera. Ahora habían entrado dos parejas y se habían sentado en la barra. Dean les estaba atendiendo, parecía feliz, como nunca lo había estado, disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo, como si aquello de servir fuera la vocación de su vida.

"No te confíes. Sólo lo hace para tenerte tranquilo, pero si pudiera, estaría cazando desde que terminasteis con Gordon." Sam no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, por mucho que había decidido mantener la calma, volver a escuchar el nombre de aquel que había estado a punto de arruinar sus vidas tantas veces fue demasiado.

Cogió al hombre por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo empujó contra el Impala. "A tu chico no le va a hacer gracia que le hagas eso a su coche."

"Deja de hablar de nosotros como si nos conocieras." Le golpeó contra el coche con más fuerza, pero el hombre no se inmutó lo más mínimo, como si supiera que Sam no iba a hacerle nada malo. "¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Yo pensaba que habías decidido convertirte en un civil, una persona normal que vive en la ignorancia de lo que hay más allá del mundo humano y cotidiano."

"Dime de que estás hablando si no quieres que me enfade." El hombre comenzó a reír y Sam se dio cuenta en ese momento que había sido demasiado grande el farol hasta para él. Soltó al hombre y respiró profundamente para calmarse. "Vale, empecemos de nuevo, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?"

"Sólo se lo que tu padre me ha ido contando todo este tiempo." Sam se quedó de piedra, había esperado muchas cosas, pero aquella frase no era precisamente su primera opción. "Siento habértelo dicho así, pero no creo que me hubieras escuchado si te hubiera dicho otra cosa."

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre contigo?"

"La pregunta correcta sería que tengo que ver yo con él, ahora tu padre es el jefe aunque note lo creas." Sam se apoyó el coche. Aquello era una auténtica locura, de repente había un desconocido que sabía todo sobre ellos, incluso aquello que sólo Bobby sabía y ahora le decía que su padre le había mandado allí.

"Supongo que comprenderás que no estoy entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que me estás contando."

"Tampoco hay necesidad de contarte demasiado hasta ahora. Pero has de saber que tu hermano y tu no podéis dejar el negocio sin más." Sam miró su reloj y luego levantó la mirada hacia el restaurante. Dean ya no estaba en la barra, el tiempo había pasado y debía estar cambiándose de ropa para encontrarse con Sam. "Sois de los mejores, no hay muchos que hayan llegado tan lejos como vosotros y si lo dejáis ahora, si decidís no seguir ayudando a los inocente, muchos de esos civiles morirán a manos de criaturas horribles. No podéis retiraros, ni ahora ni nunca."

Aquello cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Sam. Lo había pensado muchas veces, había pensado que estaban predestinados a ser cazadores durante toda su vida, pero luego también había llegado a la conclusión que no eran los únicos cazadores en el mundo, que otros seguirían sus pasos.

"No le des más vueltas Sam, no hay vuelta atrás, Dean y tu tenéis que volver al trabajo. No es cosa mía, lo siento, ha sido vuestro padre quien me lo ha dicho."

"¿Y por qué no ha venido directamente él a decírmelo?"

"Lo hubiera hecho de haber podido, pero supongo que ya os ha hablado de las reglas. Ya las ha roto demasiadas veces." Eso era precisamente lo que John le había dicho la última vez que les había ayudado.

"Pero si ahora mi padre es tu jefe…"

"No he dicho que sea el jefe número uno. Siempre hay alguien por encima, alguien que te puede convertir en polvo sólo chasqueando los dedos. Hazme caso, las cosas se van a poner muy serias y vosotros tenéis que elegir una posición antes de que todo esto empiece."

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién narices eres, un ángel, un visionario, alguien del futuro o sólo un pirado que nos ha estado espiando?" La puerta del local hizo tintinear las campanillas al abrirse. Sam vio que su hermano salía en ese momento y que lo miraba sonriente. "Tendrás que darme algo más si quieres que confié en ti." Dijo un momento después, volviéndose hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero allí ya no había nadie.

"¿Se puede saber con quien estabas hablando?" Dean le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y le besó en la mejilla. Sam se lo quedó mirando, perdiéndose un momento en la intensidad de sus enormes ojos verdes. "¿Sam, estás bien? Pareces perdido en otro mundo."

"Si, tranquilo, estaba pensando en el examen del día diez." Dean le volvió a besar, esta vez en la boca, mientras reía.

"Estoy deseando que te conviertas en un abogado de éxito para poder comprarnos esa casa de las afueras. Vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Acabas de salir de un restaurante."

"Eso era trabajo, ahora lo que quiero es divertirme y comer una enorme hamburguesa antes de volver a la caza… quiero decir a casa."

Parecía que el extraño hombre con el que había estado hablando, tenía razón y Dean no había olvidado su vida de cazador. Más aún parecía que estaba deseando volver a ella y tal vez iba a tener que ser él, quien tomara la decisión que Dean no se atrevía a decirle.

Sam lo vio entrar en el Impala y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. "¿Me vas a dejar conducir?" Dean le tiró las llaves.

"Estoy cansado, quiero relajarme, cenar contigo y volver a casa lo antes posible para llevarte directamente a la cama."

"¿Eso es todo en lo que estás pensando para esta noche? Yo que esperaba que fueras un poco más romántico."

"Lo siento hermanito, si buscas un tío romántico te has equivocado de lugar." Sam se subió al coche, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarse, Dean se inclinó sobre él, le tocó el muslo y sonrió. "Yo prefiero ir directamente al grano y pasar de tantas flores y cenas a la luz de las velas." Apretó con fuerza su mano y escuchó suspirar a su hermano. "Vamos creo que nos espera una noche _muy _larga."

Dean se acomodó en su asiento, mientras Sam se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y ajustaba el espejo retrovisor, entonces lo vio, el hombre estaba detrás del coche, el mismo hombre misterioso que le había dicho todo aquello, que le había recordado cual era su vida, de la que se suponía que no podían escapar, estaba otra vez allí mirándole, sonriéndole con malicia.

Sam simplemente arrancó el coche, sin decir nada, aquel hombre, por mucho que le hubiera hablado de Dean o de su padre, no les iba arruinar la vida igual que lo habían intentado otros. Lo que no sabía era si podría evitarlo durante mucho tiempo.


	29. Mercal

Sam no había dicho nada en toda la cena. Con la mirada perdida en el plato que tenía delante de él, estaba ausente, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Apenas había comido, tenía el estómago cerrado después de lo que extraño hombre le había dicho. No quería volver a la vida anterior, no quería volver a ser cazador y mucho menos poner en peligro la vida de su hermano de nuevo.

Se lo había escondido a Dean todo el tiempo que había podido, pero Dean lo conocía demasiado bien, cada una de sus miradas la forma entrecortada de respirar cuando estaba nervioso y el no mirarle a los ojos para que no leyera lo que estaba pensando en su mirada.

"¿Sam estás bien?"

Su hermano levantó la mirada rápidamente, bloqueado, las excusas no valían con Dean, si le decía algo tenía que ser la verdad. Pero de todas formas, tenía que intentarlo. "Si, sólo estaba pensando en nosotros."

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" Dean dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa. "¿Va todo bien en la universidad?"

"¿Las clases? Si claro, todo perfecto." Sam tragó saliva.

"Entonces dime una cosa Sammy, ¿Por qué no has ido ha clase estos dos últimos días?" Sam palideció de repente. Sabía que su hermano no iba a perder fácilmente su instinto de cazador, pero de ahí a espiarle. "No te he espiado si es lo que piensas. Confío en ti, ya lo sabes. Lo se porque me llamó una de tus compañeras, está preocupada por ti. Tiene una voz bonita, por cierto." La frialdad con la que hablaba Dean heló la sangre de Sam.

"Dean, lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así. Iba a contártelo, de verdad. Pero no sabía cuando."

"Muy bien, dijimos que nada de secretos y ahora me entero por tu amiga Katie que has dejado tus clases. ¿Cuándo demonios ibas a contármelo? Y ya que estamos con esto. ¿A que narices viene todo esto?"

Dean se levantó de golpe y fue a la cocina. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se la bebió casi de un trago, hasta escucharlos pasos de su hermano tras él. Sam se quedó parado en la puerta. Por mucho que pensaba en ello, no se le ocurría que podía decir para arreglarlo.

"Un hombre se me acercó el otro día." Había intentado por dos los medio no tener que decirle eso, en cuanto le contara toda la historia, sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaría dispuesto a volver a la cacería en cuanto el hombre apareciera delante de él. "No quise decírtelo, para no ponerte en peligro, otra vez."

"¿Ponerme en peligro?" Dean se dio la vuelta y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Sam. "¿Vas a decirme ahora que has vuelto a usar tus poderes mentales y temes hacerme daño? Vamos Sam, deja de dar vueltas y dime de una vez de que va todo esto."

En lugar de hacerlo, Sam desapareció de la cocina. Se había prometido a si mismo, que no lo haría, que la cacería se había terminado para siempre, que los demonios ya no formaban parte de su vida. Por eso no iba a decírselo sin luchar, no si podía mantenerlos a los dos a salvo de la guerra contra las fuerzas del mal.

Fue hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó en la cama y esperó. Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, Dean se plantó delante de él, sin comprender nada, creía que su hermano había enloquecido.

Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo camino hacia la cama y una vez frente a Sam, se arrodilló, tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos. No tenía prisa, había esperado mucho tiempo para tener esa relación con Sam, para que le contara todo, para que se convirtiera finalmente en su mundo. Así que no le importaba esperar unos segundos más, hasta encontrarse con sus ojos pardos.

"Dean, no es nada, sólo era un loco, nada más." Dean sonrió con tristeza, para Sam no valía eso de no es nada, tenía que investigarlo todo, pero dejar las clases por una de esas investigaciones, si que era más que nada. "Me dijo que se acercaba una guerra. Que nosotros dos teníamos que formar de ella, en un bando o en otro y que si no estábamos..."

Cerró los ojos, le estaba costando demasiado decirle eso y no lamentarse por haber roto la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. Pero Dean lo escuchaba atentamente, no tenía en su rostro esa mirada de cazador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, que siempre mostraba cuando iban a empezar un caso nuevo.

No en ese momento, se trataba de una mirada tierna, al ver el dolor que sentía su hermano, una mirada preciosa, que le demostraba a Sam el amor que tenía por él después de todo lo que habían pasado, una mirada comprensiva, que no pretendía meterle prisa para que le contara todo, si no que tan sólo quería ayudarle a superarlo, cuando estuviera dispuesto a decirle todo.

"No quiero volver a esa vida Dean, me gusta esto, el apartamento, tu trabajo, las clases, la tranquilidad de una normal. No quiero tener que pensar que mañana te han podido matar. No quiero."

Dean se incorporó ligeramente, sin levantarse del suelo, para estar a la misma altura que el rostro de su hermano. No dijo nada, ninguna broma, nada que indicara que le había picado la curiosidad lo que le había contado su hermano, simplemente se quedó ahí un momento, mirándole, hasta que finalmente, moviéndose lentamente hacia Sam, le besó poco a poco, con cuidado, como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacía.

Sam suspiró entre los brazos de su hermano y juntos se deslizaron sobre la cama. "Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Dean, no quiero perderlo." Dean se movió hasta quedar sobre su hermano, que estaba tumbado en la cama.

"Nadie ha dicho que tengamos que hacerlo." Le acarició el cabello y bajó las manos por su rostro, su cuello y las colocó sobre su pecho. "No hemos sido oficialmente reclutados en ninguna guerra, tu tienes tu carrera y yo mi trabajo, hemos colgado los hábitos Sam, lo demás no importa."

Sam no se lo podía creer, ese no podía su hermano. ¿Tanto lo habían cambiado los meses fuera de la caza? Se incorporó y rodeó el cuello de Dean con ambas manos y ocultó el rostro contra su hombro.

"¿No quieres volver a la caza? Al principio dijiste que lo echabas de menos, incluso pensé que habías estado cazando sin decirme nada."

"Claro que me encantaría volver y por supuesto que lo hecho de menos." Dean le dio un beso en la mejilla, al ver la expresión de susto en el rostro de su hermano. "Pero tenía que decidir, como cuando éramos pequeños."

"¿Perdón?"

"Cuando mamá murió, tuve que decidir, podía seguir siendo un niño de cuatro años que espera que papá lo solucione todo, o me convertía en tu ángel de la guarda en todo momento. No tuve mucho que pensar, siempre has sido Sammy, _mi Sammy; _exactamente igual que ahora, la cacería te hubiera matado, si no hubiera acabado primero conmigo, pero no iba a perderte, eso nunca Sammy, eso nunca."

Poniendo una mano sobre la nuca de Sam; le volvió a besar intensamente, casi le hacía daño la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la boca de su hermano, pero le daba igual. Dean no era de los que se sentían cómodos siendo sinceros, no estaba acostumbrado a revelar sus sentimientos como si nada y no podía permitir que su hermano se pusiera sentimental después de haber escuchado eso.

Por fin se separó y con un golpe seco en el pecho, tumbó a Sam sobre la cama. Se lo quedó mirando desde arriba, sonriendo. "¿Así que un tipo en mitad de la calle, te dice que somos los campeones de una guerra entre el bien y el mal?" Aprisionó el cuerpo de su hermano con ambas manos en sus costados, su rostro, de nuevo, tan cerca del de Sam que pudo sentir su respiración rápida y entrecorta. "Sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre, te dejas camelar por cualquiera." Sam se echó a reír, por fin reconocía al Dean de siempre, con sus bromas para encubrir el miedo, con su dulzura, cuando quería, para hacerle sentir bien.

Las manos de Dean comenzaron a moverse sobre su camisa y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba desabrochándola poco a poco. En pocos minutos, los dos estuvieron desnudos, abrazados, sudando, haciendo el amor de la forma más sensual y apasionada posible.

- o -

El ruido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse los sobresaltó a los dos. Dean se levantó de un salto, sacando del cajón un arma que siempre tenía de reserva, por si acaso. Sam lo miró, sin sorprenderse del arma en sus manos.

Entonces vio al hombre, el mismo que le había asaltado en la calle, estaba en su dormitorio, se había colado en su apartamento y estaba allí, como si nada, mirándolos. "Dean Winchester. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte personalmente. Aunque hubiera preferido verte vestido."

El cazador se había levantado con tanta rapidez que no se había preocupado por ponerse nada encima, lo único en lo que había pensado cuando aquel hombre había irrumpido en su dormitorio, era proteger a su hermano.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres nosotros?"

"Esperaba que tu hermano te lo hubiera contado."

"Pero no me dijiste quien eras."

"¿Yo? Eso no importa."

"¿Quién eres? Dímelo si no quieres que te dispare aquí mismo y le diga a la policía que intentaste robarnos."

El desconocido se echó a reír, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos tuvieran idea de lo que ocurría. "Es la verdad, quien sea yo no tiene ninguna importancia, tan sólo soy un mensajero." Dean continuó apuntándole y lentamente quitó el seguro del arma.

"Dean espera." Sam se arrodilló en la cama, intentando evitar que su hermano cometiera una locura. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"Haz caso a tu hermano, al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido el chico listo de la familia."

"Entonces habla ¿Quién eres?"

"La verdad es que no tengo nombre, mi señor nunca me puso uno, aunque algunos de sus lugartenientes me llamaron Mercal, en honor del primer mensajero. Ya nadie se acuerda de él aquí abajo, pero hizo un buen trabajo al principio de los tiempos, hasta que los demonios lo mataron."

Sam se levantó despacio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Eres un ángel?" Incluso al decirlo, pareció una tremenda tontería, aunque fuera la primera vez que veían un ángel.

"Vamos Sam, sólo es un loco, ¿vas a creerte su historia?" El arma salió disparada de sus manos, hasta las del otro hombre y un momento después volvió a aparecer en el cajón.

"No tengo el mismo poder que los grandes señores y mucho menos que el Señor, pero tengo mis trucos."

"¿Entonces es cierto lo de la guerra?"

"Por eso estoy aquí, no queda mucho tiempo y tengo que enseñaros muchas cosas. ¿Has hablado ya con tu hermano?" Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos, jamás habían tenido contacto con un ángel y mucho menos en una circunstancia tan embarazosa. "El tiempo apremia y vuestras vidas también."


	30. Luchar o perder un hermano, un amante

La habitación estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Sam se movió con cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Una sombra pasó a su lado, pero fue demasiado rápida y no pudo ver quien era.

"Pudiste haberle salvado." La voz provenía de ninguna parte y de toda la habitación al mismo tiempo. Sam miró a su alrededor y pese que los ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no pudo ver absolutamente nada. "Si hubiérais luchado, hubierais estado preparados y tu hermano todavía estaría vivo."

Habían sido tantas las veces que escuchaba decir a alguien que podía salvar a su hermano, que cada vez que oírlo una vez más, ahora que habían terminado con la caza, heló la sangre de Sam.

"¿Quién eres?" Gritó con fuerza, aunque sabía que nadie le había a responder. "¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano contigo? Ya no lo luchamos con demonios ni fantasmas, ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?"

"Lo hice cuando os negasteis a luchar y os advertí de las consecuencias. Ahora es demasiado tarde; sólo te quedan los recuerdos y los remordimientos por no haberle salvado. Tu fuiste quien le pediste dejar a caza ¿recuerdas?"

De nuevo la sombra pasó por su lado pero esta vez se detuvo delante de él y junto a ella, apareció otra figura más. como si de un foco en el techo se tratara, una luz cayó sobre los dos y Sam tuvo que contener un grito ahogado.

La figura que tenía más cerca, era la del hombre que se había presentado dos días antes para decirles que la guerra estaba a punto de empezar. Ahora lo miraba con tranquilidad y en silencio. Sin embargo, al mirar a la otra persona, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al ver a su hermano con las manos cubiertas de sangre y una mancha del mismo color en el pecho.

"¿Lo ves Sam? Este es tu hermano ahora. Cuando los demonios vinieron a por vosotros, no estabais preparados. Sabes como era tu hermano, no podía permitir que te ocurriera nada y se interpuso con los demonios. Claro que ellos no le quería a él y eso no les gustó nada. Fue muy desagradable." Dean cayó al suelo como si se tratara de una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hijos.

"Dean." Gritó Sam con un espasmo y se arrodilló a su lado. Su hermano tenía ahora los ojos cerrados y sus manos cubiertas por el líquido rojo estaban frías como el hielo. "Dean, vamos, dime algo. Esto no puede ser, somos felices con nuestra nueva vida." Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. "No puedes dejarme no se vivir sin ti."

"Yo te avisé." El otro hombre estaba tranquilo, como si el chico no estuviera llorando delante de él, como si Dean no yaciera muerto. "Pero vosotros preferisteis no hacerme caso."

"¡Cállate maldita sea!" Le gritó el cazador con rabia. "Mi hermano está muerto, no tengo nada por lo que luchar ahora, así que vete, me da igual los demonios que quieran venir a por mi, o si desean matarme ahora mismo. Pero tu… vete de mi vista."

Al volver a levantar la cabeza, Sam estaba sólo en la habitación, con él tan sólo estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano entre sus brazos. "Dean, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?" Esperó unos momentos, con la esperanza de que su hermano abriera los ojos y respondiera su pregunta. "No puedes morirte, no puedes dejarme, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

- o -

Era de madrugada cuando Dean se despertó, Sam no estaba a su lado. Miró a su alrededor y lo encontró junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior como si se encontrara en otro mundo. La luz que reflejaba la luna llena iluminaba el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Sam y su hermano sonrió.

Dean se levantó y fue hasta él. Le rodeó la cintura y le besó el cuello y los hombros para llamar su atención, pero las caricias no surgieron efecto en su hermano. "Sam, ¿Estás en este mundo?"

Al escuchar la voz de Dean, Sam se dio la vuelta, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en los labios con fuerza y pasión. "¿Qué pasa hermanito? Parece que no me hubieras visto en cinco años." Sam no respondió y de un empujón lo lanzó a la cama y él se colocó encima, mientras continuaba besándole con desesperación. "Sammy…" Dijo Dean intentando separar su boca de al de su hermano. "Sammy ¿Qué pasa? No pareces tu mismo." Intentó hacer fuerza con las manos para separar el cuerpo de su hermano del suyo, pero no pudo.

"¿Podrías callarte un rato?" Sam cogió los brazos de Dean y los agarró con fuerza, colocándolos por encima de su cabeza, para no dejarle ningún movimiento. Ver a su hermano después de la visión que había tenido en su sueño, era más que una ensoñación, era toda una fantasía. "Folla conmigo y no me hagas preguntas."

"Eso si que no." Dean enredó las piernas con las de su hermano y haciendo un poco de fuerza, consiguió derribarlo sobre la cama y colocarse él encima. "¿De que va todo esto? No te gusta el sexo salvaje Sam, eres puro sentimiento cuando nos acostamos y ahora quieres que nos comportemos como dos extraño que se acaban de conocer. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?"

Sam suspiró, al darse cuenta que no podría esconder a Dean su sueño por mucho tiempo, pues su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien. Su cuerpo dejó de estar en tensión y se cubrió el rostro con las manos por un momento.

"¿Estás seguro que no debemos meternos en la guerra entre ángeles y demonios?" Dean se derrumbó en la cama derrotado, sabía que tarde y temprano Sam le haría esa pregunta, pero no suponía que sería tan pronto.

"Cuando decidimos dejar la caza dijimos que tendríamos una vida completamente normal, que nos convertíamos en civiles para no saber nada de demonios, ni cualquier tipo de criatura sobrenatural."

"Lo se muy bien, porque yo te lo pedí."

Dean se volvió hacia Sam y le besó el pecho lentamente. "Me gusta esta vida Sammy, me encanta, no quiero volver a cambiarla y volver a sentir que puedo perderte en cualquier momento." Continuó besando centímetro a centímetro el pecho de Sam y un momento lo escuchó suspirar.

"Lo se, pero me parece raro escucharte. Hace unos meses, la caza era tu vida, por nada del mundo se te hubiera pasado por cabeza ser civil. ¿Y ahora te gusta estar detrás de una barra y servir copas?"

Molesto por lo que estaba diciendo Sam, su hermano se volvió a poner sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello. sabía donde tocarle para excitarle más, para luego separarse de nuevo y mirarle a los ojos. Así lo fue repitiendo hasta que su boca volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Sam levemente, apenas rozándolos unos segundos para volver a apartarse.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?" Le preguntó al oído una vez que lo escuchó gemir por no poder poseer de nuevo los labios de Dean.

Sam conocía perfectamente bien los chantajes sexuales de Dean para conseguir lo que quería, pero siempre caía en la trampa, siempre quería sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca devorando sus labios.

Al tardar en contestar, Dean separó las piernas de su hermano y se colocó en medio, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Sam, su miembro con el de su hermano. El gemido de Sam fue mucho más intenso. "Sam…"

"He tenido un sueño…" Contestó finalmente Sam entre suspiros y gemidos. "Creo que era una visión de un posible futuro." Como premio a su sinceridad, Dean lamió sus labios y cuando Sam los entreabrió devoró su boca con intensidad.

"¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?" Preguntó de nuevo al separarse, sonriendo por lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano ante su interrogatorio y su tortura sexual.

"Dean, no era nada, de verdad."

"Mientes." Dean deslizó sus dedos por el pecho y el vientre de Sam, mientras iba arañando su piel poco a poco. Sam arqueó el cuerpo, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo.

"Era el futuro, estaba ese hombre, el ángel o lo que sea… y me dijo que que teníamos que haber luchado en su guerra, que por eso tu…" Sam desvió la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente, recordar otra vez la imagen de su hermano cubierto de sangre y su cuerpo muerto entre sus brazos fue más de lo que podía soportar y las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Sammy, vamos ¿Qué pasa? Eh…" Su hermano se tumbó a su lado, el juego se había terminado. Dean nunca había podido soportar ver a su hermano llorar y mucho menos cuando no sabía porque era. "Sam, por favor."

"Estabas muerto Dean, si no entramos en esa guerra vas a morir por mi y no puedo vivir con eso. Prefiero morir a tu lado combatiendo que quedarme aquí sólo y saber que pude haber hecho algo por evitarlo."

Dean tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y comenzó a depositar pequeños y dulces besos en sus mejillas, llevándose con cada uno alguna lágrima de Sam. "¿Por qué si quieres que nos unamos a la guerra? ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una de tus visiones?"

"¿Qué más da Dean? ¿Y si es verdad?" Sam se incorporó en la cama, deshaciéndose de las manos de su hermano. No voy a arriesgarme a comprobarlo; no voy a esperarme sentado a que los demonios vengan a por nosotros."

Dean se arrodilló tras él y deslizó sus manos por su pecho. Se quedó quieto un momento. Hacía tanto que no veía a su hermano tan preocupado y asustado. Se había acostumbrado a la vida normal y corriente que llevaba la mayoría de la gente; por eso ahora le costaba volver a pensar en luchar contra demonios, pero la felicidad, la tranquilidad de Sam eran lo primero para él.

"¿Estás seguro?" Sam asintió en silencio. "¿No tendrás el número de teléfono de ese ángel o lo que fuera por aquí?" Si algo era cierto para Dean ese momento, era que no estaba convencido de lo que iban hacer, pero no iba a decir nada, no si eso preocupaba más a Sam. Si lo que su hermano necesitaba era volver a la vieja vida de cazadores para asegurarse que todo saldría bien entre ellos, Dean no tenía más que decir.

"No, pero estoy seguro que él nos encontrará y vendrá a por nosotros." Lentamente Sam se tumbó en la cama y Dean lo hizo tras él un momento más tarde, juntando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de su hermano y rodeando su cintura.

"Cuidaré de ti y por muchos demonios que vengan a matarnos, ninguno te tocará un pelo."

Sam ahogó un sollozo y se mordió el labio para no llorar otra vez. "Eso es lo que me preocupa Dean." Pensó Sam en silencio pero no se lo dijo, tan sólo se dio la vuelta y volvió a besarle, pero de una forma completamente distinta esta vez, lenta, sensual, cariñosa y sobretodo con un amor que Sam sólo sentía por su hermano, ahora y siempre.


	31. La espada y el fuego

Sam había tenido razón, dos días después de que Dean y él tuvieran aquella conversación y decidieran volver de nuevo a su vida anterior, el hombre, el ángel que había dicho que era, reapareció en sus vidas.

"Bueno muchachos, veo que por fin os habéis decidido a tomar el camino correcto." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa más bien misteriosa.

"Sólo si eso impide que mi hermano muera." Dean estaba detrás de él, pero a Sam no le importó, ya le había dicho su sueño, ya le había contado lo que ocurriría si las cosas seguían como entonces. Dean tan sólo lo miró en silencio, notando la preocupación en la voz de su hermano. Por ello no dijo nada. "No se si realmente eres un ángel, pero te aseguro que si le ocurre algo a mi hermano por tu culpa, lo pagarás realmente caro." Dijo finalmente Sam con rotundidad."

"Tranquilo muchacho, estás a punto de entrar en una guerra, el futuro que tu viste acaba de cambiar cuando habéis decidido entrar en ella. Lo que pase a partir de ahora, tan sólo el destino lo sabe." El hombre comenzó a moverse alrededor de los chicos como si los estuvieran inspeccionando.

"¿Y ahora que señor Miyagui, quiere que comencemos algún tipo de entrenamiento en plan jedi o que?" Dean estaba aterrado, pero no iba a demostrarlo, no iba a decirle a Sam que no quería que se metiera en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, no iba a decirle que no quería que le ocurriera nada malo por su culpa, que no quería verle morir otra vez.

"En realidad si, aunque no como lo hacen en las películas que tu dices. Esto tiene que ser más rápido, porque en cuanto los demonios descubran que los Winchester vuelven a estar en el tablero de juego las cosas se van a poner muy feas para vosotros."

"¿Cómo de feas?"

"Mucho, Dean, demasiado."

"Entonces ¿Qué, cuando empezamos?"

Mercal comenzó a reír, le parecían tan inocentes aquellos dos muchachos, no parecía que llevaran toda la vida cazando y que hubieran podido destruir a Azazel. A esas alturas del juego, tenían demasiado por aprender, demasiado por saber de ellos y muy poco tiempo para comprender lo que el destino siempre había tenido preparado para ellos.

Él lo había visto, su poder de ver los posibles futuros, le había mostrado lo que podían llegar a hacer aquellos dos chicos si se les permitía llegar a todo su potencial, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no estaba seguro que pudieran hacerlo, que su escepticismo y lo poco que confiaban en su fuerza personal se lo permitieran.

"Supongo que tal vez sea mejor empezar por el principio. Sam, toma esto es para ti." Sin saber de donde había salido, Sam se encontró con una deslumbrante espada en la mano. En su filo había unos extraños signos que no pudo comprender, pero en cuanto cayó en sus manos, la hermosa espada brilló con fuerza. "Al menos no está todo perdido para vosotros."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando y de donde narices te has sacado esa espada? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con Excalibur?"

"No es Excalibur, insensato, si Arturo Pendragón hubiera tenido esta espada en su poder, nadie se le hubiera puesto por delante." La mirada temible de Mercal hizo que Dean decidiera no meterse más con él.

"Lo que tienes en las manos Sam, te pertenece por derecho. Comprobamos a otros niños con poderes como tu, pero tan sólo tu pasaste todas las pruebas." Sam lo miraba sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que el antiguo ángel le estaba diciendo. "Has soñado con ella muchas veces aunque probablemente no te acuerdes. En tus manos está la espalda de Michael."

De repente aquella gran estaba, comenzó a arderle en las manos. No podía creerse que realmente estuviera sosteniendo la espada de Michael, el mismo que había expulsado a Lucifer del cielo, el mismo que estaba al lado de dios.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Sam no te irás a creer todo eso ¿verdad? No se quien eres, pero ahora más que nunca estoy convencido que no eres ningún ángel. Nosotros tan sólo somos cazadores, luchamos contra demonios, pero no vamos a capitanear las filas de los ángeles. Creía que para eso, ya tenían gente de sobras ellos. Además ¿de donde has sacado esa espada si realmente dice que es de el ángel Michael."

"Me la lleve conmigo cuando me echaron. La guerra había terminado entonces y sabía que esta espada no podía quedarse con cualquiera."

"¿Entonces la robaste?"

"Digamos que la tomé prestada." Por mucho que no le gustara lo que estaba proponiendo aquel ser, Dean tenía que reconocer que tenían el mismo sentido del humor.

Dean se iba a marchar de la habitación, cuando Sam lo detuvo y le sujetó la muñeca para retenerlo. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, observando su preocupación. "Dean por favor. Me gustaría dejarlo tanto como a ti, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrirá."

"Este tío nos está utilizando. Sabe que tuviste ese sueño, tal vez incluso te lo provocó él y ahora lo está usando en tu contra, porque sabe que soy tu punto débil. No dejes que lo haga. Sigamos con nuestra vida normal y deja que sean ellos los que lleven cabo su propia guerra."

Sam se acercó a él y le sonrió con tristeza. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y le besó en los labios con ternura. No podía quererle más por estar siempre protegiéndole, no podía adorarle más por estar siempre pensando en él, aún a costa de su propia seguridad. Dean era así y por eso se había enamorado de él, hacía tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora podía salvarle él, ahora podía hacer algo que cambiara el futuro y que Dean no tuviera que morir. Era su oportunidad de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por protegerle desde que tan sólo tenía unos meses de vida y lo sacó de aquella casa en llamas en Lawrence.

"Es su guerra, tienes razón, pero si el mundo se termina porque gana el bando equivocado, entonces no nos quedará nada, los dos estaremos muertos, igual que nuestros amigos. Tenemos que hacerlo, igual que siempre, por mucho que no nos guste, tenemos que sacrificarnos, si es preciso, por salvaguardar al resto de la humanidad."

"Es una mierda, porque nunca grabaran canciones por lo que vamos hacer, porque nunca lo sabrá nadie."

"Nosotros dos lo sabremos Dean y nos hará sentirnos orgullosos por el resto de nuestras vidas." Volvió a besarle, sabía que lo tenía convencido, que tan sólo tenía que mirarle un momento con aquella mirada de cachorrillo abandonado y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su hermano.

"Si es que salimos con vida."

"Y si no lo hacéis arriba también sabrán lo que habéis hecho por ayudarles. Os aseguro que os recompensarán para la vida eterna."

"Bueno eso no suena tan mal." Dean agarró en cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza. "Sexo todo el día, comida sin límites y ninguna preocupación. Espero que cuando estemos allí arriba no decidas dejarme por un angelito rubio y de ojos azules."

"Es tu turno Dean."

"¿Mi turno para que? A si, si a Sammy le toca la espada ¿a mi que me vas a dar, el sombrero de mago o algo así?" Sam no pudo evitar sonreír pese a lo serio de la situación.

"En realidad, tienes razón en un cosa muchacho, tu poder es natural, no necesitas espadas, pero tienes que aprender a desarrollarlo." Dean se cruzó de brazos, aquello era lo último que había esperado escuchar, ahora resultaba que tenía un poder y nunca lo había sabido.

"¿Y de que se trata?" Le dijera lo que le dijera, ya nada le iba a sorprender. Pero cuando finalmente lo escuchó no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Eres una criatura del fuego, tu vida comenzó cuando tu madre murió en el incendio de tu casa. Creciste rodeado de fuego y muerte con las cacerías de tu padre y al ser un adulto te convertiste en un cazador mejor que él. El fuego es tu elemento."

"¿Quiere eso decir que vengo del infierno? Muchas tías me lo han dicho, pero no me había llegado a creer nunca."

"No, Dean lo que creo que quiere decir es que tienes un gran poder y que el fuego significa que eres un guerrero, como los ángeles que se veían en la antigüedad. Eran auténticos guerreros."

"Muy bien Sam, ya veo que fuiste correctamente elegido para ser portador de esa espada. Tu hermano tiene razón, tu poder es el fuego, crearlo, destruirlo y manejarlo a tu antojo, pero tienes que aprender a manejarlo."

"Ya claro el fuego."

"Tienes que concentrarte para usarlo, tal vez no sea fácil al principio, pero con un poco de esfuerzo serás capaz de grandes cosas."

"Te he dicho que no se de que estás hablando."

"Entonces tu hermano está perdido." Dean lo miró con rabia pero le dejó seguir hablando. "Cuando los demonios lo encuentren, acabaran con él, porque por mucho que tenga al espada con él, no será suficiente si no estás a su lado. ¿Crees que es casualidad que estéis juntos, que os hayáis enamorado? Sois las dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero le perderás, serás débil y le perderás, para estar vagando por el mundo en soledad, penando por haberlo dejado morir."

"¡Callate!" La bola de fuego salió de al mano de Dean, pero no acertó a Mercal, pues Dean desvió el disparo al notar el terrible dolor en la mano.

Todavía sorprendido Sam le cogió la mano y vio que estaba completamente enrojecida y apenas tenía piel. "Dean dios mío, ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Tranquilo Sam, tu novio estará recuperado en poco tiempo."

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Tan sólo el comienzo de vuestro entrenamiento. Así vamos, todavía os queda demasiado por aprender y no disponemos de mucho tiempo."


	32. El duro entrenamiento

Dean se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba agotado, jamás había estado tan cansado en toda su vida. El sudor caía sobre su cara y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Respiró con fuerza y cerró lo ojos.

"_Concéntrate Dean."_ La voz de Mercal estaba clavada en su cabeza, habían pasado todo el día con él y Dean ya estaba harto de aquel ángel. _"Lo hiciste una vez, puedes volver a repetirlo"_

Desde que había sacado aquella primera bola de fuego con la mano, no lo había vuelvo a conseguir. Ni las amenazas de Mercal, ni las veces que le había dicho que su hermano estaba muerto; nada había servido para que consiguiera hacerlo de nuevo otra vez.

"_Empiezo a pensar que no tengo nada que hacer contigo. Tal vez sea el momento de buscar a otro hombre que todavía no haya descubierto su poder del fuego."_

El sonido de la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos, aunque le costó hacerlo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de dormir, pero era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Sam, como para perder el tiempo durmiendo. Su hermano estaba delante de él, delante del sofá, mirándole, esperando a que se despertara del todo.

"_Siempre podemos esperar a que venga un demonio a ver si cuando veas el peligro real, consigas sacar tu poder. Por cierto, a lo mejor no os lo había comentado todavía, pero los grandes señores del infierno estaban a punto de salir del inframundo. En cuanto sepan que estáis otra vez aquí, más de uno vendrá a por vosotros." _

Los dos hermanos le escucharon en silencio, Sam con seriedad, pero Dean parecía tenso, tanto como para no decir nada, ni una broma, ni un comentario, nada, tan sólo miró a Mercal.

Por ellos, Sam rodeó su cintura con las dos manos y le besó en el cuello. _"Vamos Dean, ¿Por qué vamos a tener de un demonio después de todo lo que hemos hecho? No creo que ninguno sea peor que Azazel."_

Dean sonrió a su hermano. De repente el ángel había desaparecido de la habitación; Dean se dio la vuelta y rodeando el cuello de su hermano con los dos brazos, devoró los labios de Sam.

No podía quererlo tanto, no podía imaginarse que una persona pudiera quererlo tanto. Era el único que lo había abandonado, el único que no había muerto, el único que no se había marchado de su lado, el único que no le había fallado nunca.

"Por fin te ha soltado nuestro querido ángel." Por fin, Sam le sonrió y se arrodilló hacia Dean, junto al sofá, en completo silencio, le acarició el pelo y luego deslizó la mano hasta la mejilla de Dean. "Nos hemos visto hace dos horas, no pensaba que me echaras tanto de menos."

Sam continuó si decir nada, mirando a Dean, prestando toda su atención a sus labios cuando hablaba, a sus ojos cuando le miraba, todo lo que hacía Dean, Sam lo estaba grabando en su mente.

"_Azazel tan sólo fue uno más, no supo adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos y cuando llegasteis vosotros, pensó que no podíais enfrentaros a él. Os subestimo, a vosotros y a todos los humanos, eso le hizo perder y al final que lo matarais. Los siguientes demonios no serán tan sencillos de vencer."_

Sin que el ángel pudiera verlo, Dean escondió su mano a la espalda y un momento más tarde, Sam la cogió con fuerza, pegando todo el cuerpo a su hermano. _"Muchos nos dijeron que no podríamos acabar con Azazel, incluso cuando Gordon se volvió loco y quiso matar a Sam, otros cazadores nos dijeron que nos alejáramos de él. Ahora está muerto."_

"_No está mal. Puede que las cosas se pongan peligrosas, pero si realmente mantenéis esa forma de pensar, tal vez podamos hacer algo después de todo. Pero para eso, vais a tener que entrenar mucho."_

"Sam ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así?" Dean comenzó a incorporarse en el sofá, pero apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano, Sam le obligó a caer de nuevo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y deslizó las manos sobre el pecho de Dean. "Pensaba que estarías tan agotado como yo, después del entrenamiento de hoy."

"Te he visto, mientras entrenabas." Dijo por fin Sam acercándose a Dean hasta casi rozar su mejilla con sus labios. "He visto esa primera bola de fuego formarse en tu mano y tu expresión de sorpresa… no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, como hermano y sobretodo como amante.

Deslizó la boca sobre los labios de Dean, pero no le dejo besarle pues se volvió a retirar sonriendo. "Sammy, después del día que hemos tenido los dos, no es justo que me hagas esto." Intentó alcanzar la boca de Sam, pero este cogió con una mano el rostro de Dean. "No te estará provocando algún efecto secundario esa espada."

"_Tienes que cogerla con decisión. Todo el mundo dice que esta espada está viva, que sabe lo que siente su dueño y puede adaptarse a sus pensamientos. Si tienes miedo, se volverá pesada y te será difícil de manejar, pero si sabes lo que quieres, la espada será ligera como una pluma. Sólo tienes que aprender a manejarla." _Sam casi pensaba que el ángel le estaba hablando de su hermano.

Cuando a Dean le gustaba alguien, quería que esa persona fuera decidida, que fuera capaz de dar el primer paso y cuando se trataba de estar en la cama, no quería estar con alguien totalmente pasivo. Le gustaban las relaciones fuertes y hasta cierto punto agresivas.

Sam bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Dean y la dejó ahí, tocando a su hermano por encima del pantalón. Dean gimió por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano y por fin sonrió.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Dean, la espada no me va cambiar." Se acercó al oído de su hermano y comenzó a susurrarle, mientras masajeaba la entrepierna de Dean. "Mientras te tenga a mi lado en la batalla, mientras pueda hacer el amor contigo al volver a casa, mientras te oiga suspirar cuando te beso; esa espada no me cambiara."

Como si estuviera siguiendo las indicaciones de Sam, Dean suspiró y arqueó ligeramente la espalda bajo la presión de Sam. Volvió a incorporarse, pero esta vez no le iba poner las cosas tan fáciles. Cuando Sam intentó tirarlo contra el sofá, Dean se revolvió y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos hasta hacer que bajara la cabeza y le besó, se alimentó de sus labios con rabia y desesperación, como si realmente no lo hubiera hecho en varios días.

Le mordió el labio, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara y escuchó por fin gemir a Sam, con una mezcla de dolor y placer. "Veo que volvemos a ser los cazadores." Dean deslizó los labios por la mandíbula de Sam y bajó hasta el cuello. Comenzó a lamerlo, al notar que Sam echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, ofreciéndose a él. Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con avidez y una vez que encontró un punto que le gustaba clavó ligeramente los dientes, como si de un león se tratara.

"Dean…" Ahora fue Sam el que arqueó la espalda al sentir los labios de Dean penetrando un poco en su piel. Las manos de su hermano fueron recorriendo su espalda y al llegar abajo, una se introdujo en su pantalón, mientras la otra lo desabrochaba por delante.

Sam no había apartado la mano de la entrepierna de Dean y a cada momento que pasaba, iba moviéndose con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, al sentir los dedos de su hermano penetrando más allá de su ropa interior, la apartó y agarró con fuerza el cuero del sofá.

"¿No pensarías que ahora que tienes la espada de un ángel, ibas a vencerme en la cama a la primera de cambio? Tienes que aprender mucho de mi jovencito." Dean sonrió al ver a su hermano cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"_Tienes que controlar el fuego, no siempre necesitarás un bola de gran intensidad, no siempre querrás matar al demonio. A veces un poco de calor será suficiente para hacerle hablar. Vamos inténtalo. Concéntrate en tu mano y siente el calor que va llegando a ella. No quiero ver fuego, quiero que des la mano y que me hagas sentir calor."_

Dean se miró la mano. Se había pegado toda la mañana con eso y hasta el mediodía no había conseguido hacer salir calor de su mano; pero finalmente había aprendido a controlarlo. Cada vez que lo hacía, le era más sencillo conseguirlo, por lo que ahora tan sólo tuvo que dedicarle un par de segundos para sentir el calor brotar de su mano.

"Quiero enseñarte lo que he aprendido hoy." Dijo Dean con una sonrisa en los labios. Puso la mano que rebosaba calor sobre el pecho de Sam y entonces vio a este abrir los ojos de par en par.

"Estás ardiendo." Dean fue bajando su mano hasta dejarla penetrar bajó la camiseta de Sam.

"Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta." Sam no tardó en quitarse la camiseta. No estaba seguro si era por el calor que le estaba transmitiendo Dean o porque estaba demasiado alterado, pero estaba comenzando a sudar.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Dean, al sentir un dedo de su hermano penetrando por detrás en su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio para no gritar por el placer y consiguió contenerse al volver a besarle. Dean se movió con rapidez, sentó a Sam en el sofá y ahora fue él quien se sentó sobre sus piernas. Le besó con fuerza, sin dejarle respirar y mucho menos hablar.

Ahora eran sus dos manos las que estaban ardiendo, una jugueteando con dentro de la ropa interior de su hermano y la otra haciendo figuras sin sentido sobre su pecho, para luego besar allí por donde había pasado su mano.

Sam se elevó, llevándose detrás el cuerpo de Dean y se quitó el vaquero y el boxer. Se quedó completamente desnudo par deleite de su hermano que con una rápida mirada observó su cuerpo perfecto.

"¿Qué tal si te quito la ropa y nos divertimos un rato?" Dean se quedó sorprendido al escuchar a Sam hablar así, pero no tardó en sonreír y sin decir nada, se separó de Sam, dejando que le quitara la camiseta y mientras le lamía el pecho, le iba quitando los vaqueros.

"_Sois los guerreros más fuertes que he visto cuando lucháis juntos o cuando lo hacéis por salvar a vuestro hermano. Si trabajáis juntos y os apoyáis el uno el entro, seréis la mejor esperanza contra los demonios."_

Las últimas palabras de Mercal resonaban en la cabeza de los dos hermanos mientras hacían el amor con frenesí y un tremendo deseo, mientras disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, Dean sobre Sam, Sam dentro de Dean, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias, de sus besos y del momento en el que los dos llegaban al orgasmo más grande.

Dean se desplomó sobre Sam que tumbado en el sofá, todavía sujetaba con fuerza el cuero del mueble. "Ha sido mejor que nunca. Jamás había sentido algo así." Dean le besó en el cuello y con manos todavía cálidas le desordenó el pelo.

Los dos sabían que el ángel tenía razón, por separado eran unos grandes cazadores, pero juntos eran imparables.


	33. Las cosas pueden no ser lo que parecen

"Vamos Sammy no me mires así, no se va a acabar el mundo porque nos tomemos una noche libre." Su hermano lo miró fijamente, una mirada que Dean sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. "Vale, a lo mejor si que se acaba, pero estoy cansado de tanto ángel y tanto entrenamiento. Quiero volver a sentirme como un tío normal por una noche y dejar de echar bolas de fuego por las manos.

Sam se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó, aunque no había dicho nada en todos esos días, el se sentía igual. Agotado después de tantas historias que Mercal les había contado, tanto entrenamiento con una espada que todavía no podía creerse que le perteneciera a alguien como Miguel y ver como su hermano se esforzaba por mantenerlo a salvo de todos los peligros que se les vinieran encima.

"Sólo necesito que salgamos esta noche, como una pareja normal que va a cenar. Me vienes a buscar al restaurante, como un buen novio y cenamos como si no supiéramos nada de demonios del Apocalipsis." Dean miró a Sam con esa sonrisilla picarona que hacía que su hermano fuera incapaz de negarle nada y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. "Dime que podemos ser simplemente Sam y Dean por una noche."

"¿Quieres que tengamos una cita como una pareja de novios?" Sam no se podía creer que Dean le estuviera diciendo aquello realmente. Que su hermano, al que pocas veces había visto dos noches con la misma mujer, le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran una relación normal, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Sonrió con una mezcla de sonrisa y felicidad, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de chinchar a Dean, después de lo que había luchado por él. _"Vamos Dean, casi lo tienes dominado, ¿no querrás que el primer demonio de alto nivel que os ataque mate a tu hermano porque no estabas preparado?"_

"_Deja de usa a Sam para conseguir lo que quieres de mi." _Los días habían pasado entre entrenamientos y luchas simuladas con aquel extraño personaje, en el que ninguno de los confiaba plenamente. Pero Sam había tenido aquel sueño, sabía que Dean moriría si no entraban en esa guerra, si no se preparaban para enfrentarse al ejército de demonio que se acercaba.

Y Dean no había dicho nada. Se entrantaza más duramente de lo que lo había hecho nunca con su padre. Mientras Sam no dijera lo contrario, mientras su pequeño Sammy siguiera creyendo que aquello era lo mejor, Dean le seguiría al fin del mundo sin apenas rechistar.

Por eso ahora Sam no quería decirle nada para pincharle, más bien quería darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él, por dar todo en su vida, por el simple hecho de estar eternamente enamorado de él.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, pero pensaba que querrías ir a otro sitio en lugar de cenar en el lugar en el que trabajas." De nuevo aquella cara, aquellos ojos verdes que lo desnudaban con la mirada y esa forma de hablar que siempre sabía como convencerlo de todo.

"Ayer me di cuenta que todavía no había fardado de novio en el trabajo." Rodeó la cintura de Sam con su brazo y lo acercó para poder besarle, apenas podía soportar la idea de pasar unas cuantas horas alejado de esos labios que lo volvían completamente lo loco. "¿Sabes cuantas camareras intentan ligar conmigo?"

"Tres sin contar la mujer del propietario que no te quita ojo de encima. Dean no hace falta que intentes ponerme celoso, porque ya las tengo perfectamente controladas y en cuanto a ti," Elevó la barbilla de Dean y le mordió el labio entre risas. "Por muy pedante que suene, se que no puedes vivir sin mi ni dos segundos." Junto sus labios con los Dean, pero antes de que este pudiera besarle más profundamente, los separó otra vez.

"¿Quieres marcar territorio en el restaurante y decirles a todas esas mujeres que ya me has cazado? Sam, eso me suena a novia celosa."

"Y tu quieres lucirme delante de tus compañeros, ¿quieres que diga lo que me parece eso?"

Los dos hermanos rieron, ambos se dieron cuenta en ese momento que no recordaban la última vez que habían reído por nada. Desde que Mercal y sus historias de la guerra entre ángeles y demonios había llegado a su vida, las cosas no les habían ido del todo bien y su relación no había pasado por el mejor momento, pues apenas pasaban tiempo juntos como antes.

"¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?" Estaban empezando a odiar esa voz, pues cada vez que Mercal aparecía donde ellos estaban, terminaban doloridos, con más de una contusión que tardaba vario días en sanar y sobretodo con un humor de perros. "Os estaba esperando para entrenar."

"Esta noche no amigo mío. Mi hermano y yo nos merecemos un descanso y va a ser hoy." Mercal entrecerró los ojos con dureza, tanta, que Dean pensó que en pocos segundos verían rayos saliendo de sus ojos. Pero se contuvo y consiguió hablar con normalidad.

"No se a que estáis jugando, pero aquí no se trata de lo cansados que estéis, sino del destino del mundo." Mercal se cruzó de brazos con serenidad, aunque sus ojos negros como el carbón, todavía mostraban esa rabia contenida. "No tenemos tiempo para estos juegos, creía que ya lo sabíais."

"No, esta noche, ya lo hemos decidido. Mañana volveremos a estar a tu disposición, pero esta noche tenemos una cita." El ángel río con despreció, nunca había comprendido a los humanos y su facilidad para dejar de ver el conjunto de la situación. Cuando peor se ponía las cosas, ellos siempre encontraban la forma de escabullirse d sus obligaciones.

"Es muy romántico, o al menos eso decís vosotros, pero me preguntaba si lo seguiréis pensando cuando uno de vosotros esté muerto. ¿Qué me dices Dean? ¿Te has pensado lo que harás si pierdes a tu hermano?"

Dean ya no pudo soportarlo más y como si de un huracán se tratara, se lanzó contra el ángel y lo estampó en la pared. De tratarse de un humano lo estrangularía allí mismo por decir otra vez eso de su hermano, pero sabía que tratándose de un ángel daba lo mismo.

"Dean déjalo y vámonos. Mercal no es para tanto. Tu mismo dijiste que todavía faltaban unos pocos meses para la llegada del Apocalipsis." Mientras hablaba, Sam separó a su hermano del ángel y lo llevó hasta la puerta del apartamento. "Entonces podrá esperar una noche." Sam sabía de lo que era capaz su hermano, lo había visto dar su vida por él y luchar durante toda su vida para acabar por fin con Azazel. Lo que podía hacerle a Mercal si volvía a usarle a él de cebo para conseguir que Dean hiciera todo lo que quería, era algo que en lo que prefería no pensar.

"Espero que sepáis lo que hacéis y rezaré para que ningún demonio de con vosotros esta noche. Se que muchos han oído hablar de vuestro regreso. No sería raro que uno intentara comprobarlo."

"Entonces acabaremos con él como en los viejos tiempos."

"Los demonios están en pie guerra, sus métodos han cambiado un poco Dean. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta."

Sin que el ángel lo viera, Sam apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano. Casi había olvidado lo que significaba enfrentarse con un demonio o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural. Desde que habían acabado con Gordon y hasta que Mercal había aparecido, las cosas parecían funcionar para ellos. Tener que volver a empezar otra vez con lo mismo no le hacía gracia, aunque tampoco les habían dado muchas opciones.

"Nos veremos mañana, tu con tus enseñanzas de kung fu, Sam con su espada mágica y yo con mis amigas la bolas de fuego, pero esta noche es nuestra. Por lo menos una noche, eso no nos lo puedes negar."

Dean decidió no esperar a la contestación del ángel y salió del apartamento con Sam de la mano. La noche fue larga, aunque duró lo mismo que todas las noches, las risas, las miradas de complicidad y ver las miradas de deseo en los ojos de las camareras del restaurante, hicieron que los dos se olvidaran de la realidad en la que vivían y donde nada era tan fácil.

Una de sus compañeras, llegó a preguntarle hasta de tres formas distintas si Sam era realmente su novio y cuando a la tercera dijo que nunca había estado tan enamorado en toda su vida, la chica se fue con una gran desilusión.

Al salir del restaurante, pasada la medianoche, entre besos y carantoñas, Dean empujó a su hermano hasta la parte trasera del local, que se perdía en un callejón. Lo volvió a empujar contra la pared y comenzó besarle con pasión, casi sin dejarle respirar.

"No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos estos días con tanto entrenamiento." Le dijo a Sam al oído mientras le besaba el cuello. "Había pensado secuestrarte para quitarnos de encima al bueno de Mercal." Sam se echó a reír, pues creía muy capaz a su hermano de hacer algo así.

"Así que vosotros sois los nuevos chicos de ese maldito traidor. Mira que yo os considera más listos a vosotros los Winchester, después de todas las historias que se han oído de vuestras hazañas."

Sobresaltados, los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia la figura que tapaba la entrada al callejón. Estaba entre sombras, por lo que apenas se le podía ver. Tan sólo eran capaces de distinguir la gabardina de color pálido que llevaba encima y su voz rasgada.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Dean, que como siempre, se puso delante de su hermano con intención de protegerle.

"Eso ahora es lo de menos. Sólo he venido para advertiros que no os podéis fiar de las palabras de un ángel que ha sido expulsado, pues las cosas que ha hecho y sus métodos no han sido los más recordables. Para vosotros tampoco lo son."

"¿De que conoces a Mercal para hablar así de él?" Sam dio un paso adelante y se colocó a la misma altura que su hermano.

"¿Me creeríais si os dijera que soy un ángel?"

"Sinceramente, no. Hasta hace dos días no había aparecido ningún ángel en mi vida y ahora, de repente, todos los extraños y sobretodo los que me asaltan en callejones dicen ser ángeles. Espero que veas mis reticencias."

"No hace falta que creas quien soy, sólo necesito que tengas cuidado con ese desalmado de Mercal. Nunca ha jugado limpio y desde luego nunca ha estado en un solo bando. Sabe cubrirse las espaldas y si tiene que sacrificaros para eso, no dudará en hacerlo."

"¿Por qué nos dices esto? Dinos al menos tu nombre." Sam dio un paso más hacia el extraño, pero Dean lo cogió del brazo y le impidió seguir avanzando.

"Os digo esto porque soís los únicos que pueden salvar a la humanidad y no quiero perderos porque no podáis ver todo el tablero." El extraño personaje se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia ellos. "¿Queréis saber mi nombre? Mi bien, Sam, Dean, soy Castiel y estoy aquí para ayudaros."


	34. El inicio del terror

"¿De verdad crees a ese tipo?" Preguntó Sam a su hermano, apoyándose sobre su propio brazo en la cama. Se lo quedó mirando esperando que contestara, le gustaba contemplarlo en silencio, intentar averiguar que estaba pensando o que le preocupaba. Desde que Sam tenía memoria, los ojos verdes de su hermano siempre habían tenido una fuerza especial, una calidez que le hacía sentir bien, mezclada con una intensa rabia acumulada a lo largo de los años.

"Si te soy sincero no se que creer. Hasta hace menos de un mes no sabíamos de la existencia de los ángeles, yo personalmente ni siquiera creía en ellos. De repente, ahora tenemos dos. Tal vez incluso, ninguno de los dos sea un verdadero ángel si no otra cosa."

"¿Cómo que?" Sam le acarició la barbilla a Dean sonriendo. Dean siempre tan escéptico, tan poco dado a creer en las cosas con fe ciega. Tal vez fuera haber perdido a su madre a una edad tan corta o la muerte de su padre, lo que le hacía no creer en un bien superior, en un bien que nunca había hecho nada por él.

"No lo se Sammy" Dean se sentó en la cama, para luego recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Sam, con una enorme sonrisa dibujaba en los labios y una pasión que estaba a punto de desbordarse en los ojos. "Pero te quiero recordar, que todavía es de noche, por lo tanto todavía seguimos en nuestra cita fuera de ángeles, demonios y criaturas similares. Por el momento, sigues siendo sólo mío."

Le besó con fuerza, casi con desesperación en los labios y sujetó las manos de Sam sobre su cabeza en la cama. Sam suspiró, tal y como siempre le gustaba a Dean que lo hiciera, arqueó la espalda cuando Dean comenzó a besarle el cuello, pues su hermano sabía que el cuello siempre había sido la parte más sensible de su pequeño Sammy.

"No sabes cuanto echaba de menos una noche con esta." Dijo Dean mientras bajaba la boca por el pecho desnudo de su hermano. "Solos tu y yo en la cama, el silencio de la madrugada en el exterior y todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirnos como queramos." Sam volvió a gemir, intentando que no se escuchara mucho, pero no pudo evitarlo, Dean sabía donde tocarle para excitarle demasiado como para contenerse. "Tanto entrenamiento me estresa y de vez en cuando necesito algún tipo de… esparcimiento."

"Dean…" Suspiró Sam, pero la boca de Dean sobre la suya, le obligó a dejar de hablar. Un momento más tarde ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que quería decirle a su hermano.

La noche era fresca y Sam estaba medio tapado por la sábana, pero se estremeció con fuerza al notar el aire frío que entraba por la ventana rozar la piel de su vientre y sus piernas, cuando Dean fue bajando la sábana para poder contemplar, un cuerpo que no podía más que definir como maravilloso. Aquella noche hicieron el amor, se amaron y jugaron hasta quedar dormidos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en sus vidas durante los últimos días que tanta ansiedad tenía que ser liberada por algún lado. En su caso, entre caricias, besos, gemidos y susurros al oído; orgasmos increíbles y agotamiento tras el tremendo esfuerzo.

Por eso, ninguno de los dos se enteró a la mañana siguiente cuanto Mercal apareció en el dormitorio. El ángel, se quedó ahí de pie, contemplando una escena que para un ser tan poco acostumbrado a los humanos como él, no tenía sentido. Dos cuerpos entrelazados, que parecían haberse convertido en uno, la sábana enrollada entre sus piernas como si los hubiera hecho prisioneros y sobretodo, lo que más le chocó, las manos de Dean alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, en una posición, que parecía totalmente protectora.

"Te van a descubrir." Dijo una voz a la espalda de Mercal. Al darse la vuelta, el ángel se encontró con una figura muy familiar, con quien había convivido y luchado hombro con hombro durante milenios.

Castiel era algo más bajo que él, pero su mirada no era tan agresiva como la del otro ángel. "Sobretodo si tu les echas una mano. Ya puestos, ¿Por qué no les entregas mi cabeza en una bandeja?"

"No son así, deberías saberlo ya. Los hermanos Winchester lucharan contra ti llegado el momento, pero sobretodo en el caso de Sam, primero tienen que estar muy seguros de que clase de persona eres."

"No soy una persona. No me insultes." Dijo subiendo el tono de voz Mercal. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado subir la voz o no, no le hacía falta ser un gran experto para saber que Castiel había ralentizado el tiempo y para los hermanos aquella conversación tan sólo duraría un segundo y no llegarían a despertarse. "Soy un ángel, igual que tu."

"No te confundas viejo amigo. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Nuestras formas de luchar son demasiado opuestas. Tu tan sólo buscas tu propia victoria, yo por el contrario intento que ganen los humanos."

Mercal sonrió con maldad bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel. "Nunca lo he comprendido, esa devoción tuya por unos seres tan insignificantes, comparados con nosotros, seres mortales y débiles de espíritu que centran todo tu mundo. ¿Qué es lo que ves en ellos?"

"Lo mismo que tu no vez. No todos merecen nuestra protección, no te lo voy a negar, pero hay algunos, tal vez unos pocos, que deben ser salvados. Y si intentas hacer algo para evitarlo, seré el primero en enfrentarme a ti." El tono de voz de Castiel se había ido endureciendo por momentos. Mercal no parecía asustado ni mucho menos, su expresión apenas había cambiado, pero algo en su mirada era diferente, algo que le decía que Castiel era capaz de cumplir su promesa. "Dime una cosa al menos ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"No te sigo." Dijo Mercal aunque no logró despistar a CAstiel.

"Les has dado unas facultades que no deberían tener. Tu fuiste el primero el que en otra época intentó evitar que los humanos tuvieran alguna habilidad especial. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar ahora?"

"Yo no les he dado nada, tan sólo he sacado su gran potencial." Castiel lo miró fijamente en silencio. No era posible que Mercal pensara que era tan tonto como para creerse esa mentira tan grande. "Muy bien me has pillado. Les he dado algo que no les pertenecía en un principio."

"Les has dado al espada de Michael. ¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de lo que podría hacer alguien con ella si cayera en malas manos?"

"Tu eres el que crees en la bondad de los humanos, no yo, así que si un humano hace algo malo con la espada, para mi no serán más que daños colaterales, el bien es mucho mayor."

"Te aseguro que me gustaría comprenderte amigo mío, pero tus palabras no tienen ningún sentido."

"Tranquilo Cass, no me he vuelto loco, no he perdido el juicio al ver las atrocidades que son capaces de hacer los humanos. El plan está en marcha y ni tu ni nadie, por mucho que intentes atraer a los hermanos a tu bando, lo conseguiréis, porque la maquinaria ya está en marcha.

Mercal chasqueó los dedos mientras sonreía. Había aprendido el truco de un viejo genio al que había conocido unos cien años antes. Era muy útil hacer desaparecer a la gente con un simple movimiento de los dedos, aunque no le cabía duda que Castiel volvería a molestarle, pero para entonces los chicos ya habrían hecho su trabajo tal y como él quería.

- o -

"Tienes que concentrarte más Dean. Hay demonios muy poderosos, a los que no les costará ni medio segundo atacarte." Dean miró a Mercal, respirando entrecortadamente.

Después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento, el cazador estaba completamente agotado, se sentía incapaz de mover un músculo y tan sólo quería sentarse y volver a sentir las piernas de nuevo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, nos hablaste de una guerra contra los demonios. Pero desde que estás aquí, no hemos visto ningún demonio." El tono de voz de Dean sonó con especial sarcasmo, que no tuvo intención de esconder en ningún momento.

"Se están haciendo fuertes y tal vez cuando tengas un demonio delante, no desees estar allí cuando acabe contigo lentamente." Aquellas cosas no servían con Dean, no se asustaba con facilidad, pero había algo que siempre le hacía saltar. "O tal vez pierdas a tu hermano por un despiste tuyo."

Dean tomó aire, se concentró en su mano y de repente, una luz azulaba apareció en su palma, creció durante unos segundos y cuando fue lo bastante grande, la lanzó contra el ángel. Si había algo que era intocable para Dean, eso era la seguridad de su hermano frente a cualquier peligro.

"No está mal cazador. Vamos a ver si puedes llevarlo a la práctica." Dean no sabía de lo que hablaba y desde luego, desde la conversación con Castiel, no confiaba en ese hombre o en sus descabellados planes para acabar con los demonios.

Sin embargo, aquello lo cogió por sorpresa, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía delante a un auténtico demonio, metido en el cuerpo de un chico joven, que seguramente no debía superar los dieciocho años.

"Acaba con él usando tu fuerza." Dean miró a Mercal, no podía estar pidiéndole algo así, no cuando tenía delante a un muchacho que más parecía un crío. Por mucho que se tratara de un demonio, seguía siendo poco más que un niño. "Dean, si no lo haces tu, te atacará él."

"No puedo matar a ni crío."

El muchacho sonrió, levantó la mano y con un rápido movimiento lanzó a Dean contra la pared. "Te lo he avisado Dean, por mucho que tu veas un niño, dentro de él hay una horrible criatura que te matara si tiene la ocasión. ¿Qué harías si fuera Sam el que estuviera en tu lugar?"

Dean se concentró como antes y gracias a que cada vez le costaba menos esfuerzo, la bola de energía en su mano apareció en un segundo.

"No tienes porque hacerlo." Dijo el muchacho al ver que Dean iba en serio. "Tan sólo te he golpeado porque creía que ibas a hacerme daño."

"Cállate maldito demonio." Dijo Dean mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

"¿Demonio? no soy un demonio."

"¿No te das cuenta que tan sólo intenta engañarte? Acaba con él Dean, mata a ese demonio antes de que lo haga él contigo."

"Dean escúchame." Protestó el muchacho al ver a Dean levantar la mano hacia él. Mercal no es quien dice ser, tan sólo intenta confundiros para que sigáis su juego. Vengo de parte de C…"

"¡Matalo antes de que termine de convencerte de sus mentiras!" Pero Dean no lo hizo, algo le decía que no debía matarlo. En cambio fue Mercal el que lanzó una bola de energía contra el chico.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando el muchacho se deshacía en una bola de fuego entre gritos. Dean se quedó de piedra, jamás hubiera pensado que un ángel tuviera el corazón tan frío. Sam, que acababa de llegar, tenía un libro entre las manos, que apunto estuvo de caer al suelo al ver aquella dantesca escena.

"Sam, menos mal que has venido, espero tener más suerte contigo, que con tu hermano, para que comprendas la importancia de que estéis preparados."

Tras recuperarse, Sam dio un par de pasos hacia Dean, que todavía estaba tremendamente pálido. "Espero que no te refieras al imperio de terror que pretendes instaurar en la tierra."

"¿De que estás hablando Sam?" Dijo Mercal, mientras Dean lo miraba sorprendido.

"Castiel tenía razón, nuestro amigo, aquí el ángel no nos ha dicho exactamente para que nos está ayudando, pues puede que seamos nosotros los que le estemos ayudando a él a destruir el mundo."


	35. No amenaces a mi hermano

"Sam ¿Qué estás diciendo?" La aparición de su hermano había sido totalmente inesperada para Dean y mucho más sorprendente parecía la expresión dura y seria que tenía Sam.

"Mercal nos ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo. No quiero que luchemos contra los demonios, no quiere evitar ningún tipo de Apocalipsis en la tierra, quiere ser él mismo el que lo empiece y lo termine."

"Bueno, veo que te he infravalorado muchacho. Sabía que eras listo, mucho más tu hermano por supuesto." Dean quiso decir algo al respecto, ya estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le infravalorara cuando le comparaban con su hermano. "Pero no pensé que llegarías a esa conclusión tan pronto. Esperaba que me dieras un poco más de tiempo."

"No me gusta trabajar con gente que ni siquiera me dice quien es y que es lo que quiere sinceramente."

"Sin contar además la ayuda de Castiel ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?" Sam dudó sobre si debía hablar o no, no quería traicionar la ayuda que le había proporcionado Castiel en secreto, pero por lo visto no era algo tan secreto.

"Fue en un sueño."

"¿Un ángel se ha metido en tus sueños?" Sam no contestó la pregunta de su hermano, mantuvo la mirada fija sobre Mercal, estaba seguro que si le perdía de vista, si dejaba de mirarle, aprovecharía para hacer algo contra ellos.

"Me habló de este libro, me dijo que aquí encontraría lo que necesitara sobre tu historia y veo que no mintió." Mercal sonrió, parecía no importarle nada de lo que le estaba diciendo el menor de los hermano, era como si lo tuviera todo perfectamente controlado desde un principio.

"Es muy probable que tengas razón, aunque alguna de las cosas que allí se han escrito están exageradas, no tuve nada que ver la muerte de aquellos niños." Dean miró a los dos sin saber de lo que estaban hablando, pero se mantuvo en silencio, era obvió que él había desaparecido de aquella conversación.

"Supongo que comprenderás que decidamos no ayudarte ahora, dadas las circunstancias." Dijo Sam con cierto retintín en el tono de la voz. Aunque no fue algo que se notara demasiado, Sam se dio cuenta que la expresión del ángel había cambiado.

No dejaba de tener esa sonrisa en el rostro y seguía irradiando toda aquella superioridad, pero algo había cambiado. Tal vez se tratara de que ya no estaba tan seguro de que los hermanos fueran a trabajar para él y a lo mejor, pensó Sam mientras esperaba a que respondiera, veía peligrar su dominio de aquella guerra que él mismo pretendía empezar.

"Siento mucho decírtelo muchacho, pero escucha Sam, creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no puedes dejar de trabajar para mi. Es como si hubieras firmado un contrato. ¿No te lo había dicho? Y hay una serie de cláusulas a las que te convendría atenerte."

"¿De que estás hablando? Sabes muy bien que podemos destruirte con los poderes que tu mismo nos enseñaste a sacar a flote. Somos más fuertes que tu juntos y nos vamos a dejar amedrentar."

"¿Vuestros poderes? Ah sí. Pero mira, creo que eso también se me olvidó de comentároslo. Esos poderes no son innatos vuestros, el tuyo, pero no tan fuerte como te lo he proporcionado. Necesitaba dos guerreros fuertes y capaces para hacer mi trabajo sucio. Por eso os di los poderes y por eso os los puedo quitar."

Mercal dio un paso atrás acercándose a Dean. Sam tenía una ligera idea de lo que su oponente iba hacer y tenía miedo que Dean pudiera sufrir algún daño. "Dean." Dijo para llamar la atención de su hermano. Este, totalmente confuso y sin saber que hacer, lo miró, esperando que le diera alguna respuesta sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Entonces Dean lo vio en los ojos de su hermano. Después de tantos juntos y del tiempo que llevaban como pareja, las palabras eran algo totalmente accesorio en su relación, la simple mirada de esos ojos pardos le dio a entender lo que quería decirle Sam.

"No vamos a luchar a tu lado y si nos lo pones muy difícil, no tendremos ningún problema en luchar contra ti." Le dijo Sam al ángel, aunque ya no estaba del todo seguro si realmente era un ángel.

Mientras su hermano hablaba, Dean se había ido retirando de Mercal y en su lugar se había acercado a su hermano. Se había concentrado en su nuevo poder, al menos mientras lo tuviera, no permitiría que Mercal tocara a su hermano, llevaba toda la vida defendiéndolo y por mucho que hubiera dejado a un lado su vida de cazador, Sam seguía siendo y lo sería siempre, la persona más importante de su vida.

"Mira por donde, los dos Winchester peleando otra vez juntos. Me alegro de ser yo el causante de esta unión, pero al mismo tiempo, me apena ser el que la va a romper en el caso de que decidáis no seguir mis reglas."

"Ya no hay reglas." Dijo Dean con decisión. "Vete de aquí, márchate y déjanos tranquilos, llévate sus poderes si así lo deseas pero sal de nuestras vidas porque no vamos a trabajar para ti."

"Es una verdadera lástima escuchar eso."

Mercal chasqueó los dedos y sonrió, pero nada ocurrió a simple vista. Alargó la otra mano lentamente y señaló a Dean con el dedo. El cazador notó que el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba. No estaba seguro si estaba asustado o simplemente estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por su instinto, pero lo cierto era que ese momento no le gustaba nada.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado como si aquel mismo día hubieran estado de cacería, Dean se colocó delante de su hermano, pese a escuchar las quejas de Sam, pero no le hizo caso, notó su mano aferrándose a su hombro, intentando echarlo a un lado, pero aún así no hizo nada.

"Espero que sigas recordando como se hacen las cosas como un humano normal y corriente de Dean, por eso es que lo vas a volver a ser."

"No necesito tus poderes para acabar contigo, no serías el primer ser sobrenatural que mato y no parece que vayas a ser el más peleagudo."

No llevaba ningún arma encima pues durante esos días se había acostumbrado a entrenar con las bolas de energía. Si el ángel le atacaba no tendrían nada que hacer contra é, por lo que pensó que tal ve había sido demasiado arriesgado hacerle enfadar excesivamente pronto.

Mercal mostró una sonrisa horrible, conocía perfectamente a los chicos, los llevaba viendo desde días, dormir, hablar, hacer el amor, su vida se había acotado a los hermanos, por lo que ahora no tenían ningún secreto, ningún arma secreta que pudiera hacerle daño, sin que él lo supiera primero.

"Muy bien entonces, atácame." Mercal se quedó completamente quieto, con los dos brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin tener ninguna intención de hacer nada.

"Dean no lo hagas, sólo intenta jugar contigo."

"Lo se muy bien, pero es lo que debo hacer." Dean se dio un momento la vuelta, sin dejar de estar pendiente del ángel que permanecía inmóvil. Rozó con la mano la mejilla de su hermano y centró su mirada en Sam. _"Tengo que darte tiempo para que hagas lo que quieras que has pensado hacer para derrotarle." _

Sam sonrió, preguntándose si no sería posible, que de alguna manera, tuvieran algún tipo de telepatía para saber lo que el otro le decía mentalmente. Entonces lo vio dar un paso alejándose de él.

"No." Fue todo lo que dijo, pues sabía que lo demás no serviría de nada, Dean como siempre, había decidido sacrificarse por él, pese a todas las veces que le había dicho que no lo hiciera, por lo mucho que había insistido en que eran iguales, Dean seguía siendo totalmente protector con él.

"Vaya, al final el gallo ha decidido salir de corral." Dijo Mercal con tono jocoso. "¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad?" Dean dio paso más, pero un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que los pies no le respondían. "¿O simplemente estás intentando despistarme para que tu hermano pueda hacer algo?"

El cuerpo de Dean que no el por su propia voluntad comenzó a retroceder hacia la pared. "No voy a hacer nada, no tengo nada, voy armado y tu lo has dicho nos has quitado los poderes, no podría luchar contigo." El tono de Sam sonó más implorante que otra cosa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Por nada del mundo deseaba que Dean saliera herido, ya lo había visto acabar mal demasiadas veces y no deseaba que aquella vez ocurriera lo mismo y mucho que fuera por su culpa.

"Tal vez tengas razón después de todo, pero de todas formas tengo asegurarme." Mercal dio un golpe al aire con la mano y Dean se golpeó contra la pared, se sentía colgado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Mercal y que podía ser mucho peor. Después de todo, parecía que los ángeles y los demonios no se diferenciaban tanto.

Dean protestó pues una pequeña presión comenzó aparecer en su pecho. "Basta lo digo en serio no tengo nada con lo que enfrentarme a ti, déjale por favor, sólo quiero que nos dejes tranquilos."

"Demasiado tarde para eso Sam. O estás a mi lado o no merecéis vivir, porque no quiero que os interpongáis en mi camino cuando mi reino comience. Es una pena que hayas hecho caso a las palabras de Castiel, al menos será en su conciencia en la que caiga vuestras muertes."

La mano que tenía extendida hacia Dean se cerró con fuerza, por lo que el cazador comenzó a toser con fuerza. Había dejado de entrar aire en sus pulmones, lo intentaba pero no podía respirar, no había aire en su pecho, no entraba el aire en su nariz. Miró a su hermano ¿Cómo podía acabar muriendo así?

Habían dejado la caza, ya no eran problema para los demonios y otras criaturas, aquellos seres ya no tenían porque ir tras ellos, las cosas no podían terminar así. Entonces se dio cuenta que así terminaban siempre las cosas para los civiles cuando ellos no les salvaban la vida.

De repente lo vio, Mercal no se había dado cuenta pero una figura había aparecido. Castiel miró a Dean compungido, el muchacho no tenía buen aspecto y seguramente no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta, en su mano estaba la espada que Mercal le había dado a su hermano.

"Suelta al chico." Mercal se dio la vuelta.

"Vaya, al final ha venido la caballería."

"Lo digo en serio, deja al chico."

Pero en lugar de eso, Mercal apretó más la mano. Dean se quejó y gimió, podía notar los dedos invisibles del ángel alrededor de su cuello. "No me impresionan tus amenazas." La cabeza de Dean cayó hacia delante, finalmente había quedado inconsciente.

Castiel se sorprendió al ver a Mercal salir disparado contra la otra pared. "A mi tampoco me gustan las amenazas y mucho menos cuando van contra mi hermano." Sam todavía tenía la mano alzada contra él.


	36. Un precio a pagar

Castiel miró a Sam, aunque este parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia del ángel. El cazador tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano. "Se pondrá bien. ¿No se lo has dicho a tu hermano verdad?"

Sam apenas le estaba escuchando, al fin y al cabo, viendo a Dean en el suelo, inconsciente, no podía pensar en que le hubiera ocurrido algo realmente grave.

"¿Decirle el que?"

"He visto lo que has hecho. Todavía tienes el poder que te dio Azazel y tu hermano no lo sabe. Si fuera así, no creo que se sintiera muy feliz." Arrodillado junto a Dean, Sam se volvió hacia Castiel, sin apartar las manos de su hermano, acarició su frente intentando que le reconociera, que recuperara por fin el conocimiento.

"No te metas en mi vida, que nos hayas salvado es una cosa, pero por mucho que seas un ángel, es no te da derecho a juzgar lo que hago."

"En realidad si que puedo, aunque prefiero que sea el propio ser humano el que tome sus decisiones.

"Entonces déjame que haga las cosas a mi manera y ni se te ocurra decir le a Dean lo que has visto, cuando sea el momento apropiado, se lo diré yo mismo." Sam se concentró en Dean, aunque no le hacía falta mirar a Castiel, para saber que este no se había creído ni una palabra.

No tenía ninguna intención de contarle a Dean que podía acabar con los demonios y también desarmar a los ángeles. Su relación estaba bien tal cual era, sin cazas, sin criaturas sobrenaturales y sobretodo, sin el miedo de Dean a que su hermano se volviera el Anticristo.

Sam quería seguir así, sin cambiar nada, simplemente ser feliz con su hermano y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido. Mercal era el que quería que entraran en aquella guerra entre ángeles y demonios y ahora que lo habían echado de sus vidas, no tenían porque continuar, podían seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Levantó el cuerpo de Dean, aunque la hacerlo, le escuchó quejarse. Por fin estaba volviendo en si. "No comprendo ni apruebo vuestra relación, pero como he dicho, quiero actuéis por vosotros mismos."

"¿Podrías dejarnos? Dean necesita descansar, lo sabes muy bien y yo tengo que… sólo déjanos." Sam dejó a su hermano tumbado en la cama y comenzó a comprobar que no hubiera nada roto.

No escuchó nada cuando Castiel se fue, pero estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que iban a verlo en sus vidas. Sin embargo, en ese momento le daba igual. Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Dean y al llegar a su pierna derecha lo escuchó gemir por el dolor.

"No está rota, buena señal. Tal vez sea el golpe." Entonces notó el calor que desbordaba la pierna de Dean. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" Le subió la pernera del pantalón para poder ver y entonces vio una marca que antes no estaba allí.

"Sammy." Dean abrió ligeramente los ojos, aunque el dolor de cabeza, apenas la permitía pensar con claridad. Recordaba a Mercal, recordaba sus amenazas y se preguntó porque no estaba muerto.

"Bienvenido, ¿Cómo estás?" Sin dejarle contestar, Sam le besó. No le iba a decir que había temido perderle o que cuando no había despertado, se había temido que el golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido demasiado fuerte. No se lo iba a decir, porque simplemente estaba feliz de tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ya sabes, los viejos tiempos. Un pequeño exorcismo, un poco de sal y boom, el ángel se ha marchado. Es sorprendente que los mismos métodos sirva para ahuyentar tanto a ángeles como a demonios."

"Sam, no me vengas con esas. Se que no ha sido así, ¿Te ha ayudado Castiel o has hecho algo fuera de lo normal?" Sam odiaba que su hermano lo conociera tanto, porque no le podía contar ni la más pequeña mentira sin que le pillara. Aún así, decidió distraerle.

Se recostó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, lo apretó tanto contra su cuerpo que Dean podía escuchar lo rápido que latía su corazón. El mayor de los hermanos se preguntó si eso sería a causa de lo que no quería contarle o de que se alegraba de verle, pero no preguntó.

Sam volvió a besarle, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña marca en la pierna de su hermano. Se recostó sobre él. "Ese maldito ángel. No fue mala idea dejar todo esto de la caza. Creí que te perdía, otra vez y todo por meternos en esa estúpida guerra." Tomó el rostro de Dean entre sus manos y se apoderó de sus labios como si hiciera años que no lo hacía.

Dean suspiró con fuerza al notar las manos de Sam sobre su pecho, pero algo le llamó la atención, algo que estaba dentro de su cabeza, algo que le hablaba y que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos.

"Yo no… no…"

Sam se separó de él y le miró. "¿Dean estás bien?" Su hermano lo miró y por un momento Sam se asustó como pocas veces lo había hecho. La mirada de Dean estaba completamente vacía, no había nada, ni vida, ni miedo, ni nada, simplemente le miraba con unos ojos que no decían nada. "Dean."

"No podemos dejarlo, no puedo dejarlo, esta guerra nos matará a todos."

"Dean, vamos no asustes así." De repente el cuerpo de Dean se agitó con violencia, tanto que estuvo a punto de derribar a Sam que estaba sobre él. su hermano tomó de nuevo su rostro tratando de llamar si atención, pero todo fue inútil, era como si en el interior de su cuerpo no estuviera Dean.

"Es la marca." Sam se dio la vuelta. Castiel estaba otra vez allí, parecía que en realidad no se hubiera ido. Los miraba como si estuvieran viendo una película, sin meterse en medio, sin actuar, tan sólo diciendo lo que para él era totalmente obvio.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Castiel tan sólo señaló a la pierna de Dean. "¿Qué marca? ¿Quién le ha hecho eso, Mercal? ¿Por qué?"

"Necesita nuevos soldados y cuando los humanos descubren cual va a ser su verdadera función en esta guerra, quieren irse, pero para entonces ya es demasiado tarde." Castiel ni siquiera se inmutó lo más mínimo mientras hablaba. Parecía que no le importara ver el sudor frío en la frente de Dean o como no era capaz de decir una frase seguida, para él tan sólo era un humano más

"¿Y tu para que has venido, para darme la información o para ayudarme? Porque si tan sólo querías decirme que estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello, ya lo se, ya te puedes marchar otra vez para verlo todo desde tu primera fila del cielo."

Entonces lo vio, Sam se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambió la expresión del ángel, pues ahora, sus ojos decían algo muy distinto, algo que parecía casi una emoción humana, muy cercana a la pena.

"Debería haberos avisado antes, pero creo que os puedo ayudar." Castiel se quedó callado y durante un momento miró a su alrededor, parecía esperar que ocurriera algo, que no sucedió.

"No deberías estar aquí ¿verdad? Se supone que los ángeles no os involucráis en esta cosas, ¿cierto?"

Sam no escuchó la respuesta del ángel pues Dean se removió de nuevo en la cama y dijo casi gritando. "Duele mucho, la pierna, me está… está ardiendo y no lo puedo aguantar, Sam por favor, ayúdame."

"Dean tranquilo, estoy…" Su hermano levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de Castiel. "Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo." El ángel se agachó junto a la cama y contempló la herida. Sam lo miró en silencio, mientras Dean estuviera consciente, no iba a preguntar nada que pudiera asustarle.

Castiel levantó la mano y para sorpresa de Sam su hermano quedó inconsciente otra vez. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Evitarle el sufrimiento, porque esto se va a poner peor. Necesitamos a Mercal él es único que puede ayudarle, pero para eso, te pedirá algo a cambio no es alguien que haga las cosas gratis."

"Da igual, que pida lo que quiera; si puede ayudar a Dean, por mi vale." Incluso en sueños, Dean se quejó con fuerza. "Tranquilo… shhhh." Sam le acarició el cabello y le besó los labios tibios, con la esperanza que Dean lo sintiera cerca.

"Uno de los dos tendrá que unirse a su ejército y después de lo que te ha visto hacer estoy seguro a quien elegirá." Sam intentó matenerse serio, aunque no fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba diciendo el ángel.

Durante toda su vida, su padre y su hermano habían estado luchando para que él no se convirtiera en una criatura demoníaca, y ahora si quería salvar, tenía que convertirse en seguidor de un ángel que tenía sus propios planes para el mundo.

"No le queda mucho tiempo. Es marca es un veneno muy poderoso que se esparce por su cuerpo, provocando el más intenso de los dolores. No hay remedios, ni curaciones que yo pueda hacer, porque sólo el que ha provocado esto, lo puede evitar."

"Llámale, convócale, haz lo que sea necesario para que Mercal venga aquí."

"¿"stás seguro?"

Como toda respuesta, Sam besó de nuevo a Dean, ahora estaba seguro que podía hacer algo para salvarle y sin a cambio tenía que sacrificarse él, entonces le precio a pagar merecería la pena.

"¿Alguien me llamaba? Sam que alegría volver a verte, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"


	37. Donde está Sam?

El dolor en la pierna era intenso, pero se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un profundo sueño y no pudiera saber si estaba realmente consciente. Durante un segundo, el dolor se hizo intenso, alguien le estaba tocando, alguien le estaba vendando la pierna o algo parecido.

Por fin, Dean abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Conocía bien la habitación, era su dormitorio, el que compartía con Sam. Buscó a su hermano por toda la habitación, mientras el dolor se hacía algo más fuerte.

Se quejó, no pudo evitarlo y volvió a notar unas manos que se posaban sobre su piel. Bajó la mirada, esperando encontrarse a Sam, pero él no estaba allí, aunque no estaba solo en la habitación.

"Castiel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y donde está mi hermano?" El ángel lo miró en silencio durante un segundo y luego volvió a hacer algo sobre su pierna herida. Le dolió, pero no se quejó. "¿Puedo llamarte Cass verdad? Bien Cass, dime de una vez que es lo que es lo que estás haciendo aquí y donde está mi hermano."

"Sam me pidió que cuidara de ti." Dijo por fin el ángel sin levantar la vista de la herida. "Mercal sabe lo que hace, ha estado a punto de matarte. Ya no hay infección en la herida, pero tendrás que permanecer en al cama unos días para poder recuperarte."

"Ya me estás cabreando Cass, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Dean se incorporó, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama, entre gemidos de dolor.

"Sam no está."

"¿Cómo que no está?"

De haber podido, Dean se hubiera levantado de un salto y hubiera buscado a Sam por todo el apartamento. Aquello le daba mala espina. Sabía que no era tan simple como que su hermano estuviera comprando algo para cenar. Había algo más, algo que Castiel no le estaba diciendo, seguramente porque Sam se lo había pedido, para no asustarle, para no enojarle más y al final se hiciera daño.

"¡Sam!" No hubo respuesta y Dean sintió que el corazón le daba una punzada de dolor. "¡Sam!" Repitió con mayor fuerza, aunque ya sabía muy bien que su hermano no le iba a contestar. Sam no estaba, Sam se había ido y si había algo en lo que no quería pensar, era donde se había ido y porque lo había dejado herido.

"Tienes que descansar para que la herida se cure y el veneno salga completamente de tu cuerpo."

"Y una mierda. ¿Dónde está mi hermano y porque estás tu aquí en su lugar? No es que no te tenga aprecio, aunque la verdad es que no te conozco, pero prefiero que Sam sea mi enfermero, la verdad es que me pone más que tu." Castiel no se inmutó, llevaba mucho tiempo observando desde arriba el comportamiento de los Winchester como para sabe que aquello tan sólo era un medio de protegerse del propio miedo y alejar el terror a que su hermano hubiera cometido alguna locura.

"Sam sólo quería protegerte y no podía hacer mucho más. Tengo órdenes de cuidar de ti, no se que es lo que tienes, pero eres de suma importancia en esta guerra. Es posible Sam también lo supiera y por eso lo hizo."

"¿Qué es lo que hizo?" Dean se volvió a incorporar, o al menos lo intentó, tratando de no darle importancia a las nauseas y al mareo. La pierna le estaba matando, pero Sam era más importante y si había hecho algo realmente.

"Si sigues así te vas a lastimar."

Castiel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y lo empujó contra la cama, sin apenas esforzarse. Dean lo miró desde la cama, respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo quería respuesta y si había alguien que se las podía dar, ese era el ángel que parecía estar cuidando de él.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Volvió a repetir Dean con una plegaría casi lastimera. Estaba cansado, dolorido y quería dormir, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que el dolor que sentía en el corazón desapareciera.

"Sam salvó tu vida, no podía hacer otra cosa."

La expresión en el rostro de Dean cambió de repente. ¿Por qué sabía lo que eso significaba? ¿Por qué su corazón le estaba diciendo que no volvería a ver a su hermano, que Sam había tenido que decidir entre salvarle la vida o estar a su lado? Al fin y al cabo las dos cosas hubieran significaba su separación para siempre, si le salvaba, se marchaba, si no lo hacía Dean moría. En cualquier caso, ninguna de las dos posibilidades era realmente buena para ellos.

"Sam se ha ido. Sam se ha ido con ese bastardo de Mercal para que me salvara la vida." Dean tan sólo repitió aquello que su corazón hacía un rato que no hacía más que repetirle y cuando por fin lo dijo en voz alta, de algún modo macabro, sintió un gran alivio.

"Lo siento, no pude hacer nada."

"¿Qué no pudiste hacer nada? Por el amor de Dios Castiel, eres un ángel, puedes hacer cualquier cosa y no creo que Mercal sea un maldito ángel mucho más poderoso que tu. Trae de vuelta a Sam."

"No puedo hacerlo, fue su decisión marcharse, no puedo traerlo a la fuerza."

"No fue su decisión. Sam no tuvo otra alternativa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en su lugar si tu ser amado estuviera a punto de morir? Trae de vuelta a mi hermano YA."

Dean no estaba muy seguro de con quien estaba más disgustado, sin con Sam por haber hecho aquella locura sin consultarle o con Castiel por no haber hecho por impedirlo. O consigo mismo por haberse convertido en el cebo de Mercal. Había sido tan fácil. Él era el punto débil de Sam, todos los ángeles y demonio debían saber a aquellas alturas que el uno haría cualquier cosa por el otro y eso lo había usado Mercak contra él.

"Si lo traigo de vuelta ahora, seguramente Mercal volverá a poner en marcha el veneno. Ahora mismo, la herida de tu pierna sigue abierta, si rompo el trato, Mercal te volverá a envenenar y morirás. ¿Sabes como se sentirá tu hermano si mueres por lo que él pensará que es su culpa? No quieres hacerle eso."

"Entonces llévame con él, déjame verle y hablar con él. Seguramente hay algo que pueda hacer para traerlo de vuelta, podemos matar a Mercal, en realidad no me importaría matar a ese ángel. Además te ayudaría a poner esta guerra a vuestro favor."

Castiel miró al cazador. Había pasado mucho tiempo observándole a él y a su hermano, viendo lo que él y el resto de los ángeles veían como actos impuros y nada propios de unos hermanos. Pero les había dejado, no era del tipo de ángeles que obligaban a los humanos a seguir sus directrices, siempre había creído en el libre albedrío.

Pero nunca lo había visto así, nunca había visto a Dean mirar a nadie a los ojos así, con aquel dolor, con aquella angustia contenida en su mirada. De repente, sintió la mano de Dean sobre la suya, cogiéndola con fuerza, como si le estuviera implorando en silencio que le ayudara.

"Podría llevarte con él, pero en tu estado, no aguantarías de pie ni dos minutos. Estás muy débil Dean y si te acercas a Mercal y a su gente, no tardarían en matarte, saben que quieres de vuelta a tu hermano y hará cualquier cosa para quedarse con Sam. No puedes luchar contra ellos, te matarán antes de que veas a Sam."

"¿quieres que me recupere? ¿Quieres que forme parte de tu estúpida guerra de algún modo? Pues para eso necesito a Sam o al menos saber que está bien." Dean apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Castiel, sin apartar los ojos del ángel.

Aquella mirada fue como si los ojos del cazador ardieran contra los suyos y Castiel no lo pudo soportar por más tiempo. Le había hecho una promesa a Sam antes de que este se marchara y ahora se daba cuenta por qué tenía que cumplirla.

"_Cuida de mi hermano. Dime una cosa ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda comunicar con él? Dean me odiará por haberle dejado, no comprenderá que lo haya hecho para salvarle la vida. Necesito hacerle ver que todo va bien, aunque no sea verdad. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero."_

"_Dame la mano." _Así lo hizo Sam sin saber lo que pensaba hacer el ángel.

Se asustó al ver el cuchillo, pero no se alejó. Clavó la mirada en Dean, que todavía estaba semiinconsciente y de vez en cuando se quejaba por el dolor. Notó la hoja del cuchillo al penetrar en su piel, pero no dijo nada y sintió la sangre correr por su mano. Bajó la mirada notar la mano de Castiel cogiendo la suya.

"_Seré tu mensajero. Si quieres comunicarte con Dean, podrás hacerlo a través de mi, pero cuidado, si te descubren te matarán y luego vendrán a por mi, si estoy con Dean nos matarán a los dos."_

"_¿Podré hablar con Dean a través de ti?"_

"_Si."_

Ahora Dean lo comprendía. Dean no se estaba quieto, no dejaba de moverse y si seguía así al final se haría daño en la pierna. Además Castiel conocía perfectamente ese veneno, por lo que estaba seguro que la cabeza le dolía y que cualquier movimiento significaba un terrible mareo.

Sólo había alguien que pudiera mantenerlo tranquilo. Castiel cerró los ojos y concentró todo su pensamiento en Sam. No fue fácil al principio, pues era como sintonizar una radio sin saber el dial en el que se encuentra. Dean lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la boca para preguntarle.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, pues antes de poder hablar, la mano de Castiel se posó sobre su mejilla.

"Dean."

El cazador sabía que se trataba de Castiel, tenía delante al ángel lo estaba viendo no tenía ninguna duda, pero conocía aquella voz sonaba dentro de su cabeza mejor que la suya propia.

"¿Sam?" Aquello no podía ser más extraño, estaba viendo a un ángel, estaba hablando con él, pero al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que se trataba de Sam, que su hermano le estaba hablando. "¿Sam eres tu? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Es complicado, pero si, soy Sam." Castiel sonrió y en ese momento Dean vio la expresión que su hermano mostraba cuando le sonreía con timidez, cuando Dean le decía algo al oído. "Tienes que descansar para seguir esta lucha. Lo siento, siento mucho lo que hice." Castiel se sentó en la cama, no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo, de alguna forma, demasiado poderosa para ser la primera vez que Sam contactaba con su hermano, el joven cazador estaba controlado el cuerpo de Castiel. "Pero tenía que salvarte, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Oh Sammy." La mano de Castiel, que tanto se parecía en ese momento a la de Sam recorrió el rostro de Dean. "Eres un cabezota." Dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Dean. ¿Por qué su corazón le estaba diciendo que no volviera a ver nunca más a Sam? "Sam vuelve conmigo por favor."

"Necesito que me encuentres, si tu me sacas de esto, Mercal no podría decir que le he abandonado y que he roto mi acuerdo con él." Castiel se acercó al rostro de Dean y se deslizó hasta llegar a su oído. "Te quiero y se que vendrás a por mi."

Sin dejar contestar a Dean cerró su boca con un beso, idéntico a los que Sam le había dado a su hermano tantas veces, con al misma intensidad, la misma pasión y la misma desesperación que las veces que lo había hecho con su fuera la última oportunidad. Si había llegado a pensar que Castiel le estaba tomando el pelo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era así.

"No voy a dejarte hermanito. Voy a sacarte de esta."

"Si, pero primero tienes que recuperarte tu. No me gustan nada esas ojeras, pareces cansado. Duerme un poco y hazle caso a Castiel, me prometió que cuidaría de ti."

"Sam yo…" Pero su hermano ya se había ido, en los ojos del ángel ya no estaba la mirada de Sam. "¿Sam?"

"Lo siento, se ha ido."

"Sam…" Dean cerró los ojos, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho su hermano. Tenía que recuperarse para dar con él y sobretodo para acabar con el desgraciado que le había robado a su hermano.


	38. Separados

"Seguramente, si Sam estuviera aquí me echaría la bronca por decirte esto Cass, pero como no está, te diré que me dejes en paz. Incluso cuando estaba dormido sabía que estabas pegado a la cama." Castiel lo miró en silencio y por mucho que Dean intentaba leer lo que su rostro decía, no había forma de saber nada sobre sus inexpresivos ojos. "Incluso cuando estoy durmiendo se que estás ahí."

"Sólo estoy cumpliendo la palabra que le prometí a Sam."

En el momento en el que Castiel vio que Dean se intentaba levantar, puso una mano sobre su pecho y bien por lo débil que todavía se encontraba o por algún tipo de poder angelical que su compañero de habitación estaba usando con le, cayó en seguida sobre la cama otra vez.

"Sam no está punto. Sam se ha ido para que ayudarme a mi que pueda salvarle luego a él. Creo que he dejado de ser un crío hace mucho tiempo como para tenerte pegado a mi culo todo el tiempo." De nuevo el ángel no se inmuto. "Vale, ya he tenido bastante." Casi de un salto, Dean se levantó de la cama, tal vez demasiado rápido para que su cuerpo lo pudiera soportar, pero aún así consiguió permanecer de pie. "Si estás aquí para ayudarme, muy bien ayúdame a volver a andar con normalidad, a volver a estar en forma para ir a por Sam, si vas a ponerte en medio de todo lo que intento hacer, entonces será mejor que te vayas."

Al ver que de nuevo Castiel no hacía nada, Dean decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía; cuando se trataba de proteger a Sam, de salvarlo o simplemente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su hermano, Dean siempre conseguía sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

Estaba agotado, por más que había pasado varios días durmiendo, recuperándose de la herida en la pierna, sabía que no estaba al cien por cien, que cualquier enfrentamiento con un demonio acabaría mal para él y cualquier criatura sin mayor esfuerzo, podría dejarlo fuera de combate.

Pero aún así, lo intentaría, por Sam, por lo que sentía por él, por la persona a la que más quería en su vida. Así, con paso no tan firme como le hubiera gustado, dio un paso adelante. Definitivamente la pierna no le respondía como debería hacerlo, por lo que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, pero el brazo de Castiel lo impidió, sosteniéndole.

"No hace falta que lo hagas por caridad o por no se que promesa le hayas hecho a Sam. Prefiero caer cien veces a que me tengas retenido en esta habitación como un inválido para que no me haga daño."

Los dos se miraron se miraron un momento. Por más que lo intentaba, Dean no encontraba la forma de descifrar lo que decían sus ojos. Castiel parecía preocupado, pero no lo suficiente comprometido como para confiar en él y permitirle hacer las cosas tal y como le estaba pidiendo él.

"Suéltame, puedo hacerlo." Dean empujó el brazo del ángel, pero por mucha fuerza que usara, no conseguiría nada. "He dicho que me sueltes." No quería que Sam lo viera así, derrotado, incapaz de andar por si mismo. ¿Cómo iba a ir a buscar a su hermano cuando no podía dar ni un solo paso por si mismo?

"Si quieres suicidarte no te lo voy a prohibir, pero no antes de que terminemos con esta guerra. Ya te dije que hay algo en ti, algo importante y no voy a desperdiciar la que puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de hacer algo porque no sepas ver la prioridades."

"¿De que demonios estás hablando? Soy un cazador, o hasta no hace muchos meses lo era. Pero sin mi hermano al lado no puedo hacer nada."

Sin que Dean se diera cuenta, Castiel lo llevó hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara. Parecía un coche sin dirección, perdido en una gran autopista sin saber donde estaba su horizonte o en que dirección se perdería para siempre. Sam era su copiloto, la única persona que sabía leer su mapa de carreteras, le daba las direcciones adecuadas y le hacía frenar cuando sabía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Pero sin su hermano estaba completamente perdido, el Impala que había dentro de él tenía los faros sin luces y el volante no era capaz de saber a donde tenía que girar.

Pero hacerse el tipo duro era su mejor interpretación, ya eran muchos años demostrando a la gente que sus sentimientos no se interponían cuando tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Había visto morir a toda su familia, había visto morir a su hermano y había pensado durante unas horas que todo su mundo se había terminado para siempre. ¿Sería este el verdadero momento en el que eso ocurriría?

"Ese es tu problema Dean." Dijo por fin Castiel, como si hubiera estando escuchando durante aquellos últimos segundos todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que habían pasado por la mente de Dean. "Crees que tu hermano es mejor que tu. Estás tan seguro que Sam es más inteligente que tu, que tiene más recursos… tienes tan baja autoestima que ahora intentas hacerte creer a ti mismo que no puedes hacer esto sin Sam."

Dean no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a Castiel con unas ganas terribles de matarle por decir aquello. Como si le conociera, como si supiera algo sobre él o sobre su familia. ¿Qué derecho tenía un ángel a hablarle así? Pero de todas formas, no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, eso era precisamente lo que pensaba de si mismo.

"Si quieres volver a tener a tu hermano a tu lado otra vez, te aconsejo que empieces a hacer la cosas a mi manera o de lo contrario, lo único que conseguirás, será que un demonio te mate o peor aún, que tu hermano esté para siempre condenado en las garras de Mercal."

La mano de Dean se agarrotó sobre el brazo de Castiel al escuchar aquello. "¿Cuál es tu plan entonces Cass?"

- o -

"Vamos Sam, no me mires así como si fuera el malo de la película." Mientras miraba a Mercal delante de él, Sam tan sólo tenía ganas de acabar con él allí mismo, de matarlo y acabar con todo su problema de una sola vez. "Espero que no sigas pensando en hacerme daño muchacho."

Con la mirada, Mercal le señaló el tatuaje que había hecho en la piel del joven cazador. Se trataba de una estrella de seis puntas y en su centro una extraña inscripción, en un lenguaje que seguramente no sería humano.

Mercal era muy listo, demasiado para el gusto de Sam. _"Se que intentarás escaparte o matarme incluso. Os llevo controlando mucho tiempo Sam, se de lo que vosotros Winchester sois capaces de hacer."_

Sam tan sólo notó el dolor en el brazo, sin que Mercal llegara a moverse y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el tatuaje estaba allí, imborrable y le daba demasiado miedo pensar lo que el ángel podía hacerle con él.

"_Ese pequeño diseño es bonito ¿verdad? Es mío, yo mismo lo inventé hace… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo hace, pero sigue siendo igual de válido." _Mercal se acercó a Sam y sonrió al ver el miedo y la rabia en los ojos del cazador. _"Si se te ocurre, por alguna razón tratar de escapar de aquí, cosa que yo no te recomendaría, digamos que el tatuaje sirve de cadenas para ti y te mataría en el mismo momento en que te alejes de mi. en cuanto a tu hermano…"_

"_No me metas a Dean en esto. Dijiste que le dejarías vivir si me unía a ti y lo he hecho. Así que como se te ocurra hacerle algo."_

Mercal levantó la mano, una mano pálida y excesivamente huesuda para parecer minimamente humana. Sam dejó de hablar de repente, con una terrible sensación de miedo por lo que Mercal pudiera hacerle a Dean si le enfurecía.

"_No se seas así Sam. Sabes que esto es un trato entre tu y yo. Si decides romper el trato, dejarme tirado o intentas jugármela, por no decir intentar matarme, Dean pagará las consecuencias."_

Ahora Sam seguía recordando aquella conversación y pensando que pasaría si fuera el propio ángel el que decidiera romper el trato, si se cansara de tenerlo cerca o sus servicios ya no fueran necesarios. Después de todo, Dean nunca estaría seguro, al menos hasta que aquella guerra terminara.

"Ya he matado por ti a tres demonios y un ángel, aunque nunca me dijiste que había hecho ese ángel para merecer algo así. Pero no he preguntado, me he manchado las manos de una sangre que vendrá conmigo el resto de mi vida y todavía no has dicho contra quien estamos luchando en esta guerra. No veo al enemigo que tan fervientemente estás peleando."

Mercal se sentó junto a Sam en el enorme banco, mientras contemplaba al resto de jóvenes. Sam ya había llegado a la conclusión de que la mayoría de ellos, que no debían superar los veinte años, tenían cierta habilidad y que Mercal los estaba reclutando para llevar a cabo sus planes. El problema era saber cuales eran esos planes.

"¿Es que todavía no lo has visto? El enemigo está en todas partes, en los ángeles y sobretodo en los demonios. Por no hablar de los humanos. Todos están corrompidos. Algunos más que otros y algunos pueden ser salvados, pero para eso necesito soldados. Tengo que rescatar a los que pueda y los que no…"

"Creía que esto era parte de una especie de Apocalipsis o algo así y resulta que no es más que la cruzada de un loco por hacer que todo el mundo, ¿Qué, sea purificado? Estás mucho pero de lo que yo pensaba."

"_¿Qué es lo que he hecho Dean? Le he dado a un psicópata mi alma y le he jurado llevara cabo sus batallas cuando en realidad, es a él a quien deberíamos enfrentarnos, juntos, tu y yo, hombro con hombro, como siempre. Y en lugar de eso, mírame eres lo único que me retiene aquí."_

"_Voy a sacarte de ahí."_

"_¿Dean?" _Sam trató de no aparentar muy sobresaltado al escuchar de repente la voz de su hermano en su cabeza. Mercal estaba hablando, le estaba diciendo algo sobre lo importante que era esa cruzada frente a los que intentaban transformar el mundo, pero Sam no le estaba prestando atención, pues no sería la última vez que el ángel le diría algo así.

"_Dale las gracias a Castiel, aunque supongo que yo también me he puesto bastante pesado para conseguir hablar contigo."_

"_¿Cómo estás?" _La voz, aunque tan sólo resonaba en su cabeza, sonó más atemorizada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero que más daba sonar preocupado por su ser amado cuando podían no volver a verse nunca.

"_He estado mejor, pero creo que tengo un buen enfermero, aunque yo más lo llamaría un carcelero."_

"_Dean…" _Si había algo que Sam no soportaba a veces de su hermano era el sentido del humor para ocultar el verdadero problema.

"_Vale, lo siento. Pero es cierto, creo que en un par de días estaré en plena forma y Cass, bueno digamos que me va a enseñar un par de trucos. Te lo dije y te lo vuelo a decir, voy a sacarte de allí."_

"_Lo se. Dean, te quiero."_

"_Yo también te quiero."_

Antes de lo que ninguno de los hubiera querido, la conexión se rompió y Sam volvió a su terrible realidad. Levantó la mirada, al darse cuenta que Mercal no estaba hablando, sino que tan sólo le estaba contemplando.

"¿Hablando con tu hermano? ¿Qué tal si me cuentas vuestros pequeños secretos?"

"No." Sam se puso en pie con firmeza.

"Muy bien, como quieras, pero de todas formas, cuando te des cuenta del sufrimiento que le estás causando a tu hermano, me lo dirás de todas formas." Mercal sonrió con maldad al ver el pánico en los ojos de Sam. Parecía que el cazador por fin lo estaba entendiendo.


	39. Siempre te querré

"¿Vas a quererme siempre? Pase lo que pase." Dean se incorporó en la cama, dejó que la sábana resbalara por su cuerpo. Sonrió y acercándose a Sam le besó.

"Sabes muy bien que pase lo que pase soy tuyo. Cuando dije que te quería, lo dije para siempre y me importa muy poco que se acabe el mundo mientras sigas estando a mi lado. Si un día te pierdo, creo que me importará muy poco lo demás."

"No digas eso, con al vida que llevamos, podría pasarnos cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo voy a pensar en lo que haría si te pierdo? No quiero tener eso en mi cabeza cada vez que nos enfrentamos a un demonio o algo peor."

Dean se echó a reír. Sam siempre era el más práctico de los dos, el que no miraba más allá del momento que estaban viviendo, porque el futuro, teniendo cuenta la vida que tenían, daba realmente miedo.

"Entonces puedo decirte que mientras esté vivo y mientras piense en ti, te querré."

Desde la cama, Sam tiró de su hermano y rodeó el cuerpo de Dean con las dos piernas. Lo apretó con fuerza y sonriendo le susurró al oído. "Vas a ser siempre mío y por mucho que los demonios quieran separarnos, no habrá forma de que te alejen de mi."

Dean despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Castiel seguía a su lado. Por lo que creía el cazador, el ángel no descansaba en ningún momento y mucho menos se tomaba un rato para dormir. Lo miraba fijamente, como si llevara horas haciéndolo.

"Has gritado el nombre de tu hermano. Creo que se trataba de una pesadilla."

Dean sonrió con tristeza. "En realidad era uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo con Sam; un momento tan íntimo que ni el fin del mundo podría haberse interpuesto entre nosotros entonces. Ahora tan sólo me parece una ensoñación, algo totalmente imposible."

Le dolía la pierna, pero ya no era lo mismo que los últimos días. Sabía que Castiel le había estado haciendo algo y le había hablado sobre cierta medicina de dios, algo que había aprendido de otro ángel y que desde luego le estaba ayudando. Además le estaba entranando mentalmente.

"Tu mente tiene que estar abierta, dispuesta a todo para poder entrar en la guarida de Mercal. Tendrás que ser rápido, no sólo de movimientos, sino también de pensamientos."

"Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que vi Karate Kid. _Dar cera, pulir cera." _Castiel no mostró ningún tipo de sentimiento ante aquella broma de Dean. _"A Sam le habría hecho gracia." _Decía en todo momento, como si tuviera que recordarse que iba a recuperar a su heramno pasara lo que pasara. _"Porque te querré pase lo que pase. Te lo dije entonces y ahora lo mantengo más vivo que nunca."_

"¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy maestro Jedi?"

Dean se puso de pie lentamente. Todavía no estaba seguro de poner los dos pies en el suelo y hacer fuerza en la pierna herida. No quería forzarse, no si eso significaba retrasar su rescate de Sam. Pero aquel día apenas le dolió, la medicina de Castiel estaba haciendo realmente efecto.

"Quiero que te enfrentes a mi." Dean lo miró sorprendido y por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma del ángel. Pero Castiel no hacía bromas, Castiel siempre hablaba en serio y sobretodo era completamente sincero. "Quieres enfrentarte a Mercal y es un muy fuerte, además no estará solo, habrá esbirros suyos por todos lados y no te lo van a poner fácil."

"¿No podrías colarme directamente donde tengan a Sam? Llegó a él, lo encuentro y me lo llevo. No sería muy difícil."

Antes de decir nada, Castiel le entregó un vaso y una pastilla. "El poder de los ángeles te ayudará a sanar, pero la medicina de los hombres sigue siendo efectiva."

"Cada día te pareces más a una enfermera, creo que cualquier día te veré entrar con una cofia." Castiel se mantuvo serio. "Es igual. Lo dicho, porque no me llevas a donde tengan a Sam."

"Tratas a Mercal como si fuera un humano. Ya te he dicho que se trata de un ángel muy poderoso y sobretodo antiguo. Sabe lo que hace y estoy seguro que tendrá puesto algún tipo de cadena entre él y Sam. De lo contrario tu hermano ya habría buscado al forma de volver contigo."

"Me está usando de escudo contra Sam." Dijo Dean resignadamente. Castiel tenía razón, si no fuera por algo así, Sam ya estaría con él.

No quería ser el motivo por el que Sam lo estaba pasando mal. No quería ser un lastre para su hermano, no si eso significaba que Sam tenía que hacer cosas horribles, si tenía que matar, si tenía que dejar de ser por ayudarlo y evitar que Mercal lo matara en cualquier momento.

"Dime lo que tengo que hacer para llegar a Sam y dime también, si hay alguna forma de matar a ese desgraciado de Mercal."

"Mercal es cosa mía. Los humanos no podéis sin perder la vida en el intento. Os descubriría antes de poder alcanzarle y tocarle un pelo." Dean se acercó a Castiel, caminando lentamente, probando a echar peso sobre la pierna herida, dando zancadas más largas y dando pequeños saltos. Todo parecía estar bien.

"No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por nosotros. A estas alturas ya lo ha hecho demasiado gente."

"Si hubiera otra forma de hacer esto te la diría, pero Dean, tu tienes que recuperar a tu hermano, vosotros, tan sólo vosotros dos juntos sois la mejor esperanza de la raza humana en esta guerra contra la gente de Mercal. Yo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejárosle camino libre para que hagáis vuestro trabajo."

"No aceptaré que des tu vida por nosotros, encontraremos otra forma de solucinar esto, sin tener que derramar tu sangre."

"Eso da igual ahora, tienes que aprender muchas cosas si realmente quieres enfrentarte a Mercal y su gente. Espero que quieras mucho a tu hermano, porque las cosas no van a ser fáciles y cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que hacer cosas que no podrás comprender."

Dean no preguntó a que se refería Castiel con eso de hacer cosas que no comprendería, pero todo aquello le sonaba a tener que hacer algún que otro sacrificio, uno más no tendría demasiada importancia a esas alturas, no si con ello, Sam volvía a su lado.

- o -

"¡No lo haré! No voy a matar más ángeles, ni siquiera demonios, para tu simple diversión." Sam gritó tanto que los que estaban a su alrededor se volvieron para mirarlo, mientras cuchicheaban algo a sus espaldas.

"Maldito cazador. Te crees que por ser hábil con las armas y por ser quien más enemigos a aniquilado de los que aquí están contigo, puedes atreverte a gritarme, como si fueras un igual a mi."

Mercal se levantó de su trono y se movió por la sombría habitación. Sus pasos parecían retumbar en el suelo, aunque en realidad no había ni el más mínimo ruido. Apartó la capa negra de su espléndido ropaje y se acercó a Sam, dando una vuelta alrededor del muchacho.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para llevarme la contraria?" Se acercó más a él y sin dejarle contestar le dijo casi al oído. "Aquí, la insubordinación se paga muy cara Sammy. Y no consiente y la más mínima crítica hacia mi modo de hacer las cosas.

Sam apretó los dientes teniendo lo peor. Sin embargo, ya no podía aguantarlo más, ya no podía matar más cazadores, más ángeles, incluso detestaba matar demonios, simplemente porque Mercal decía que habían sido unos blasfemos, porque habían roto las normas divinas, que Sam no veía por ningún lado o simplemente porque tal y como decía Mercal, había llegado su momento.

"Muchos de los que estáis en esta habitación, habéis tenido dudas en el pasado sobre mis órdenes, casi todos habéis pensando, en alguna ocasión que no estábamos actuando correctamente y tan sólo unos pocos me habéis insultado, cuestionando diciendo ante todos los demás que estoy equivocado."

Mercal miró a Sam y tomó su rostro con la mano. De nuevo se escuchó un murmullo, como si todo el mundo, menos Sam supiera lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. La puerta del fondo de la habitación se abrió de golpe y tres sombras aparecieron, aunque dos empujaban a la tercera.

"Siento tener que hacer esto, pero te dije que tenías ue ser fiel a lo que yo te dijera o de lo contrario…"

"No, no es posible. No" Sam se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, mirando a los recién llegados que se mantenían en la sombra. Aún así reconoció sin problemas la figura del medio. "Dean no."

Dos hombres llevaban a su hermano cogido de los brazos. Por lo poco que podía verlo, Dean apenas se movía, estaba agotado y por algún motivo que Sam no llegaba a comprender estaba totalmente derrotado.

"Te lo dije cuando llegaste, tan sólo le perdonaría la vida a a tu hermano si tu estabas a mi lado, si cumplías con tu palabra. No lo has hecho y eso merece un castigo que comprendas bien."

"No es mi hermano, lo sabría, si Dean estuviera realmente aquí lo sabría."

"Se que vuestra unión es increíble. Pero mira en tu interior Sam y dime si ese hombre que tienes ahí no es tu hermano de verdad."

Sam respiró profundamente y con paso vacilante se dio la vuelta. Todo su ser deseaba que ese no fuera su hermano; que no se tratara más que de un sucio juego mental o algo similar para hacerle seguir con aquel plan destructivo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de su hermano, el corazón el dio un vuelco. Encontró la conexión, la unión que siempre había entre sus miradas, ya fuera en la cama o en campo de batalla. Cuando Sam miraba a su hermano, todo lo demás desaparecía y se quedaban ellos solos en el mayor de los silencios, separados del resto del mundo, como si nada más importara. Por un segundo, Sam se dio cuenta que le ocurría lo mismo con ese al que no creía como su hermano un momento antes.

"Vale, lo siento, dame otra oportunidad te juro que haré bien las cosas, acabaré con quien tu quieras, pero no le hagas daño a mi hermano."

Mercal sonrío gratamente, pues por fin tenía a Sam justo donde quería. El muchacho estaba fuera de si, no tenía ningún control sobre sus propios nervios y las palabras apenas salían de su boca. Era el momento apropiado para apretarle un poco más las cuerdas que lo ataban.

"Esto me duele tanto como a ti muchacho, pero si no lo hago ahora, tarde o temprano volverás a cuestionarme." Mercal hizo un gesto a los dos hombres que sujetaban a Dean y a un mismo tiempo los dos lo dejaron caer al suelo de golpe. "Creo que una pequeña reprimenda comprenderás lo que intento decirte."

En dos largas zancadas, Sam llegó hasta Dean y se arrodilló frente a él. tomó su rostro entre las manos y le ayudó a incorporarse para poder mirarle a la cara.

"Dean ¿que haces aquí? No deberías haber venido, se que estabas muy débil todavía." Intentó contener las lágrimas, sobretodo para que Mercal no viera cuanto estaba sufriendo.

"Te dije que te querría siempre. No podía dejarte aquí, destruyéndote por mantenerme a salvo. Si tengo que morir hoy, mejor que sea por ti, así nos encontraremos antes en el otro lado."

"No, no digas eso, no me quiero seguir si se que no está ahí."

"Vamos, vamos chicos, que tampoco voy a matar a Dean, al menos no por el momento, tan sólo quiero que veas que hablo en serio."

Uno de los dos hombre que retenían a Dean, sujetó con fuerza Sam, desde luego no podía tratarse de un simple humano, pues Sam no pudo siquiera forcejear mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

"¡No, aléjate de él!"

"Ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer."

Entonces fue cuando Sam descubrió que el hombre que tenía a Dean entre sus manos no era bajo ningún concepto humano. Pues en cuanto Mercal dio la orden, se levantó, dijo algo que el joven cazador no pudo entender y lanzó dos rayos de color verdoso contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

Sam sintió el dolor al igual que Dean, lo notó traspasar su cuerpo y los gritos de Dean fueron tan fuertes que dejaron el resto de la sala en silencio. Ni siquiera las plegarias de Sam para que liberaran a Dean pudieron escucharse.

"Suficiente. Déjalo con vida, lo suficiente para que dure al menos dos días más. Si no eres capaz de hacer las cosas que te ordeno la próxima vez, sufrirá secuelas permanentes que tu mismo le infligirás."

Sam trató de soltarse, pero el hombre que lo sujetaba no le dejó y tuvo que ver como Dean era sacado de la habitación, inconsciente y apenas con vida. Ahora ya no había ninguna duda, el dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande como para que no se tratara realmente de Dean.

"¿Has entendido?"

"Si."

"Muy bien entonces vas a cumplir la siguiente misión." Sam levantó la vista hacia Mercal, ya no le importaba lo que le dijera o le pidiera, lo haría, sin dudar, sin preguntar, pues la seguridad de su hermano era demasiado importante ahora. "Quiero que mates a Castiel, no hace más que darme problemas y seguro que vendrá a por Dean."

Sam abrió la boca para protestar, pero ninguna de las palabras que buscaba aparecieron allí. Tan sólo fue capaz de pronunciar tres. "Como tu ordenes." Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	40. No puede ser Dean

Dean estaba nervioso, tantos días entrenando con Castiel y no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para conseguir entrar allí, sacar a su hermano de las garras de Mercal y salir de una pieza. Tampoco quería que Castiel arriesgara la vida por ellos, pues aunque no lo reconociera habitualmente apreciaba al ángel que no había hecho más que ayudarle, porque de lo contrario, jamás podría intentar salvar la vida de su hermano.

Le dolía la pierna de vez en cuando, aunque eso ya no era un problema demasiado grande. Lo malo era que ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto entrenar con Castiel lo había dejado hecho polvo.

"Así es como te va a atacar Mercal, no él ni la gente que trabaja bajo su mando se detendrán al verte. Eres su enemigo y creo que Mercal está demasiado orgulloso por haber encontrado un trofeo como Sam y tenerlo con él, no va a soltarlo fácilmente."

"Si seguimos haciendo esto vas a ser tu el que acabo conmigo antes que Mercal, no sabes las agujetas que tengo y como le duele todo."

"¿Quieres salvar a Sam o no?

"¡Por supuesto que si!"

"Entonces vas a tener que estar completamente preparado para luchar o de lo contrario jamás le volverás a ver." Dean tragó saliva mientras le escuchaba. No soportaba pensar en la idea de no volver a ver a Sam, de perderlo para siempre y tener que seguir viviendo sin él.

era algo totalmente inconcebible. No, no había forma de vivir para Dean si no era con Sam. Ya había pasado por eso, ya había imaginado el resto de su vida sin él y no era algo que pudiera llegar a aceptar. No mientras pudiera seguir luchando y si las fuerzas se terminaban, entonces él se marcharía con Sam.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga ahora?"

"Recuerdas la espada que os dio Mercal cuando apareció en vuestras vidas." Dean asintió en silencio, pues deseaba que aquel día jamás hubiera ocurrido. "¿Llegaste a usarla?"

"No, no se algo me decía que no debía usarla, como si fuera a dominarme contra más la utilizara. Es como si… me daba miedo para serte sincero, no me sentía cómodo con ella y mucho menos con la presencia de Mercal, pero jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan peligroso, algo tan grande. Hubiera cogido a Sam y nos hubiéramos largado mucho tiempo antes."

"Mercal os hubiera encontrado de todos modos. Quería a Sam y es demasiado listo como para dejarle escapar. Ahora lo que mejor podemos hacer es sacarlo de allí antes que sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Demasiado tarde para que?"

Castiel se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de haber hablado en voz alta. Había decidido no decir nada a Dean, no ponerle más presión encima de la que ya tenía. Pero la mirada de Dean le dio a entender que no se iba a quedar tranquilo sin que le contara lo que él sabía.

"Mercal es un experto en jugar con la mente de la gente y si quiere a Sam, la mejor manera es usándote de cebo a ti."

"Si, eso ya lo se y por eso lo voy a matar." Dean miró al ángel y leyó en sus ojos que todavía había algo más que no le había contado, algo que le estaba escondiendo, seguramente por no hacerle sufrir más. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

"Dean…"

"Cas, a estas altura creo que empiezo a conocerte mejor de lo que tu te crees y se que le ocurre algo a Sam que no me has dicho, algo que de paso de involucra a mi."

"No puedo estar seguro de ello porque Mercal ha puesto seguridad alrededor de su guarida y no puedo entrar sin ser descubierto y tampoco puedo sentir a tu hermano. Pero conozco bien a ese ángel y se que si tiene que enseñarle a tu hermano tu propia muerte, no dudes que lo hará."

"Maldito hijo de perra. Sam se moriría si a mi me ocurriera algo. En eso somos iguales, nos une algo demasiado fuerte, no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro." Dean tuvo que deja de hablar, se sentía mal, el sólo pensamiento de la muerte de su hermano por una mentira le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Le costaba respirar y tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no gritar. "No puedo ser el responsable de la muerte de Sam, no podría vivir con eso." la cabeza le daba vueltas, aquello era completamente impensable. "No se lo voy a permitir."

"Tal vez sea un poco tarde ya para eso."

Dean levantó la cabeza y miró a Castiel como si hubiera saltado con un resorte. Los ojos encendidos le dieron a entender al ángel que estaba a punto de conseguir sacar al Dean que él necesitaba que fuera.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Temo que si Sam no ha querido trabajar para Mercal por las buenas, haya hecho algo para conseguir que Sam siga sus órdenes. Temo que ya haya visto tu muerte o que Mercal haya creado un doble tuyo para torturarlo mientras tiene a Sam."

"Entonces tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes." Dean se levantó sin decir nada y rebuscando en una de sus bolsas sacó la enorme espada que le había entregado en su vida Mercal. Pesaba mucho, pero no le importaba, la usaría para acabar con ese que se había llamar ángel y era peor que la mayoría de los demonios contra los que se habían enfrentado.

En la otra habitación escuchó golpe sordo, como si algo hubiera chocado contra la pared. Aferró con fuerza la espalda y se la cargó al hombro para llevarla con mayor comodidad. Si algún demonio estaba allí lo mataría con sus propias manos hasta que le dijera donde estaba su hermano.

Escuchó otro golpe y un gruñido de protesta que le recordaba demasiado a la voz de Castiel. Y entonces la escuchó, la otra voz, aquella que llevaba esperando días y que de improviso acababa de devolverle a la vida.

"Sammy." Dijo Dean desde la otra habitación con una voz que casi sonaba ahogada.

"Lo siento, no quiero tener que hacer esto." La voz de su hermano por el contrario, no era la misma de siempre. Sonaba más apagada, sin vida incluso, definitivamente no sonaba como si fuera realmente Sam. "Pero si no lo hago, Mercal matará a mi hermano y eso no lo puedo permitir."

"Sam, no."

Pese a lo mucho que pesaba la espada Dean corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Allí estaba Sam, la mano levantaba hacia Castiel, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con varios muebles de la habitación rotos a su alrededor.

"¡Sam no lo hagas!" Se sorprendió a si mismo incluso del tono de voz tan potente que acababa de utilizar. Sin embargo, Sam apenas le prestó atención, parecía como ido, como si realmente no estuviera en la misma habitación que él.

El menor de los hermanos, continuó apuntando a Castiel y este, dolorido por el golpe se quedó donde estaba. Sabía lo que Mercal había hecho, ahora podía entrar en la mente del muchacho y comprobar el mal que había provocado el otro ángel. Podía ver la imagen que Sam tenía de su hermano cuando lo estaban torturando; que no había sido torturado una vez, sino varias y Sam había tenido que verlo. Para la mente de Sam, Dean lo estaba pasando muy mal y su única forma de ayudarle, era matar a Castiel.

"Ha sido muy buena, tratara de hacerte pasar por mi hermano, pero se donde está Dean y desde luego no es aquí." Sam volvió a mirar a Castiel, no quería, no podía soportar la idea de matarlo, pero si de ello dependía la vida de Dean no tenía muchas opciones. "No tengo otra opción."

"Sam, siempre hay otra opción. Me conoces, sabes quien soy, soy tu hermano, somos mucho más que hermanos, lo sabes tan bien como yo." Dean dio un paso hacia Sam, pero el menor de los hermanos miró con fuerza la espada.

"¿Vas a matarme con eso? Si lo intentas hacer entonces estaré más que seguro que no eres mi hermano, que no eres quien dices ser." Sam sonrió con maldad, estaba tan convencido de lo que había visto, que por mucho que Dean le dijera y por mucho que lo estuviera bien ahí, no iba a cambiar de idea.

"Sabes que nunca te haría daño."

"Le prometiste a papá matarme si terminaba convirtiéndome algo que no fuera humano. ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer con la espada si no dejo de amenazar a Castiel?"

"Me conoces demasiado bien Sam." Dean dio un paso más hacia su hermano, con un par más y estaría frente a él, podría tocarlo, podría intentar hacerle ver que todo era una gran mentira de Mercal.

"Precisamente porque conozco demasiado, se que tu no eres él. ¡Maldito impostor!" Para sorpresa de CAstiel y sobretodo de Dean, Sam decidió finalmente no atacar a Catiel y lanzar todo su poder contra Dean, mezclado con un fuerte grito desesperado.

Dean se apartó pero el rayo que saco Sam de sus manos destrozó la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

"¡Por el amor de dios Sam! Podrías haberme matado."

"Eso es lo que intento, maldito demonio. Mi hermano está demasiado mal como para que ahora intentes usarlo para distraerme." Aunque se había alejado de Sam al evitar el ataque, Dean se volvió a acercar a él, teniendo cuidado de que Sam no volviera a atacarle otra vez.

"Sam, por favor soy yo, soy Dean. no te acuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te quería. Creías que tan sólo me estaba riendo de ti, que lo nuestro no era más que un royo, creías que si, que quería acostarme contigo, pero nada más. ¿Cuánto tarde? Dos meses desde que te besé por primera vez? Sabes que aunque no lo parezca soy un chico tímido en lo que se refiere al amor…"

Sin dejarle seguir hablando, Sam alargó la mano hacia él y sin decir nada, le soltó un nuevo rayo que impacto de pleno en el pecho de Dean y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

"Eso por usurpar la identidad de mi hermano." De repente Sam sintió una punzada en el corazón, algo que no estaba bien, una sensación que no estaba ahí antes. Miró el cuerpo de su hermano, el que creía que pertenecía a un demonio y sin saber porque, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a temblar. "Ese no puedes ser Dean. Dean está en manos de Mercal, está sufriendo por mi culpa."

No podía quitar los ojos de aquel cuerpo allí tendido, como si estuviera muerto, con un pequeño hilillo de humo saliendo de su pecho. Castiel se levantó y fue hacia el muchacho herido.

"Está vivo, pero está realmente débil, deberíamos llevarla al hospital."

"¿Es realmente Dean?" Sam se movió hacia su hermano, pero no pudo dar más que dos pasos, pues de repente sintió que algo tiraba de él, que le alejaba de Dean. "No, no ahora no. Dean, por favor. Es mi hermano, ahora no, no puedo dejarlo aquí, Dean morirá."

Pero de la misma forma que había aparecido desapareció con un terrible y angustiado grito llamando a su hermano.


	41. Como papá y mamá

Dean despertó, se sentía aturdido, el pecho le ardía y le costaba respirar. No sabía donde estaba o que era lo que había ocurrido. Escuchó voces, dos murmullos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él. Reconoció en seguida las voces, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta que el joven cazador había despertado. Los miró y esperó, a ver si podía distinguir algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde está? Se supone que eres un ángel, puedes encontrar a cualquier humano. ¿Qué es lo que te impide encontrar a Sam?" Hubo un largo silencio tras la pregunta de Bobby, hasta que Castiel decidió responder.

"No es tan sencillo. Sam está bajo las órdenes de Mercal, no es libre de sus actos; por la misma razón, Mercal ha puesto un hechizo de ocultación para que nadie pueda dar con él, ni siquiera otro ángel."

De nuevo silencio, el más largo que Dean hubiera escuchado nunca. Al menos eso le dio tiempo para pensar lo que había ocurrido, porque estaba allí y que era lo que Sam tenía que ver con aquello. Entonces lo recordó, el enfrentamiento con Sam, que su hermano no le había reconocido y como Sam le había lanzado aquella bola de energía. Seguramente le había dado por muerto.

Se incorporó, aunque le pesaba más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Se movió lentamente, aunque para él dar dos pasos era lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en su vida. la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle y todo le daba vueltas, casi creía que iba a vomitar. Se detuvo y trató de respirar profundamente, aunque sintió como si los pulmones se le hubieran hecho tan pequeños que no había forma de que el aire entrara en ellos.

"Dean, muchacho, por fin te has despertado." Bobby estaba en la puerta y pese a lo preocupado que había sonado mientras hablaba con Castiel, su rostro mostraba ahora una alegría indescriptible. "Nos has dado un buen susto."

"¿Nos?" Ante su pregunta, Castiel apareció en la puerta de la habitación también. hasta para ser un ángel tenía aspecto de cansado. Dean se preguntó si sería posible que los ángeles tuvieran que dormir para recuperar las fuerzas.

"No se mucho sobre ángeles la verdad, pero lo cierto es que Castiel ha estado bastante preocupado por ti, creo que se siente culpable por lo que ha ocurrido." Bobby sonrió, aunque el ángel se quedó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que el veterano cazador había didcho.

"¿Dónde esta Sam?" preguntó pese a haber escuchado perfectamente la conversación entre los dos hombres; no podía dejar de preguntarse que le había ocurrido a su hermano después de quedar inconsciente él.

"No lo se, Dean, pero lo seguiré buscando, en cuanto se relacione con alguien fuera del entorno de Mercal daré con él." Dean asintió, no podía culpar al ángel de lo ocurrido, cuando había sido él quien le había salvado la vida.

"¿Y como he llegado yo aquí?"

"Castiel te trajo. Estabas bastante mal. Yo insistí en llevarte al hospital, pero no hubiera sido fácil explicar porque tenías un agujero en el pecho."

Inconscientemente, Dean se miró, pero se dio cuenta que en su pecho no había nada, excepto una pequeña marca rosada, los restos de lo que había sido antes una enorme herida.

"Ahora debería estar muerto." Dijo para si mismo, pensando como se sentiría Sam si alguien le dijese que le había matado sin ser consciente. Eso le destrozaría. Sólo por eso, Dean sabía que no debía morir nunca, no mientras Sam le necesitara y sobretodo no hasta que no hubiera dado con el paradero de Sam. "Sam me…"

"Si, pero no pienses que lo hizo por voluntad propia. Estoy casi seguro que Sam no sabía que eras tu mismo. Creo que Mercal le ha hecho creer que eres otra persona o tal vez, le haya enseñado alguien como tu."

"No lo entiendo."

"Sam está confundido. Lo más probable es que crea que estás en manos de Mercal y que tu eres un impostor, al que tenía que matar. Una vez muerto, le devolvería a tu falso yo, cosa que obviamente no va a hacer."

Dean se puso tenso, nadie podía tratar así a su hermano, nadie podía hacerle tanto daño, nadie tenía derecho a torturarle. Toda la vida cuidando de Sam, para que ahora un ángel hiciera con su mente lo que quisiera. Eso no lo podía permitir.

"¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Sam?"

"Dean no estás en condiciones de luchar todavía."

"Bobby, sabes que cuando se trata de Sam, me da igual estar de una pieza que no. Sólo quiero recuperar a Sam, ver que está bien y matar a ese desgraciado de Mercal."

Nunca había sido tan sincero, de la misma forma que nunca había sentido tanta rabia en su interior, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Azazel, pues entonces tan sólo era un demonio tratando de capturar a Sam, podían luchar contra eso, no había problema. Pero ahora era un ángel, se suponía que estaban en el mismo bando y en lugar de eso, resultaba que le robaba a Sam y le hacía creer que Dean, en el mejor de los casos estaba muerto.

"Lo se, yo también quiero matarlo, pero si vas a por él, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, te matará y entonces Sam si que estará perdido. ¿Qué crees que hará tu hermano si se da cuenta que realmente estás muerto? Sam te quiere demasiado como para aceptar la idea de que ha perdido par siempre."

Dean pensó lo que sentiría él si perdía a Sam y no tuvo que rebuscar demasiado para encontrar ese sentimiento, porque ya lo había vivido. Cuando Azazel había conseguido ver muerto a Sam, Dean había pensado que su mundo se destruía por completo. Entonces había preferido morir, vender su alma al mejor postor con la única esperanza de poder recuperar a su hermano.

Los mismos sentimientos que entonces volvieron a él, la misma desesperación por no haberle dicho antes que le quería, por no haberle expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo que tenían juntos, para ser realmente felices.

Ahora se sentía igual; porque aunque Sam sabía lo que su hermano sentía por él; Dean sentía que no se había comprometido por completo con Sam, que una parte de él temía enamorarse como lo habían estado sus padres.

"Creo que no le dije que le amaba." Dijo Dean sentándose en la cama.

"Claro que le has dicho que le quieres, yo te he visto." Bobby se sentó a su lado, aunque el muchacho pareció no darse cuenta. "No me digas ahora que…

"No Bobby, se que se lo he dicho, pero no estoy seguro habérselo dicho de corazón. Creo que en el fondo temía que un día como este llegara y no quería sentirme como papá cuando mamá murió. Me siento como un auténtico cobarde ahora mismo." Bobby puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven cazador.

"¿sabes una cosa hijo? Eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Cuando vino la primera vez a mi, con vosotros dos, estaba destrozado por la pérdida de vuestra madre. Creo que no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y recuerdo que me dijo lo mismo que tu. _No le dije a Mary todo lo que la quería, tenía miedo de perderla y ahora que no está, no puedo hacerlo, ahora nunca sabrá todo lo que sentía por ella."_

"Bobby ¿Se supone que quieres que me siento mejor con eso?"

"No, porque lo cierto es que tu padre la había dicho cientos y cientos de veces a tu madre que la quería y lo que al final lamentaba era no tenerla a su lado. Mary sabía perfectamente lo que John sentía por ella, desde el cielo, o donde quiera que esté, lo sigue sabiendo. Por eso siempre ha cuidado de vosotros tres y por eso, ahora mismo no va a permitir que le ocurra nada malo a tu hermano."

Dean quiso sonreír y darle las gracias a Bobby por comparar lo que había entre él y Sam, con sus padres. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Sam siempre le decía que se parecía demasiado a su padre, pero Dean apenas había conocido a su madre como para poder decir lo mismo de su hermano.

"Si, Dean, tu hermano se parece mucho a tu madre. John siempre estaba hablando de ella y ahora que veo a tu hermano, es igual a lo que tu padre me contaba sobre ella." Dean se paró a pensar, John y Mary Winchester, volvían a estar juntos, aunque fuera reencarnados en ellos dos. "En cuanto a ti, creo que a estas alturas ya sabes que eres igual que tu padre y por eso, cuando te enamoraste de tu hermano, cuando te decidiste a decírselo, sentiste que el resto de mundo no importaba."

"_Bobby, no se como puedo seguir adelante sin Mary, ella era mi vida entera, ella me daba fuerzas para vivir, ella era todo por lo que luchar. Ahora que no está… miro a los chicos y la veo a ella, en la sonrisa de Sam, en la fortaleza de Dean, Mary está ahí. Cuando le dije que la quería, el mundo dejó de tener importancia, éramos sólo nosotros dos."_

Dean había escuchado aquella conversación una noche, cuando los dos adultos estaban seguros que los niños estaban durmiendo y con el tiempo casi la había olvidado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que se sentía exactamente igual que su padre, perdido sin su hermano, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, que todo su mundo se había vuelto negro, que había dejado de existir, porque la persona más amada había desaparecido de su lado.

"Vamos a encontrar a Sam, te lo prometo." Dijo Bobby con su tono de voz más paterno.

"Subestimé a Mercal, creí que no era tan ruin pero no volverá a pasar y traeré de vuelta a tu hermano esté donde esté." Castiel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Dean lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"

Castiel lo miró en silencio antes de decir nada. Nunca había dicho algo así y no creía volver a hacerlo, pero después del tiempo que había pasado ya con Dean, el ángel sabía que había cambiado de alguna forma, que no sabía si era buena o mala del todo.

"Creo que me preocupo por ti, como lo haría por un buen amigo Dean. Como vosotros diríais, me caes bien."

- o -

"Está hecho. Querías matara al impostor que se hace pasar por mi hermano está hecho. Ahora por favor, devuélveme a Dean." Sam arrodilló ante Mercal y el ángel mostró su mano para que el muchacho la besara en prueba de su servidumbre.

"Muy bien hecho muchacho, veo que eres un buen soldado y que entiendes bien las órdenes. Es una pena que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta." Le gustaba interpretar, hacer el papel del humano devastado porque las cosas no salieran tal y como las había pensado, aunque no fuera cierto de ninguna manera.

"¿Qué… que quiere decir eso?"

"Sam no seas descortés con tu señor."

"Lo siento mucho señor es sólo que Dean…"

"Yo también lo lamento mucho muchacho, pero tu hermano ha muerto." Sam sintió que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y que unas horribles de vomitar se apoderaban de él. No estaba seguro cuanto aguantaría sereno.

"No puede ser, tu me prometiste que no le ocurriría nada a mi hermano siempre y cuando siguiera tus órdenes. ¡Me lo prometiste!" Ya no podía aguantar más, por mucho que fuera a ser castigado por eso, si Dean estaba muerto, poco importaba el resto.

"No seas insolente." Mercal le dio una patada a Sam que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. "Si tu hermano está muerto porque no seguiste mis indicaciones y tuvimos que castigar a Dean para aceptaras tu condición de buen soldado."

"Pero, no puede ser… no, Dean no puede estar muerto, Dean no."

Todavía podía recordar la visión del impostor cuando le había dicho que era el verdadero Dean. Era idéntico a su hermano, los mismos verdes, intensos y sinceros y esa sonrisa que había aparecido nada más verle, era la misma que tantas mañanas había visto al despertar, la misma boca que le había besado apasionadamente, tantas noches de motel.

Dean no podía estar muerto, tantas veces había pensado en esa posibilidad, en lo que su trabajo implicaba, pero nunca lo había creído verdaderamente posible o al menos no lo había querido creer.

Se quedó allí sentado en el suelo, dejando pasar a su lado a Mercal, el corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos que se derramaban poco a poco a cada segundo que pasaba dándose cuenta de la terrible realidad de ser el último miembro de su familia, de estar completamente sólo en el mundo, por muy egoísta que eso sonara y sobretodo por haber perdido a la persona que más quería, a la que más había querido en toda su vida.

Escuchó hablar a Mercal, pero no prestó ninguna atención a lo que dijo, tan sólo escuchó un nombre, nada más que un nombre atravesó la oscuridad total en la que e había sumido. "Castiel."


	42. Sabes que te quiero

Se sentía aturdido, no era capaz de pensar con claridad y por más que lo intentaba un intenso dolor de cabeza, que no le dejaba hacer nada. Sam miró a su alrededor, aquel lugar no le gustaba, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba exactamente, Mercal lo había dejado allí, en una habitación húmeda y fría, sin posibilidad de salir si el ángel no lo deseaba.

Recordaba el nombre que había dado el ángel cuando lo había escuchado hacia horas, aunque no recordaba cuando exactamente. Castiel era su amigo, al menos lo suficiente para haberles ayudado a él y a su hermano.

"Castiel." Dijo para si mismo, intentando visualizar la imagen del ángel en su mente. Casi no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo, por lo que no le fue fácil encontrarlo en sus recuerdos. "Castiel." Volvió a repetir como si de una llamada de socorro se tratara, como si fuera SOS dejado por un barco perdido en el mar.

"Si realmente eres un ángel y puedes encontrarnos, muy bien, entonces Castiel encuéntrame y llévame con mi hermano. Vamos Castiel." Casi lo dijo en voz alta, pues al fin y al cabo deseaba gritar.

De repente, la imagen de su hermano se dibujo también en su mente, podía recordar cada detalle sin ningún problema, desde el color exacto de sus ojos y la forma en la que sonreía cuando se despertaba, cada palabra que había pronunciado y sobretodo el amor que sentía por él.

Dean todavía estaba allí, en su cabeza, en su corazón y en todo su ser, al fin y al cabo se trataba de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida y a la que nunca podría olvidar, por muchos años que pasaran.

"Dean ¿Por qué tenías hacerlo? ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme? Hubiera sido difícil pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo hubieras podido rehacer tu vida en lugar de…" Tuvo que tragar saliva y esforzarse por no romper a llorar, pues no estaba dispuesto a que Mercal ni ninguno de sus esbirros le viera completamente destrozado.

"¿Y ahora que hago yo? Si sigo aquí mucho tiempo me volveré loco, porque todo lo que hay aquí me recordará que fui yo el que te maté por no cumplir las órdenes de Mercal. No puedo seguir aquí, pero tampoco puedo marcharse, porque si lo hago, Mercal me matará. ¿Tan malo sería eso? ¿Tan malo sería morir y encontrarme contigo en el otro lado? Porque estoy seguro que los dos nos encontraremos en el mismo sitio, o sufriremos en el infierno o dios nos agradecerá lo que hemos estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. De cualquier manera estaríamos juntos en el otro lado y mi sufrimiento aquí, sin ti acabaría de una vez por todas."

Un ruido al otro de la puerta llamó si atención, se cayó y prestó atención, no había duda que se trataban de pasos y que poco a poco se acercaban a la puerta. Por un momento deseo que fuera algún demonio o cualquier criatura que lo quisiera ver muerto, así todo terminaría para él.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio, la otra persona estaba ahí, en la puerta, Sam podía sentirlo, incluso se lo imaginaba apoyado en la puerta. Por eso, Sam anduvo los pasos que le separaban de la puerta.

"¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?" Por un momento, no hubo repuesta. "Vamos se que estás ahí. Si has venido a acabar conmigo porque Dean y yo matamos a algún miembro de tu familia o lo mandamos de vuelta al infierno, por mi bien, en realidad me harás un tremendo favor."

"No he venido a matarte Sam."

Conocía esa voz, no la había escuchado muchas veces, pero si las suficientes para estar completamente seguro que pertenecía a Castiel. Su voz le hizo levantarse de golpe, la sola idea de salir de allí y tener la más mínima oportunidad de acabar con Mercal le ponía nervioso y con ganas de matarlo de una vez.

"Bien pues entonces sácame de aquí."

"No puedo hacer eso Sam. Mercal ha puesto un conjuro muy fuerte para que nadie más que él y la gente que el quiera puedan entrar. Por mucho que quiera liberarte, no puedo hacerlo."

"¿Y entonces para que has venido?" Derrotado, Sam se sentó en el suelo, pues su única opción para salir de allí y poder vengar a su hermano se había agotado al llegar Castiel. "Espero que no hayas venido para pedirme perdón."

"No." Contestó el ángel. "Tengo un mensaje para ti."

"Por favor, no me vengas con esas, ni que fueras el Doctor Phil."

"Sam por favor, es importante, es un mensaje de Dean." Al escuchar aquello la atención de Sam, volvió a lo que Castiel le estaba diciendo, se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos en la puerta, como si así pudiera estar más atento.

"¿Dean está en el cielo? Pero eso es genial. Y el que pensaba que los ángeles no nos hacíais caso, al final le han recompensado." Por lo menos era una buena noticia, pues si Dean había ido al cielo después de todo lo que había hecho, Sam también tenía una oportunidad, siempre y cuando los ángeles, no contaran con su pecho problema con la sangre de demonio.

"No, Sam, Dean no está en el cielo."

"No puede ser que…"

"Dean está bien, está vivo, yo mismo le lleve a casa de Bobby cuando le atacaste creyendo que se trataba de un impostor." Sam se quedó sin aliento, recordaba perfectamente haber visto a ese tipo que se había hecho pasar por su hermano.

Hasta ese momento estaba completamente convencido que Mercal le había dicho la verdad, cuando le había enseñado a su hermano, cuando le había hecho creer que alguien había tomado la figura de Dean. Ahora ya no sabía que creer.

"Eso no es posible, conozco demasiado bien a mi hermano." Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacer que pararan. La apretó con fuerza, tanto que empezó a hacerse daño. "Le conozco, incluso le vi aquí, torturado por Mercal, le hizo daño, lo mató por mi culpa y no pude hacer por él, Dean murió por mi culpa Castiel, no intentes hacerme creer ahora que Dean está vivo."

"Dean está vivo." Volvió a decir con toda serenidad el ángel.

Sam no era el primer ser humano al que veía trastornado por otro ángel o por un demonio, sabía que era difícil para ellos diferenciar entre la realidad y lo que el otro ser quería que creyeran. Todo se volvía confuso, lo fácil, imposible y todo lo que creían saber hasta ese momento tendía a perder sentido.

"Sam, te prometo que Dean está vivo. Por eso tengo un mensaje para ti, es de tu hermano."

"Mi hermano está muerto, porque yo le dejé morir."

Sam se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y enterró la cabeza, que sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle. Sabía lo que había visto, sabía lo que había hecho y lo que ya no tendría oportunidad de hacer, pues por más que quisiera remediarlo, sabía que jamás podría salvarle la vida a su hermano ya

Aquello no iba bien, pensó Castiel, pues la mente de Sam estaba demasiado contaminada por la información que le había dado Mercal, pues el ángel había estado trabajando muchos días con Sam, los suficientes como para conseguir que creyera lo que él quisiera.

"Sam, tienes que escucharme, no dispongo de mucho tiempo antes de que alguien me descubra. Pero te prometo que te estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¿Por qué tengo que creerte? Todos tratáis de que haga lo que queréis y al final yo lo pierdo todo." Ahora llorar era algo que Sam ya no podía evitar hacer, por mucho que no quisiera, era demasiado duro saber que el cielo y el infierno estaban jugando con él y al muchacho tan sólo le quedaba perder.

"Tienes que creerme porque vengo de parte de tu hermano, porque quiere ayudarte más que nada en el mundo y porque tiene algo que decirte."

"Ese no es Dean."

Castiel sacó del bolsillo el papel que le había entregado Dean, con las palabras exactas que debía decirle para Sam le creyera. Tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que impedir que Sam continuara cayendo en aquel pozo infinito en el que el cazador se había perdido desde que estaba en manos de Mercal.

"Sabes que te quiero Sammy y también sabes que no es algo que diga habitualmente, pero creo que ahora es el momento de que lo sepas. Se que no fuiste tu mismo el que intentaste matarlo, porque cuando lo has intentado, poseído o por ti mismo, has preferido dispararme o pegarme una buena paliza con tus manos."

Sam desenterró la cabeza de entre sus manos y continuó escuchando atentamente unas palabras que realmente parecían provenir de su hermano.

"¿Dean? Pero eso es… eso no puedo ser, Dean está muerto."

"Por mucho que te diga ese ángel, demonio o lo que sea, espero que creas primero las palabras de tu hermano, del mismo que te dijo que el monstruo del armario jamás te haría daño porque te iba a proteger todas las noches o del mismo que te prometió que papá volvería para navidad, aquel año, cuando tenías doce años y él no apareció. He fallado muchas veces, más de las que me gustaría, pero necesito que me creas y que sigas las indicaciones que te de Castiel. Yo no puedo llegar hasta ti, no estoy tan mal como puedes pensar, pero sigo siendo un simple humano y necesito recuperarme. Por eso, hermanito, sólo te pido que confies en Castiel, estoy seguro que él podrá sacarte de allí."

"¿Eso es de verdad de Dean?" Sam deseaba tener entre sus manos ese papel, poder ver la letra de su hermano y sobretodo por olerlo para notar que realmente era de Dean.

"Si, es de tu hermano."

"Entonces, Dean está vivo."

"Así es."

"¿Es cierto que puedes ayudarme?"

"Puedo intentarlo pero…" Castiel guardó silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la celda de Sam. "Volveré esta noche, tal vez pueda conseguir que Mercal te suelte."

Después nada, el ángel se había ido y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a dos de los esbirros de Mercal.

"Quiere verte."

Media hora antes, tal vez se hubiera enfrentado a esos dos tipos con la sola intención de dejarse matar. Ahora por el contrario tenía un propósito por el que seguir vivo, pues tal y como le había dicho Castiel, su hermano todavía estaba vivo y lo que era mejor todavía, Mercal no lo sabía.


	43. Es tu elección Sam

Tenía algo por lo que luchar, casi se había dejado matar durante las últimas horas, pero ahora tenía un motivo por que seguir con vida y luchar por su hermano. Dean estaba vivo, Mercal había tratado de engañarle para que hiciera lo que quería, pero resultaba que su hermano estaba vivo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora de mi?"

"Compensarte por lo de Dean. Imagino que lo estarás pasando mal después de perder a tu hermano. Quería ofrecerte algo a cambio."

Mercal, desde su trono, sonrió y aunque en otra ocasión aquella expresión el podría haber parecido hasta cálida, ahora Sam sabía que había algo detrás de aquella mirada, que encerraba lo que realmente estaba pensando el ángel.

"Si fueras un poco más explícito, tal vez pueda comprender lo que me dices." Sam mantuvo su semblante serio. No quería demostrar lo mucho que odiaba a ese ser por lo que le había dicho y por como había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar pensar que en cuanto tuviera la más leve oportunidad, le mataría. "Dime que es lo que quieres ofrecerme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"Así me gusta Sam, que seas un muchacho emprendedor y te estés ajustando a tu nueva vida aquí con nosotros." De nuevo, el ángel sonrió, de una forma mucho más falsa que la anterior.

No era un ser tonto y no era fácil tomarle el pelo, por lo que a aquellas alturas ya sabía que Sam no se estaba comportando de la misma manera de siempre, que había algo más que no quería dejar ver.

Pero Sam no dijo nada, en su mente tenía la nota que le había entregado Castiel y en la que su hermano le hablaba. Justo cuando creía que estaba muerto, resultaba que Dean estaba bien. Todavía no estaba seguro como podía mirarle a los ojos, nunca se había imaginado que pudiera ser tan buen actor, pero lo estaba haciendo y de alguna extraña forma, para lo que solo le daban fuerzas los recuerdos de su hermano, se estaba conteniendo.

"Mercal."

"Si lo siento. Mira, quiero que seas mi hombre de confianza. La mayoría de la gente que tengo a mi cargo no son más que unos aprendices comparados contigo. Te has enfrentado a tantos demonios Sam y mírate aquí estás, de una pieza. Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu hermano, pero bueno…" Mostró su mejor semblante de tristeza, que desde luego no fue real para Sam.

"¿Y eso que significa exactamente?" Sam se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy nervioso, pocas veces se había sentido así y ahora apenas podía mantener su corazón dentro del pecho.

Sentía que todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero no dijo nada, Castiel tenía que volver, tal vez él supiera que hacer después de todo. Así que tan sólo se limitó a esperar.

"Quiero que seas el general de todas mis tropas, tienes tanto por enseñar, ellos no son más que unos niños a tu lado."

Un ruido en la otra sola, llamó la atención tanto de Sam como de Mercal, que dejó hablar y miró hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir. Ante ellos apareció alguien que Mercal hacía mucho tiempo que no veía moverse por sus dominios.

"Castiel, hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte."

"No me venido en visita de cortesía Mercal." El ángel continuó caminando hasta colocarse a la misma altura que Sam, pero no miró al cazador, como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia en la sala. "Esto es importante."

"No me asustes. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿es que acaso por fin has encontrado a nuestro padre?" Mercal empezó a reír, pero fue el único que lo hizo en toda la sala, tanto Sam como Castiel se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándole sin decir nada, ni tan si quiera se miraron entre ellos.

Sam quería preguntarle a Castiel que era lo que estaba haciendo allí y cual era su plan para llevarle de vuelta con su hermano; pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, tan sólo apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando que ocurriera algo.

"No vale, lo siento, ahora en serio, que es lo que ocurre."

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes hacer esto." Mercal no contestó, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. "No te hagas el tonto, tienes miles daños, tantos como yo, así que por favor, déjate de juegos."

"De verdad, hermano, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo, de lo contrario te ayudaría sin dudarlo."

Castiel dio un paso más adelante y miró a Mercal a los ojos. No le tenía miedo, pero sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa si se sentía acorralado de alguna forma. No era un buen plan, ya se lo había dicho a Dean, pero el cazador, obcecado en sacar a su hermano de allí, había insistido en que era la única forma.

- o -

"_Yo no puedo entrar allí, ni aunque estuviera en plena forma podría. Ahora solo cuento contigo para hacer esto y sinceramente Cas, a estas alturas creo que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Estoy acaso equivocado?"_

"_Es esto a lo que los humanos llamáis chantaje emocional." Dean le miró con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado y sonrió. _

_El ángel le caía bien, no le gustaba la gran cantidad de información que siempre le andaba escondiendo, pero le caía bien y además era su único aliado en ese momento, el único al menos, que podía entrar en la guarida de Mercal y salir apresuradamente si era necesario._

"_Reconozco que sois buenos en eso. pero aún así…"_

"_Cas, por favor, te lo pudo como un amigo. ¿Entre los ángeles tenéis amigos verdad? No sois siempre tan estirados. Seguro que si tu mejor amigo, tu hermano pequeño te pidiera algo así, lo harías sin dudar. Sabes como me siento, sabes lo que siento por Sam, es mi vida y moriría por él."_

"_Ya te he visto hacerlo."_

"_Entonces deberías comprenderme." De nuevo Dean dejó de hablar, estaba cansado, pero no iba a detenerse hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. Iba a liberar a Sam, con la ayuda de Castiel o sin ella, pero no iba a esperar más tiempo. "Tu decides Cas, o haces esto por mi o me encontrarás muerto cuando los hombres de Mercal me dejen tirado en la calle y por si lo ibas a preguntar si, esto también es chantaje emocional."_

- o -

Al final no se había podido negar y ahora estaba allí, sin saber muy bien como iba a terminar aquello o si tan siquiera iba poder salir con vida de aquel lugar antes de que Mercal ordenara matarlo o lo hiciera él mismo.

"No puedes tocar a Sam, lo sabes desde el principio y aún así te has arriesgado. Te creía más listo Mercal."

"Lo mismo digo de ti Castiel. ¿Acaso pensabas que no tendría espías a tu alrededor? ¿Acaso pensabas que no sabría ya lo que estabas planeando con ese cazador? Si de verdad pensabas que no sabría a estas alturas, Sam," Su mirada se volvió rápidamente al menor de los hermanos y sonrió con maldad. "Lo siento Sam, creo que nunca te había comentado que me gusta jugar con los humanos. Pero aún así tengo que reconocer que has sido muy buen actor?"

"Ya lo sabías, incluso después de lo que me has dicho."

"Claro que si muchacho." Mercal se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, cruzó las manos a su espalda "Lo que ahora no se es que hacer con vosotros dos. En algo te he dicho al verdad, quería que tuvieras todas mis tropas a tu cargo, eres el mejor Sam, el mejor humano para este trabajo que he visto en mi vida. no creo que pudiera encontrar nunca otro. Podría dejarte vivir."

"¿A cambio de que?"

"De tu lealtad por supuesto, tu promesa de que pase lo que pase siempre estarás de mi lado. No te pido mucho, después de lo que te visto hacer." Su mirada se encontró con Sam y por un pequeño momento, el muchacho se estremeció. "La elección es fácil, Sam, puedes unirte a mi causa para siempre y vivir o ser uno de los héroes, que nadie recordará y morir ahora mismo." Entonces se volvió hacia Castiel. "En tu caso lo veo un poco más difícil hermano, no creo que nunca pueda confiar en tu lealtad total, se que tu unión a los humanos y los Winchester es demasiado grande."

"¿Entonces?"

Como toda respuesta, Mercal hizo un movimiento de mano y cuatro de sus hombres entraron en el salón, dos de ellos cogieron a Sam y los otros dos atraparon a Castiel, no iban a poder moverse, los cogían con tanta fuerza que cualquier movimiento iba a ser imposible.

"Llevaos a Castiel a las celdas, será ejecutado al amanecer, como siempre hemos hecho. En el caso de Sam… te daré hasta mañana para decidir que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, cuando Castiel sea ejecutado te volveré a hacer la pregunta, si deseas seguir su ejemplo, lo lamentaré, pero también serás ejecutado. Lo dejo a tu elección." Mercal comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, pero antes de abandonarla por completo, se dio la vuelta y dijo con rotunidad y como si se tratara de una sentencia. "En cuanto al otro cazador, id a por él esta misma noche, no lo quiero suelto por ahí. Matadlo en cuanto tengáis la ocasión; no quiero que le déis la más mínima ocasión."

"¡No! ¡Deja a Dean, si yo muero, nunca podría dar contigo, no vendrá a por ti!"

"Si tu mueres, se volverá mucho más peligroso porque entonces no tendrá nada que perder. Lo quiero muerto y esta vez si que verás su cadáver." Finalmente Mercal, salió de la habitación.


	44. ¿Dean?

"¿Has tomado ya una decisión?" Preguntó Mercal.

"¿Y que hay de Castiel, ya le has matado?"

El ángel sonrió, le sorprendía que incluso en ese momento de desesperación, Sam todavía tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

"Eso no debería importarte. Es tu vida la que está en juego. Tan sólo te tengo en esta celda mientras decides si quieres unirte a mi o no. Si dices que no, también serás ejecutado."

"¿Crees que eso me importa? Si matas a mi hermano, si te deshaces de Castiel, entonces no habrá nada que me importe para seguir viviendo."

Se estaba echando un farol, pues si realmente perdía a su hermano, entonces si tendría un motivo para seguir vivo, acabar con Mercal. Tan sólo esperaba que el ángel no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Miró a Mercal, no apartó la mirada, no quería parecer débil o mostrar que realmente estaba aterrado.

"Eres un buen jugador, pero habrá que ver hasta donde puedes llegar. Ven conmigo Sam, tengo algo que mostrarte que seguro cambia tu forma de ver las cosas." Sam dudó un momento, pero al final accedió a ir con el ángel, no tenía muchas más opciones.

El lugar parecía completamente vacío, hasta que dos seguidores de Mercal pasaron junto a ellos, hicieron una reverencia al ángel y miraron de arriba abajo a Sam como si lo estuviera inspeccionado.

"No te preocupes por ellos. no todo el mundo está seguro que seas el adecuado para el trabajo, pero mientras tengas mi apoyo, nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño."

Sam estaba a punto de preguntar algo, cuando un grito proveniente del final del pasillo le heló la sangre. Por un momento temió que se tratara de Dean, se puso tenso, tal vez lo habían encontrado y quería usarlo para que Sam cambiara de idea. Pero el grito se repitió y esta vez comprobó que no se trataba de Dean, aunque seguía conociendo la voz.

"Las malas acciones tienen un castigo." Mercal continuó andando como si aquellos gritos no le importaran lo más mínimo. "Las leyes de los ángeles son muy estrictas y no permitimos que sean violadas por nadie, por mucho que las cosas sean hechas por lo que parece ser una buena causa."

Se pararon delante de una puerta, Mercal llamó y una pequeña ventana se abrió delante de sus ojos un momento más tarde. Estaba oscuro dentro, por lo que al principio Sam no pudo ver nada. Siguió escuchando voces dentro, una de ellas reía, la otra protestaba en voz baja, en poco más que un murmullo ahogado por el cansacio.

"¿Qué le estáis haciendo? No pensaba que la tortura forma parte del decálogo de los ángeles."

"Algo bueno tenían que enseñarnos los demonios después de todo." Sam se estremeció al escuchar aquello, pero su atención pronto se fue hasta la voz que provenía del interior de la habitación.

"Nunca trabajaré para ti Mercal." Sam pudo ver por fin los ojos de Castiel, que pese a estar aterrado, todavía mantenía toda la fuerza en la voz.

Sin decir nada, con un simple gesto, Mercal hizo que uno de sus hombres abriera la puerta, esperó a que Sam entrara y luego lo hizo él. Las luces se iluminaron solas, Sam supuso que se trataría de algún truco del ángel y tuvo que ahogar un su estupor ante lo que vio.

Castiel estaba encadenado a la pared, apenas hacía pie en el suelo y su cabeza ahora caía sin remedio sobre su pecho. Sam quiso acercarse, comprobar que estuviera bien, ya que Mercal no le iba a permitir hacer nada para ayudarle y mucho menos para sacarle de allí; pero no pudo, algo impidió que los pies dieran un solo paso. Miró a Mercal, sin duda el ángel tenía la culpa. No estaba equivocado.

"Lo siento Sam. Pero se que tenéis un plan o que al menos habéis estado hablando sobre una forma para salir de aquí. Tengo miles de años, no soy tan tonto como para permitir que te acerques a él."

Castiel levantó la cabeza. Tenía sangre en las comisuras de los labios que caía por su cuello y manchaba la camisa. Le dolían las muñecas y sentía que los grilletes le estaban dejando las muñecas sin piel y el dolor, aún siendo un ángel era terrible. Miró a Sam y trató de parecer tranquilo.

"Déjale ir, me tienes a mi que es lo que querías."

La mano de Mercal sobre su hombro puso tenso a Sam.

"Lo siento muchacho, pero las reglas son las reglas. Le ofrecí a Castiel hace mucho tiempo, lo mismo que a ti. Podíamos haber trabajado juntos, hubiéramos sido imparables y podríamos haber limpiado el mundo de demonios. Pero el muy cobarde no quiso."

"Tiene que haber un equilibrio." Castiel habló con apenas voz, tosió y un hilo de sangre cayó de su boca hasta el suelo. "No podemos matar a demasiados demonios sin volcar la balanza hacia un lado. se rompería el equilibrio y lo sabes."

Mercal, aburrido de las palabras del otro ángel elevó la mano y Castiel gritó, al sentir el fuego en su interior, como si fuera del mismo infierno, destrozándole. En su estado, no pudo aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo, apenas unos segundos y finalmente su cabeza cayó hacia delante al quedar inconsciente.

"¡Basta!" Gritó Sam, pero para entonces, Mercal ya se había retirado de Castiel.

"He escuchado demasiadas veces su discurso y nunca me ha convencido. Se que el mundo sería mejor para todos, ángeles y humanos, si los demonios no fueran parte de él. Que iluso es Castiel… siempre siguiendo las palabras de nuestro padre, sin tan siquiera saber si está todavía con nosotros." le hizo un nuevo gesto a uno de sus hombres, mientras se iba de la habitación. "Lo quiero muerto dentro de una hora. No quiero ver ningún rastro."

"Espera, no puedes hacer eso, es tu hermano. ¿Tan poco aprecio lo tienes que le matarás sin más?"

"Sam, Sam… Se lo mucho que te importa tu hermano, demasiado para mi gusto, pero en el caso de los ángeles es muy distinto. Si, Castiel es mi hermano y si le quiero, pero a estas alturas de la partida, o está conmigo o es mi enemigo. Tan sólo pido su lealtad. Es mi hermano, tu lo has dicho, tan difícil de conseguir es eso." Sam no dijo nada, pues no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. "Es igual, nunca lo entenderías. El caso es que Castiel debe pagar por enfrentarse a mi, igual que tuviste que pagar tu creyendo que tu hermano estaba muerto. Pero, todavía puedes hacer las cosas bien ven conmigo, lucha a mi lado contra esos malditos demonios y te prometo que tu hermano estará siempre a salvo."

Podía acceder, si era cierto que Dean estaría a salvo, entonces podía hacerlo, tal vez no fuera tan malo trabajar para Mercal. Si la cuestión era matar demonios, llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. No iba a ser una gran diferencia.

"Si trabajo para ti…"

"¡Muy bien!, veo que vas comprendiendo cual es el bando ganador. Eres un chico inteligente, hice bien al elegirte como mi lugarteniente."

"Solo he dicho _si _trabajo contigo. Quiero algo a cambio."

"Ya te he dicho que la vida de tu hermano estará asegurada."

"Castiel también vivirá. Enciérralo si quieres, pero si realmente esperas que trabaje para ti, perdonarás la vida a Castiel."

Sam pudo ver que el rostro de Mercal cambiaba, no había esperado algo así, pues no pensaba que Castiel fuera tan importante para Sam. Realmente le necesitaba, había escuchado todos los esfuerzos de Azazel y otros demonios por hacerse con Sam, así que estaba seguro que el chico debía ser importante.

"Muy bien tu ganas. Castiel vivirá, pero permanecerá en la celda hasta que comprenda que tan sólo saldrá estando a mi lado. ¿Qué me dices Sam? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Mercal sonrió con maldad y extendió la mano hacia le cazador. Por un momento, Sam creyó que realmente se trataba de un crossroad demonio queriendo cerrar uno de los horribles tratos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, tras escucharse golpes y lo que parecían ser disparos en le pasillo. Mercal miró a Sam.

"Si se trata de un truco…"

"No se nada de esto."

Era cierto, estaba tan desconcertado como Mercal, aunque en su interior estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía quien estaba disparando y de quien estaban huyendo las voces que gritaban. Igual que había hecho un momento antes Mercal, sonrió, pero a diferencia del ángel, su expresión no fue terrible, sino que después de mucho tiempo, podía volver a sentir que su corazón se llenaba de un intenso calor, que ya creía perdido.

Finalmente, una figura apareció allí con un rifle en la mano.

"Espero hermanito que vayas a aceptar eso."

"¿Dean?"


	45. Juntos otra vez

Sam creía que estar soñando, no podía ser verdad. Tanto tiempo convencido que su hermano había muerto y ahora lo tenía delante, como una sombra todavía, pero era Dean, era su hermano y estaba allí con él. Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, Sam sonrió, creía que se le había terminado el mundo en el mismo momento en el que había visto morir a su hermano y ahora lo tenía ahí, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien.

"Sam, dime que no has aceptado ese maldito trato."

Incapaz de decir nada, Sam negó con la cabeza, mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro. Dean dio un paso más hacia el interior de la habitación, con un rifle en una mano y un revolver en la otra.

"¿Lo reconoces?" Dijo Dean a Mercal, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras elevaba el revolver en su mano. "Nos costó mucho encontrarlo, pero al final dimos con él. Da igual la seguridad que pongas, al final acabaré contigo."

Mercal se echó a reír y tras un rápido fogonazo sus dos alas negras se vieron reflegadas en al pared. Le gustaba el espectáculo y cuando además las cosas daban un giro que nadie, ni él mismo esperaba, entonces todavía se divertía más. Ahora si que se estaban poniendo las cosas realmente interesantes para el ángel. Ya empezada a cansarse de esperar la respuesta de Sam; si no fuera porque realmente le necesitaba, ya se habíra deshecho de él hacía mucho tiempo.

"Vaya, vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí, pero si está toda la familia reunida. Vamos, Dean, no te quedes en la puerta, entra y disfruta de este momento con todos nosotros."

"¡Cállate Mercal! Tu juego se ha terminado para siempre."

"¿De verdad es eso lo que crees Dean?" El ángel dio un paso y se colocó en medio de la habitación. Con un movimiento rápido miró a los dos hermanos y Castiel, pero ninguno sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "¿De verdad crees Dean que no sabía que estabas vivo? No has sido más que juguete más y me has divertido, pero va siendo hora que me deshaga de los juguetes rotos e inservibles."

Se volvió hacia Sam, como si le muchacho tuviera que tomar alguna decisión de la que en realidad no sabía nada.

"Mercal, sigues siendo mi hermano."

En el tiempo transcurrido, Castiel había conseguido reponerse lo suficiente para volver hablar. Él si que sabía lo que se proponía, conocía demasiado bien a ese ángel corrupto que había sido su hermano y que se había convertido algo muy parecido a un demonio.

"¡Cállate hermanito, no estoy hablando contigo!"

Mercal levantó la mano y un momento después, Castiel protestó al sentir que la garganta se le cerraba y dejaba respirar, como si de un humano se tratara, se estaba ahogando. Pero su hermano no apretó, tan sólo lo dejó ahí, incapaz de hablar, de moverse, de hacer cualquier gesto. Tan sólo podía ser un sufrido espectador.

"Espero que no montes ninguno de tus trucos, Mercal, lo único que quiero es llevarme de aquí a mi hermano y a Castiel; ni siquiera me interesa matarte."

El revolver de Dean todavía apuntaba a Mercal, a la menor oportunidad dispararía, pero eso también significaba que un montón de demonios enfurecidos se lanzarían contra él y contra Sam.

Todavía no estaba del todo recuperado del todo, su pierna todavía no estaba bien y tratar de escapar de todos esos demonios, sería un completo suicidio. Por eso tenía que hacer las cosas bien y conseguir sacar a Castiel y a su hermano de allí sin montar un gran escándola.

""¿Y que gano yo con eso?"

"Vivir. Te dejaré vivir, nos marcharemos y jamás nos volverás a ver."

"No me parece que sea una gran compensación por lo que me haces perder. Pretendo ser el dueño de todo, el cielo, el infierno y este maldito mundo. ¿Crees que con dejarme vivir voy a tener bastante?"

"Pues espero que así sea porque no voy a darte nada más."

Dean era un buen jugador de poker, casi nunca se veía en sus ojos si mentía, los faroles que lanzaba los dejaba caer como si nada, como si o tuvieran importancia y cuando miraba de aquella forma, tan seguro de si mismo, por muy complicada que fuera la situación, hacía que todos los de alrededor, temieran lo que Dean era o no era capaz de hacer.

Mercal también dudó. Era cierto que el cazador podría matarle, incluso había oído muchas cosas sobre él. Para muchos de los demonios con los que se había encontrado, Dean era considerado un auténtico kamikaze, al que no le importaba morir en una batalla, con tal de que otros estuvieran a salvo.

Eso podía convertirlo en un enemigo muy peligroso, al que no se podía subestimar.

"Te llevarás a Sam, pero Castiel se quedará aquí porque debe ser castigado."

Sam clavó los ojos en su hermano. No podían dejarle allí, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Dean tardó unos segundasen devolverle la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo, Sam vio la desesperación en sus ojos, nadie lo conocía mejor que Sam; por lo que el menor de los hermanos no necesitó escucharle decir ninguna palabra para saber que no tenía ningún plan preparado para aquello.

"¿Qué me dices Dean? ¿No es a tu hermano a quien verdaderamente has venido a buscar? Casi no conoces a Castiel, quien te dice que no es alguien como yo, que quiere conseguir algo de ti y que solo te está utilizando.

Después de muchos años cazando y luchando contra demonios, sabía que a criatura así, no había que escucharles; al fin y al cabo, Lucifer era un ángel, así que en el caso de Mercal, seguramente tan sólo quería confundirle. Pero en algo tenía razón, Dean quería recuperar a Sam como fuera. Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, ya había visto lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a su hermano y quería recuperarlo ya, quitarlo de sus garras cuanto antes.

Miró a Castiel, era cierto que apenas le conocía, pero había algo en sus ojos azules que le hacía confiar. Le había ayudado a encontrar a Sam cuando no era más que un desconocido y por el momento no había hecho nada que le hiciera dudar. Sin embargo, Castiel asintió, como si le estuviera contestando a alguna pregunta que el cazador hubiera hecho.

Dean comprendió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Dean estaba convencido que todo el mundo creía que quería sacrificarse, pero no era así, al menos no con todo el mundo, no estaba dispuesto a morir por cualquier persona que se pusiera delante de él o que simplemente se lo pedía. Tan sólo lo haría por su hermano, de la misma forma que llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida, cuidando de Sam evitando que le ocurriera nada malo y si tenía que morir por él, lo haría, claro que lo haría por Sam. De la misma forma, no iba a permitir que Castiel se sacrificara por ellos cuando podían, aunque fuera una posibilidad muy remota, salir con vida los tres.

No estaba seguro si acababa de leerle la mente o tan sólo se había tratado de una intuición, pero Dean creyó oír en su mente las palabras de Castiel diciendo que se marcharan, que no lucharan por él.

"Ese no es el trato que quiero hacer contigo Mercal. He dicho que voy a llevarme a los dos y no me iré de aquí sin ellos."

Castiel dejó caer su cabeza, los Winchester acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

"Es una verdadera lástima, Sam." Mercal hizo un gesto a sus hombres, muchos ángeles, aunque Dean estaba seguro que alguno de ellos era también un demonio y poco a poco comenzaron a rodear a Dean y Sam. "Se que eres un muchacho muy especial, podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntas, el mundo, el universo entero hubiera sido nuestro."

"Solo te hubiera dicho que si por proteger a mi hermano, no porque quiera conquistar nada y mucho menos a tu lado."

"Muy bien entonces."

"Sam."

Ninguno de los dos hermanos escuchó lo siguiente que decía Mercal, seguramente sería algo típico de la prepotencia de los ángeles y los demonios, algo que ya habían escuchado muchas veces y de lo que ya estaban cansados de oír una y otra vez. Por eso, Sam se acercó a Dean, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que incluso le levantó los pies del suelo. le besó con auténtica desesperación como no recordaba haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.


End file.
